Crépuscule
by youyoulita
Summary: UA L'univers de Twilight avec les personnages de Glee: Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Dans cette nouvelle ville il va découvrir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnait...
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirait de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit ? Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Mon esprit complètement dégénéré a eu une idée folle lors d'un voyage en voiture ennuyeux, pourquoi ne pas mettre mon couple préféré dans un cadre que j'ai adorée lire ? Alors le Voici !

* * *

**Prologue**

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais – même si, ces derniers mois, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire – mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.

Haletant, je fixai les yeux noirs du prédateur, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Il me rendit mon regard avec affabilité.

C'était sûrement une bonne façon d'en terminer. À la place d'un autre, d'un que j'aimais. Noble, pourrait-on dire. Ça devrait compter en ma faveur.

Si je n'étais pas parti pour Forks, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant, aussi terrifié que je fus, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.

Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.

* * *

Je sais c'est court (en même temps c'est normal c'est un prologue) mais les chapitres à venir sont beaucoup, énormément plus long. Alors s'il vous plait dîtes-moi si mon idée tient la route ^^ Premier chapitre demain ! Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Merci à VictoriaKlainer17 pour m'avoir encourageai à poursuivre cette fiction comme promis voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ma mère me conduisit à l'aéroport toutes fenêtres ouvertes. La température, à Phoenix, frôlait les vingt et un degrés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. En guise d'adieux, je portais ma chemise préféré, la blanche sans manches. J'avais mon coupe-vent pour seul bagage à main.

Il existe, dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'État de Washington, une bourgade insignifiante appelée Forks où la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante. Il y pleut plus que partout ailleurs aux États-Unis. C'est cette ville et son climat éternellement lugubre que ma mère avait fuis en emportant le nourrisson que j'étais alors. C'est là que j'avais dû me rendre, un mois tous les étés, jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, âge auquel j'avais enfin osé protester. Ces trois dernières années, mon père, Burt, avait accepté de substituer à mes séjours obligatoires chez lui quinze jours de vacances avec moi en Californie.

Et c'était vers Forks que je m'exilais à présent – un acte qui m'horrifiait. Je détestais Forks.

J'adorais Phoenix. J'adorais le soleil et la chaleur suffocante. J'adorais le dynamisme de la ville immense.

— Rien ne t'y oblige, Kurt, me répéta ma mère pour la énième fois avant que je grimpe dans l'avion.

Ma mère me ressemble, si ce n'est qu'elle a les cheveux courts et le visage ridé à force de rire. Je scrutai ses grands yeux enfantins, et une bouffée de panique me submergea. Comment ma mère aimante, imprévisible et écervelée allait-elle se débrouiller sans moi ? Certes, elle avait Will, désormais. Les factures seraient sans doute payées, le réfrigérateur et le réservoir de la voiture remplis, et elle aurait quelqu'un à qui téléphoner quand elle se perdrait. Pourtant...

— J'en ai envie, répondis-je.

J'ai beau n'avoir jamais su mentir, j'avais répété ce boniment avec une telle régularité depuis quelques semaines qu'il eut l'air presque convaincant.

— Salue Burt de ma part.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

— On se voit bientôt, insista-t-elle. La maison te reste ouverte. Je reviendrai dès que tu auras besoin de moi.

Son regard trahissait cependant le sacrifice que cette promesse représentait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être génial. Je t'aime, maman.

Elle me serra fort pendant une bonne minute, je montai dans l'avion, elle s'en alla.

Entre Phoenix et Seattle, le vol dure quatre heures, auxquelles s'en ajoute une dans un petit coucou jusqu'à Port Angeles, puis une jusqu'à Forks, en auto. Autant l'avion ne me gêne pas, autant j'appréhendais la route en compagnie de Burt.

Burt s'était montré à la hauteur. Il avait paru réellement heureux de ma décision – une première – de venir vivre avec lui à plus ou moins long terme. Il m'avait déjà inscrit au lycée, s'était engagé à me donner un coup de main pour me trouver une voiture*. Mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Aucun de nous n'est très prolixe, comme on dit, et je ne suis pas du genre à meubler la conversation. Je devinais qu'il était plus que perturbé par mon choix – comme ma mère avant moi, je n'avais pas caché la répulsion que m'inspirait Forks.

Quand j'atterris à Port Angeles, il pleuvait. Je ne pris pas ça pour un mauvais présage, juste la fatalité. J'avais d'ores et déjà fait mon deuil du soleil. Sans surprise, Burt m'attendait avec le véhicule de patrouille. Burt Hummel est le Chef de la police, pour les bonnes gens de Forks. Mon désir d'acheter une voiture en dépit de mes maigres ressources était avant tout motivé par mon refus de me trimballer en ville dans une bagnole équipée de gyrophares bleus et rouges. Rien de tel qu'un flic pour ralentir la circulation.

Burt m'étreignit maladroitement, d'un seul bras, lorsque, m'approchant de lui, je trébuchai.

— Content de te voir, Kurt, dit-il en souriant et en me rattrapant avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Comment va Elisabeth ?

— Maman va bien. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, papa.

Devant lui, j'étais prié de ne pas l'appeler Burt.

Je n'avais que quelques sacs. La plupart des vêtements que je portais en Arizona n'étaient pas assez imperméables pour l'État de Washington. Ma mère et moi nous étions cotisées pour élargir ma garde-robe d'hiver, mais ça n'avait pas été très loin. Le tout entra aisément dans le coffre.

— Je t'ai dégoté une bonne voiture, m'annonça Burt une fois nos ceintures bouclées. Elle t'ira comme un gant. Pas chère du tout.

— Quel genre ?

Son besoin de préciser qu'elle m'irait comme un gant au lieu de s'en tenir à « une bonne voiture » m'avait rendu soupçonneux.

— En fait, c'est une camionnette à plateau. Une Chevrolet.

— Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

— Tu te rappelles Paul de La Push ?

La Push est la minuscule réserve indienne située sur la côte.

— Non.

— Il s'en servait pour aller pêcher, l'été.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je suis plutôt doué pour gommer de ma mémoire les détails aussi inutiles que douloureux.

— Il est cloué sur un fauteuil roulant, maintenant, continua Burt, il ne peut donc plus conduire. Il m'en a demandé un prix très raisonnable.

— De quelle année date-t-elle ?

Rien qu'à son expression, je compris qu'il avait escompté couper à cette question.

— Euh, Paul a sacrément bricolé le moteur... Elle n'est pas si vieille que ça, tu sais.

Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais renoncer si facilement ? Je ne suis pas bête à ce point-là.

— Il l'a achetée en 1984, me semble-t-il, enchaîna-t-il.

— Neuve ?

— Euh, non. Je crois que c'est un modèle du début des années soixante, avoua-t-il, piteux. Ou de la fin des années cinquante. Mais pas plus.

— Bur... Papa, je n'y connais rien en mécanique. Je serai incapable de la réparer s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, et je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un garagiste...

— T'inquiète, Kurt, cet engin est comme neuf. On n'en fabrique plus des comme ça, aujourd'hui.

« Cet engin... » Ça promettait !

— C'est quoi, pas chère ?

Après tout, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais me permettre de me montrer difficile.

— Euh, laisse-moi te l'offrir, mon grand. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue.

Burt me jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir. Une voiture gratuite. Rien que ça !

— Tu n'es pas obligé, papa. J'avais prévu d'en acheter une.

— Fais-moi plaisir. Je veux que tu sois heureux, ici.

Il se concentrait de nouveau sur la route. Burt a du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Difficulté dont j'ai hérité. C'est donc en fixant moi aussi le pare-brise que je répondis :

— C'est vraiment très gentil, papa. Merci. C'est un cadeau formidable.

Inutile de lui préciser qu'être heureux à Forks relevait de l'impossible. Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir avec moi. À cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la bouche. Pas plus qu'on ne regarde le moteur d'une camionnette qu'on n'a pas payé.

— Euh, de rien, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques commentaires sur le temps – humide –, et la discussion s'en tint là. Ensuite, nous contemplâmes le paysage.

Magnifique, il me fallait en convenir. Tout était vert : les arbres, leurs troncs couverts de lichen, leurs frondaisons dégoulinantes de mousse, le sol encombré de fougères. Même l'air qui filtrait à travers les feuilles avait des reflets verdâtres. Une overdose de verdure – j'étais chez les Martiens.

Nous finîmes par arriver chez Burt. Il vivait toujours dans la maisonnette de trois pièces achetée avec ma mère aux premiers (et seuls) jours de leur mariage. Devant ce logis immuable était garée ma nouvelle – pour moi – voiture. D'un rouge délavé, elle était dotée d'ailes énormes et bombées ainsi que d'une cabine rebondie. À ma plus grande surprise, j'en tombai amoureux. J'ignorais si elle roulerait, mais je m'y voyais déjà. De plus, c'était une de ces bêtes en acier solide qui résistent à tout, de celles qui, en cas de collision, n'ont pas une égratignure alors que le véhicule qu'elles ont détruit gît en pièces détachées sur le sol.

— Elle est géniale, papa ! Je l'adore ! Merci !

La journée abominable qui m'attendait le lendemain en serait d'autant moins atroce. Pour aller au lycée, je n'aurais pas à choisir entre une marche de deux kilomètres sous la pluie ou une virée dans la voiture de patrouille du Chef Hummel.

— Ravi qu'elle te plaise, bougonna Burt, embarrassé par mon expansivité.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à transporter mes affaires à l'étage. J'avais la grande chambre à l'ouest, celle qui donnait sur la façade. Elle m'était familière, ayant été mienne depuis ma naissance. Le plancher, les murs bleu clair, le plafond incliné, les rideaux de dentelle jaunie à la fenêtre – tout cela appartenait à mon enfance. Les seuls changements opérés par Burt au fur et à mesure que j'avais grandi avaient consisté à remplacer le berceau par un lit puis à ajouter un bureau. Sur ce dernier trônait désormais un ordinateur d'occasion, la ligne du modem agrafée le long de la plinthe jusqu'à la prise de téléphone la plus proche. Une exigence de ma mère, histoire de garder plus facilement le contact. Le rocking-chair qui avait bercé ma prime jeunesse était toujours dans le même coin.

Il n'y avait, sur le palier, qu'une petite salle de bains que je devrais partager avec Burt, une perspective à laquelle je m'efforçai de ne pas trop penser.

Burt a une grande qualité : il n'embête pas les gens. Il me laissa donc m'installer tranquillement, un exploit dont ma mère aurait été incapable. Je fus content de cet instant de solitude pendant lequel je n'avais ni à sourire ni à afficher un air béat. Je pus contempler à loisir la pluie battante ; découragé, je m'autorisai même quelques larmes. Je n'étais cependant pas d'humeur à pleurer pour de bon. Je gardais ça pour l'heure du coucher, lorsque je devrais songer au matin suivant.

Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que trois cent cinquante-sept élèves – cinquante-huit à présent : terrifiant ! À Phoenix, les classes de première comptaient à elles seules plus de sept cents individus. Ici, tous les mômes avaient grandi ensemble au même endroit, comme leurs grands-parents avaient fait leurs premiers pas à la même époque et au même endroit. Je serais le nouveau, venu de la grande ville, un objet de curiosité, un monstre.

Si j'avais eu l'allure d'un mec de Phoenix, j'aurais sans doute pu en tirer avantage. Mais, physiquement, je ne m'étais jamais adapté. Au lieu d'être bronzé, sportif, blond, joueur de volley, et pourquoi pas joueur de foot-ball, bref, la panoplie de tout mec vivant dans la Vallée du Soleil, j'avais, en dépit de l'éternel été d'Arizona, une peau d'ivoire, sans même l'excuse d'avoir les yeux bleus ou les cheveux roux. J'ai toujours été mince, dans le genre mou cependant – rien d'un athlète. Je n'étais pas assez coordonné dans mes mouvements pour pratiquer un sport sans m'humilier –, et je ne parle pas des blessures que je m'infligeais, ainsi qu'à ceux qui se tenaient trop près de moi.

Mes vêtements rangés dans la vieille commode en pin surmontée d'un miroir, j'emportai ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bains commune afin de me débarrasser de la crasse du voyage. Tout en démêlant mes cheveux mouillés, je m'examinai dans la glace. Peut-être était-ce la lumière, mais je me trouvai mauvaise mine, le teint terne. Ma peau pouvait être jolie – elle était très pâle, presque translucide – à condition d'avoir quelques couleurs. Je n'avais pas de couleurs, ici.

Devant mon reflet blafard, je fus contraint d'admettre que je me mentais. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de physique. Je ne m'intégrerais pas. Si je n'avais pas réussi à me fondre au milieu des trois mille élèves de mon précédent lycée, qu'allait-il en être dans ce bled ? J'avais du mal à m'entendre avec les gens de mon âge. Plus exactement, j'avais du mal à m'entendre avec les gens, un point c'est tout. Même ma mère, la personne au monde dont j'étais la plus proche, n'était jamais en harmonie avec moi, jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. Parfois, je me demandais si mes yeux voyaient comme ceux des autres. Mon cerveau souffrait peut-être d'une défaillance.

Mais la cause importait peu, seul comptait l'effet. Dire que demain ne serait qu'un début !

Je dormis mal, cette nuit-là, bien que j'eus pleuré. Les claquements permanents des gouttes et du vent sur le toit refusaient de s'estomper en simple bruit de fond. Je ramenai le vieux couvre-lit délavé sur ma tête, y ajoutai plus tard l'oreiller. Rien n'y fit : je ne m'assoupis pas avant minuit, lorsque la pluie finit par se transformer en un crachin étouffé.

Au matin, ma fenêtre m'offrait pour seul spectacle un épais brouillard, et une sensation de claustrophobie grimpa sournoisement en moi. On ne voyait jamais le ciel, ici ; c'était comme d'être en cage.

Le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Burt se déroula en silence. Il me souhaita bonne chance pour le lycée. Je le remerciai, conscient de la vanité de ses bonnes paroles. La chance avait tendance à me fuir. Burt se sauva le premier vers le commissariat – son épouse, sa famille. Une fois seul, je restai assis sur l'une des trois chaises dépareillées qui entouraient l'ancienne table carrée en chêne et examinai la minuscule cuisine aux murs palissés de bois sombre, aux placards jaune vif et au sol couvert de lino blanc. Rien n'avait changé. C'était ma mère qui avait peint les menuiseries, dix-huit ans plus tôt, tentative dérisoire d'amener un peu de soleil dans la maison. Sur le manteau de la petite cheminée du salon adjacent, pas plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche, se trouvait une rangée de photos. Une du mariage de Elisabeth et Burt à Las Vegas, puis une de nous trois à la maternité après ma naissance, prise par une infirmière serviable, suivie de la ribambelle de mes portraits d'école, y compris celui de l'année précédente. Ces derniers m'embarrassèrent – il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Burt pour qu'il les mette ailleurs, au moins tant que je vivrais chez lui.

Il m'était impossible, dans cette maison, d'oublier que mon père ne s'était pas remis du départ de maman. J'en éprouvai un certain malaise.

Je ne tenais pas à arriver trop tôt au lycée, mais je ne supportais pas de rester ici une minute de plus. J'enfilai mon coupe-vent – qui me fit l'effet d'avoir été tissé dans un composant dangereux pour l'homme – et sortis. Il bruinait encore, pas de quoi me tremper néanmoins pendant les quelques minutes où j'attrapai la clé toujours cachée sous l'avant-toit de la porte et verrouillai celle-ci. Mes nouvelles bottes imperméabilisées chuintaient d'une façon agaçante. Les craquements habituels du gravier sous mes pas me manquaient. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'admirer ma camionnette tout mon content ; j'avais trop hâte d'échapper à la brume humide qui virevoltait autour de ma tête et s'accrochait à mes cheveux, en dépit de ma capuche.

L'habitacle était agréablement sec. Paul ou Burt avaient apparemment fait un brin de ménage, même si les sièges capitonnés marron clair sentaient encore un peu le tabac, l'essence et la menthe poivrée. À mon grand soulagement, le moteur réagit au quart de tour, mais bruyamment, rugissant à l'allumage avant de tomber dans un ralenti assourdissant. Bah ! Un véhicule aussi antique ne pouvait être parfait. La radio antédiluvienne fonctionnait, une heureuse surprise.

Bien que je n'y eus jamais mis les pieds, trouver le lycée fut un jeu d'enfant. Comme la plupart des autres édifices officiels locaux, il était situé le long des quatre voies. À première vue, il n'avait rien d'un établissement scolaire. Seul le panneau annonçant sa fonction m'incita à m'arrêter. On aurait dit une série de maisons identiques construites en briques bordeaux. Il était noyé au milieu de tant d'arbres et d'arbustes que j'eus d'abord du mal à en mesurer l'étendue. Où était passée la solennité de l'institution ? me demandai-je avec nostalgie. Où avaient disparu les clôtures grillagées et les détecteurs de métaux**?

Je me garai devant le premier bâtiment, qui arborait, au-dessus de sa porte, un écriteau marqué ACCUEIL. Il n'y avait aucune autre voiture, d'où je conclus que le stationnement était interdit. Mieux valait cependant demander un plan à l'intérieur plutôt que de tourner en rond sous la pluie comme un idiot. Quittant à regret la cabine surchauffée, je remontai un étroit chemin pavé bordé de haies sombres. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.

L'intérieur était brillamment éclairé et plus chaleureux que ce que j'avais prévu. Le bureau n'était pas vaste : une salle d'attente exiguë avec des chaises pliantes capitonnées, une moquette mouchetée, orange et de mauvaise qualité, des murs surchargés d'avis et de trophées, une grosse pendule bruyante. Des plantes poussaient à profusion dans de grands pots en plastique, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de verdure dehors. La pièce était coupée en deux par un long comptoir qu'encombraient des dépliants aux couleurs vives et des corbeilles métalliques débordant de paperasse. Derrière, trois bureaux, dont l'un réservé à une matrone à lunettes et cheveux rouges. Elle portait un T-shirt violet qui me donna aussitôt le sentiment d'être sur mon trente et un.

La femme à la crinière flamboyante leva la tête.

— Je peux t'aider ?

— Je m'appelle Kurt Swan, l'informai-je.

Immédiatement, un éclat alluma son œil. Elle était au courant, j'étais attendu, un sujet de ragots à n'en pas douter. Le garçon, enfin rentré au bercail, de l'ex-épouse volage du Chef.

— Ah oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans une pile dangereusement instable de papiers jusqu'à dénicher ceux qu'elle cherchait.

— Voici ton emploi du temps. Et un plan du lycée.

Elle m'apporta plusieurs feuilles et m'indiqua l'emplacement de mes classes, surlignant les chemins les plus rapides. Elle me donna aussi une fiche à faire signer par chaque prof et m'avertit que j'étais prié de la lui rapporter en fin de journée. Avec un sourire, elle émit, comme Burt, le vœu que je me plusse à Forks. Je lui répondis par le rictus le plus convaincant à ma disposition.

Lorsque je regagnai la Chevrolet, d'autres élèves avaient commencé à arriver. Suivant la file des véhicules, je contournai le lycée. Je constatai avec plaisir que la plupart des voitures étaient plus vieilles que la mienne, rien de tape-à-l'œil. À Phoenix, j'avais vécu dans un des rares quartiers modestes ponctuant le district de Paradise Valley. Il n'était pas rare de voir une Mercedes ou une Porsche flambant neuves sur le parking. Ici, la plus belle voiture était une Volvo rutilante, et elle détonnait. Malgré tout, je coupai le contact dès que j'eus trouvé une place, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention par mes pétarades.

Avant de descendre, j'essayai de mémoriser mon plan afin de ne pas devoir le sortir à tout bout de champ, au vu de tous. J'enfouis ensuite les papiers dans mon sac, mis ce dernier sur mon épaule et respirai un grand coup. « Tu peux le faire, me mentis-je sans beaucoup de conviction. Personne ne va te mordre. » Sur ce, je soufflai et m'extirpai de l'habitacle.

Prenant soin de dissimuler mon visage sous ma capuche, j'empruntai le trottoir bondé d'adolescents. Ma veste noire unie se fondait dans la masse, ce qui me soulagea.

Une fois que j'eus dépassé la cantine, je dénichai le bâtiment 3 sans difficulté – un gros chiffre noir était peint sur fond blanc à l'un des angles de l'édifice. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapprochais, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer de façon désordonné. Je franchis la porte derrière deux imperméables unisexes en tâchant de contrôler ma respiration.

La salle de classe était modeste. Les élèves qui me précédaient s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour suspendre leurs manteaux à une longue rangée de patères. Je les imitai. C'étaient deux filles, une blonde à peau de porcelaine, l'autre également pâle, avec des cheveux châtain clair. Au moins, je ne serais pas le seul ici à être blanc comme un lavabo.

J'allai porter ma fiche de présence au prof, un grand homme au front dégarni dont le bureau portait une plaque l'identifiant comme M. Tanaka. En voyant mon nom, il me dévisagea bêtement – une réaction pas très encourageante – et, bien sûr, je rougis comme une pivoine. Sans prendre la peine de me présenter aux autres, il finit par m'envoyer à un pupitre vide au fond de la classe. À cette place, il était plus difficile à mes nouveaux camarades de me reluquer, ce qui ne les dissuada pas pour autant. Je gardai les yeux baissés sur la bibliographie que le prof m'avait remise. Guère originale : Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. J'avais déjà tout lu. Ce qui était à la fois réconfortant et... ennuyeux. Je me demandai si ma mère accepterait de m'expédier mon classeur de vieilles dissertations ou si elle considérerait que c'était de la triche. Pendant que M. Tanaka ronronnait, je passai en revue différents scénarios de dispute avec elle.

Quand la sonnerie – espèce de bourdonnement nasal – se fit entendre, un asiatique aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nappe de pétrole se pencha depuis la rangée de tables voisine pour me parler.

— Tu es Kurt Hummel, hein ?

Le prototype du joueur d'échecs excessivement serviable. — Swan. le corrigeai-je

Tous ceux qui étaient assis dans un rayon de trois chaises se retournèrent pour me lorgner.

— Quel est ton prochain cours ? demanda-t-il.

Je dus vérifier dans mon sac.

— Euh... civilisation. Avec Jefferson. Bâtiment 6.

J'étais cerné de tous côtés par des regards avides.

— Je vais au 4, je peux te montrer le chemin. (Décidément trop obligeant.) Je m'appelle Mike.

— Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

Enfilant nos vestes, nous sortîmes sous la pluie qui avait repris de plus belle. J'aurais juré que plusieurs personnes marchaient suffisamment près de nous pour entendre ce que nous disions. Je devenais paranoïaque, il fallait que je me surveille.

— Alors, c'est drôlement différent de Phoenix, hein ? s'enquit Mike.

— En effet.

— Il ne pleut pas beaucoup là-bas, non ?

— Trois ou quatre fois par an.

— La vache, ça doit être bizarre.

— Juste ensoleillé.

— Tu n'es pas très bronzé.

— Ma mère est albinos.

Il me dévisagea avec une telle stupeur mâtinée de frayeur que je soupirai. Apparemment, nuages et sens de l'humour étaient incompatibles. Encore quelques mois de ce régime-là, et j'oublierais comment manier le sarcasme.

Contournant la cafétéria, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bâtiments sud, près du gymnase. Mike se donna la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, alors que celle-ci était visible à des kilomètres.

— Eh bien, bonne chance ! me lança-t-il au moment où j'attrapais la poignée. Nous aurons peut-être d'autres cours ensemble, ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je lui adressai un hochement de tête vaguement aimable et entrai.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula grosso modo de la même façon. Mon prof de maths, Mme. Silvester, que j'aurais de toute manière détesté rien qu'à cause de la matière qu'elle enseignait, fut la seule qui m'obligea à me planter devant la classe pour me présenter. Je balbutiai, piquai un fard et trébuchai sur mes propres chaussures en allant m'asseoir.

Au bout de deux heures de cours, j'étais capable de reconnaître quelques visages ; chaque classe avait toujours son courageux pour entamer la conversation et me demander mes impressions sur Forks. Je m'essayai à la diplomatie mais, pour l'essentiel, je mentis. Avantage : je n'eus pas une seule fois besoin de mon plan.

Une fille s'assit à côté de moi en maths et en espagnol, et c'est ensemble que nous gagnâmes la cantine à midi. Elle était frêle, largement plus petite que mon mètre soixante-trois, mais sa masse de boucles brunes compensait notre différence de taille. Son prénom refusant de s'inscrire dans mon cerveau, je me contentai d'acquiescer à son verbiage sur les profs et les cours, un air béat sur le visage. Je ne tentai même pas de suivre la conversation.

Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondée, et elle m'introduisit auprès de quelques-unes de ses amies, dont j'oubliai les noms au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonçait. Elles paraissaient impressionnées par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve en m'adressant la parole. De l'autre côté de la salle, le garçon de mon cours d'anglais, Mike, m'adressa de grands signes du bras.

C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois.

Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du milieu de la longue pièce où je me trouvais. Ils étaient cinq. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau – intact – devant eux. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne me guignaient pas, et il me fut aisé de les observer sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout cela qui attira – et retint – mon attention.

Ils n'avaient aucun trait commun. L'un des deux garçons, cheveux sombres, était massif – musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. L'autre, moins trapu, était long et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée et bouclée couleur brune. Il avait l'air plus gamin que l'autre, lequel évoquait moins un lycéen qu'un étudiant de fac, voire un enseignant.

Les filles étaient à presque à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Deux grandes étaient hiératiques. Elles avaient une silhouette magnifique, comme celles qui font la couverture du numéro spécial maillots de bain de Sports Illustrated, du genre qui amène chaque femme se retrouvant à côté d'elle à douter de sa propre beauté. Leurs chevelures dorée et brune descendaient en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de leur dos. La petite, mince à l'extrême, fine, rappelait un lutin. Ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.

Et pourtant, ces cinq-là se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Ils étaient d'une pâleur de craie, plus diaphanes que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville privée de soleil, plus clairs que moi, l'albinos. Mais malgré cela le bouclé et la petite semblaient pourtant avoir une peau assez foncée à l'origine comme tipé eurasien. Tous avaient les yeux très sombres, en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux. Ils présentaient également de larges cernes sombres, violets, pareils à des hématomes, comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnie ou relevaient à peine d'une fracture du nez. Bien que celui-ci, à l'instar de tous leurs traits, fût droit, parfait, aquilin.

Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus qui me fascina en eux.

Ce furent leurs visages, si différents et si semblables, d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. De ces visages qu'on ne s'attend jamais à rencontrer sauf, éventuellement, dans les pages coiffure d'un magazine de mode. Ou sous le pinceau d'un maître ancien ayant tenté de représenter un ange. Il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus sublime. La blonde sans défaut, ou le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, peut-être.

Tous les cinq avaient le regard éteint. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne regardaient pas leurs condisciples, ne regardaient rien de particulier pour autant que je pus en juger. Soudain, la plus petite des filles se leva et s'éloigna de ces grandes enjambées rapides et élégantes qui n'appartiennent qu'aux mannequins. Je la suivis des yeux, ébahie par sa démarche gracile de danseuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût débarrassée de son plateau – canette non ouverte, pomme non entamée – et glissée par la porte de derrière, incroyablement vite. Je revins aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas bronché.

— Qui sont ces gens ? demandai-je à ma voisine, dont le nom m'échappait toujours.

Au moment où elle se redressait pour voir de qui je parlais, bien qu'elle l'eût sûrement deviné rien qu'à mon ton, il leva brusquement la tête – le plus mince, le gamin, le benjamin sans doute. Il s'attarda moins d'une seconde sur ma collègue d'espagnol, avant de m'aviser.

Il détourna les yeux rapidement, plus vif que moi, alors que, soudain très gêné, j'avais aussitôt baissé les miens. L'espace de ce bref instant, j'avais cependant eu le temps de noter que ses traits n'exprimaient aucun intérêt : c'était comme si mon interlocutrice l'avait hélé et qu'il avait réagi instinctivement, sachant pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre. Confuse, ma voisine rigola et, comme moi, se concentra tout à coup sur ses ongles.

— Blaine, Santana et Finn Anderson, et Brittany Berry, récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie, c'est Rachel Berry. Ils vivent avec le docteur Anderson et sa femme.

Tout cela dans un souffle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée en direction de l'Apollon qui, maintenant, s'intéressait à son plateau, réduisant en charpie un beignet avec ses longs doigts pâles. À peine entrouverte, sa bouche admirable remuait à toute vitesse. Ses trois commensaux l'ignoraient, mais il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner qu'il leur parlait à voix basse.

Des prénoms étranges et rares, songeai-je. Datant de la génération de nos grands-parents. À moins qu'ils ne fussent en vogue dans ces contrées. Je finis par me souvenir que ma voisine s'appelait Quinn, un prénom des plus communs. À Phoenix, j'en avais eu deux en cours d'histoire.

— Ils sont... pas mal du tout.

Cette litote des plus flagrantes eut du mal à franchir mes lèvres.

— Tu m'étonnes ! s'esclaffa Quinn. Oublie, ils sont en couple. Du moins Finn et Rachel, Santana et Brittany. Et ils vivent ensemble.

Sa voix dénotait à la fois l'étonnement et la condamnation typiques d'une petite ville, pensai-je avec dédain. Pour être honnête, je devais cependant admettre que, même à Phoenix, la situation aurait provoqué des commérages.

— Lesquels sont les Anderson ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de la même famille...

— Ils ne le sont pas. Le docteur a la petite trentaine, il les a adoptés. Les Berry, elles, sont sœurs. Placés en famille d'accueil.

— Elles ne sont pas un peu vielles, pour ça ?

— Sais pas. Elles ont dix-huit ans, mais elles habitent avec Mme Anderson depuis qu'elles en ont huit. Elle est leur tante, genre.

— C'est vraiment sympa de la part des Anderson. S'encombrer aussi jeunes d'autant de gamins.

— Ouais, j'imagine, admit Quinn avec réticence.

J'eus l'impression que, pour une raison quelconque, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le couple. Vu les regards qu'elle lançait à leurs rejetons, j'en conclus que c'était par jalousie.

— Je crois bien que Mme Anderson ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, précisa-t-elle, comme si cela contrebalançait leur générosité.

Tout en conversant, je ne cessais d'épier furtivement mes surprenants condisciples. Eux continuaient à contempler les murs sans manger.

— Ils ont toujours vécu à Forks ? demandai-je.

Auquel cas, j'aurais dû les remarquer pendant l'un de mes séjours estivaux.

— Non, répondit Quinn d'une voix sous-entendant que ç'aurait dû être évident, même pour un mec fraîchement débarqué comme moi. Ils ont déménagé il y a deux ans d'Alaska.

J'éprouvai un élan de compassion, puis de soulagement. De compassion, parce que, aussi beaux fussent-ils, ils restaient des étrangers rejetés par leurs pairs ; de soulagement, parce que je n'étais finalement pas le seul nouveau et, surtout, pas le plus captivant.

Tout à coup, le plus jeune d'entre eux, un des Anderson, plongea les yeux dans les miens. Son expression était, cette fois, celle d'une franche curiosité. Je me dérobai vivement, mais pas avant d'avoir décelé en lui une sorte d'espérance à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.

— Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux bouclés ? m'enquis-je.

Mine de rien, je constatai qu'il poursuivait son examen de moi. Contrairement aux autres élèves, il ne se montrait pas indiscret au point d'être impoli. En revanche, ses traits étaient empreints d'une sorte de frustration que je ne compris pas. Je baissai la tête.

— Blaine. Il est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucune des filles ou garçon d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui.

Quinn renifla avec une telle rancœur que je me demandai quand il avait refusé ses avances. Je me mordis les lèvres pour cacher mon sourire avant de m'intéresser de nouveau à eux. Blaine avait beau s'être détourné, il me sembla bien que sa joue tressaillait, comme si lui aussi avait étouffé un rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les quatre se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient d'une grâce remarquable, y compris le costaud. C'en était déroutant. Blaine ne me prêtait plus aucune attention.

Je restai en compagnie de Quinn et de ses amies plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu, alors que je ne tenais pas à arriver en retard à l'un de mes cours, en ce premier jour. Une de mes nouvelles connaissances qui, prévenante, me rappela son prénom – Tina –, avait classe de biologie avancée*** avec moi dans l'heure qui suivait. Nous nous y rendîmes ensemble, en silence. Elle aussi était réservée.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le labo, Tina fila s'installer derrière une paillasse exactement identique à celles dont j'avais eu l'habitude en Arizona. Elle avait déjà une voisine attitrée. D'ailleurs, toutes les tables étaient occupées, sauf une, dans l'allée centrale. Je reconnus Blaine Anderson à ses cheveux extraordinaires, assis à côté de l'unique tabouret libre.

Pendant que j'allais me présenter au prof et faire signer ma fiche, je l'observai en catimini. Au moment où je passai devant lui, il se raidit sur son siège et me toisa. Son visage trahissait cette fois des émotions surprenantes – hostilité et colère. Choqué, je m'esquivai rapidement en m'empourprant. Je trébuchai sur un livre qui traînait et dus me rattraper à une table. La fille qui y était assise pouffa.

Les yeux de Blaine étaient d'un noir d'encre.

M. Schuester parapha ma feuille de présence et me tendit un manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles. Je pressentis que lui et moi allions nous entendre. Naturellement, il n'eut d'autre choix que de m'envoyer à la seule place vacante. Je m'y rendis, regard rivé sur le plancher, encore stupéfaite par l'hostilité de mon futur voisin.

J'eus beau garder profil bas quand je posai mes affaires sur la paillasse et m'assis, je vis du coin de l'œil Blaine changer de posture et s'éloigner, se pressant à l'extrême bord de son tabouret, la figure de biais, comme s'il tâchait de fuir une mauvaise odeur. En douce, je reniflai mon pull. Il sentait la lessive, un parfum assez communs. Un arôme plutôt innocent. Je me fit tout petit et m'efforçai de suivre la leçon. Malheureusement, elle portait sur l'anatomie cellulaire, un sujet que j'avais déjà étudié. Je pris néanmoins des notes avec application, le nez collé à mon cahier.

Malgré moi, je revenais sans cesse à mon étrange partenaire de labo. Pas un instant il ne se détendit ni ne se rapprocha. La main posée sur sa jambe gauche, serrée, formait un poing où se dessinaient les tendons sous la peau blême. Elle non plus ne se relâcha pas. Les manches longues de sa chemise blanche relevées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilaient des avant-bras étonnamment fermes et musclés. Il ne paraissait plus aussi fluet, loin de son robuste frère.

Le cours sembla s'éterniser. Était-ce parce que la journée touchait à sa fin ou parce que j'attendais que ce poing se relaxe ? En tout cas, cela ne se produisit pas. Blaine ne broncha pas. On aurait dit qu'il ne respirait pas. Qu'avait-il ? Ce comportement était-il habituel ? Je revis mon jugement quant à l'amertume de Quinn. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi aigrie que je l'avais supposé.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi, sûrement. Il ne me connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Je me permis un nouveau coup d'œil, ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Il me contemplait de ses prunelles noires qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion. Je tressaillis et revins à mon livre en me tassant sur mon tabouret. La phrase « si les regards pouvaient tuer » me traversa l'esprit.

À cet instant, la cloche sonna, et je sursautai. Blaine Anderson réagit comme un ressort. Me tournant le dos, il se leva avec souplesse – il était bien plus petit que je ne l'avais estimé – et quitta le labo avant que quiconque eût bougé.

Je restai pétrifié sur place, le suivant des yeux sans le voir. Son attitude avait été odieuse. Injuste. Je rassemblai lentement mes affaires tout en m'évertuant à maîtriser la colère qui montait en moi, par crainte d'éclater en sanglots. Bizarrement, mes humeurs sont reliées à mon canal lacrymal. Je pleure lorsque je suis furieux, un travers des plus humiliants.

— C'est toi, Kurt Hummel ? demanda soudain une voix masculine.

Levant la tête, je découvris un garçon au charmant visage poupin et aux cheveux coupés en une longue crête qui lui longeait toute la tête. Il me souriait chaleureusement. De toute évidence, lui ne trouvait pas que je puais.

— Swan, rectifiai-je d'une voix aimable.

— Je m'appelle Puck.

— Salut, Puck.

— Tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton cours d'après ?

— Je crois que je me débrouillerai. J'ai gym.

— Moi aussi, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi, alors que ce n'était sans doute pas une telle coïncidence dans un établissement aussi petit.

Nous y allâmes de conserve. C'était un bavard. Il alimenta l'essentiel de la conversation, ce qui m'arrangea. Il avait vécu en Californie jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, et il comprenait mes réticences envers le climat local. Il se révéla qu'il partageait également mon cours d'anglais. Ce fut la personne la plus agréable que je rencontrai ce jour-là. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où nous pénétrâmes dans le gymnase, car il me lança :

— Alors, tu as planté ton crayon dans la main de Blaine Anderson, ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

Je chancelai. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Apparemment, la réaction de Blaine Anderson avait été anormale. Je décidai de jouer l'abruti.

— Tu veux dire le garçon à côté duquel j'étais assis en biologie ? répliquai-je ingénument.

— Oui. J'ai cru qu'il avait une rage de dents !

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole.

— Il est zarbi, poursuivit Puck en s'attardant auprès de moi au lieu de gagner les vestiaires. Moi, si j'avais eu la chance de partager une paillasse avec toi, je t'aurais parlé.

Le prof de gym, Rozz, me dénicha une tenue mais m'autorisa à ne pas participer à ce premier cours. À Phoenix, l'éducation physique n'était obligatoire que durant deux ans. Ici, on n'y coupait pas de toute sa scolarité. Forks était décidément mon Enfer personnel sur terre. J'assistai à quatre matchs de volley en simultané. Me souvenant du nombre de blessures que j'avais subies – et infligées – en pratiquant ce sport, la bile me monta aux lèvres.

La sonnerie finit par retentir. Je retournai lentement à l'accueil pour y rendre ma fiche. La pluie avait cessé, remplacée par un vent violent. Et froid. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi.

Lorsque j'entrai, je faillis tourner les talons et m'enfuir.

Blaine Anderson se tenait devant le comptoir. Je le reconnus à sa tignasse bouclé et désordonnée. Il n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon arrivé. Je me pressai contre le mur du fond, attendant que la secrétaire fût libre. Il discutait avec animation, d'une voix basse et séduisante. Je ne tardai pas à saisir l'objet de leur dispute : il essayait de déplacer son cours de sciences nat. N'importe quel autre horaire ferait l'affaire. Je ne parvins pas à croire que c'était uniquement à cause de moi. Il devait y avoir eu autre chose, un événement antérieur à ma présence. Sa fureur relevait forcément d'une exaspération qui ne me concernait pas. Il était impossible que cet inconnu éprouvât un dégoût aussi soudain et intense à mon égard.

La porte se rouvrit, et un courant d'air polaire envahit la pièce, agitant des papiers et ébouriffant mes cheveux. La nouvelle venue se contenta de glisser vers le bureau pour y déposer une note avant de ressortir, mais Blaine Anderson se raidit. Il se tourna lentement et me toisa – sa beauté frôlait l'absurde – de ses yeux perçants et emplis de haine. Un instant, une bouffée de terreur pure hérissa le duvet de mes bras. Ce regard ne dura qu'une seconde, il réussit néanmoins à me transir plus que la bise glaciale. L'Apollon s'adressa de nouveau à la secrétaire.

— Tant pis, décréta-t-il de sa voix de velours. C'est impossible, et je comprends. Merci quand même.

Là-dessus, il pivota sur ses talons et, m'ignorant royalement, disparut.

Je m'approchai du comptoir et tendis ma fiche signée. Je devinais que, pour une fois, je n'avais pas rougi mais, au contraire, blêmi.

— Comment s'est passée cette première journée, petit ? me demanda la secrétaire d'un ton maternel.

— Très bien, mentis-je.

Mal. Car elle n'eut pas l'air très convaincue.

Sur le parking, la camionnette était quasiment le dernier véhicule encore présent. Elle me fit l'effet d'un refuge, du lieu qui, déjà, évoquait pour moi le plus un foyer, dans ce trou perdu vert et humide. J'y restai assis un moment, contemplant le pare-brise avec des yeux vides. Je ne tardai pas néanmoins à avoir assez froid pour devoir brancher le chauffage, et je mis le contact. Le moteur rugit. Je rentrai chez Burt, luttant tout le chemin contre les larmes.

* * *

* Aux États-Unis, les jeunes peuvent conduire dès l'âge de seize ans. (Toutes les notes sont du traducteur.)

** Allusion aux équipements dont se dotent de plus en plus d'établissements scolaires américains face à la prolifération des armes et aux divers drames survenus dans des lycées ces dernières années.

*** Aux États-Unis, les élèves les plus doués dans une matière peuvent suivre des cours d'un niveau plus fort que ce qu'exige le cursus normal.

Voilà alors dîtes moi ? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirait de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit ? Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Merci à Mia-zure et Cecile78 pour leurs encouragements ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voici la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour suivant fut mieux... et pire.

Mieux parce qu'il ne pleuvait pas encore, bien que les nuages fussent denses et opaques. Plus décontracté parce que je savais à quoi m'attendre. Puck s'assit à côté de moi en anglais, sous le regard peu amène de Mike le joueur d'échecs ; c'était assez flatteur. Les gens ne me reluquèrent pas avec autant d'insistance que la veille. Je déjeunai avec tout un groupe, parmi lequel Puck, Mike, Quinn et plusieurs personnes dont les visages et les noms ne m'étaient plus aussi étrangers. J'eus le sentiment que je commençais à flotter au lieu de couler à pic.

Pire, parce que j'étais fatigué. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, avec le vent qui mugissait autour de la maison. Pire, parce que Mme. Silvester m'interrogea en maths – alors que je n'avais même pas levé le doigt –, et que je me trompai. Nul, parce que je dus jouer au volley et que, la seule fois où je n'évitai pas le ballon, je le lançai sur la tête d'un de mes équipiers. Pire, parce que Blaine Anderson était absent.

Toute la matinée, je redoutai l'heure de la cantine et la perspective de son attitude déstabilisante. Une partie de moi souhaitait se confronter à lui et exiger des explications. Pendant ma nuit d'insomnie, j'avais même répété mon discours. Je me connaissais néanmoins suffisamment bien pour savoir que je n'aurais pas ce courage. À côté de moi, Cendrillon a des allures de Terminator.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la cafétéria avec Quinn – en m'efforçant, en vain, de ne pas le chercher des yeux –, je découvris que, si ses étranges frères et sœurs étaient déjà installés, lui n'était pas là. Puck nous intercepta pour nous entraîner à sa table. Quinn parut ravi de cette attention, et ses amies ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à nous. Tout en essayant d'écouter leur insouciant bavardage, je cédai à un malaise tenace et guettai nerveusement le moment où il apparaîtrait. Je priai pour qu'il se contentât de m'ignorer, afin de me prouver que mes soupçons étaient infondés.

Il ne vint pas, le temps passa, et ma tension augmenta.

Lorsque, à la fin du repas, son absence se confirma, c'est avec plus d'assurance que je me rendis en cours de biologie. Puck, qui montrait toutes les qualités d'un saint-bernard, m'accompagna fidèlement aux portes du labo. Sur le seuil, je retins mon souffle, mais Blaine n'était pas là non plus. En soupirant, je gagnai ma place. Puck m'emboîta le pas, sans cesser de pérorer sur une sortie prévue à la mer. Il s'attarda près de mon bureau jusqu'à la sonnerie puis, avec un sourire de regret, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'une malheureuse qui arborait un appareil dentaire et des cheveux gras. Visiblement, j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui, ce qui promettait de ne pas être facile. Dans une ville comme Forks, où les gens vivent les uns sur les autres, un peu de diplomatie est indispensable. Le tact n'a jamais été mon fort, et je manquais de pratique pour ce qui était d'éconduire les garçons un peu trop cordiaux.

Je fus soulagé d'avoir la paillasse pour moi seule. Du moins, c'est ce que je me répétai. En vérité, j'étais obsédé par l'idée d'être à l'origine de la défection de Blaine. Penser que j'étais capable d'affecter quelqu'un à un tel degré était ridicule et égocentrique. Impossible. Malgré tout, je m'inquiétai.

Lorsque les cours s'achevèrent enfin et que le feu de mes joues (provoqué par un nouvel incident en gym) se fut atténué, je remis rapidement mon jean et mon sweat bleu marine et quittai en trombe les vestiaires, heureux de constater que j'avais réussi à semer mon protecteur canin. Je fonçai sur le parking, à cette heure encombré d'élèves, grimpai dans ma camionnette et fouillai mon sac pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié.

La veille au soir, je m'étais aperçu que les talents culinaires de Burt ne dépassaient guère le stade des œufs au bacon. J'avais donc exprimé le désir d'être chargé des repas pendant la durée de mon séjour. Mon père avait été plus que ravi de me donner les clés de la salle de banquet. J'avais découvert par la même occasion qu'il n'y avait rien à manger dans la maison. Ainsi, j'avais emporté au lycée ma liste de commissions et du liquide pris dans un bocal étiqueté ARGENT DES COURSES. Je partais en expédition au supermarché du coin.

Je démarrai mon engin pétaradant sans tenir compte des têtes qui se tournaient dans ma direction et reculai prudemment avant de me glisser dans le flot de voitures qui attendaient de pouvoir sortir du parking. Tandis que je patientais, laissant entendre que les grondements assourdissants de ma Chevrolet venaient d'un autre véhicule que le mien, je vis les Anderson et les Berry monter dans leur voiture. C'était la Volvo neuve et rutilante. Comme par hasard. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas pris garde à leurs vêtements, trop fasciné par leurs visages. En les observant de plus près, je m'aperçus clairement qu'ils étaient habillés avec une élégance hors du commun ; des affaires toutes simples, mais qui revendiquaient avec subtilité des origines griffées. Ils se seraient baladés en haillons que ça n'aurait cependant rien changé à leur beauté et à leur allure remarquables. Tant de classe et de richesse à la fois pouvaient agacer, même si la vie, la plupart du temps, fonctionnait ainsi, hélas. En tout cas, leur apparence ne les aidait pas à s'intégrer dans l'univers du lycée.

Mais non ! Je ne croyais pas vraiment à un ostracisme. Leur isolement était sans doute un choix. Il était impensable que les portes ne s'ouvrissent pas devant tant de vénusté.

Comme tout le monde, ils examinèrent ma bruyante guimbarde lorsque je les dépassai, et je fus bien content de m'éloigner.

Le supermarché était tout proche de là, juste à la sortie suivante sur la quatre voies. Faire les courses fut agréable, normal. À Phoenix, c'était mon boulot, et je retombai dans cette routine familière avec plaisir. Le magasin était suffisamment grand pour que je n'entende plus le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit qui se chargeait de me rappeler où j'étais.

De retour à la maison, je rangeai les provisions, les entassant là où je trouvais de la place en espérant que Burt ne protesterait pas. J'enveloppai des pommes de terre dans du papier alu et les glissai au four, plongeai deux steaks dans une marinade et les fourrai au réfrigérateur, en équilibre sur une boîte d'oeufs.

Puis je montai mon sac à l'étage. Avant de commencer mes devoirs, j'enfilai un survêtement, et vérifiai mon mail pour la première fois. J'avais trois messages.

Kurt, m'écrivait ma mère, _envoi-moi un mot dès que tu seras arrivé. Dis-moi comment s'est passé ton vol. Pleut-il ? Tu me manques déjà. J'ai presque terminé nos bagages pour la Floride, mais je ne retrouve pas mon corsage rose. Sais-tu où je l'ai mis ? Coucou de Will. Maman. _

Avec un soupir, je consultai le suivant. Elle l'avait envoyé huit heures après le premier.

_Kurt, _fulminait-elle, _pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore répondu ? Tu attends quoi ? Maman_.

Le dernier datait du matin même.

_Kurt Hummel, si je n'ai pas signe de toi d'ici 17 h 30 aujourd'hui, j'appelle Burt_.

Je regardai mon réveil. J'avais encore une heure, mais ma mère n'était pas réputée pour sa patience.

_Maman_, écrivis-je, _calme-toi. Inutile de grimper au plafond. Kurt. _

Je l'expédiai, puis en rédigeai un nouveau.

_Maman_,

Tout va bien. Évidemment qu'il pleut. J'attendais d'avoir quelque chose à t'écrire. Le lycée, ça roule. Juste un peu répétitif. J'ai fait la connaissance de gens sympas avec qui je mange.

Ton corsage est chez le teinturier. Tu étais censée aller le chercher vendredi.

Burt m'a acheté une camionnette à plateau, tu y crois ? Je l'adore. Elle est vieille, mais super solide, ce qui est bien, tu sais, pour un mec comme moi.

Tu me manques aussi. Je te réécrirai bientôt, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de consulter mes mails toutes les cinq minutes. Détends-toi, respire, je t'aime. Kurt.

J'avais décidé de relire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent _– le roman que nous étudiions en anglais –, juste pour le plaisir, et c'est ce à quoi j'étais occupé quand Burt rentra du travail. J'avais oublié l'heure et me précipitai en bas pour sortir les patates et mettre la viande sous le gril.

— Kurt ? lança mon père en m'entendant dévaler l'escalier.

Qui d'autre ?

— Salut, papa ! Bienvenue !

— Merci.

Il accrocha son pistolet au portemanteau et se débarrassa de ses bottes tandis que je m'affairais dans la cuisine. À ma connaissance, il n'avait jamais utilisé son arme en service. Mais il l'avait sur lui. Lorsque j'étais petit, il avait pris l'habitude de retirer les balles dès qu'il franchissait le seuil. Il faut croire qu'il me considérait comme assez mûr à présent pour ne pas me tuer par accident et pas suffisamment dépressif pour me suicider.

— Qu'y a-t-il à dîner ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ma mère est une cuisinière pleine d'imagination dont les expériences ne sont pas toujours comestibles. Je fus surpris, et peiné, qu'il s'en souvînt encore.

— Steaks et pommes au four.

Réponse qui parut le soulager.

Il avait l'air embarrassé, debout dans la cuisine, les bras ballants. Aussi, il gagna le salon d'un pas lourd pour y regarder la télé pendant que je m'activais. C'était plus simple pour nous deux. Je préparai une salade tandis que la viande cuisait, puis mis le couvert. Lorsque tout fut prêt, je l'appelai, et il me rejoignit en reniflant avec gourmandise.

— Ça sent bon, Kurt.

— Merci.

Nous mangeâmes sans mot dire durant quelques minutes. Sans inconfort non plus. Le silence ne nous gênait ni l'un ni l'autre. D'une certaine manière, nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble.

— Alors, comment ça marche, au lycée ? demanda-t-il en se resservant. Tu as déjà sympathisé ?

— J'ai plusieurs cours en commun avec une fille, Quinn. Je déjeune avec ses copines. Il y a aussi ce garçon, Puck, très gentil. Tout le monde est plutôt accueillant.

À une exception, mais de taille.

— Ça doit être Noah Puckerman. Chouette môme, chouettes parents. Son père tient le magasin de sport qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville. Avec tous les randonneurs qui fréquentent le coin, les affaires marchent.

— Tu connais les Anderson ? risquai-je.

— La famille du médecin ? Bien sûr. Le docteur est un chic type.

— Ils... leurs enfants... sont un peu spéciaux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être vraiment intégrés, au lycée.

La colère de Burt me prit au dépourvu.

— Ah, les gens d'ici ! grommela-t-il. Le docteur Anderson est un brillant chirurgien qui pourrait travailler dans n'importe quel hôpital et gagner dix fois plus. (Son ton monta.) Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir et que sa femme accepte de vivre dans une petite ville. C'est un grand atout pour notre communauté, et leurs gamins sont bien élevés et polis. À leur arrivée, j'avais des doutes. Des adolescents adoptés... Mais ils se sont révélés très mûrs, ils ne m'ont pas donné l'ombre d'un souci. Je ne peux pas en dire autant d'autres gosses qui vivent dans la région depuis des générations. En plus, ils sont très unis, un exemple pour nous tous. Ils partent camper un week-end sur deux... Mais parce que ce sont des étrangers, les habitants du cru se sentent obligés de cancaner. C'était le discours le plus long que je l'avais jamais entendu prononcer. Aucun doute, il supportait mal les racontars – quels qu'ils fussent – à propos des Cullen. Je fis machine arrière.

— Oh, ils ne m'ont pas semblé antipathiques. C'est juste qu'ils ne se mélangent pas. Ils sont drôlement beaux, ajoutai-je, désireux de me montrer positif.

— Tu verrais le docteur, plaisanta Burt, apaisé. Heureusement qu'il est heureux en ménage. Les infirmières ont du mal à se concentrer sur leur boulot quand il est dans les parages.

Le dîner s'acheva dans le calme. Burt débarrassa la table pendant que je m'attaquais à la vaisselle. Puis il retourna au salon et, ma corvée terminée – à la main, pas de machine –, je regagnai ma chambre en traînant des pieds à l'idée des exercices de maths qui m'y attendaient. Je voyais déjà se profiler une routine quotidienne.

Cette nuit-là fut enfin sereine. Je m'endormis rapidement, épuisé.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans anicroche. Je m'habituais au train-train de mes cours. Le vendredi, j'étais à même de reconnaître, sinon d'identifier, presque tous les élèves du lycée. En gym, tandis que nos adversaires tentaient de profiter de ma faiblesse, mes partenaires apprirent à ne pas me passer le ballon. Pour ma part, je fus trop heureux de m'écarter de leur chemin.

Blaine Anderson ne revint pas en classe.

Chaque jour, je guettais avec anxiété le moment où le reste de la tribu entrait dans la cantine, sans lui. Alors seulement, je me détendais et me joignais à la conversation régnant à ma table. Elle tournait pour l'essentiel autour de l'excursion à l'Ocean Park de La Push que Puck projetait pour dans quinze jours. J'étais invité, et j'avais accepté, plus par politesse que par envie. À mes yeux, les plages se devaient d'allier chaleur et temps sec.

Le vendredi, c'est avec une décontraction parfaitement naturelle que je franchis la porte de ma classe de sciences nat, sans plus m'inquiéter de l'éventuelle présence de Blaine. Pour moi, il avait abandonné l'école. Je m'évertuais à ne pas penser à lui, même si je n'arrivais pas totalement à me chasser du crâne que j'étais responsable de sa disparition, aussi ridicule que cela semblât.

Mon premier week-end se déroula sans incident notoire. Burt, peu habitué à rester dans une maison d'ordinaire déserte, travailla presque tout le temps. Moi, je fis le ménage, m'avançai dans mes devoirs et écrivis à ma mère des mails faussement enjoués. Le samedi, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, mais le fonds était si maigre que je ne pris pas la peine de m'inscrire ; il allait falloir que je pousse très bientôt jusqu'à Olympia ou Seattle pour y trouver une bonne librairie. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur la consommation de la camionnette... et fus prise de frissons.

La pluie tomba doucement et sans bruit, je n'eus pas d'insomnies.

Le lundi, des gens me saluèrent sur le parking. Des prénoms m'échappaient encore, mais j'agitai la main et souris à tout un chacun. Il faisait plus froid, ce matin-là, mais, ô joie, il ne pleuvait pas. En anglais, Puck prit sa place réservée à côté de moi. Nous eûmes droit à une interro surprise sur _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_. Facile, très facile.

L'un dans l'autre, je me sentais bien plus à l'aise que je n'aurais cru l'être au bout d'une seule semaine. Plus à l'aise que je n'avais jamais espéré l'être ici, en fait.

À la sortie du cours, l'air était saturé de traînées blanches qui tournoyaient. Les élèves s'interpellaient avec excitation. La brise me mordait les joues, le nez.

— Super ! s'écria Puck.

Je contemplai les lambeaux de coton duveteux qui s'accumulaient le long du trottoir et voletaient de façon erratique devant mes yeux. Adieu ma belle journée.

— Beurk !

— Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? s'exclama Puck, surpris.

— Non. Ça signifie qu'il fait trop froid pour pleuvoir. (Tu parles d'une évidence.) En plus, je croyais qu'elle se présentait sous la forme de beaux gros flocons bien propres. Là, on dirait les extrémités de cotons tiges.

— Tu n'as jamais vu la neige tomber ? me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— Bien sûr que si. (Pause.) À la télé.

Il éclata de rire. C'est alors qu'une grosse boule molle et détrempée s'écrasa sur sa nuque. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir d'où elle venait. Je soupçonnai vite Mike, qui s'éloignait sans nous regarder en direction – la mauvaise – de son prochain cours. Puck était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions, car il ramassa un tas de bouillie blanche.

— Je te retrouve à la cafète, d'accord ? annonçai-je en m'en allant. Les gens qui se bombardent de trucs humides, très peu pour moi.

Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette d'Mike, il hocha le menton.

Toute la matinée, ce ne furent que discussions animées sur la neige. Apparemment, c'était la première chute de la saison. Je ne m'en mêlai pas. Certes, elle était moins humide que la pluie – jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde dans vos chaussettes.

Lorsque je me rendis à la cantine avec Quinn, après notre cours d'espagnol, j'étais sur mes gardes. De la bouillasse volait de tous côtés. J'avais une chemise cartonnée à la main, et j'étais prêt à m'en servir comme d'un bouclier en cas de besoin. Quinn me trouva tordant, mais mon expression la retint de s'en prendre elle-même à moi.

Puck nous rattrapa à la porte, hilare. La glace prise dans ses cheveux dérangeait les pointes de sa coiffure. Lui et Quinn, énervés comme des gosses, évoquèrent la bataille de boules de neige tandis que nous prenions notre place dans la queue. Par habitude, j'inspectai la table du coin. Je me figeai sur place. Cinq personnes y étaient assises.

— Oh hé, Kurt ? (Quinn me tira par le bras.) Tu veux manger quoi ?

Je baissai les yeux ; mes oreilles étaient brûlantes. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être gêné, me rappelai-je. Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Kurt ? demanda Puck à ma nouvelle amie.

— Rien, répondis-je. Je ne prendrai qu'une limonade, aujourd'hui.

Je rattrapai la file d'attente.

— Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta Quinn.

— Je suis un peu patraque, expliquai-je sans oser la regarder en face.

Je patientai pendant qu'ils se servaient, puis leur emboîtai le pas en direction d'une table, concentré sur mes pieds. Une fois installé, je bus lentement ma boisson, l'estomac en déroute. Deux fois, Puck s'enquit de ma santé avec une sollicitude démesurée. Je lui garantis que ce n'était rien, même si j'envisageai de jouer les malades et de me réfugier à l'infirmerie durant l'heure suivante.

N'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir obligé de fuir.

Je décidai de m'autoriser un coup d'œil à la famille Anderson. S'il me toisait avec hostilité, je sécherais la biologie, en vrai trouillard que j'étais. Je les épiai en catimini. Aucun d'eux ne nous observait. Je me redressai un peu. Ils riaient. Blaine, Brittany et Finn avaient le crâne couvert de glace fondue. Rachel et Santana s'étaient écartées de Finn qui s'ébrouait dans leur direction. Ils se réjouissaient de ce premier vrai jour d'hiver, comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'ils me donnèrent l'impression d'une scène de film. Et puis il y avait autre chose derrière ces rires et cette espièglerie. Une espèce de différence sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. J'étudiai Blaine plus minutieusement que ses frères et sœurs. Sa peau était moins pâle, trouvai-je, peut-être rosie par l'excitation, et ses cernes s'étaient beaucoup estompés. Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus. Je me perdis dans des supputations, m'escrimant à identifier ce qui avait changé.

— Kurt, qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? intervint soudain Quinn en suivant mon regard.

À cet instant précis, les yeux de Blaine rencontrèrent les miens. Aussitôt, je baissai la tête et m'abritai derrière Quinn. J'eus cependant la conviction que, au moment où nos prunelles s'étaient croisées, il n'avait pas semblé inamical ni dur, contrairement à notre dernière rencontre. Une fois encore, il m'était apparu curieux et bizarrement insatisfait.

— Blaine Anderson te mate, me chuchota Quinn en riant.

— Il n'a pas l'air furieux, hein ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

— Non, répondit-elle, déroutée par ma question. Il devrait ?

— Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie guère, avouai-je.

Toujours aussi barbouillé, je posai ma tête sur mon bras.

— Les Anderson n'aiment personne... Enfin, disons qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas assez aux autres pour les aimer. En tout cas, il continue à t'admirer.

— Arrête de le regarder, sifflai-je.

Elle gloussa. Je soulevai le menton pour voir si elle obéissait, envisageant de recourir à la violence dans le cas contraire, mais elle s'exécuta.

Puis Puck se mêla à notre conversation. Il projetait une bataille de boules de neige épique sur le parking après les cours et nous invitait à nous joindre à lui. Quinn accepta avec enthousiasme. Sa façon de contempler Puck était transparente – elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Je gardai le silence, envisageant déjà de me cacher au gymnase en attendant que le parking se vide.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, je pris grand soin d'éviter de me tourner vers sa table. Après mûre réflexion, je décidai de relever le défi que je m'étais lancé : comme il avait semblé dénué de colère, j'irais en sciences nat. La perspective de m'asseoir une nouvelle fois à côté de lui déclencha des petits soubresauts apeurés dans mon ventre.

Je ne tenais pas trop à me rendre en cours avec Puck – visiblement, il constituait une cible appréciée des chahuteurs. Mais, arrivés à la porte, tous ceux qui m'entouraient grognèrent : il pleuvait, et la pluie emportait les ultimes traces de neige en ruisseaux glacés qui s'écoulaient dans les caniveaux. Je mis ma capuche, secrètement enchanté. Je pourrais rentrer directement à la maison après l'éducation physique. Puck, lui, ne cessa de se plaindre sur le chemin du bâtiment 4.

En classe, je constatai avec joie que la place à côté de la mienne était encore vide. M. Schuester déambulait dans la pièce, déposant un microscope et une boîte de lamelles sur chaque paillasse. Le cours ne commençant que dans quelques minutes, les bavardages allaient bon train. J'évitai de guetter la porte tout en gribouillant sur la couverture de mon cahier.

J'eus beau entendre très nettement qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, je restai concentré sur mes dessins.

— Bonjour, murmura une voix harmonieuse.

Je redressai la tête, stupéfait qu'il m'eût adressé la parole. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible de moi, mais son siège était orienté dans ma direction. Ses cheveux mouillés dégouttaient, ébouriffés ; pourtant, il donnait l'impression de sortir d'une pub pour un gel coiffant. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres sans défaut. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents.

— Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Kurt Swan.

Soudain, j'étais perdu. Avais-je rêvé ? Car il était d'une politesse exquise, maintenant. Il attendait que je réagisse. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai rien de conventionnel à dire.

— D'où... d'où connais-tu mon nom ? bredouillai-je.

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant.

— Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendu comme le messie, tu sais.

Je grimaçai, guère étonné.

— Ce n'est pas ça, m'enferrai-je bêtement. Pourquoi Swan ?

— Tu préfères Hummel ?

— Non, mais je pense que Burt... mon père... ne m'appelle pas autrement derrière mon dos. Du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde ici paraît me connaître, essayai-je d'expliquer, tout en ayant l'impression d'être un vraie crétin.

— Ah bon.

Il laissa tomber, et je détournai les yeux, penaud. Par bonheur, M. Schuester débuta son cours à cet instant, et je m'appliquai à suivre. Il nous expliqua que les lamelles des boîtes étaient mal rangées. Nous devions identifier les différentes étapes de la mitose à laquelle étaient soumises les racines d'oignons qu'elles renfermaient et rétablir l'ordre de la division cellulaire. Nous étions censés travailler à deux, reporter nos résultats sur le polycopié fourni, le tout en vingt minutes et sans utiliser nos livres.

— Allez-y, conclut M. Schuester.

— Les nouveaux d'abord ? me proposa Blaine.

Son sourire était si beau que je le dévisageai comme un idiot.

— À moins que tu préfères que je commence.

Le sourire se fana. Visiblement, il s'interrogeait sur mes capacités mentales.

— Non, protestai-je en piquant un fard, aucun problème.

C'était de la frime. Un peu. J'avais déjà mené cette expérience, et je savais quoi chercher. Ça devrait être facile. Prenant la première lamelle, je l'insérai sous le microscope et ajustai rapidement l'oculaire. Un coup d'œil me suffit.

— Prophase, décrétai-je avec assurance.

— Ça t'embête si je regarde ? intervint Blaine au moment où j'allais retirer la lamelle.

Sa main s'empara de la mienne pour arrêter mon geste. Ses doigts étaient glacés, à croire qu'il les avait plongés dans une congère juste avant le cours. Mais ce ne fut pas pour cela que je me libérai de son emprise à toute vitesse – son contact m'avait brûlé comme une décharge électrique.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il en me lâchant aussitôt.

Il ne renonça pas pour autant à se saisir du microscope. Chancelant, je l'observai mener un examen encore plus rapide que le mien.

— Prophase, acquiesça-t-il en inscrivant soigneusement ce résultat dans la première case de l'imprimé.

Il positionna habilement la deuxième lamelle, à laquelle il n'accorda guère plus qu'une étude superficielle.

— Anaphase, annonça-t-il en écrivant.

— Je peux ? demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

Avec une moue narquoise, il fit glisser l'appareil vers moi. Je m'empressai de vérifier. Bon sang, il avait raison ! Je fus déçue.

— Troisième lamelle, exigeai-je en tendant la main sans le regarder.

Il me la passa en s'arrangeant pour ne pas toucher ma peau, cette fois. Je fus aussi bref que possible.

— Interphase, pronostiquai-je.

Je lui cédai le microscope avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le réclamer. Il contrôla mon verdict pour la forme puis le reporta sur le polycopié, ce que j'aurais pu faire pendant son observation, sauf que son écriture nette et élégante m'impressionnait. Je ne tenais pas à déparer la page avec mes pattes de mouche.

Nous eûmes fini bien avant les autres. Je vis Puck et sa partenaire comparer deux lamelles plusieurs fois de suite, et un des groupes de travail avait ouvert en douce son livre sous la table.

J'eus donc tout le loisir de m'obliger à ne pas dévisager mon voisin, sans succès. J'étais en train de le guigner quand je m'aperçus qu'il me contemplait avec cet air de frustration inexplicable qui m'avait déjà intrigué. Tout à coup, je crus deviner ce qui avait changé en lui.

— Tu portes des lentilles, non ? m'exclamai-je tout à trac.

Cette réflexion inattendue parut le désarçonner.

— Non.

— Ah bon, marmottai-je. Tes yeux sont différents, pourtant.

Haussant les épaules, il détourna la tête. Malgré tout, j'étais convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Je gardais un souvenir très net de la noirceur terne de ses pupilles lorsqu'il m'avait toisé – une couleur qui tranchait sur sa pâleur et ses cheveux bouclés. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux avaient une teinte complètement autre : un ocre étrange, plus soutenu que du caramel mais panaché d'une nuance dorée identique. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, à moins qu'il m'eût menti à propos des lentilles. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, cependant ? Ou alors, Forks me rendait folle, au sens littéral du mot. Baissant les yeux, je remarquai qu'il serrait les poings.

Intrigué par notre inactivité, M. Schuester s'approcha de notre paillasse. Par-dessus nos épaules, il découvrit notre imprimé dûment complété et examina de plus près nos réponses.

— Laisse-moi deviner, Blaine, insinua-t-il, tu as estimé que Kurt Hummel ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope ?

— Swan, le corrigea automatiquement mon voisin. Et détrompez-vous, il en a identifié trois sur cinq.

M. Schuester s'adressa à moi, quelque peu sceptique.

— Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ?

— Pas avec des racines d'oignons, admis-je, embarrassé.

— De la blastula de féra ?

— Oui.

— Tu suivais un programme pour élèves avancés, à Phoenix ? devina-t-il en hochant le menton.

— Oui.

Il médita quelques instants.

— Eh bien, finit-il par déclarer, il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous deux soyez partenaires de labo.

Il s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe. Je repris mes gribouillis.

— Dommage, pour la neige, hein ? me lança Blaine.

J'eus l'impression qu'il se forçait à faire la conversation. Une fois de plus, je cédai à la paranoïa – c'était comme s'il avait entendu l'échange que Quinn et moi avions eu à la cafétéria et qu'il essayait de prouver qu'il s'intéressait aux autres.

— Pas vraiment, répondis-je, choisissant la franchise.

Préoccupé par mes soupçons ridicules, j'avais du mal à être attentif.

— Tu n'aimes pas le froid.

C'était une affirmation.

— Ni l'humidité, renchéris-je.

— Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks, s'aventura-t-il.

— Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Ces mots parurent le fasciner, ce qui me laissa pantois. Quant à son visage, il m'obsédait tellement que je devais m'interdire de le contempler plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie.

— Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors ?

Personne ne m'avait posé la question – en tout cas, pas de façon aussi directe.

— C'est... compliqué.

— Je devrais réussir à comprendre, persifla-t-il.

Je ne dis rien pendant un long moment, puis commis l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ses prunelles d'un or sombre me déstabilisèrent, et c'est sans réfléchir que j'acceptai de m'expliquer.

— Ma mère s'est remariée.

— Ça ne me paraît pas très compliqué, souligna-t-il. Quand est-ce arriver ?

— En septembre.

Même moi, je perçus la tristesse de ma voix.

— Et tu ne l'apprécies pas, conjectura Blaine sans se départir de sa gentillesse.

— Si, Will est chouette. Trop jeune, peut-être, mais sympa.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec eux, s'il est aussi agréable ?

Son intérêt me dépassait. Il me scrutait pourtant comme si ma pauvre vie était d'une importance fondamentale.

— Will voyage beaucoup. Il est joueur de base-ball professionnel, précisai-je avec un demi-sourire.

— Célèbre ? s'enquit-il en souriant à son tour.

— Non. Il n'est pas très bon. Juste des championnats de second ordre. Il se déplace pas mal.

— Et ta mère t'a expédiée ici afin de l'accompagner librement.

De nouveau, c'était une affirmation.

— Non, protestai-je, elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

— Je ne saisis pas, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa frustration me sembla démesurée. J'étouffai un soupir. Pourquoi prenais-je la peine de raconter ma vie ? Sûrement parce que l'intensité de sa curiosité ne faiblissait pas.

— Au début, repris-je, elle est restée avec moi. Mais il lui manquait. Elle était malheureuse... Bref, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je connaisse un peu mieux Burt.

Je prononçai ces dernières paroles avec des intonations sinistres.

— Et maintenant, c'est toi qui n'es pas heureux, en déduisit-il.

— La belle affaire !

— Ça n'est pas très juste.

— On ne te l'a donc jamais dit ? ripostai-je avec un ricanement amer. La vie est injuste.

— J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, admit-il sèchement.

— Inutile de se lamenter, par conséquent, conclus-je en me demandant pourquoi il me fixait ainsi.

— Tu donnes bien le change, murmura-t-il, appréciateur, mais je parie que tu souffres plus que tu ne le laisses voir.

Je le gratifiai d'une grimace, résistant difficilement à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin de cinq ans, puis je détournai la tête.

— Je me trompe ?

Je l'ignorai. Difficilement.

— J'en étais sûr ! plastronna-t-il.

— Et en quoi ça _te _concerne, hein ? répliquai-je, acide.

Je refusais toujours de le regarder et me focalisai sur les rondes du prof dans la salle.

— Bonne question, chuchota-t-il, si doucement qu'il parut se parler à lui-même.

Le silence s'installa, et je devinai qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Irrité, je fixai le tableau en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je t'agace ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudain amusé.

Sans réfléchir, je lui jetai un coup d'œil... et lui avouai la vérité, une fois de plus.

— Pas vraiment, maugréai-je. Je m'agace moi-même, plutôt. Je suis tellement transparent. Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je te trouve au contraire difficile à déchiffrer.

Malgré tout ce que je lui avais confessé et tout ce qu'il avait deviné seul, il était apparemment sincère.

— C'est que tu es bon lecteur.

— En général, oui.

Il m'adressa un large sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents extra blanches et régulières. À cet instant, M. Schuester rappela la classe à l'ordre, et je me tournai vers lui, soulagé.

J'étais ébahi d'avoir révélé ma misérable existence à ce garçon étrange et superbe qui pouvait me mépriser ou pas au gré de ses humeurs. Il m'avait donné l'impression d'être subjugué par notre conversation, mais une brève vérification m'apprit qu'il s'était de nouveau éloigné de moi, et que ses mains agrippaient la table avec une évidente tension.

Je m'astreignis à écouter M. Schuester qui illustrait, transparents et rétroprojecteur à l'appui, ce que j'avais élucidé sans difficulté à l'aide du microscope. Hélas, j'avais l'esprit bien embrouillé.

Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, Blaine se sauva, aussi vif et gracieux que le lundi. Et, comme ce jour-là, je le regardai s'éloigner avec stupeur. Puck se précipita vers moi pour porter mes livres à ma place. L'image d'un saint-bernard remuant la queue s'imposa à moi.

— C'était nul, grogna-t-il. Toutes ces lamelles se ressemblaient. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Anderson pour partenaire.

— L'exercice ne m'a posé aucun problème, rétorquai-je, piqué par ses insinuations. Et puis, j'avais déjà mené une expérience de ce type, ajoutai-je aussitôt, regrettant ma rebuffade et craignant de l'avoir blessé.

— Anderson a eu l'air plutôt sympa, aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il au moment où nous enfilions nos manteaux.

Et lui n'avait pas l'air très content.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris la semaine dernière, éludai-je en jouant l'indifférence.

Sur le trajet du gymnase, je fus incapable de prêter l'oreille aux bavardages de Puck. L'heure d'éducation physique n'arrangea rien non plus. Ce jour-là, Puck était dans mon équipe. Chevaleresque, il défendit ma position et la sienne, et mes rêvasseries ne furent interrompues que lorsque c'était mon tour de servir – chaque fois, mes coéquipiers se baissèrent prudemment.

La pluie n'était plus qu'un brouillard quand j'émergeai sur le parking, mais je fus heureux de gagner l'abri de ma Chevrolet. Je mis en marche le chauffage, pour une fois insoucieux du rugissement abêtissant du moteur, déboutonnai mon coupe-vent, rabattis le capuchon et ébouriffai mes cheveux.

J'inspectais les alentours afin de m'assurer que la voie était libre lorsque je remarquai une silhouette blanche et immobile. Blaine Anderson s'appuyait contre la porte avant de la Volvo, à trois voitures de là, et me fixait. Aussitôt, je fis marche arrière, manquant, dans ma hâte, d'emboutir une Toyota Corolla rouillée. Heureusement pour elle, j'enfonçai la pédale de frein à temps. C'était exactement le genre de véhicule que ma camionnette aurait réduit en bouillie. Je pris une profonde inspiration et, veillant avec application à ne pas le regarder, je repris ma manœuvre, avec plus de succès ce coup-ci. Raide comme un piquet, je dépassai la Volvo – j'aurais juré que Blaine riait.

* * *

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Merci à tous de m'encourager à continuer cette fiction ^^ Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour ou au pire un tous les deux jour )

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé.

La lumière. Le vert-de-gris ambiant du genre jour nuageux en forêt était illuminé d'une nuance plus claire. M'apercevant que le brouillard n'opacifiait pas ma fenêtre, je sautai du lit pour aller voir... et poussai un gémissement horrifié. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait la cour, saupoudrait le toit de ma camionnette, blanchissait la rue. La pluie de la veille avait gelé, solidifiant les aiguilles des arbres en sculptures fantastiques et somptueuses et transformant l'allée en patinoire. J'avais déjà assez de mal à ne pas me casser la figure quand le sol était sec – il était sûrement plus sûr que je retourne me coucher tout de suite.

Burt était parti lorsque je descendis. Par bien des aspects, vivre avec lui ressemblait à vivre en célibataire, et je me surprenais à savourer mon indépendance plutôt qu'à souffrir de solitude. J'engloutis un bol de céréales et quelques gorgées de jus d'orange – directement au goulot. J'avais hâte de filer au lycée, ce qui m'effrayait. J'avais conscience que ce n'était ni vers une studieuse émulation ni vers le plaisir de retrouver mes nouveaux amis que je courais. J'étais pressé de me rendre à l'école à cause de Blaine Anderson. Et c'était très, très bête.

J'aurais dû l'éviter complètement, après mes sots et embarrassants bavardages de la veille. Et puis je me méfiais ; pourquoi avait-il menti à propos de ses yeux ? L'hostilité qui émanait parfois de lui continuait à me terrifier, et la seule idée de son admirable visage à me paralyser. Je savais aussi que nous n'étions pas du même monde. En aucun cas, donc, je n'aurais dû être fébrile à la perspective de le revoir.

Il me fallut faire appel à toutes mes capacités de concentration pour réchapper de l'allée verglacée. Je faillis bien perdre l'équilibre en atteignant ma voiture mais réussis à m'accrocher au rétroviseur juste à temps. La journée allait être cauchemardesque, aucun doute là-dessus.

Sur le trajet du lycée, j'oubliai mes soucis en repensant à Puck et Mike et à la façon manifestement différente dont les garçons, ici, se comportaient à mon égard. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir la même tête qu'à Phoenix. Peut-être était-ce que mes camarades masculins, là-bas, m'avaient vue traverser lentement toutes les phases difficiles de l'adolescence et ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de dépasser ce stade. Peut-être était-ce que je représentais une nouveauté dans une ville où celles-ci étaient rares. À moins que ma maladresse qui confinait à l'infirmité ne fût considéré avec sympathie plutôt qu'avec mépris, me donnant des allures de princesse en détresse. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'attitude de chiot de Puck et l'apparente jalousie de Mike étaient déconcertantes. Je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas leur préférer ma transparence coutumière.

Je conduisis avec une lenteur d'escargot, peu désireux de semer le désordre et la destruction sur ma route. La Chevrolet semblait cependant ne pas avoir de difficultés avec la glace noire qui couvrait l'asphalte. Lorsque j'en descendis, sur le parking du lycée, je découvris pourquoi. Un éclat argenté ayant attiré mon attention, je me rendis à l'arrière du véhicule – en m'agrippant prudemment au plateau – afin d'y examiner les pneus. Ils étaient ceints de fines lignes métalliques entrecroisées en losanges. Burt s'était levé à point d'heure pour chaîner ma camionnette. J'eus la gorge serrée, soudain. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupât de moi, et les attentions discrètes de mon père me prenaient au dépourvu.

Je me tenais derrière ma voiture en essayant de maîtriser la brusque vague d'émotion qui s'était emparée de moi quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Et pas au ralenti, comme dans les films. Au contraire, l'adrénaline parut dégourdir mon cerveau, et je réussis à saisir en bloc une série d'événements simultanés.

À quatre voitures de moi, Blaine Anderson avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage se détachait sur une mer d'autres visages, tous figés dans un masque d'angoisse identique. De plus immédiate importance cependant m'apparut le fourgon bleu nuit qui glissait, roues bloquées et freins hurlant, en tournoyant follement à travers le parking verglacé. Il fonçait droit sur ma Chevrolet, et j'étais en plein sur sa trajectoire. Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux.

Juste avant que ne me parvienne le crissement de tôles froissées du véhicule fou s'enroulant autour du plateau de ma camionnette, quelque chose me frappa. Fort. Sauf que le coup ne surgit pas de là où je l'attendais. Ma tête heurta le bitume gelé, une masse solide et froide me cloua au sol. Je me rendis compte que je gisais sur le sol, derrière la voiture marron près de laquelle je m'étais garé. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'engranger d'autres détails, car le fourgon se rapprochait : après avoir rebondi bruyamment sur l'arrière de la Chevrolet, il continuait sa course désordonnée et s'apprêtait à me rentrer dedans une deuxième fois.

Un juron étouffé m'apprit que je n'étais pas seul. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette voix. Deux longues mains blanches jaillirent devant moi pour me protéger, et le fourgon s'arrêta en hoquetant à quelques centimètres de ma figure, les grandes paumes s'enfonçant par un heureux hasard dans une indentation profonde qui marquait le flanc du véhicule.

Puis les mains bougèrent, si vite qu'elles en devinrent floues. L'une d'elles attrapait soudain le dessous du fourgon, et quelque chose me tirait en arrière, écartant mes jambes comme celles d'une poupée de son jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent frapper les pneus de la voiture marron. Dans un grondement métallique qui me déchira les tympans et une averse de verre brisé, le fourgon retomba à l'endroit exact où, un instant plus tôt, s'étaient trouvées mes jambes.

Un silence absolu régna pendant une seconde interminable, puis les hurlements commencèrent. Dans le charivari, j'entendis plusieurs personnes crier mon nom. Mais plus clairement que ces braillements, je perçus, toute proche, la voix basse et affolée de Blaine Anderson.

— Kurt ? Ça va ?

— Très bien.

Mes intonations sonnèrent étranges à mes propres oreilles. Je voulus m'asseoir, m'aperçus qu'il me serrait contre lui dans une étreinte de fer.

— Attention, m'avertit-il quand je me débattis. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.

Je pris conscience d'une douleur lancinante au-dessus de mon oreille gauche.

— Ouille ! murmurai-je, déconcerté.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il semblait sujet à une étrange gaieté.

— Comment diable...

Je m'interrompis pour tâcher d'éclaircir mes idées et de recouvrer mes esprits.

— Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ?

— J'étais juste à côté de toi, Kurt, affirma-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Je me détournai pour me redresser et, cette fois, il me lâcha, délaçant ses bras et s'éloignant de moi autant que l'espace restreint le lui permettait. Il arborait une moue inquiète et innocente, et je fus de nouveau désorienté par l'intensité de ses pupilles dorées qui paraissaient me reprocher l'absurdité de ma question.

Tout à coup, on nous découvrit, une meute de gens aux joues striées de larmes, se hélant, nous interpellant.

— Ne bougez pas ! nous ordonna quelqu'un.

— Sortez David du fourgon, cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Une activité fébrile s'organisa. Je tentai de me lever, mais la main glacée de Blaine m'en empêcha.

— Attends encore un peu.

— J'ai froid ! protestai-je.

Il étouffa un rire. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

— Tu étais là-bas, me rappelai-je soudain. Près de ta voiture.

— Non, répliqua-t-il en se fermant brusquement.

— Je t'ai vu !

Alentour, c'était le chaos. Des voix graves retentirent, signe que des adultes arrivaient sur place. De mon côté, je n'avais pas l'intention de céder. J'avais raison, et Blaine Anderson allait devoir en convenir.

— Kurt, j'étais tout près de toi et je t'ai tiré de là, c'est tout.

Il me balaya du pouvoir dévastateur de ses yeux, comme pour me communiquer une information cruciale.

— Non, m'entêtai-je, mâchoires serrées.

L'or de ses iris flamboya.

— S'il te plaît, Kurt.

— Pourquoi ?

— Fais-moi confiance.

La douceur envoûtante de ses accents fut interrompue par les ululements de sirènes lointaines.

— Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

— D'accord ! aboya-t-il, soudain exaspéré.

— Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, insistai-je, furieux.

Il fallut six secouristes et deux profs – Schuester et Silvester – pour déplacer le fourgon suffisamment loin afin de laisser passer les brancards. Blaine refusa vigoureusement de s'allonger sur le sien, et je m'efforçai de l'imiter, mais le traître leur révéla que je m'étais cogné la tête et que je souffrais sûrement d'une commotion. Je faillis mourir d'humiliation lorsqu'ils me mirent une minerve. On aurait dit que tout le lycée était là qui observait gravement mon chargement en ambulance. Blaine grimpa à l'avant. C'était horripilant.

Histoire de ne rien arranger, le Chef Hummel débarqua avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de m'évacuer.

— Kurt ! brailla-t-il, paniqué, lorsqu'il me reconnut sur la civière.

— Tout va aussi bien que possible, Bur... papa, soupirai-je. Je suis indemne.

Il n'en demanda pas moins confirmation à l'ambulancier le plus proche. Je pris le parti de l'ignorer et m'appliquai à dérouler l'inexplicable méli-mélo d'images folles qui se bousculaient dans mon crâne. Lorsque les brancardiers m'avaient emporté, j'avais remarqué sans l'ombre d'un doute que le pare-chocs de la voiture marron était profondément enfoncé – une forme qui n'était pas sans évoquer le contour des épaules de Blaine. Comme s'il s'était arc-bouté contre l'auto avec assez de force pour en tordre le métal... Et puis il y avait les siens, qui avaient contemplé la scène de loin, avec un mélange d'émotions qui allaient de la désapprobation à la fureur mais sans une once d'inquiétude pour la santé de leur frère. Il fallait que je trouve une explication logique à ce à quoi je venais d'assister – une explication évitant de conclure que j'étais cinglé.

Naturellement, l'ambulance fut escortée par la police jusqu'à l'hôpital du comté. C'était d'un ridicule consommé. Le pire fut que Blaine franchit tranquillement les portes des urgences sur ses pieds. La rage me fit crisser des dents.

Ils m'installèrent dans une grande salle d'examen avec une rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux aux dessins pastel. Une infirmière me colla un tensiomètre autour du bras et un thermomètre sous la langue. Personne ne se soucia de tirer la tenture pour me donner un peu d'intimité. Estimant que je n'étais pas obligé de garder cette imbécile de minerve, j'en ôtai rapidement les bandes Velcro et la balançai sous un meuble, une fois l'infirmière partie.

Peu après, le personnel médical s'agita dans tous les sens, et un deuxième blessé fut amené sur le lit voisin. Sous les pansements tachés de sang qui enserraient étroitement sa tête, je reconnus David Karofsky – il partageait mes cours de civilisation. Il avait beau être dans un état mille fois pire que le mien, il me dévisagea avec anxiété.

— Kurt, je suis désolé !

— Je n'ai rien, David. Toi, tu as mauvaise mine. Ça va ?

Les infirmières avaient commencé à dérouler les bandages souillés, dévoilant une myriade de coupures peu profondes sur son front et sa joue gauche. Il ignora ma question.

— J'ai cru que j'allais te tuer ! Je roulais trop vite, j'ai été surpris par le verglas...

Il grimaça, car on tamponnait ses blessures.

— Ne t'inquiète pas : tu m'as loupée.

— Comment as-tu réussi à fiche le camp aussi vite ? Tu étais là et, soudain, plus personne...

— Euh... Blaine m'a tiré de là.

David parut surpris.

— Qui ça ?

— Blaine Anderson. Il était près de moi.

Même moi je ne fus pas convaincue par ce piètre mensonge.

— Anderson ? Je ne l'ai pas vu... Enfin, tout s'est passé si vite. Il va bien ?

— Il me semble. Il traîne dans les parages. Ils ne l'ont pas couché sur un brancard, lui.

Je savais que je n'étais pas fou. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Ce dont j'avais été témoin restait inexplicable.

Ils m'emmenèrent passer une radio du crâne. Je leur garantis que je n'avais rien du tout, et l'examen me donna raison. J'exigeai de partir, mais on me répliqua qu'il fallait d'abord que je voie un médecin. Bref, j'en fus réduit à patienter, harcelé par les constantes excuses de David et ses promesses de s'amender. J'eus beau lui répéter x fois que j'étais en pleine forme, il ne cessa de se torturer. Finalement, je fermai les yeux et l'ignorai tandis qu'il poursuivait son monologue contrit.

— Il dort ? s'enquit une voix harmonieuse un peu plus tard.

J'ouvris les paupières. Blaine se tenait au pied de mon lit, une moue narquoise aux lèvres. Je le fusillai du regard. Ce ne fut pas simple – il m'était tellement plus naturel de le couver des yeux.

— Hé, Blaine, je suis désolé... commença David.

Mon sauveur l'arrêta d'une main.

— Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, le rassura-t-il en lui décochant son sourire étincelant.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de David, face à moi. De nouveau, son expression était sardonique.

— Alors, quel est le verdict ? me demanda-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher, me plaignis-je. Explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière comme nous ?

— Simple question de relations. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de ton évasion.

À cet instant, un médecin apparut au détour du couloir, et j'en restai coite. Il était jeune, blond... et plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma que je connaissais. Il avait néanmoins le teint pâle, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Si j'en croyais la description de Burt, il s'agissait du père de Blaine.

— Alors, monsieur Hummel, m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix remarquablement sexy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Très bien, affirmai-je (pour la dernière fois, j'espérai).

S'approchant du négatoscope, il l'alluma.

— Vos radios sont bonnes, m'annonça-t-il. Vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après Blaine, vous avez subi un sacré choc.

— Tout est en ordre, soupirai-je en lançant un coup d'œil peu amène audit Blaine.

Des doigts frais auscultèrent mon crâne avec légèreté.

— C'est douloureux ? s'inquiéta le docteur Anderson en remarquant que je tressaillais.

— Pas vraiment.

J'avais connu pire. Un rire étouffé attira mon attention – Blaine me contemplait, une moue protectrice sur les lèvres. Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

— Bon, votre père vous attend à côté. Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision.

— Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?

Je voyais déjà Burt s'essayant au rôle de mère poule.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, aujourd'hui.

— Et lui, il y retourne ? insistai-je en désignant Blaine.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie, se justifia ce dernier avec condescendance.

— En fait, précisa le docteur Anderson, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahi les urgences.

— Oh, bon sang ! gémis-je en me cachant le visage dans les mains.

— Vous préférez rester ici ? s'enquit le médecin.

— Non, non ! me récriai-je en sautant du lit rapidement. Trop rapidement, car je titubai, et le père de Blaine me rattrapa, l'air soucieux.

— Ça va, assurai-je.

Inutile de lui préciser que mes problèmes d'équilibre ne devaient rien à l'accident.

— Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal, suggéra-t-il en me remettant sur mes pieds.

— Ça n'est pas aussi affreux que ça.

— Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance, conclut-il dans un sourire tout en signant d'un grand geste ma feuille de sortie.

— À mettre sur le compte de Blaine La Chance, précisai-je en toisant le sujet incriminé.

— Ah oui... c'est vrai, éluda le médecin qui s'absorba soudain dans les papiers qu'il tenait avant de s'intéresser à David.

Mes soupçons se réveillèrent : le docteur Anderson était de mèche avec son fils.

— J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps, lança-t-il à David en auscultant ses coupures.

Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, je m'approchai de Blaine.

— Je peux te parler une minute ? sifflai-je.

Il recula d'un pas, lèvres crispées.

— Ton père t'attend, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

— J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion en privé, si tu veux bien, persistai-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au lit voisin.

Furibond, Blaine tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, m'obligeant presque à courir pour le rattraper. Le coin du couloir à peine dépassé, il me fit face.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il, agacé, le regard froid.

Son hostilité m'intimida, et ce fut avec moins de sévérité que je l'eusse souhaité que je m'exprimai.

— Tu me dois une explication.

— Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je ne te dois rien du tout.

— Tu as juré, contrai-je, bien qu'ébranlé par l'animosité qui suintait de lui.

— Kurt, tu as pris un coup sur la tête, tu délires.

— Ma tête va très bien ! ripostai-je, exaspéré.

— Que veux-tu de moi, Kurt ?

— La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me forces à mentir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas _imaginer _?

— Je suis sûre que tu n'étais absolument pas à côté de moi. David ne t'a pas vu, alors arrête de me raconter des bobards. Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous les deux, et ça ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissé des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratignure, le fourgon aurait dû m'écrabouiller les jambes mais tu l'as soulevé...

Me rendant soudain compte de la dinguerie de mes paroles, je me tus. J'étais si furieux que je sentis les larmes affleurer : les ravalant, je serrai les dents. Lui me dévisageait avec incrédulité. Mais il était tendu, sur la défensive.

— Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ?

Son ton laissait entendre que j'étais fou à lier, ce qui me rendit d'autant plus soupçonneux. Car on aurait dit une réplique lancée à la perfection par un acteur de talent. J'acquiesçai avec raideur.

— Personne ne te croira, tu sais, affirma-t-il, vaguement moqueur.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits, répliquai-je en détachant chaque mot pour contenir ma rage.

Un étonnement fugace traversa son visage.

— Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?

— Pour moi, ça en a. Je n'aime pas mentir, alors tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire.

— Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier tout ça ?

— Merci.

J'attendis, furieux, obstiné.

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?

— Non.

— Alors... tu risques d'être déçu.

Nous nous toisâmes quelques instants. J'eus du mal à ne pas me laisser distraire par sa beauté livide. C'était un combat contre un ange destructeur, et je fus le premier à rompre le silence.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de me sauver, alors ? demandai-je, glacial.

L'espace d'une seconde, ses traits magnifiques prirent une expression étonnamment vulnérable.

— Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

J'étais tellement remonté qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour digérer cette dérobade. Ensuite, je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie. Affronter la salle d'attente fut encore pire que prévu. À croire que tous les visages que je connaissais à Forks s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour me lorgner. Burt se précipita vers moi, et je levai les mains.

— Je n'ai rien, le rassurai-je d'une voix boudeuse, car je n'étais pas d'humeur à papoter.

— Qu'a dit le médecin ?

— Que j'allais bien et que je pouvais rentrer à la maison.

Puck, Quin, Mike étaient là et convergeaient vers nous.

— Allons-y, décrétai-je.

Mettant un bras derrière mon dos sans vraiment me toucher, Burt me conduisit vers les portes vitrées qui ouvraient sur le parking. J'agitai piteusement la main en direction de mes amis, espérant ainsi les convaincre qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Monter dans la voiture de patrouille fut un véritable soulagement – comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais à peine conscience de la présence de Burt. Pour moi, l'attitude défensive de Blaine était la preuve de la bizarrerie de ce que j'avais vu, même si j'avais encore du mal à accepter l'inacceptable.

Une fois chez nous, Burt ouvrit enfin la bouche.

— Euh... il faut que tu appelles Elisabeth, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

— Tu as prévenu maman ! m'écriai-je, stupéfait.

— Je suis désolé.

Je claquai la portière de la voiture un peu plus fort que nécessaire et entrai.

Ma mère était hystérique, naturellement. Je dus lui répéter au moins trente fois que je me sentais bien avant qu'elle ne se calme. Elle me supplia de rentrer à Phoenix – oubliant que la maison était vide – mais il me fut plus facile de résister à ses prières que je ne m'y étais attendue. Le mystère que représentait Blaine me rongeait. Et Blaine lui-même m'obsédait encore plus. Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Je n'avais aucune intention de fuir Forks ; contre toute logique ; ce que n'importe qui de censé et normal aurait fait.

Je préférai me coucher tôt. Burt n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec inquiétude, et ça me tapait sur le système. Je m'octroyai trois aspirines avant d'aller dormir. Une bonne idée, car la douleur s'estompa, et je ne tardai pas à m'assoupir.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je rêvai de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Et voilà ! alors ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça fait plaisir que cette fiction vous plaise et un grand merci à Mia-zure et Cecile78 pour leurs reviews ) Merci de me pousser à avancer ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Dans mon rêve, il faisait très sombre, et la lumière chiche semblait sourdre de la peau de Blaine. Je ne voyais pas son visage, seulement son dos, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de moi, m'abandonnant dans l'obscurité. J'avais beau courir, je ne le rattrapais pas ; j'avais beau l'appeler, il ne se retournait pas. Troublé, je m'éveillai et ne retrouvai pas le sommeil avant ce qui me parut être un très long moment. Par la suite, il hanta mes songes presque chaque nuit, mais en restant toujours à la périphérie, hors d'atteinte.

Le mois qui suivit l'accident fut difficile, source de tensions, et, pour commencer, de gêne.

Consterné, je me retrouvai au centre de l'attention pour le reste de la semaine. David Karofsky était insupportable, me suivant partout, obsédé par le besoin de se racheter. Je m'évertuai à le persuader que mon désir le plus cher était qu'il oubliât toute l'affaire, d'autant que j'étais indemne, mais il n'en démordait pas. Il me poursuivait aux interclasses, déjeunait à notre table désormais surpeuplée. Puck et Mike étaient encore plus hostiles à son égard qu'ils ne l'étaient l'un envers l'autre, ce qui m'inquiétait – je n'avais nul besoin d'un nouvel admirateur.

Blaine n'attisa l'intérêt de personne, en dépit de mes assurances répétées que c'était lui le héros, qu'il avait risqué sa vie en venant à ma rescousse. Malgré mes efforts pour être convaincant, Quinn, Puck, Mike, tout le monde affirmait ne pas l'avoir vu avant qu'on ait retiré le fourgon, ce qui m'amena à m'interroger. Pourquoi étais-je le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il se tenait aussi loin de moi avant de voler, brusquement, invraisemblablement, à mon secours ? Dépité, je compris que c'était sans doute parce qu'aucun élève ne prêtait attention à lui comme moi. J'étais le seul à être fasciné. Pitoyable !

Il ne fut jamais entouré d'une foule de spectateurs curieux, avides d'entendre sa version de l'incident. Comme d'habitude, on l'évita. Les Anderson et les Berry continuèrent à s'asseoir à la même table, à ne pas manger, à ne parler qu'entre eux. Aucun d'eux, surtout pas lui, ne regarda plus dans ma direction.

Lorsqu'il était à côté de moi en classe, aussi loin que la paillasse le lui permettait, il paraissait totalement oublieux de mon existence. Ce n'était que quand il arrivait à ses poings de se fermer tout à coup – peau encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire, tendue sur les os – que je doutais de l'authenticité de son indifférence.

Il regrettait de m'avoir tiré de sous les roues de David – il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

J'avais vraiment envie de lui parler et, dès le lendemain de l'accident, le mardi, j'essayai. Lorsque nous nous étions quittés, à la sortie des urgences, nous étions tous deux en colère. La mienne n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce devant sa méfiance à mon égard alors que, de mon côté, je respectais ma part du marché sans faillir. Néanmoins, il m'avait sauvé la vie, quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y était pris. Et, le temps d'une nuit, la chaleur de ma fureur s'était fondue en une gratitude tout à la fois respectueuse et craintive.

Il était déjà installé quand j'arrivai au labo, fixant le tableau noir. Je m'assis, m'attendant à ce qu'il se tournât vers moi. Rien dans son attitude n'indiqua qu'il s'était rendu compte de ma présence.

— Bonjour, Blaine, dis-je avec bonne humeur, histoire de lui montrer que j'avais des manières.

Sa tête pivota d'un millimètre, il me gratifia d'un très bref hochement de menton en évitant cependant mes yeux, puis il reprit sa position initiale.

Et ce fut le dernier contact que j'eus avec lui, alors qu'il était là, à portée de main, quotidiennement. Je l'observais, parfois, parce que j'étais incapable de m'en abstenir – mais à distance, à la cafétéria ou sur le parking. Je voyais ses yeux dorés s'assombrir imperceptiblement au fil des jours. En cours, cependant, je me montrais aussi indifférent à son égard que lui au mien. J'étais malheureux. Et les rêves se poursuivaient.

En dépit de mes mensonges éhontés, la teneur de mes mails alerta Elisabeth sur mon état dépressif, et elle téléphona à plusieurs reprises, soucieuse. Je mis ma baisse de moral sur le compte du climat.

Il y en eut au moins un pour se réjouir de la froideur de mes relations avec mon partenaire de sciences nat – Puck. Je compris qu'il avait craint que le sauvetage audacieux de Blaine ne m'eût impressionné. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il avait plutôt produit l'effet inverse. Il s'enhardit, s'asseyant au bord de ma paillasse pour discuter biologie avant le début des cours, snobant Blaine avec autant d'application que ce dernier nous ignorait.

La neige disparut pour de bon, après ce jour de verglas périlleux. Puck regrettait sa bataille de boules de neige repoussée aux calendes grecques, mais se rattrapait avec l'idée que l'excursion au bord de la mer serait bientôt possible. Néanmoins, la pluie ne cessa de tomber, et les semaines passèrent.

Quinn m'alerta sur une nouvelle menace lorsqu'elle m'appela, le premier mardi de mars, pour me demander la permission d'inviter Puck au bal de printemps qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. C'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier.

— Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas... tu ne comptais pas lui en parler ? insista-t-elle quand je lui eus répondu que je n'avais aucune objection.

— Non, Quinn, je suis un mec de toute façon et je n'irai pas.

Danser dépassait largement mes compétences.

— Tu sais, c'est drôlement sympa, pourtant.

Ses tentatives pour me convaincre de venir ne furent guère enthousiastes. Je la soupçonnai de préférer mon inexplicable popularité à ma compagnie.

— Amuse-toi bien avec Puck.

Le lendemain, en cours de maths et d'espagnol, je m'étonnai de voir que Quinn avait perdu son exubérance coutumière. C'est en silence qu'elle m'accompagna en classe, et je n'osai lui demander la raison de ce mutisme. Si Puck avait décliné son invitation, j'étais la dernière personne à qui elle se confierait. Mes craintes furent confirmées pendant le déjeuner, quand elle s'assit aussi loin que possible de Puck et entreprit Mike avec animation. De son côté, Puck se montra inhabituellement calme. Il ne se dérida que lorsqu'il m'escorta en biologie. Son air gêné me parut de mauvais augure. Il n'aborda pas le sujet avant que je fus assis et lui perché sur mon bureau. Comme toujours, j'étais électrifié, conscient de la proximité de Blaine (j'aurais pu le toucher) et de sa distance (à croire qu'il n'était que le fruit de mon imagination).

— Tu sais, se lança Puck, les yeux vissés sur le plancher, Quinn m'a invité au bal.

— Super ! m'exclamai-je en feignant le ravissement. Vous allez vous éclater.

— C'est que...

Il hésita, étudia mon sourire, visiblement douché par ma réaction.

— Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

— Quoi !

Je m'étais autorisé une once de reproche dans la voix. En réalité, j'étais soulagé qu'il n'eût pas refusé tout net.

— Je me demandais si... euh, si tu comptais m'inviter, toi.

Je gardai le silence un instant, détestant la vague de remords qui m'envahissait. De biais, je vis la tête de Blaine pivoter vers nous imperceptiblement, en un geste instinctif.

— Puck, je crois que tu devrais accepter.

— Tu as déjà été choisi par quelqu'un ?

Blaine remarqua-t-il la façon dont le regard de Puck papillotait dans sa direction ?

— Non. J'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal.

— Pourquoi ?

Peu désireux d'entrer dans des explications sur le défi périlleux que danser représentait pour moi, je lui donnai le premier prétexte que je trouvai.

— Je vais à Seattle, ce samedi-là.

De toute façon, j'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu – soudain, cette date convenait à merveille.

— Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre week-end ?

— Non, désolé. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas faire languir Quinn plus longtemps. C'est impoli.

— Ouais, tu as raison, marmonna-t-il.

Et, découragé, il regagna sa place. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mes doigts sur mes tempes pour tenter de repousser la culpabilité et la compassion que j'éprouvais envers lui. M. Schuester se mit à parler. Je soupirai, rouvris les paupières. Blaine me dévisageait curieusement, avec cette touche à présent familière de frustration dans les yeux, encore plus nette lorsque ses iris étaient noirs. Déconcerté, je soutins son regard, m'attendant à ce qu'il fuie aussitôt. Au lieu de quoi, il continua de me scruter de façon pénétrante. Il était exclu que je cède le premier. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

— Monsieur Anderson ? appela le prof, attendant une réponse à sa question que je n'avais pas entendue.

— Le cycle de Krebs, lança Blaine qui s'arracha à sa contemplation avec une réticence évidente pour faire face à M. Schuester.

Immédiatement, je plongeai dans mon livre. Plus pleutre que jamais, je me tassai sur mon siège. J'étais incrédule devant la bouffée d'émotions qui m'avait saisi, juste parce qu'il avait daigné me regarder, pour la première fois en plus d'un mois. Je ne lui permettrais pas d'avoir une telle influence sur moi. C'était minable. Plus, c'était malsain.

Je fis mon maximum pour l'oublier durant le reste de l'heure et, comme c'était impossible, pour qu'au moins il ne devine pas que j'étais conscient de sa présence. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je rassemblai mes affaires en priant pour qu'il file tout de suite, comme d'ordinaire.

— Kurt ?

Sa voix n'aurait pas dû m'être aussi familière – comme si j'en avais connu le timbre toute ma vie et non depuis quelques petites semaines. De mauvaise grâce, je me retournai. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que je savais que je ressentirais devant son visage trop parfait. J'arborai une expression prudente ; la sienne était indéchiffrable. Il n'ajouta rien.

— Quoi ? Tu me parles de nouveau ? finis-je par demander, une involontaire note irascible dans la voix.

— Non, pas vraiment, admit-il, tandis que ses lèvres frémissaient pour étouffer un sourire.

Paupières closes, j'inspirai doucement par le nez, conscient que je grinçais des dents. Lui attendait.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaine ?

Je n'avais pas rouvert les yeux, car il m'était plus aisé ainsi de m'adresser à lui sans divaguer.

— Je te prie de m'excuser. (Il paraissait sincère.) Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

Cette fois, je fus obligé de le regarder. Il était très sérieux.

— Je ne te comprends pas, répondis-je avec précaution.

— Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis. Fais-moi confiance.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase.

— Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt, grondai-je. Tu te serais épargné tous ces regrets.

— Des regrets ? (Le mot et mon ton l'avaient apparemment désarçonné.) De quoi ?

— De ne pas avoir laissé cet imbécile de fourgon me réduire en bouillie.

Ébahi, il m'observa un moment. Quand il reprit la parole, il était presque mécontent.

— Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé ?

— Je le sais ! aboyai-je.

— Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Cette fois, il était en colère pour de bon. Je tournai brusquement la tête, mâchoires serrées, tâchant de retenir les accusations délirantes que j'avais envie de lui cracher à la face. Je récupérai mes livres, me levai et filai vers la porte. J'avais envisagé une sortie théâtrale mais, bien sûr, je me pris les pieds dans le chambranle et lâchai mes affaires. L'idée m'effleura de les abandonner sur place puis, avec un soupir, je me penchai pour les ramasser. Il était déjà là ; il me tendait mes manuels empilés, le visage dur.

— Merci, dis-je sèchement.

— De rien, riposta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Je me redressai et partis à grandes enjambées raides vers le gymnase sans regarder derrière moi.

La séance de sport fut brutale. Nous étions passés au basket. Mon équipe ne me lança jamais le ballon, ce qui était bien, mais je tombai beaucoup, entraînant parfois des gens dans ma chute. Ce jour-là fut pire que d'habitude, parce que j'étais obnubilé par Blaine. Je tâchai de me concentrer sur mes pieds, mais il ne cessait de revenir insidieusement hanter mon esprit, alors que j'avais plus que jamais besoin de mon équilibre.

Comme toujours, ce fut une vraie délivrance de rentrer à la maison. Je rejoignis ma camionnette en courant presque parce que je souhaitais éviter un maximum de gens. La Chevrolet n'avait subi que des dégâts mineurs dans l'accident. J'avais dû remplacer les feux arrière et, si j'avais eu un pot de peinture sous la main, je serais allé jusqu'à faire quelques retouches. Les parents de David, eux, avaient été contraints de vendre leur fourgon en pièces détachées. Je manquai d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand, au détour d'un bâtiment, je distinguai une grande silhouette sombre appuyée contre le flanc de ma voiture. Puis je compris que ce n'était que Mike. Je continuai mon chemin.

— Salut !

— Salut, Kurt.

— Quoi de neuf ?

— Euh, je me demandais juste... si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi ?

Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot. J'étais en train de déverrouiller ma portière, et ses paroles me désarçonnèrent.

— Je croyais que c'était les filles qui devait choisir leur cavalier ? ripostai-je, trop étonné pour être diplomate.

— Euh, ouais, admit-il, penaud.

Recouvrant mon sang-froid, je m'arrachai un sourire chaleureux.

— Je serai à Seattle ce jour-là, mais merci quand même.

— Oh. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

— C'est ça, me dérobai-je.

Je me mordis aussitôt la langue. Pourvu qu'il ne prenne pas ma réponse au pied de la lettre. Il s'éloigna mollement en direction du lycée. Un ricanement étouffé me parvint, et Blaine passa devant mon capot, regard fixé sur l'horizon et lèvres serrées. Bondissant dans l'habitacle, je claquai rageusement la portière. Je fis gronder le moteur de manière assourdissante et reculai dans l'allée. Blaine était déjà dans sa voiture, à deux places de là, et il déboîta en douceur, me coupant la route. Puis il s'arrêta pour attendre ses frères et sœurs. Je les apercevais, tous les quatre, qui s'approchaient ; ils se trouvaient encore au niveau de la cantine cependant. J'envisageai de démolir l'arrière de la Volvo rutilante, mais il y avait trop de témoins. Jetant un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur, je constatai qu'une queue avait commencé à se former. Juste derrière moi, David Karofsky agitait la main, assis dans sa vieille Sentra tout récemment acquise. Énervé, je ne lui répondis pas.

Tandis que je patientais, regardant partout sauf en direction de la voiture stationnée devant moi, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma vitre, côté passager. C'était David. Surpris, je vérifiai dans mon rétro : sa voiture tournait, portière ouverte. Je me penchai pour abaisser la fenêtre. La manivelle résista, et j'abandonnai à la moitié.

— Excuse-moi, David, je suis coincé derrière Anderson, lançai-je agacé.

Il était clair que l'embouteillage n'était pas de ma faute.

— Oh, je sais, je voulais juste te proposer un truc pendant qu'on est bloqués ici, répondit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible.

— Tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? continua-t-il.

— Je ne serai pas là, David, rétorquai-je sèchement.

Un peu trop. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Puck et Mike avaient épuisé mes réserves de tolérance pour la journée.

— Ah ouais, Puck me l'a dit, reconnut-il.

— Alors pourquoi...

— J'espérais seulement que c'était une façon sympa de l'éconduire, admit-il en haussant les épaules.

Bon, c'était bien sa faute, finalement. Je tâchai de cacher mon irritation.

— Désolée, David, je serai effectivement absent.

— Pas grave. Il nous restera toujours le bal de promo.

Et, sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il repartit vers sa voiture. J'étais sous le choc. À travers le pare-brise, je vis Rachel, Santana, Finn et Brittany monter à bord de la Volvo. Blaine me fixait dans son rétroviseur. Aucun doute : il s'amusait beaucoup, à croire qu'il avait capté toute ma conversation avec David. Mon pied taquina l'accélérateur... un petit coup ne leur ferait pas de mal. Seule cette peinture argentée bien lustrée souffrirait. J'enclenchai la première. Mais Blaine filait déjà. Je rentrai lentement, prudente, marmonnant dans ma barbe durant tout le trajet.

Une fois à la maison, je décidai de préparer des enchiladas de poulet pour le dîner. C'était un processus long, ce qui m'occuperait. Pendant que les oignons et les poivrons réduisaient à petit feu, le téléphone sonna. J'eus presque peur de décrocher, mais ça pouvait être Burt ou ma mère.

C'était Quinn, et elle jubilait. Puck l'avait rattrapée à la fin des cours pour lui annoncer qu'il acceptait d'être son cavalier. Je me réjouis brièvement de la nouvelle tout en remuant mon plat. Elle était pressée, car elle voulait appeler Tina et Lauren pour partager sa joie. Je suggérai – avec une innocence étudiée – que Tina, la timide qui était en biologie avec moi, invite Mike. Et que Lauren, une fille distante qui m'avait toujours ignoré, en parle à David – j'avais entendu dire qu'il était encore libre. Quinn trouva que c'était une excellente idée. À présent qu'elle était certaine d'avoir Puck à son bras, elle parut sincère lorsqu'elle affirma qu'elle regretterait mon absence. Je lui servis l'excuse de Seattle.

Après avoir raccroché, je me concentrai sur mon repas, la découpe du poulet en petits dés notamment : je ne tenais pas à effectuer une nouvelle visite aux urgences. Mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et ne cessai de revenir sur chacune des paroles qu'avait prononcées Blaine. Qu'avait-il voulu dire en affirmant qu'il valait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis ?

Une crampe me tordit le ventre quand je compris le sens caché de ces mots. Il devait avoir remarqué à quel point je m'intéressais à lui ; il ne souhaitait pas m'encourager... donc, une amitié entre nous était exclue... parce que je lui étais complètement indifférent. Évidemment, ruminai-je, amère, les yeux brûlants – une réaction tardive aux oignons sûrement. Je n'étais pas intéressant. Lui, si. Fascinant... brillant... mystérieux... parfait... beau... et sûrement capable de soulever d'une seule main des fourgons d'une tonne. Eh bien, tant pis. Je n'avais qu'à le laisser tranquille. Je le _laisserais _tranquille. J'effectuerais la peine que je m'étais imposé dans le Purgatoire qu'était Forks puis, avec un peu de chance, une fac du Sud-Ouest ou d'Hawaii m'offrirait une bourse. J'imaginai des plages ensoleillées et des palmiers tout en achevant les enchiladas et en les mettant au four.

Burt prit un air soupçonneux quand, à son retour, il renifla l'odeur des poivrons verts. Impossible de lui en vouloir – on ne trouvait probablement de nourriture mexicaine à peu près consommable que dans le sud de la Californie. Mais il était flic, même s'il n'était qu'un petit flic dans une petite ville, et il eut le courage d'avaler une bouchée qui parut lui plaire. Il était amusant d'observer la façon dont sa confiance en mes talents culinaires progressait peu à peu.

— Papa ? lançai-je une fois qu'il eut presque terminé.

— Oui, Kurt ?

— Euh... je tenais juste à t'avertir que je comptais aller passer la journée à Seattle le samedi de la semaine prochaine... Si ça ne t'embête pas.

Je ne voulais pas demander sa permission – ça aurait créé un précédent fâcheux ; en même temps, il aurait été quelque peu cavalier de le mettre devant le fait accompli.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, comme s'il lui était inconcevable que Forks ne répondît pas à tous mes désirs.

— J'ai envie d'acheter des livres, la bibliothèque d'ici est plutôt pauvre, et peut-être quelques fringues.

J'avais plus d'argent que d'habitude puisque, grâce à Burt, je n'avais pas eu à payer ma voiture. Non que la camionnette ne fût pas ruineuse en essence.

— Ton engin doit consommer un maximum, avança-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

— Je m'arrêterai à Montesano et Olympia, voire à Tacoma si nécessaire.

— Tu y vas tout seul ?

Je ne sus déterminer s'il soupçonnait l'existence d'un petit ami ou s'il était juste inquiet que la voiture ne me posât des problèmes.

— Oui.

— Seattle est une grande ville, tu risques de t'égarer, objecta-t-il, inutilement paniqué.

— Papa, Phoenix est cinq fois plus grande que Seattle, et je suis capable de lire un plan. Détends-toi.

— Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Je dissimulai l'horreur que m'inspirait cette proposition sous une ruse de Sioux.

— Inutile. Je vais sans doute perdre ma journée aux cabines d'essayage. Rien de très passionnant.

— Oh, c'est d'accord.

La perspective d'être coincé ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans des boutiques de vêtements l'avait fait immédiatement reculer. Je souris.

— Merci.

— Tu seras rentré à temps pour le bal ?

Bon sang ! Il n'y avait que dans un bourg aussi minuscule que votre père pouvait être au courant de la soirée organisée par le lycée.

— Non. Je n'aime pas danser, de toute façon.

Lui, pour le moins, devait comprendre ça. Ce n'était pas de ma mère que j'avais hérité mes problèmes d'équilibre. Par bonheur, il comprit.

— D'accord, conclut-il.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant sur le parking, je me garai volontairement le plus loin possible de la Volvo argent. Je préférais éviter les tentations qui auraient risqué de me conduire à racheter une voiture aux Anderson. Je sortis de la camionnette et me débattis avec mes clés, qui tombèrent dans une flaque. Alors que je me baissais pour les ramasser, une main blanche apparut brusquement et s'en empara avant moi. Je me relevai d'un bond. Blaine Anderson s'adossait avec décontraction à ma Chevrolet.

— Pour quelle raison as-tu fait ça ? braillai-je, à la fois surpris et irrité.

— Fait quoi ?

Il tendit les clés et les laissa choir dans ma paume.

— Surgi à l'improviste.

— Kurt, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement inattentif.

À l'ordinaire, ses intonations étaient douces, veloutées, assourdies. Je le toisai. Ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs, d'une couleur miel doré assez soutenue. Je fus obligé de baisser la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

— Pourquoi ce bouchon, hier soir ? lançai-je sans le regarder. Je croyais que tu étais censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas t'arranger pour m'embêter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

— Je rendais service à David, ricana-t-il. Histoire de lui donner sa chance.

— Espèce de... hoquetai-je.

Aucun mot suffisamment grossier ne me vint à l'esprit. L'intensité de ma colère aurait pu le brûler, mais il n'en parut que plus amusé.

— Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas, enchaîna-t-il.

— C'est donc bien ma mort que tu souhaites, puisque le fourgon de David n'y a pas suffi !

Un éclat de fureur traversa ses pupilles fauves. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince. Toute trace d'humour s'évapora.

— Kurt, tu es complètement absurde, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Mes paumes me démangèrent sous le besoin urgent de frapper quelque chose. J'en fus moi-même étonné, n'étant pas du genre violent. Je me détournai et filai.

— Attends ! appela-t-il.

Je continuai d'avancer d'un pas furibond sous la pluie battante. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à me rattraper.

— Désolé pour ces paroles désagréables, s'excusa-t-il en m'accompagnant. Non qu'elles soient fausses, mais je n'étais pas obligé de les dire, ajouta-t-il comme je ne répondais pas.

— Et si tu me fichais la paix, hein ? grommelai-je.

— Je voulais juste te poser une question, c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil, rigola-t-il, l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

— Souffrirais-tu d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ? ripostai-je sévèrement.

— Voilà que tu recommences.

— Très bien, soupirai-je. Vas-y, pose-la, ta question.

— Je me demandais si, samedi de la semaine prochaine, tu sais, le jour du bal...

— Essaierais-tu d'être drôle, par hasard ? l'interrompis-je en fonçant sur lui.

La pluie lui trempa la figure quand il leva le menton pour me dévisager. Une lueur malicieuse allumait ses yeux.

— Et si tu me laissais terminer ?

Me mordant les lèvres, je croisai mes mains et mes doigts pour me retenir de le battre.

— J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle, ce jour-là, et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'un chauffeur.

Voilà qui était inattendu.

— Quoi ? balbutiai-je, pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là-bas ?

— Qui donc ?

— Moi, évidemment.

Il articula chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

— _Pourquoi ? _m'écriai-je, ébahi.

— Disons que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle dans les semaines à venir et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas persuadé que ta camionnette tiendra le coup.

— Ma camionnette marche très bien, merci beaucoup !

Je repris mon chemin, même si j'étais trop ahuri pour être encore en colère. Une fois de plus, il me rejoignit facilement.

— Mais un seul réservoir te suffira-t-il ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Crétin de propriétaire de Volvo.

— Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous.

— Franchement, Blaine ! (Prononcer son prénom déclencha des frissons en moi, je me serais donné des gifles.) Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon ami.

— J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais pas envie.

— Ben tiens ! Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne ! raillai-je.

Je m'aperçus que je m'étais de nouveau planté devant lui. Nous nous trouvions sous l'auvent de la cantine, et il m'était plus facile de regarder son visage. Ce qui, naturellement, ne m'aida pas à éclaircir mes idées.

— Il serait plus..._prudent _pour toi de ne pas être mon ami, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter, Kurt.

Ses yeux rayonnaient d'une intensité fabuleuse, et sa voix était incandescente lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

— Viendras-tu avec moi à Seattle ? insista-t-il.

Muet, je hochai la tête. Il eut un bref sourire avant de recouvrer sa gravité.

— Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances, me prévint-il. On se voit en cours.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le parking.

* * *

Alors, alors ? ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Coucou ! tout le monde le chapitre 5 est dans la place ^^ Merci à Mia-Zure de m'avoir signaler la grosse faute d'inattention du chapitre précédant j'ai honte :p mais j'ai corriger donc tout va bien. Un gros merci à Cecile78 qui continue à me pousser ça me fait chaud au cœur ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

J'allai en anglais dans un tel état d'hébétude que je ne remarquai même pas que le cours avait commencé quand j'entrai en classe.

— Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, monsieur Hummel, m'apostropha Mme Rozz, acide.

Je gagnai mon pupitre en rougissant.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure que je m'aperçus que Puck avait déserté sa place habituelle, à côté de moi. Je ressentis un élan de culpabilité. Mais vu qu'il m'attendait à la sortie avec Mike, comme d'ordinaire, j'en conclus que je n'étais pas en totale disgrâce. Puck parut d'ailleurs redevenir peu à peu lui-même, cédant à l'allégresse au fur et à mesure qu'il évoquait les prévisions météorologiques du week-end. La pluie était censée s'accorder un maigre répit, rendant l'excursion au bord de la mer éventuellement possible. J'essayai d'avoir l'air enthousiaste, histoire de rattraper la déception que je lui avais infligé la veille. Ça me fut difficile ; pluie ou non, il ne ferait, avec un peu de chance, guère plus de dix degrés.

Le reste de la matinée passa à toute vitesse. J'avais du mal à croire que je n'avais imaginé ni ce que Blaine venait de me proposer ni la lueur qui avait illuminé ses yeux à ce moment-là. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve très convaincant que je confondais avec la réalité. Ce qui me semblait cependant moins absurde que d'envisager que je lui plaisais un tant soit peu.

Bref, j'étais aussi impatient qu'effrayé lorsqu'avec Quinn nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria. Je voulais voir son visage, vérifier s'il était redevenu l'être froid et indifférent que j'avais côtoyé ces dernières semaines. Ou si, par miracle, je n'avais pas inventé ce que j'avais entendu le matin même. Quinn babillait sur ses projets de bal – Lauren et Tina avaient invité leurs cavaliers et ils comptaient s'y rendre tous ensemble –, parfaitement inconscient de mon inattention.

La déconvenue s'empara de moi quand mes yeux se posèrent sans faillir sur sa table. Les quatre autres étaient là, mais lui manquait à l'appel. Était-il rentré chez lui ? Accablé, j'accompagnai cette pie de Quinn dans la queue. J'avais perdu mon appétit et n'achetai qu'une bouteille de limonade. Je désirais une seule chose – m'asseoir et bouder.

— Blaine Anderson te mate une fois de plus, m'annonça Quinn en me ramenant sur terre. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il s'est isolé, aujourd'hui.

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Suivant le regard de ma voisine, je découvris Blaine qui me contemplait avec un sourire moqueur. Il était installé à une table vide située à l'opposé de celle où il « déjeunait » normalement. Il leva la main et, de l'index, me fit signe de le rejoindre. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il me gratifia d'une œillade.

— C'est à _toi _qu'il s'adresse ? demanda Quinn avec une incrédulité insultante.

— Il a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour le devoir de sciences nat, marmonnai-je pour donner le change. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

En m'éloignant, je sentis les yeux de Quinn braqués sur moi. Quand je fus à la table de Blaine, je restai debout derrière la chaise installée face à lui.

— Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ? roucoula-t-il, affable.

J'obtempérai sans réfléchir, tout en l'examinant avec prudence. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Difficile de croire qu'un tel Adonis fût réel. J'avais peur qu'il ne disparût dans une brusque explosion de fumée et de me réveiller par la même occasion. Il semblait attendre que je parle.

— Quel revirement, réussis-je enfin à murmurer.

— Disons que...

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit d'une seule traite :

— J'ai décidé, puisque je suis voué aux Enfers, de me damner avec application.

Je ne répondis pas, espérant des paroles plus explicites. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

— Tu sais, finis-je par lâcher, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu entends par là.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, pouffa-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevé.

— Ils s'en remettront.

J'avais conscience de leurs regards qui me vrillaient le dos.

— Sauf si je ne te relâche pas, ajouta-t-il avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

J'avalai ma salive.

— Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter, s'amusa-t-il.

— Non, répliquai-je (avec de bêtes trémolos, hélas). Ça m'étonne... pourquoi cette volte-face ?

— Je te l'ai dit. Je suis las de m'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne.

Ses traits étaient toujours aussi avenants, mais ses pupilles ocre étaient devenues sérieuses.

— Tu abandonnes ? repris-je, perdu.

— Oui. Je renonce à être sage. Désormais, je ne ferai que ce que je veux, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Son sourire s'était fané, et sa voix avait pris une dureté nouvelle.

— Encore une fois, je ne te comprends pas.

La moue narquoise et craquante réapparut.

— Je parle trop, en ta compagnie. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me poses, d'ailleurs.

— Ne te tracasse pas, tous m'échappent, ironisai-je.

— J'y compte bien.

— Alors, en bon français, ça signifie que nous sommes de nouveau amis ?

— Amis... rêvassa-t-il, dubitatif.

— Ou ennemis, marmottai-je.

— Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut.

Derrière l'affabilité, la menace était sérieuse.

— Tu te répètes, soulignai-je en tâchant d'ignorer mes soudaines crampes d'estomac et de conserver une voix égale.

— Oui. Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je continue d'espérer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligent, tu m'éviteras.

— Il me semble que tu m'as déjà signifié ce que tu pensais de mon intellect, rétorquai-je, piqué au vif.

Il m'adressa une grimace contrite. Je tentai de résumer notre surprenant échange.

— Alors, tant que je suis... idiot, on essaie d'être amis ?

— Ça me paraît correct.

Indécis, je baissai les yeux sur mes doigts crispés autour de ma bouteille de limonade.

— À quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il.

Je plongeai dans ses pupilles d'un or profond, perdis pied et, comme d'habitude, bredouillai la vérité.

— Je m'efforçais de deviner qui tu es.

Il serra les mâchoires mais parvint, non sans effort, à conserver son sourire.

— Ça donne des résultats ? lança-t-il de but en blanc.

— Pas vraiment.

— Tu as des théories ?

Je piquai un fard. Ce dernier mois, j'avais balancé entre Bruce Wayne et Peter Parker. Pas question de l'admettre.

— Tu ne veux rien dire ? insista-t-il, tête penchée, une moue affreusement séductrice sur les lèvres.

— Trop embarrassant, éludai-je en secouant la tête.

— C'est très frustrant, tu sais.

— Non, rétorquai-je, cinglant. J'ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir de frustrant dans le fait qu'une personne refuse d'avouer ce à quoi elle pense, alors qu'une autre personne passe son temps à lancer des remarques sibyllines spécifiquement destinées à flanquer des insomnies à la première en la forçant à chercher leur sens caché... voyons ! en quoi cela pourrait-il être frustrant ?

Il accusa le coup.

— Autre exemple, enchaînai-je, laissant libre cours à mon agacement jusque-là contenu, admettons que cette même personne ait commis tout un tas d'actes étranges, comme sauver la vie de la première dans des circonstances improbables un jour pour la traiter en paria le lendemain sans prendre jamais la peine de s'expliquer, bien qu'elle l'ait promis, ça non plus ne serait pas du tout frustrant.

— Tu as vraiment sale caractère, hein ?

— Je n'apprécie guère qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, il se mit à ricaner.

— Quoi ?

— Ton petit copain a l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi. Il se demande s'il doit venir séparer les duellistes.

Il s'esclaffa de plus belle.

— Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, je suis certain que tu te trompes, lâchai-je, glacial.

— Oh que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, la plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer.

— Sauf moi.

— En effet. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi, ajouta-t-il, changeant subitement d'humeur.

Ses yeux devinrent pensifs, et je dus me concentrer sur le bouchon de ma bouteille pour me détourner de leur intensité. J'avalai une gorgée de limonade, fixant la table sans la voir.

— Tu ne manges pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix distraite.

— Non.

Inutile de lui préciser que mon estomac était trop noué pour ingurgiter quoi que ce soit.

— Et toi ? contre-attaquai-je en signalant l'absence de nourriture devant lui.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

Son expression m'échappa – comme s'il s'amusait d'une plaisanterie que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

— Tu me rendrais service ? demandai-je après une brève hésitation.

— Ça dépend, répondit-il, brusquement sur ses gardes.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, le rassurai-je.

Il attendit, prudent mais curieux.

— C'est seulement que... pourrais-tu m'avertir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien ? Histoire que je me prépare.

— C'est une requête qui me paraît fondée.

Quand je relevai la tête, il s'évertuait à ne pas rire.

— Merci.

— À mon tour d'obtenir une faveur.

— Juste une, alors.

— Confie-moi une de tes théories.

Houlà !

— Pas ça.

— Trop tard ! Tiens parole.

— C'est toi qui as tendance à trahir la tienne, lui rappelai-je aussi sec.

— Allez, rien qu'une. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

— Je suis persuadé du contraire.

Et je l'étais. Il baissa les yeux, puis me dévisagea à travers ses longs cils noirs, et la lave ocre de ses pupilles me consuma.

— Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je battis des paupières, l'esprit vide. Bon sang ! Comment s'y prenait-il ?

— Euh... pardon ?

— S'il te plaît, une de tes théories.

— Eh bien, disons... mordu par une araignée radioactive ?

Avait-il aussi des talents d'hypnotiseur ou étais-je seulement une proie facile ?

— Pas très original.

— Désolée, je n'ai que ça en réserve.

— En tout cas, tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité.

— Pas d'araignée ?

— Non.

— Ni de radioactivité ?

— Non plus.

— Fff ! soufflais-je

— Et je suis insensible à la kryptonite, s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Tu n'es pas censé rire.

Il tâcha de recouvrer son sérieux.

— Je finirai par deviner, le prévins-je.

— Je préférerais que tu n'essaies pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Et si je n'étais pas un super héros, mais juste un méchant ? avança-t-il, mutin, bien que ses yeux restassent impénétrables.

— J'y suis ! m'exclamai-je, car certaines de ses insinuations venaient soudain de se mettre en place.

— Vraiment ?

Ses traits étaient empreints de sévérité. Comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit.

— Tu es dangereux...

Cette vérité s'imposa insidieusement à moi, et mon pouls s'accéléra. Dangereux, il l'était. Tel était le message qu'il s'était efforcé de me transmettre depuis le début. Il se contenta de me fixer, le regard plein d'une émotion que je fus incapable de déchiffrer.

— Mais pas méchant, chuchotai-je en secouant la tête. Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois méchant.

— Tu te trompes.

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Il baissa la tête, s'empara du bouchon de ma bouteille et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Je l'observai, étonné de ne pas avoir peur. Il ne plaisantait pas, j'en étais sûre. Pourtant, je n'éprouvais qu'une vague anxiété derrière ma fascination, réelle, celle que je ressentais toujours en sa compagnie. Le silence entre nous dura jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que la cantine était presque déserte. Je sautai sur mes pieds.

— On va être en retard.

— Je ne vais pas en sciences nat, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en jouant avec le bouchon si rapidement que je le distinguais à peine.

— Pourquoi ?

— Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour la santé.

Il me sourit, mais ses pupilles restaient troublées.

— Eh bien moi, j'y vais.

J'étais trop froussard pour risquer une colle.

— À plus, alors.

J'hésitai, partagé, puis la première sonnerie me propulsa vers la porte. Un ultime coup d'œil en arrière m'avertit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Tout en me rendant en classe au petit trot, je tournai et retournai les questions dans ma tête encore plus vite que le bouchon de la bouteille. Elles étaient si nombreuses, il avait répondu à si peu. Enfin, la pluie avait cessé, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

J'eus de la chance. M. Schuester n'était pas encore là quand j'arrivai. Je m'installai rapidement à ma place, consciente que Puck et Tina me dévisageaient. Puck paraissait amer, Tina surprise et méfiante. Le prof surgit, ramenant les élèves au calme. Il portait plusieurs cartons qu'il déposa sur la paillasse de Puck en lui demandant de les faire circuler.

— Bon, les enfants, vous allez tous prendre un des éléments de chaque boîte, lança-t-il en sortant une paire de gants de laboratoire de la poche de sa blouse.

Il les enfila – le claquement sec du caoutchouc autour de ses poignets me sembla de mauvais augure.

— Le premier, enchaîna-t-il en nous montrant une carte blanche marquée de quatre carrés, est un révélateur. Le deuxième est un applicateur à quatre pointes (il brandit un objet qui ressemblait à un peigne quasiment édenté), et le troisième est une lancette stérilisée.

Il s'empara d'un petit sachet de plastique bleu et le déchira. À cette distance, le barbillon était invisible, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon estomac de se soulever.

— Je vais passer parmi vous avec une pipette afin de préparer vos révélateurs, alors merci de ne pas commencer avant que je sois près de vous.

Il débuta l'expérience avec Puck, déposant avec soin une goutte d'eau sur chacun des carrés de la carte.

— Ensuite, expliqua-t-il, vous vous piquez prudemment le doigt...

Il attrapa la main de Puck, enfonça la lancette dans son majeur. Pitié ! Mon front se couvrit d'une sueur moite.

— Vous imprégnez délicatement chaque pointe de l'applicateur...

Il serra le doigt blessé jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Je déglutis, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Et vous placez celui-ci sur le révélateur, conclut-il en agitant la carte dégoulinante de rouge sous nos yeux.

Je fermai les miens, assourdi par le bourdonnement qui avait envahi mes oreilles.

— La Croix-Rouge organise une collecte à Port Angeles le week-end prochain, et j'ai estimé que vous deviez connaître votre groupe sanguin, annonça M. Schuester, visiblement l'air très fier de lui. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore dix-huit ans auront besoin d'une autorisation parentale. Les formulaires sont sur mon bureau.

Il se mit à déambuler dans la classe avec sa pipette. Posant ma tête sur le carrelage frais de la paillasse, je luttai contre l'évanouissement. Autour de moi résonnaient les piaillements, geignements et rires de mes condisciples qui s'embrochaient le doigt. Je respirai lentement par la bouche.

— Ça ne va pas, Kurt ? me demanda anxieusement M. Schuester, soudain tout près de moi.

— Je connais déjà mon groupe sanguin, monsieur, chuchotai-je sans oser lever la tête.

— Un étourdissement ?

— Oui, murmurai-je en me giflant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir séché alors que j'en avais l'occasion.

— Quelqu'un peut-il emmener Kurt à l'infirmerie ? lança-t-il à la ronde.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Puck se portait volontaire.

— Tu vas arriver à marcher ? s'enquit le prof.

— Oui.

J'aurais rampé s'il l'avait fallu ! Puck me parut bien empressé d'enlacer ma taille et de glisser mon bras sur son épaule. Lourdement appuyé contre lui, je me laissai entraîner à travers le campus. Une fois la cafétéria contourné et hors de vue de M. Schuester, je m'arrêtai.

— Accorde-moi une seconde de répit, Puck, s'il te plaît.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir au bord de l'allée.

— Et garde tes mains dans tes poches, ajoutai-je, peu amène.

Je me couchai sur le flanc, la joue collée sur le ciment humide et glacé, et fermai les yeux, ce qui me soulagea un peu.

— La vache, tu es tout vert ! lâcha Puck, nerveux.

— Kurt ? appela quelqu'un, non loin là.

Zut ! Pas cette voix atrocement familière ! Pourvu que je délire !

— Que se passe-t-il ? Il est blessé ?

_Il _s'était rapproché, et il semblait inquiet. Malheureusement, je ne délirais pas. Je serrai encore plus fort les paupières et priai pour mourir. Du moins, pour ne pas vomir.

— Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance, bégaya Puck, embêté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a même pas eu le temps de se piquer le doigt.

— Kurt, tu m'entends ? reprit Blaine, apparemment soulagé.

— Non, gémis-je. Fiche le camp.

Il rit.

— Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, se justifia Puck, mais il n'a pas réussi à aller plus loin.

— Je m'en occupe. Toi, retourne en cours.

— Non ! On me l'a confié.

Tout à coup, le sol s'éloigna. Stupéfait, j'ouvris les yeux. Blaine m'avait soulevé aussi facilement que si j'avais pesé cinq kilos et non cinquante-cinq.

— Lâche-moi !

« Seigneur, faites que je ne dégobille pas sur lui ! » Il était parti avant même que j'eus terminé ma phrase.

— Hé ! protesta Puck, déjà à dix mètres de nous.

Blaine l'ignora.

— Tu as une mine affreuse, m'annonça-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Repose-moi par terre, grognai-je.

Les balancements de sa démarche n'arrangeaient rien. Il me tenait à bout de bras, précautionneux, sans effort apparent.

— Alors, comme ça, tu t'évanouis à la vue du sang ? persifla-t-il comme si c'était des plus amusants.

Je ne répondis pas. Refermant les yeux, je combattis de toutes mes forces la nausée, lèvres closes.

— Et il ne s'agit même pas du tien, continua-t-il, euphorique.

J'ignore comment il se débrouilla pour pousser la porte avec moi dans ses pattes mais, soudain, une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa, et je devinai que j'étais à l'intérieur.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écria une voix féminine.

— Il est tombé dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie, expliqua Blaine.

J'ouvris les paupières. J'étais à l'accueil, et Blaine longeait le comptoir à grands pas en direction de l'infirmerie. Mme Phillsbury, la secrétaire aux cheveux roux, courut en avant pour lui tenir le battant. Surprise, l'infirmière aux allures de grand-mère s'arracha à son roman lorsqu'il surgit dans la pièce et me déposa doucement sur l'alèse en papier craquant qui recouvrait le matelas de vinyle brun d'un des lits. Puis il alla s'adosser contre un mur, aussi loin que l'endroit étriqué le lui permettait. Son regard brillait d'excitation.

— Rien qu'une petite perte de connaissance, rassura-t-il l'infirmière. On pratiquait un test sanguin en sciences nat.

— Ça ne rate jamais, acquiesça la veille dame, du ton de celle qui en avait vu d'autres.

Blaine étouffa un rire.

— Reste allongé un moment, petit, ça va passer.

— Je sais, soupirai-je.

Mes haut-le-coeur s'estompaient déjà.

— Ça t'arrive souvent ?

— Parfois, avouai-je.

Blaine toussa pour dissimuler un nouvel accès d'hilarité.

— Tu peux retourner en cours, l'informa l'infirmière.

— Je suis censé rester avec lui.

Il avait parlé avec tellement d'autorité que la grand-mère n'insista pas, s'en tenant à une moue contrariée.

— Je vais chercher un peu de glace pour ton front, petit, enchaîna-t-elle avant de filer hors de la pièce.

— Tu avais raison, marmonnai-je.

— C'est souvent le cas. À propos de quoi, cette fois ?

— Sécher est bon pour la santé.

Je m'entraînais à respirer de façon égale.

— Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse, admit-il après un bref silence, comme s'il confessait là une faiblesse humiliante. J'ai cru que Puck s'apprêtait à aller enterrer ta dépouille dans la forêt.

— Ha, ha.

Je commençais à me sentir mieux.

— Franchement, j'ai vu des cadavres qui avaient meilleure mine. J'ai craint un instant de devoir venger ton assassinat.

— Pauvre Puck. Je parie qu'il est furax.

— Il me déteste, admit gaiement Blaine.

— Tu n'en sais rien, objectai-je avant de me demander brusquement si, au contraire, il le savait très bien.

— J'en suis sûr, je l'ai lu sur son visage.

— Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies aperçus ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté le lycée...

J'étais presque remis, maintenant. Mon malaise serait passé plus vite si j'avais avalé quelque chose au déjeuner. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas plus mal que j'aie eu l'estomac vide.

— J'écoutais un CD dans ma voiture.

De sa part, une réponse aussi normale m'étonna. La porte s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière réapparut, une compresse froide à la main.

— Tiens, me dit-elle en la déposant sur mon front. Tu as repris des couleurs.

— Je crois que ça va, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

Rien qu'un petit bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Pas de vertige. Les murs vert menthe restèrent à leur place. Au moment où la grand-mère allait m'ordonner de me rallonger, le battant s'entrebâilla de nouveau, et Mme Phillsbury passa la tête à l'intérieur.

— Nous en avons un deuxième, annonça-t-elle.

Je bondis sur mes pieds afin de libérer la place pour le prochain invalide.

— Tenez, je n'en ai pas besoin, déclarai-je en rendant sa compresse à l'infirmière.

Puck entra en titubant. Il soutenait un autre élève de notre cours de biologie, Matt Rutherford. Ce dernier était jaunâtre. Blaine et moi reculâmes pour leur laisser le champ libre.

— Oh non…, marmonna Blaine. Va dans le bureau, Kurt.

Décontenancé, je le regardai.

— Fais-moi confiance et file.

Tournant rapidement les talons, j'attrapai la porte avant qu'elle se referme et m'éjectai de l'infirmerie, Blaine à mes basques.

— Tu m'as obéi, pour une fois, s'étonna-t-il.

— J'ai détecté l'odeur du sang, expliquai-je en fronçant le nez.

Contrairement à moi, Matt n'avait pas flanché rien qu'en observant les autres.

— Pour la plupart des gens, le sang n'a pas d'odeur.

— Pour moi si. Un mélange de rouille... et de sel. Qui me rend malade.

Il me dévisagea avec une expression insondable.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Puck surgit dans la pièce. Il nous balaya brièvement du regard. Sa façon d'observer Blaine me confirma qu'il détestait ce dernier. Maussade, il se tourna vers moi.

— Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, me lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

— Contente-toi de garder tes mains dans tes poches, répliquai-je.

— Le test est fini, bougonna-t-il. Tu reviens en cours ?

— Tu plaisantes ? Je me retrouverais aussi sec ici.

— Mouais... Au fait, tu es partant, pour ce week-end ? La balade à la mer ?

Tout en me parlant, il adressa un nouveau coup d'œil peu amène à Blaine qui, appuyé au comptoir surchargé, était perdu dans la contemplation du vide, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

— Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en adoptant le ton le plus amical dont j'étais capable. C'était entendu, non ?

— Rendez-vous au magasin de mon père, alors. À dix heures.

Il toisa Blaine derechef. Apparemment, il s'inquiétait d'en avoir trop dit. Tout dans son attitude laissait clairement entendre que l'invitation ne le concernait pas.

— J'y serai, promis-je.

— On se voit en gym, termina Puck en se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la sortie.

— C'est ça.

Il me regarda une dernière fois, sa figure ronde vaguement boudeuse, puis franchit lentement le seuil, les épaules basses. J'eus un élan de remords. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir affronter sa déception au cours suivant.

— Ah, la gym ! grognai-je.

— Je peux arranger ça.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à Blaine, maintenant tout près de moi.

— Va t'asseoir et tâche d'avoir l'air malade, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Ce n'était pas très difficile. J'étais pâle de nature, et mon évanouissement avait laissé une pellicule de transpiration sur mon visage. Je m'affalai sur une des chaises pliantes et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Je ressortais toujours épuisé de mes accès de faiblesse.

Au comptoir, Blaine parlait doucement.

— Madame Phillsbury ?

— Oui ?

— Kurt a cours de gym, après, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bien. En fait, je me demande si je ne devrais pas la ramener chez lui. Vous croyez que vous pourriez lui épargner cette épreuve ?

Sa voix ressemblait à du miel onctueux. Je devinai que ses pupilles étaient encore plus irrésistibles.

— Et toi, Blaine, tu as aussi besoin d'un mot d'excuse ? pépia la secrétaire d'un ton aguicheur.

Pourquoi étais-je incapable de prendre des intonations pareilles ?

— Non. J'ai Mme Hollyday, elle comprendra.

— Bon. C'est d'accord. Tu te sens mieux, Kurt ? me lança Mme Phillsbury.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, à peine cabotin.

— Tu es en état de marcher ou il faut que je te porte ?

Maintenant qu'il tournait le dos à la secrétaire, Blaine s'autorisait à persifler.

— Je me débrouillerai.

Je me levai prudemment – ça allait. Il me tint la porte, un sourire poli aux lèvres mais le regard moqueur. Je sortis dans le brouillard froid et léger qui venait de tomber. Ça me fit du bien – c'était la première fois que j'étais heureux de l'humidité permanente que déversait le ciel – et nettoya mon visage de sa sueur collante.

— Ça vaudrait presque le coup d'être malade, ne serait-ce que pour manquer la gym, dis-je tandis qu'il me suivait dehors. Merci.

— De rien.

Il fixait l'horizon, les yeux plissés sous les assauts de la pluie.

— Tu viendras ? Samedi ?

J'aurais bien aimé, quoique cela parût hautement improbable. Je le voyais mal s'entasser dans une voiture avec les autres élèves du lycée. Il n'était pas du même monde. Mais le simple espoir de sa présence suffisait à me donner un peu d'enthousiasme à la perspective de cette virée.

— Où allez-vous, exactement ? s'enquit-il, toujours aussi distant.

— À La Push. First Beach, pour être exacte.

Ses traits se crispèrent imperceptiblement, mais je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer son expression. Me jetant un coup d'œil en biais, il m'adressa une moue sarcastique.

— Je ne crois pas avoir été invité.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? soupirai-je.

— Soyons sympa avec ce pauvre Puck, toi et moi. Ne le provoquons pas plus que nécessaire. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il morde.

Une lueur malicieuse dansa dans ses pupilles. Cette éventualité le réjouissait plus que de raison.

— Maudit Puck, marmonnai-je, préoccupé par la manière dont Blaine avait dit « toi et moi », qui me plaisait un peu trop.

Nous avions atteint le parking. Je tournai à gauche en direction de ma camionnette. Blaine attrapa mon coupe-vent et me tira sèchement en arrière.

— Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ? demanda-t-il, offensé.

— Ben... à la maison.

— J'ai promis de te ramener sain et sauf chez toi. Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état ?

Il était presque indigné.

— Quel état ? Et ma voiture ?

— Rachel te la déposera après les cours.

Il me remorquait vers son propre véhicule avec tant de vivacité que j'eus du mal à ne pas tomber à la renverse. Serait-ce arrivé, il m'aurait probablement traîné par terre.

— Lâche-moi ! criai-je.

Il m'ignora, et je titubai comme un crabe jusqu'à la Volvo, où il me libéra enfin. Je m'affalai contre la portière passager.

— Quelle délicatesse ! me révoltai-je.

— C'est ouvert, se contenta-t-il de répliquer en s'installant derrière le volant.

— Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi tout seul !

Debout à côté de la voiture, je fulminais. Il pleuvait plus fort, à présent, et comme je n'avais pas mis ma capuche, mes cheveux dégoulinaient dans mon dos. Il baissa la fenêtre automatique et se pencha vers moi par-dessus le siège.

— Monte, Kurt.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais en train de calculer mes chances de parvenir à ma fourgonnette avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Avouons-le, elles ne pesaient pas bien lourd.

— Je te jure que je te traînerai là-bas par la tignasse s'il le faut, me prévint-il, comme s'il avait deviné mes plans.

Je cédai en essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Ce ne fut pas très réussi. J'avais l'air d'un chaton à demi noyé, et mes chaussures gorgées d'eau chuintèrent.

— Tout cela est inutile, lâchai-je avec raideur.

Il laissa passer. Tripotant les boutons, il augmenta le chauffage et baissa le volume du lecteur CD. Nous sortîmes du parking. Décidé à ne pas lui décocher un mot de tout le trajet, j'adoptai une mine renfrognée de rigueur. Malheureusement, je reconnus la musique, et ma curiosité l'emporta sur mes résolutions.

— _Clair de Lune ? _m'exclamai-je, surpris.

— Tu connais Debussy ? riposta-t-il, tout aussi éberlué.

— Pas bien, admis-je. Ma mère est une fan de classique. Je ne reconnais que mes morceaux préférés.

— C'est également l'un de mes favoris.

Les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise, il s'abîma dans ses pensées. J'écoutai le piano et m'installai plus confortablement dans le siège en cuir gris clair. Il était impossible de résister à la mélodie familière et apaisante. Dehors, la pluie gommait les contours de toutes choses, les réduisant à des taches grises et vertes. Je m'aperçus que nous roulions très vite ; la voiture avançait cependant avec tant de souplesse que je ne sentais pas la vitesse. Seuls les bâtiments qui défilaient laissaient deviner notre allure.

— De quoi ta mère a l'air ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

Tournant brièvement la tête vers lui, je constatai qu'il m'étudiait avec curiosité.

— Elle me ressemble beaucoup, en plus jolie.

Il sourcilla, perplexe.

— Je tiens pas mal de Burt, expliquai-je. Elle est plus extravertie, plus courageuse que moi. Irresponsable, un peu excentrique. Sa cuisine est imprévisible. Je l'adore.

Parler d'elle me déprimait, et je me tus.

— Quel âge as-tu, Kurt ?

Pour une raison que je ne pus identifier, sa voix contenait des accents de frustration. Il avait arrêté la voiture, et je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés. La pluie était si dense que j'avais du mal à distinguer la maison. On aurait dit que la Volvo avait plongé dans une rivière.

— Dix-sept ans, répondis-je, interdit.

— Tu fais plus, déclara-t-il d'un ton réprobateur qui déclencha mes rires. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Ma mère passe son temps à répéter que j'avais trente-cinq ans à ma naissance et que je suis un peu plus dans la force de l'âge chaque année. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit adulte, ajoutai-je en soupirant. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas beaucoup l'allure d'un lycéen.

Il me gratifia d'une grimace et changea de sujet.

— Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle épousé Will ?

Je fus surprise qu'il se souvînt du prénom. Je ne l'avais mentionné qu'une fois, presque deux mois plus tôt. Je réfléchis un moment.

— Elle... elle n'est pas très mûre, pour son âge. Je crois que Will lui donne l'impression d'être plus jeune. Et puis, elle est folle de lui.

Je secouai la tête. Cette attirance restait un mystère pour moi.

— Tu approuves ?

— Quelle importance ? Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse... et il est ce dont elle a envie.

— C'est très généreux... Je me demande...

— Oui ?

— Pousserait-elle la courtoisie à te rendre la pareille ? Quel que soit le garçon que tu choisisses ?

Tout à coup, ses yeux fouillèrent les miens avec intensité.

— Je... je crois, balbutiai-je. Mais c'est elle la mère, après tout. C'est un peu différent.

— Alors, pas un type trop effrayant, j'imagine.

— Qu'entends-tu par-là ? plaisantai-je. Des piercings sur toute la figure et une collection de tatouages ?

— C'est une des définitions possibles du mot.

— Quelle est la tienne ?

Il ignora ma question pour m'en poser une autre, un vague sourire illuminant ses traits.

— Penses-tu que je pourrais passer pour effrayant ?

Je méditai quelques instants, hésitant entre lui dire la vérité et proférer un mensonge. J'optai pour la vérité.

— Euh... oui. Si tu le voulais.

— As-tu peur de moi, là, maintenant ?

Son visage d'Apollon était tout à coup très sérieux.

— Non.

Mais j'avais répondu trop vite, car le sourire resurgit.

— Et toi, vas-tu me parler de ta famille ? attaquai-je pour détourner son attention. Elle doit être bien plus intéressante que la mienne.

Aussitôt, il retrouva sa prudence naturelle.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Les Anderson t'ont adopté ?

— Oui.

J'hésitai une seconde, puis me lançai :

— Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

— Ils sont morts il y a des années.

— Désolée.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Antony et Sarah les ont remplacés depuis si longtemps.

— Et tu les aimes.

C'était une affirmation. La tendresse de sa voix avait suffi à m'en convaincre.

— Oui. Je doute qu'il y ait meilleures personnes au monde.

— Tu as beaucoup de chance.

— J'en suis conscient.

— Et ton frère et ta sœur ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du tableau de bord.

— Mon frère et ma sœur, sans parler de Brittany et Rachel, vont être furieux si je les fais languir sous l'averse.

— Désolée. Il faut que tu y ailles.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de quitter sa voiture.

— De ton côté, tu préfères sûrement récupérer ta camionnette avant que le Chef Hummel rentre, histoire de ne pas avoir à mentionner le petit incident de tout à l'heure.

— Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà au courant, ronchonnai-je. Il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets, à Forks.

Il éclata d'un drôle de rire.

— Amuse-toi bien à la mer... joli temps pour bronzer, ajouta-t-il, allusion à la pluie qui dégringolait.

— Je te vois, demain ?

— Non. Finn et moi avons décidé de nous octroyer un week-end précoce.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? lançai-je en priant pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas trop ma déception.

Un ami avait le droit de demander ça, non ?

— Une randonnée du côté des Goat Rocks, au sud du mont Rainier.

Je me rappelai Burt mentionnant que les Anderson allaient souvent camper.

— Ah bon. Profites-en bien, lui souhaitai-je, feignant l'enthousiasme.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir trompé, cependant.

— Accepterais-tu de me rendre service, ce week-end ?

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses pupilles d'or incandescent dans les miennes pour jouer à fond de leur pouvoir. J'acquiesçai, tétanisé.

— Ne le prends pas mal, continua-t-il, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es de ces gens qui attirent les accidents comme un aimant. Alors... tâche de ne pas tomber à l'eau ni de te faire écraser par quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. En vain, car ma fascination s'était évanouie en entendant ses paroles – je le fusillai du regard.

— On verra ! aboyai-je en bondissant sous la pluie.

Je claquai la portière derrière moi avec une violence inutile. Il s'éloigna sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Reviews ? ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirerde Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Et voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Assis dans ma chambre, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le troisième acte de Macbeth. En réalité, je guettais le bruit annonçant ma Chevrolet. J'aurais cru que, en dépit du fracas de la pluie, j'aurais détecté son rugissement. Pourtant, lorsque j'allai pour la énième fois jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, ma voiture, soudain, était là.

J'aurais aimé échapper à la journée du lendemain. Ce vendredi se révéla d'ailleurs à la hauteur de mes réticences. Il y eut, bien sûr, les commentaires sur mon évanouissement. Quinn, en particulier, sembla prendre beaucoup de plaisir à colporter l'histoire. Heureusement, Puck ne se prêta pas aux racontars, et nul ne parut être au courant de l'implication de Blaine. Cela n'empêcha pas Quinn de me bombarder de questions à propos de notre déjeuner en tête-à-tête.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Blaine Anderson, hier ? me demanda-t-elle en maths.

— Aucune idée, répondis-je, sincère. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit.

— Tu avais l'air sacrément en rogne, insista-t-elle.

— Ah bon ? éludai-je.

— Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je le voyais s'asseoir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille. Bizarre.

— En effet.

Ma retenue eut le don de l'agacer, et elle écarta ses boucles sombres avec impatience – j'imagine qu'elle avait escompté me tirer quelques ragots à se mettre sous la dent.

Le pire fut que je _le _guettai quand même, alors que je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas. Quand j'entrai à la cafétéria avec Quinn et Puck, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa table, où Santana, Rachel et Brittany discutaient, penchés les uns vers les autres. Pas plus que je ne pus empêcher la morosité de me submerger lorsque je compris que j'ignorais combien de temps se passerait avant que je le revisse.

Dans mon groupe habituel, tout le monde ne parlait que des projets du lendemain. Puck avait retrouvé son entrain, extrêmement confiant dans les services météorologiques locaux qui avaient promis du soleil. Je n'y croirais que quand je l'aurais vu. Mais le temps s'était réchauffé, presque seize degrés. La sortie ne serait peut-être pas totalement nulle.

Au cours du déjeuner, j'interceptai plusieurs regards peu amènes de Lauren. Je n'en compris la raison que quand notre groupe quitta la cantine. Je marchais juste derrière elle, à une dizaine de centimètres de ses cheveux lustrés brun parfait, ce dont elle n'était visiblement pas consciente. « ... ne sais pas pourquoi Kurt (mon nom presque craché) ne s'assied pas dorénavant avec les Anderson », la surpris-je en train de marmonner à Puck. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué quelle voix déplaisante et nasale elle avait, et je fus stupéfaite de la méchanceté qui en suintait. Je ne la connaissais vraiment pas bien, pas assez en tout cas pour qu'elle me déteste comme ça – enfin, à mon avis.

— C'est mon ami, me défendit Puck avec loyauté, quoique d'un ton un peu possessif. Il mange avec nous.

Je m'arrêtai afin de laisser passer Quinn et Tina. Je ne tenais pas à en entendre plus.

Ce soir-là au dîner, Burt parut ravi de mon excursion à La Push. S'il se sentait sûrement coupable de m'abandonner à la maison durant les week-ends, il avait néanmoins consacré suffisamment d'années à se construire des habitudes pour les briser maintenant. Bien sûr, il connaissait le nom de tous ceux qui seraient de la partie, ainsi que leurs parents et leurs grands-parents sans doute. Il approuvait. Je me demandai s'il serait aussi favorable à mon projet de me rendre à Seattle en compagnie de Blaine Anderson. Non que j'eus l'intention de l'en avertir.

— Papa, demandai-je d'un air décontracté, tu connais un coin qui s'appelle... Goat Rocks, un truc dans le genre ? Je crois que c'est au sud du mont Rainier.

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

— Des gens parlaient d'aller y camper.

— Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal. Il y a trop d'ours. On y va en général que pour la saison de chasse.

— Oh, j'ai sans doute mal compris.

J'avais espéré m'offrir une grasse matinée mais, le samedi, une luminosité inhabituelle me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux sur une clarté jaune qui illuminait mes carreaux. Incroyable ! Je me précipitai à la fenêtre pour vérifier. Je ne rêvais pas – le soleil brillait. Certes trop bas dans le ciel, pourtant c'était bien lui. Des nuages bordaient l'horizon, mais laissaient place à une grande tache bleue au milieu. Je traînassai aussi longtemps que possible devant ma vitre, me régalant du spectacle, craignant qu'il ne s'effaçât si je m'éloignais.

_« Chez Puckerman _– Le Spécialiste des activités de plein air se trouvait au nord de la ville. J'étais déjà passé devant sans m'y arrêter : ayant banni les dites activités pour un bon moment, je n'avais aucun besoin de matériel. Sur le parking, je me garai à côté de la Suburban de Puck et de la Sentra de David. Y étaient attroupés Mike et deux garçons avec qui je partageais mes cours et dont j'étais presque sûr qu'ils s'appelaient Chandler et Jacob. Quinn, flanquée de Tina et Lauren, était entourée de trois filles parmi lesquelles une sur laquelle j'étais tombé en cours de gym le vendredi. Elle m'adressa d'ailleurs un regard mauvais quand je sortis de ma camionnette et échangea des messes basses avec Lauren qui secoua ses cheveux brun et me gratifia d'un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

Ça promettait donc d'être un de ces jours _sans_. Puck, lui, parut content de me voir.

— Tu es venu ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il ferait beau, aujourd'hui ?

— Et ne t'avais-je pas dit que je serais là ?

— Nous n'attendons plus que Sugar et Sunshine... à moins que tu aies invité quelqu'un.

— Non, affirmai-je avec aplomb en croisant les doigts pour que ce mensonge ne me revienne pas en pleine figure.

Et aussi pour qu'un miracle se produise et que Blaine apparaisse.

— Tu monteras dans ma voiture ? me proposa Puck, visiblement satisfait par ma réponse. C'est ça ou le minibus de la mère de Sugar.

— Bien sûr.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement facile de lui faire plaisir.

— Tu pourras t'installer devant, promit-il.

Je dissimulai mon dépit. Il n'était pas aussi facile de faire plaisir à la fois à Puck et à Quinn. Celle-ci nous observait d'un air renfrogné. Heureusement, le nombre joua en ma faveur. Sugar vint avec deux personnes de plus et, tout à coup, chaque siège fut nécessaire. Je réussis à coincer Quinn entre Puck et moi sur le siège avant de la Suburban. Puck aurait pu montrer un peu plus de joie mais, au moins, sa future cavalière fut rassérénée.

La Push n'était distante de Forks que de vingt-cinq kilomètres. La route était pour l'essentiel bordée de forêts denses et somptueuses et, deux fois, nous croisâmes les méandres de la large rivière Quilleute. Je me réjouis d'avoir la place près de la fenêtre. Nous avions baissé les carreaux – la voiture devenait un peu étouffante, avec neuf personnes à bord – et je tâchai d'absorber un maximum de soleil.

J'avais beaucoup fréquenté les plages autour de La Push pendant mes étés à Forks, et le croissant long de deux kilomètres de First Beach m'était familier. La vue était toujours aussi époustouflante. Les vagues couleur acier, même par beau temps, s'abattaient, moutonneuses, sur la côte rocheuse grise. Des îles aux falaises escarpées émergeaient des eaux du port ; leurs sommets étaient découpés en multiples pics et plantés de hauts sapins austères. La plage n'était qu'une mince bande de sable le long de l'eau, vite remplacée par des millions de grandes pierres lisses qui, de loin, paraissaient uniformément ardoise mais qui, de plus près, couvraient toutes les palettes de la roche : ocre foncé, vert océan, lavande, gris-bleu, or terne. La laisse de haute mer était jonchée de bois flotté, énormes troncs blanchis par les vagues salées, certains amalgamés à la lisière de la forêt, d'autres gisant, isolés, juste au-delà de l'atteinte du ressac.

Un vent vif, frais et chargé de sel soufflait du large. Des pélicans flottaient au gré de la houle tandis que des mouettes blanches et un aigle solitaire tournoyaient au-dessus. Les nuages bordaient toujours le ciel, menaçant de l'envahir à tout moment mais, pour l'instant, le soleil brillait bravement dans son halo bleu.

Nous descendîmes sur la plage derrière Puck, qui nous conduisit jusqu'à un cercle de rondins apportés par la mer qui avait visiblement déjà servi à abriter des pique-niques comme le nôtre. Un foyer plein de cendres froides en occupait le centre. Éric et le garçon qui, d'après moi, s'appelait Thomas, allèrent ramasser des branches mortes bien sèches à l'orée de la forêt et eurent tôt fait d'ériger un assemblage en forme de tipi au-dessus des restes noircis des feux de camp précédents.

— As-tu déjà vu brûler du bois flotté ? me demanda Puck.

J'étais assis sur l'un des troncs décolorés. Les autres filles s'étaient regroupées et discutaient avec entrain de part et d'autre de moi.

— Non, répondis-je.

Puck s'agenouilla près du foyer et enflamma une brindille à l'aide d'un briquet. Il plaça soigneusement son tison au milieu de l'échafaudage.

— Ça va te plaire, alors. Regarde bien les couleurs.

Il incendia une nouvelle branchette et la positionna à côté de la première. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à lécher le bois.

— Elles sont bleues ! m'écriai-je, stupéfait.

— C'est le sel. Chouette, non ?

Après avoir installé un troisième brandon là où la flambée n'avait pas encore pris, il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Heureusement, Quinn était juste de l'autre côté. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'entreprit. Je contemplai les drôles de flammes vertes et bleues qui montaient vers le ciel.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à discuter, quelques garçons proposèrent une balade aux bassins de marée naturels tout proches. Pour moi, ce fut un dilemme. D'un côté, j'adorais ces vastes piscines d'eau de mer laissées par le ressac. Enfant, elles m'avaient fasciné ; elles étaient l'une des rares choses que j'avais envie de voir lorsque je venais à Forks. De l'autre, j'étais tombé dedans plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Ce qui n'était pas trop grave à sept ans, surveillé par mon père. Cela me rappela la demande de Blaine – ne pas prendre de bain forcé.

Ce fut Lauren qui força ma décision. Elle refusa de se promener, car elle n'avait absolument pas les chaussures adéquates. La plupart des filles, sauf Quinn et Tina, choisirent elles aussi de rester sur la plage. J'attendis que David et Mike s'engagent à leur tenir compagnie avant de me lever sans bruit pour me joindre aux randonneurs. Puck accueillit ma présence par un immense sourire.

Le trajet n'était pas long, mais perdre le ciel de vue dans les sous-bois m'oppressa. La lumière verte des frondaisons détonnait étrangement avec les rires adolescents qui fusaient, elle était trop glauque et menaçante pour s'harmoniser avec le badinage du groupe. Je devais prêter attention à chacun de mes pas, évitant prudemment les racines par terre et les branches au-dessus de moi, et je ne tardai pas à me retrouver à la traîne. Je finis par émerger de ce confinement émeraude et débouchai de nouveau sur les rochers de la côte. C'était marée basse, et un chenal s'était formé sur la grève. Le long de ses rives couvertes de galets, des creux d'eau peu profonds qui ne se vidaient jamais complètement grouillaient de vie.

Je pris garde à ne pas trop me pencher au-dessus de ces océans miniatures. Les autres, pleins d'audace, sautaient de rocher en rocher et se perchaient périlleusement à leur extrême bord. Je dénichai une pierre à peu près stable dominant l'un des plus grands bassins et m'y assis avec prudence, fasciné par l'aquarium naturel qui s'étalait à mes pieds. Les lumineux bouquets d'anémones ondulaient sans fin au gré d'un courant invisible, des coquillages chantournés filaient sur le pourtour de la vasque en cachant les crabes, des étoiles de mer s'agrippaient, immobiles, aux rochers et les unes aux autres tandis qu'une minuscule anguille noire striée de blanc sinuait entre les algues d'un vert éclatant, attendant le retour de la mer. J'étais tout entier au spectacle, à l'exception d'une petite partie de mon cerveau qui s'interrogeait sur ce que Blaine était en train de faire et tentait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait été avec moi.

Les garçons finirent par avoir faim, et je me relevai, raide, pour les suivre. Ce coup-ci, je m'efforçai de garder le rythme en traversant les bois et, naturellement, je tombai plusieurs fois, récoltant quelques égratignures sur les paumes et tachant mon jean de vert au niveau des genoux. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire.

De retour à First Beach, nous découvrîmes que le groupe que nous y avions laissé s'était agrandi. Nous rapprochant, nous distinguâmes les chevelures d'un noir de jais et les peaux cuivrées d'adolescents de la réserve venus bavarder. La nourriture circulait déjà, et les gars se précipitèrent pour réclamer leur part tandis que Mike nous présentait au fur et à mesure que nous regagnions le cercle de bois flotté. Tina et moi arrivâmes bonnes dernières. Lorsque Mike prononça mon nom, je remarquai qu'un Indien plus jeune, assis sur une pierre proche du foyer, me regardait avec intérêt. Je m'installai près de Tina, et Puck nous apporta des sandwichs et un choix de canettes, cependant que celui qui semblait être le plus âgé de nos visiteurs récitait les prénoms de ses sept camarades. Tout ce que je retins, ce fut qu'une des filles s'appelait Quinn, et le gamin Elliott.

La compagnie de Tina était relaxante, car elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de combler le silence en bavardant. Elle me laissa toute liberté de méditer pendant notre repas. Je réfléchis à la façon chaotique dont le temps paraissait s'écouler à Forks, passant à toute vitesse par moments pour ne laisser surnager dans ma mémoire que quelques images isolées plus distinctes que les autres, mais ralentissant aussi parfois, chaque seconde lourde de sens et se gravant dans mon esprit. Je savais exactement ce qui différenciait ces deux tempos, et cela m'ennuyait. Durant le pique-nique, les nuages commencèrent à grignoter furtivement le ciel bleu, dissimulant quelquefois le soleil, dessinant de longues ombres sur la plage et noircissant les vagues. Après le déjeuner, les gens s'égaillèrent par deux ou trois. Certains choisirent de longer la grève en essayant de sauter de rocher en rocher au-dessus des eaux tumultueuses ; d'autres se préparèrent pour une deuxième expédition aux bassins de marée. Puck, suivi à la trace par Quinn, décida de se rendre au village, et quelques-uns de nos visiteurs les escortèrent, tandis que leurs camarades se joignaient à la balade. Je finis par me retrouver seul sur mon rondin en compagnie de Lauren et de David, qui s'occupaient avec le lecteur CD que quelqu'un avait pensé à apporter, et de trois adolescents de la réserve assis à divers endroits du cercle. Parmi eux, le dénommé Elliott et le plus âgé des garçons, celui qui avait joué les porte-parole.

Quelques minutes après que Tina fut partie avec les randonneurs, Elliott s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant et s'assit à côté de moi. Il paraissait avoir quatorze, peut-être quinze ans, et avait de longs cheveux noirs luisants retenus par un élastique au niveau de la nuque. Sa peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse ; ses yeux sombres étaient profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats prononcés de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. L'un dans l'autre, un fort joli visage. Néanmoins, cette impression positive fut gâchée dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

— Tu es Kurt Hummel, n'est-ce pas ?

À croire que mon premier jour au lycée recommençait.

— Swan, soupirai-je.

— Je m'appelle Elliott Gilbert, annonça-t-il en me tendant la main sans façons. Tu as acheté la camionnette de mon père.

— Oh, murmurai-je, soulagé, en serrant sa main lisse. Tu es le fils de Paul. Je devrais sans doute me souvenir de toi.

— Non. Je suis le plus jeune de la famille. Si tu dois te rappeler quelqu'un, ce sont mes sœurs.

— Suzy et Dottie ! m'écriai-je, la mémoire me revenant tout à coup.

Burt et Paul nous avaient souvent abandonnés ensemble durant mes visites, afin de nous tenir occupés pendant qu'ils taquinaient le poisson. Nous étions tous les trois trop timides pour nouer une réelle amitié. Et, le temps d'avoir onze ans, j'avais piqué assez de crises pour mettre un terme à ces parties de pêche.

— Elles sont ici ? demandai-je en inspectant le bord de mer, curieux de voir si je les reconnaîtrais.

— Non, répondit Elliott en secouant la tête. Suzy a obtenu une bourse d'étude de l'État de Washington, et Dottie s'est mariée à un surfeur des Samoa ; elle vit à Hawaii, maintenant.

— Mariée ! Dis donc !

J'étais ahuri. Les jumelles avaient à peine un an de plus que moi.

— Alors, la camionnette te plaît ?

— Je l'adore. Elle roule comme une jeune fille.

— Oui, à condition de ne pas trop la pousser, s'esclaffa-t-il. J'ai été drôlement content que Burt l'achète. Mon père refusait que je bricole une autre voiture tant que nous avions celle-ci, qui marchait bien.

— Elle n'est pas si lente.

— Tu as essayé de dépasser le cent ?

— Non.

— Tant mieux, ne t'y risque pas !

Il m'adressa un grand sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

— Elle est super en cas de choc, offris-je en guise de défense.

— Un tank n'en viendrait pas à bout, admit-il avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

— Comme ça, tu retapes des voitures ?

— Quand j'ai du temps, et des pièces. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver un maître-cylindre pour une Coccinelle de 1984, par hasard ? plaisanta-t-il.

Il avait une voix agréable, voilée.

— Désolée, je n'en ai pas vu récemment. Mais je garderai l'œil ouvert.

Comme si je savais de quoi il parlait ! C'était cependant un interlocuteur agréable. Il me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant en m'examinant avec un air appréciateur que je commençais à identifier. D'ailleurs, je ne fus pas la seul à le remarquer.

— Tu connais Kurt, Elliott ? demanda Lauren avec ce qui me parut un brin d'insolence.

— Depuis que je suis né, confia-t-il avec bonne humeur.

— Oh, super, commenta-t-elle, ses yeux pâles de poisson démentant son propos. Kurt, ajouta-t-elle en me dévisageant avec soin, j'étais justement en train de dire à David qu'il était dommage qu'aucun des Anderson n'ait pu venir aujourd'hui. Personne n'a songé à les inviter ?

Ses prétendus regrets me laissèrent de marbre.

— Les enfants du docteur Anderson ? intervint l'Indien plus âgé.

Il m'avait devancé, au grand agacement de Lauren. En vérité, il était plus homme qu'adolescent et avait une voix très grave.

— Oui. Tu les connais ? lâcha Lauren en se tournant à demi vers lui, condescendante.

— Les Anderson ne viennent pas ici, trancha-t-il en ignorant sa question.

Son ton signifiait que le sujet était clos. Désireux de regagner son attention, David demanda à Lauren son avis sur un CD, et elle se désintéressa de nous. J'observai le jeune homme à la voix de basse avec surprise, mais il regardait en direction de la forêt, derrière nous. Il avait affirmé que les Anderson ne venaient pas ici ; sa façon de le dire avait impliqué autre chose, néanmoins ; qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à s'aventurer dans les parages. J'éprouvai une impression étrange, que je tentai d'ignorer, sans succès. Elliott interrompit mes réflexions.

— Alors, Forks ne t'a pas encore rendue complètement dingue ?

— Dingue n'est pas le mot, rétorquai-je avec une grimace.

Il rigola, complice. Préoccupé par la remarque sur les Anderson, j'eus soudain une idée. Une idée stupide, sauf que je n'en trouvai pas de meilleure. J'espérais que le jeune Elliott manquait d'expérience avec les gens et qu'il ne détecterait pas ma tentative à coup sûr ridicule de flirter avec lui.

— J'ai envie de me balader le long de la plage, déclarai-je. Tu m'accompagnes ?

J'avais essayé d'imiter la façon qu'avait Blaine de vous regarder par-dessous ses cils. Je devais être loin du compte, mais Elliott accepta ma proposition sans hésiter. Nous prîmes la direction de la digue de bois flotté, au nord. Tandis que nous arpentions les roches multicolores, les nuages finirent par resserrer les rangs, et la mer s'assombrit cependant que la température chutait. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon coupe-vent.

— Tu as quel âge, seize ans ? demandai-je en lui faisant un sourire charmeur comme j'avais vu les mec le faire à la télé tout en m'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot cependant.

— Je viens juste d'en avoir quinze, confessa-t-il, flatté.

— Vraiment ? Je te croyais plus vieux, me récriai-je faussement.

— Je suis grand pour mon âge.

— Tu viens souvent à Forks ?

J'avais pris le ton espiègle de celui qui souhaite un oui. Même à moi, je me fis l'effet d'un crétin. J'eus peur que Elliott ne me dévoile et se détourne, écœuré, mais il semblait toujours aussi charmé.

— Non, pas tellement, admit-il en plissant le front. Mais dès que j'aurai terminé ma voiture, je pourrai m'y rendre autant que je voudrai. Enfin, quand j'aurai le permis, tempéra-t-il.

— Qui était cet autre type avec qui Lauren discutait ? Je l'ai trouvé un peu vieux pour traîner avec nous.

Tentative pour me ranger du côté des plus jeunes en montrant que je préférais la compagnie de Elliott.

— Jake. Il a dix-neuf ans.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, à propos de la famille du docteur ?

— Les Anderson ? Oh, c'est juste qu'ils sont supposés éviter le territoire de la réserve.

C'était bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Elliott parut s'absorber dans la contemplation d'une des îles.

— Pourquoi ?

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et se mordit les lèvres.

— Heu... hésita-t-il, je ne suis pas censé parler de ça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est de la simple curiosité de ma part, le rassurai-je en tâchant de garder un sourire séduisant.

N'en faisais-je pas un peu trop ? Non. Elliott me rendit mon sourire, l'air parfaitement séduit. Puis sa voix se voila encore plus que d'ordinaire.

— Tu aimes les histoires effrayantes ? lança-t-il, inquiétant.

— Je les adore, m'exclamai-je en le couvant des yeux.

Il se dirigea lentement vers un arbre mort dont les racines pointaient vers le ciel comme les pattes recroquevillées d'une formidable araignée blanche. Il se percha avec adresse sur l'une d'elles tandis que je m'asseyais plus bas, sur le tronc. Il contempla les pierres, et une moue ravie étira sa grande bouche. Devinant qu'il avait l'intention de ne pas me décevoir, je me concentrai pour ne pas trahir le vif intérêt que j'éprouvais.

— Tu connais nos vieilles légendes ? commença-t-il. Celles sur nos origines, à nous les Indiens Quileute ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes, dont certains remonteraient au Déluge. D'après eux, les Quileute auraient, pour survivre, accroché leurs canoës aux sommets des plus grands arbres des montagnes, comme Noé et son arche. (Ton léger, histoire de montrer qu'il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à ces blagues.) Un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en baissant un peu la voix, il y a les histoires sur les _Sang-froid_.

— Les Sang-froid ? répétai-je sans plus cacher ma curiosité.

— Oui. Les légendes les concernant sont aussi vieilles que celles sur les loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récentes. L'une d'elles affirme que mon propre arrière-grand-père a connu des Sang-froid. C'est lui qui aurait négocié l'accord les bannissant de nos terres.

Incrédule, il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ton arrière-grand-père ? l'encourageai-je.

— C'était un Ancien de la tribu, comme mon père. Tu vois, les Sang-froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Enfin, plus exactement, des loups qui se sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups-garous.

— Les loups-garous ont des prédateurs ?

— Un seul.

Je le dévisageai avidement, tâchant de dissimuler mon impatience.

— Bref, reprit-il, les Sang-froid sont nos ennemis traditionnels. Mais la meute de ceux qui sont apparus sur notre territoire du temps de mon arrière-grand-père était différente. Ces Sang-froid ne chassaient pas comme les leurs. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour notre peuple. Alors, mon aïeul a conclu un traité avec eux. S'ils promettaient de se tenir loin de nos terres, nous ne les dénoncerions pas aux visages pâles.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil. J'avais du mal à comprendre. Je ne voulais pas non plus lui montrer à quel point je prenais ces histoires de fantômes au sérieux.

— S'ils ne représentaient pas de menace, pourquoi...

— Il y a toujours un risque pour les humains, même si ce clan-là était civilisé. Mais on ne sait jamais vraiment quand ils seront incapables de résister à la faim.

Il avait fait exprès de prendre des inflexions comminatoires.

— Comment ça, civilisé ?

— Ils ont affirmé ne plus chasser les humains. Ils étaient parvenus à se contenter de proies animales.

— En quoi cela concerne-t-il les Anderson ? l'interrogeai-je en feignant la décontraction. Ils sont comme les Sang-froid que ton arrière-grand-père a rencontrés ?

— Non.

Il s'autorisa une pause théâtrale.

— Ce sont les mêmes.

Il dut prendre l'expression de mon visage pour de la peur, car il sourit, ravi de son effet.

— Ils sont plus nombreux, maintenant, continua-t-il. Des jeunes, une femelle et un mâle, ont rejoint le clan mais les autres sont les mêmes. À l'époque de mon aïeul, on parlait déjà de leur chef de meute, Antony. Il aurait hanté ces contrées et en serait reparti avant même que vous, les Blancs, n'arriviez.

— Mais qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que sont les Sang-froid ?

Il me fit une grimace lugubre.

— Des buveurs de sang, expliqua-t-il d'une voix glaçante. Ton peuple les appelle vampires.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation du ressac, par crainte de révéler mes émotions.

— Tu as une sacrée chair de poule ! s'esclaffa-t-il, tout content.

— Tu sais raconter les histoires, le complimentai-je sans me détourner des vagues.

— Ces légendes sont dingues, non ? Pas étonnant que mon père nous défende de les évoquer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

— J'imagine que je viens de violer un traité.

— Je serai muet comme une tombe.

— Sérieusement, n'en parle pas à Burt. Il était drôlement furieux après Paul quand il a appris que certains d'entre nous refusaient d'aller à l'hôpital depuis que le docteur Anderson avait commencé à y travailler.

— Juré.

— Tu dois nous prendre pour un tas d'Indiens superstitieux, maintenant ?

Derrière la plaisanterie, je sentis l'ombre d'une inquiétude. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais évité de le regarder, de peur de trahir mon bouleversement. Me tournant vers lui, je lui souris aussi normalement que possible.

— Non. Je crois juste que tu es très fort pour raconter les histoires effrayantes. Je suis tétanisé, tu vois ?

Tout à coup, le bruit de pierres qui roulaient nous avertit que quelqu'un approchait. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps pour découvrir Puck et Quinn à environ cinquante mètres de nous.

— Tu es là, Kurt ! s'écria Puck, soulagé, en agitant la main.

— C'est ton petit ami ? demanda Elliott, alerté par la pointe de jalousie qui avait percé dans la voix de Puck.

Je fus surpris qu'elle fût aussi évidente.

— Non, certainement pas, chuchotai-je.

Je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante et tenais à le rendre aussi heureux que possible. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil en prenant soin de me cacher de Puck. Il sourit, transporté par mon flirt inepte.

— Quand j'aurai mon permis... commença-t-il.

— Tu viendras me voir à Forks, le coupai-je. On ira se balader ensemble.

La culpabilité m'envahit, tant j'étais conscient de l'avoir manipulé. Mais je l'appréciais vraiment. C'était quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais être ami. Puck nous avait rejoints, à présent, Quinn à quelques pas derrière lui. Je le vis jauger Elliott et se rasséréner devant la jeunesse de l'Indien.

— Où étiez-vous passés ? s'enquit-il, alors qu'il avait la réponse sous les yeux.

— Elliott me racontait seulement quelques histoires locales. C'était très intéressant.

— Euh...

Confronté à notre amitié, Puck s'interrompit, évaluant prudemment la situation.

— Nous partons, reprit-il. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, apparemment.

Nous regardâmes le ciel menaçant. La pluie semblait en effet sur le point de s'abattre.

— Très bien, dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds. J'arrive.

— J'ai été heureux de te revoir, me lança Elliott.

Je compris qu'il s'amusait à provoquer Puck.

— Moi aussi. La prochaine fois que Burt rendra visite à Paul, je l'accompagnerai, promis-je.

— Ce serait génial, assura Elliott, hilare.

— Et merci, ajoutai-je, avec chaleur.

Nous partîmes en direction du parking. Quelques gouttes avaient commencé à tomber, dessinant des taches noires sur les rochers. Je mis ma capuche. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Suburban, les autres avaient déjà chargé les affaires. Je me faufilai sur le siège arrière à côté de Tina et David, annonçant que c'était au tour de quelqu'un d'autre d'être assis devant.

Tina se concentra sur le spectacle de la tempête qui se préparait, Lauren se glissa au milieu de la banquette pour monopoliser l'attention de David, et j'eus tout le loisir de poser ma tête sur le dossier, de fermer les yeux et de lutter contre les pensées qui m'assaillaient.

* * *

La suite demain ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirait de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit ? Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : V**oici la chapitre 7 ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je dis à Burt que j'avais des tonnes de devoirs et que je ne dînerais pas ce soir-là. Il y avait un match de basket à la télé, et il était tout excité. Comme, bien sûr, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant là-dedans, il ne s'aperçut pas de ce que ma voix ou mon visage pouvaient avoir d'inhabituel.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, fouillai mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur mes vieux écouteurs et branchai ces derniers sur mon petit lecteur CD. Je choisis un disque que Will m'avait offert pour Noël. C'était un de ses groupes préférés qui, à mon goût, recourait un peu trop à la basse et aux hurlements. Allongé sur mon lit, écouteurs en place, je montai le volume à m'en dynamiter les tympans. Je fermai les yeux, mais comme la lumière me gênait, je me collai un oreiller sur la tête.

Soigneusement concentré, je m'efforçai de comprendre les textes des chansons et de débrouiller les schémas compliqués de la batterie. À la troisième écoute, je connaissais par cœur les paroles, celles des refrains du moins. Je découvris avec étonnement que, en fin de compte, le groupe me plaisait, pour peu qu'on dépasse ses braillements. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Will encore une fois.

Cerise sur le gâteau, mon choix se révéla efficace. Les battements assourdissants m'empêchèrent de réfléchir – ce qui était le but de l'exercice. Je me passai le disque encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à chanter sur tous les airs et jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, enfin.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un endroit familier. Avertie par une partie de ma conscience que je rêvais, j'identifiai la lumière verte de la forêt. Non loin, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Je savais que si je trouvais l'océan, j'arriverais à distinguer le soleil. Je tentais de me guider au bruit du ressac, mais Elliott apparaissait soudain et m'entraînait par la main en direction du cœur le plus noir des bois.

— Elliott ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses traits étaient empreints de frayeur, et il tirait de toutes ses forces pour vaincre mes résistances – je ne voulais pas aller vers l'obscurité.

— Cours, Kurt, tu dois courir ! chuchotait-il, terrifié.

— Par ici, Kurt !

Je reconnaissais la voix de Puck, me hélant du profond ténébreux des arbres, mais je ne pouvais le voir.

— Pourquoi ? demandais-je en me débattant pour me libérer de l'emprise de Elliott.

À ce stade, je désirais par-dessus tout retrouver le soleil. Tout à coup, le jeune Indien me lâchait en piaillant. Tremblant, il s'écroulait sur le sol sombre et s'y contorsionnait sous mes yeux horrifiés.

— Elliott ! braillais-je.

Mais il avait disparu. À sa place se tenait un grand loup brun-roux aux pupilles foncées. L'animal se détournait de moi en direction de la grève, le poil de l'échine hérissé, les crocs découverts, des grondements sourds s'échappant de sa gorge.

— Sauve-toi, Kurt ! criait Puck, toujours dans la forêt.

En dépit de cette injonction, je ne bougeais pas. Je fixais une lumière qui, de la plage, venait vers moi. Alors, Blaine sortait de derrière les arbres, la peau luisant faiblement, le regard noir et dangereux. Il levait la main et me faisait signe d'approcher. À mes pieds, le loup grognait. J'avançais d'un pas, ce qui provoquait le sourire de Blaine. Ses dents étaient pointues et aiguisées.

— Aie confiance, susurrait-il.

Un deuxième pas. Le loup se jetait entre moi et le vampire, ses crocs visant la jugulaire.

— Non ! hurlais-je.

Je me redressai comme un diable sur mon lit. Ce brusque mouvement entraîna la chute du lecteur CD de la table de nuit. La lumière était toujours allumée, j'étais tout habillé et chaussé. Désorienté, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin.

En gémissant, je retombai en arrière puis roulai sur le ventre, envoyant valser mes bottes. J'étais néanmoins trop bouleversé pour me rendormir. Me retournant, je déboutonnai mon jean et m'en débarrassai maladroitement en position couché. Puis je remis l'oreiller sur mes yeux. Mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien, bien sûr. Mon subconscient avait fait resurgir avec une netteté effarante les images que je m'étais désespérément appliqué à chasser. J'étais bien forcé de les affronter, à présent.

Je m'assis, trop vite, et la tête me tourna un instant. Chaque chose en son temps, me dis-je, trop heureux de retarder l'inévitable. J'attrapai ma trousse de toilette. Malheureusement, la douche fut plus courte que je ne l'eus souhaité. Même en m'octroyant le luxe de sécher mes cheveux, je n'eus bientôt plus de raison de rester dans la salle de bains. Avec une serviette autour de la taille, je retraversai le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Impossible de savoir si Burt dormait encore ou s'il était déjà parti. Je regardai par la fenêtre – la voiture de patrouille avait disparu. Encore une journée de pêche.

J'enfilai mon survêtement le plus confortable, fis mon lit – une première. J'allumai ensuite mon vieil ordinateur. Je détestais utiliser Internet ici. Mon modem était tristement dépassé, mon forfait de mauvaise qualité ; se connecter prenait si longtemps que je décidai de m'offrir un bol de céréales en attendant.

Je mangeai lentement, mâchant chaque morceau avec soin. Quand j'eus fini, je lavai ma vaisselle, la séchai et la rangeai. C'est en traînant des pieds que je remontai les marches. Je commençai par aller ramasser mon lecteur CD et le replaçai soigneusement au centre de la table de nuit. Je retirai les écouteurs et les remis dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Puis je relançai le même disque, baissant le son pour n'avoir plus qu'une musique de fond.

Avec un nouveau soupir, je m'approchai de l'ordinateur. Naturellement, l'écran était couvert de pubs. M'asseyant sur l'inconfortable chaise pliante, j'entrepris de fermer les fenêtres jusqu'à ce que, enfin, j'arrive à mon moteur de recherche favori. Après avoir liquidé encore une ou deux réclames intempestives, je tapai un mot, un seul.

_Vampire_.

Comme de bien entendu, la recherche se fit avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand le résultat s'afficha enfin, j'avais un sacré tri à effectuer entre les films, les shows télévisés, les jeux de rôle, le rock underground et les entreprises de cosmétiques gothiques. Je dénichai soudain un site prometteur – _Vampires _de A à Z. J'attendis impatiemment qu'il se télécharge, fermant impitoyablement toute pub qui avait le malheur de surgir à l'improviste. Enfin, le site s'afficha, fond d'écran tout simple, blanc, avec un texte rédigé en noir – très académique. Deux citations agrémentaient la page d'accueil :

_Dans le monde vaste et ténébreux des fantômes et démons, aucune créature n'est plus abominable, plus redoutée, plus détestée – avec une fascination mêlée de crainte pourtant – que celle du vampire, qui n'est ni fantôme ni démon mais relève des forces sombres de la nature et possède les qualités mystérieuses et terribles des deux. Révérend Montague Summers. _

_S'il y a en ce monde une existence avérée, c'est celle des vampires. Rien ne manque : rapports officiels, déclarations sous serments de gens de bonne réputation, chirurgiens, prêtres, magistrats ; la preuve judiciaire est plus complexe. Et malgré tout cela, qui croit aux vampires ? Rousseau. _

Le reste du site était une liste alphabétique des différents mythes vampiriques à travers le monde. Le premier sur lequel je cliquai, le _Danag_, parlait d'une créature philippine censée avoir importé le taro dans l'archipel il y avait fort longtemps. La légende soutenait que le _Danag _l'avait cultivé avec les humains pendant des années, mais que cette collaboration s'était achevée le jour où une femme s'était coupé le doigt et qu'un _Danag_, suçant la blessure, avait tant apprécié le goût du sang qu'il avait vidé la malheureuse de tout le sien.

Je parcourus avec soin les différents articles, cherchant des éléments qui me fussent familiers ou qui, du moins, parussent plausibles. Apparemment, la plupart des histoires de vampires privilégiaient de belles démoniaques et des victimes enfants ; elles donnaient aussi l'impression d'être des inventions destinées à expliquer l'importante mortalité infantile et à fournir aux hommes un bon prétexte à leur infidélité. Nombreuses étaient celles qui évoquaient des esprits privés de corps et prévenaient contre les rites mortuaires mal effectués. Peu rappelaient les films que j'avais vus ; et très rares étaient les vampires qui se préoccupaient de boire du sang, excepté l'_Estrie _des Hébreux et l'_Upier _des Polonais.

Seuls trois exemples retinrent réellement mon attention : le _Varacolaci _de Roumanie, un puissant mort vivant qui pouvait prendre la forme d'un bel humain pâle, le _Nélapsi _slovaque, un être si fort et rapide qu'il était capable de massacrer un village au complet dans l'heure suivant minuit, et un troisième, le _Stregoni benefici_.

Ce dernier n'avait droit qu'à une phrase brève : « _Stregoni benefici _: vampire italien réputé pour sa bonté, ennemi juré des vampires diaboliques. » Cette petite rubrique, la seule, parmi des centaines, à affirmer l'existence de bons vampires fut un soulagement.

L'un dans l'autre cependant, il y avait peu de choses qui coïncidassent avec les histoires d'Elliott et mes propres observations. Je m'étais fait un catalogue mental au fur et à mesure de ma lecture et l'avais scrupuleusement comparé à chaque légende : rapidité, force, beauté, pâleur, yeux qui changeaient de couleur ; les critères d'Elliott: buveurs de sang, ennemis des loups-garous, absence de chaleur corporelle, immortalité. Fort rares étaient les mythes qui contenaient au moins un de ces paramètres.

J'avais par ailleurs un autre petit problème, surgi de mes souvenirs liés aux rares films d'horreur que j'avais vus, ravivés par ce que je lisais – les vampires ne pouvaient sortir en plein jour, car le soleil les consumait aussitôt. Ils dormaient dans des cercueils toute la journée et ne surgissaient qu'à la nuit.

Agacé, j'éteignis l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur, sans même attendre d'avoir correctement fermé les fichiers. Au-delà de mon irritation, j'étais submergé par l'embarras. Tout cela était idiot. Assis dans ma chambre, je cherchais des informations sur les vampires. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je résolus la question en reportant la faute sur la ville de Forks – la péninsule détrempée d'Olympic dans son entier d'ailleurs.

Il fallait que je m'aère, mais les seuls endroits où j'avais envie d'aller se trouvaient à trois jours de voiture. Je mis quand même mes bottes et descendis. J'enfilai mon coupe-vent sans vérifier le temps et sortis en claquant la porte.

Le ciel était couvert, mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Ignorant ma camionnette, je traversai la cour de Burt en diagonale pour gagner la forêt toute proche. Je ne tardai pas à m'y être suffisamment enfoncé pour perdre de vue la maison et la route et n'entendre plus que les chuintements de mes pieds sur le sol mouillé et les cris sporadiques des geais.

Un sentier en forme de ruban effiloché sinuait à travers bois, sinon je ne me serais pas éloigné ainsi. Je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation, j'étais capable de me perdre dans des endroits largement moins hostiles. Le chemin s'enfonçait au cœur de la forêt, grosso modo en direction de l'est, d'après moi. Il serpentait autour de cyprès d'Alaska, de ciguës, d'ifs et d'érables. Les noms des essences alentour ne m'étaient que vaguement familiers, et je ne devais mon maigre savoir qu'à Burt, qui m'avait autrefois désigné les arbres à travers la fenêtre de la voiture de patrouille. Il y en avait des tas que je ne connaissais pas, et d'autres que je n'étais pas certain d'identifier à cause des parasites verdâtres dont ils étaient couverts.

Je suivis le chemin tant que ma colère contre moi-même me poussa en avant. Quand elle commença à se calmer, je ralentis. Des gouttes tombaient de la ramure, mais j'ignorais s'il s'était remis à pleuvoir ou si c'étaient là les résidus humides de la veille conservés très haut au-dessus de moi par les feuilles et qui retournaient lentement à la terre. Un arbre effondré – récemment, car il n'était pas entièrement tapissé de mousse – s'appuyait contre le tronc d'un de ses congénères, créant un petit banc abrité à quelques pas du sentier. J'enjambai les fougères et m'assis prudemment dessus en veillant à ce que mon coupe-vent fasse écran entre le siège détrempé et mes vêtements. Puis j'appuyai ma tête encapuchonnée contre l'arbre vivant.

Je n'avais pas choisi le bon endroit pour me promener. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais avais-je ailleurs où aller ? La forêt, d'un vert soutenu, ressemblait bien trop à la scène de mon rêve pour m'apporter la paix. À présent que le bruit aqueux de mes pas s'était tu, le silence était assourdissant. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, et le clapotis des gouttes s'était accéléré – il pleuvait sûrement au-dessus des branches. Les fougères poussaient plus haut que moi, maintenant que j'étais assis, et je compris qu'on aurait pu passer devant moi sans m'apercevoir. Ici, au milieu des arbres, il était beaucoup plus facile de croire aux absurdités qui m'avaient tant embarrassé à la maison. Rien dans ces bois n'avait changé depuis des millénaires, et les mythes et légendes de centaines de pays différents paraissaient bien plus vraisemblables à la lueur de ce brouillard céladon que dans l'environnement tranché de ma chambre.

Je me forçai à me concentrer sur les deux questions les plus importantes auxquelles il me fallait répondre, mais que je ne cessais de fuir.

Pour commencer, je devais décider si ce qu'Elliott avait dit à propos des Anderson pouvait être vrai.

La réponse fusa, instinctive – non. Il était bête et morbide d'entretenir des idées aussi ridicules. Mais alors ? Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle au fait que j'étais encore vivant. Une nouvelle fois, je listai mentalement mes observations : la vitesse et la puissance incroyables, les yeux passant du noir à l'or pour revenir au noir, l'inhumaine beauté, la peau pâle et glaciale. Et aussi – détails qui s'étaient lentement inscrits dans ma mémoire – cette façon qu'ils avaient de ne jamais manger, la grâce dérangeante avec laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Et la manière qu'il avait de parler, parfois, ses phrases et ses cadences qui auraient mieux correspondu à un personnage de roman du début du XIXe siècle qu'à un lycéen d'aujourd'hui. Il avait séché le cours d'identification de nos groupes sanguins. Il n'avait refusé l'invitation à la mer que lorsqu'il avait appris où nous allions. Il paraissait deviner ce que tout le monde autour de lui pensait... sauf moi. Il m'avait confié être un méchant, un être dangereux...

Se pouvait-il que les Anderson fussent des vampires ?

En tout cas, ils étaient _quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui dépassait les justifications rationnelles envisageables était en train de se mettre en place devant mes yeux incrédules. Qu'il entrât dans la catégorie des Sang-froid d'Elliott ou dans ma propre théorie du super héros, Blaine Anderson n'était pas... humain. Il était plus que ça.

Alors oui – peut-être. Je m'en tiendrais à cette réponse pour l'instant.

Venait ensuite la deuxième question, la plus importante. Si tout cela était vrai, qu'allais-je faire ?

Si Blaine était un vampire – j'avais vraiment du mal à formuler cette hypothèse –, comment fallait-il que j'agisse ? Impliquer un tiers était exclu. J'avais déjà du mal à me croire moi-même ; le premier à qui je parlerais exigerait mon internement. Il ne semblait y avoir que deux options. Un, suivre son conseil : être intelligent, l'éviter autant que possible. Annuler nos plans, reprendre l'habitude de l'ignorer, pour autant que j'en fus capable. Imaginer qu'une vitre épaisse et infranchissable nous séparait dans le cours que nous étions forcés de partager. Lui ordonner de me laisser tranquille – et le vouloir cette fois.

À cette seule perspective, un désespoir brutal et douloureux s'empara de moi. Refusant la souffrance, j'envisageai aussitôt la seconde possibilité : ne pas changer d'attitude. Après tout, s'il était une créature... sinistre, il n'avait jusque-là rien tenté pour me blesser. Au contraire, j'aurais été aujourd'hui encastrée dans le pare-chocs de David s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite. Tellement vite, que cela tenait forcément du réflexe. Mais alors, si sauver des vies était un réflexe, en quoi était-il mauvais ?

À force de peser le pour et le contre, je tournais en rond. Je n'étais sûre que d'une chose, en admettant que je fus sûr de quoi que ce fût. Le sombre Blaine de mon rêve n'avait été qu'un reflet de ma peur du monde dévoilé par Elliott, pas de Blaine lui-même. Lorsque le loup-garou s'était jeté en avant, ça n'avait pas été pour lui que j'avais hurlé. Ç'avait été de crainte que Blaine ne fût blessé, même s'il m'avait appelé en dévoilant des dents aiguisées. J'avais eu peur _pour _lui.

Je compris que je tenais là ma vraie réponse. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir réellement choisi. J'étais déjà trop impliqué. Maintenant que je savais – _si _je le savais – ne pouvoir rien faire au sujet de mon effrayant secret. Parce que, lorsque je pensais à lui, à sa voix, à ses regards hypnotiques, à la force magnétique de sa personnalité, je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que d'être avec lui, tout de suite. Même si... mais non, je n'arrivais pas à l'envisager. Pas ici, pas seul dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait. Pas avec la pluie qui, sous la feuillée, l'obscurcissait comme à l'heure du crépuscule, et dont le tambourinement évoquait des pas feutrés. Je frissonnai et quittai rapidement ma cachette, craignant soudain que le sentier eût disparu sous les gouttes.

Il était bien là pourtant, visible et rassurant, qui serpentait hors du labyrinthe vert et humide. Je l'empruntai avec hâte, ma capuche serrée autour de ma tête, surpris de découvrir que j'étais allé aussi loin, finissant presque par courir. Je commençai même à me demander si j'étais dans la bonne direction ou si au contraire je ne m'enfonçais pas dans la forêt. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de céder complètement à la panique, j'entr'aperçus des espaces plus ouverts au milieu des branches entrelacées. Puis j'entendis une voiture et je me retrouvai à l'air libre, devant la pelouse de Burt et la maison accueillante qui me promettait chaleur et chaussettes sèches.

Il était à peine midi quand je rentrai. Je montai dans ma chambre et revêtis un jean et un T-shirt, dans la mesure où je ne comptais plus sortir. J'arrivai sans trop de mal à me concentrer sur mon devoir du jour, une dissertation sur _Macbeth _à rendre pour le mercredi suivant. J'entrepris de rédiger un brouillon grossier, content, plus serein que je ne l'avais été depuis... depuis le jeudi après-midi, pour être honnête.

Il faut dire que j'avais toujours fonctionné ainsi. Me décider m'était douloureux, représentait l'étape que je redoutais le plus. Mais une fois mes choix arrêtés, je fonçais, en général soulagé d'être parvenue à trancher. Parfois, cet apaisement était teinté de désespoir, comme quand je m'étais résolu à partir pour Forks. N'empêche, c'était mieux que de me débattre face aux différentes options qui s'offraient à moi. La décision que je venais de prendre était ridiculement facile à accepter.

Dangereusement facile.

Bref, la journée fut calme et productive – je terminai mon boulot avant huit heures du soir. Burt revint à la maison avec de belles prises, et je notai mentalement de dénicher un bon livre de cuisine pour accommoder le poisson lorsque j'irai à Seattle, la semaine suivante. Les frissons qui secouaient mon épine dorsale quand je pensais à ce voyage n'étaient pas différents de ceux que j'avais ressentis avant ma promenade avec Elliott Gilbert. Ils auraient dû l'être, pourtant ; j'aurais dû avoir peur, je le savais. Mais je ne parvenais pas à éprouver les bonnes craintes.

Cette nuit-là, mon sommeil fut sans rêve, tant j'étais épuisé d'avoir entamé ma journée si tôt et d'avoir passé une si mauvaise nuit la veille. Pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je me réveillai sous la lumière jaune d'un matin ensoleillé. Je filai à la fenêtre, ébahi de constater qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas un nuage dans le ciel, juste quelques petites boules de coton blanc et floconneux qui ne pouvaient décemment nous promettre de pluie. J'ouvris les carreaux – je fus surpris de voir qu'ils ne coinçaient ni ne grinçaient alors qu'on ne les avait pas bougés depuis des années – et respirai l'air relativement sec. Il faisait presque chaud, il n'y avait pas de vent. Dans mes veines, mon sang s'électrifia.

Burt terminait son petit-déjeuner lorsque je descendis et il remarqua ma bonne humeur tout de suite.

— Belle journée, lança-t-il en guise de commentaire.

— Oui, acquiesçai-je, joyeux.

Il me sourit, et des rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Quand Burt souriait, il était plus facile de comprendre pourquoi ma mère s'était précipitée dans ses bras et un mariage irréfléchi. L'essentiel de ce qui en avait fait à l'époque un jeune homme romantique s'était effacé avant que je ne le connusse, de même qu'avaient disparu les boucles de ses cheveux bruns – d'une couleur, sinon d'une texture, identique à la mienne –, révélant un peu plus chaque année la peau luisante de son front. Mais quand il souriait, je discernais l'homme qui s'était enfui avec une Elisabeth âgée d'à peine deux ans de plus que moi aujourd'hui.

J'engloutis gaiement mon petit-déjeuner en contemplant les particules de poussière qui dansaient dans les rayons filtrant par la fenêtre. De loin, Burt me cria au revoir, et la voiture de patrouille s'en alla. Devant la porte, j'hésitai, une main sur mon coupe-vent. J'étais tenté de le laisser à la maison. Avec un soupir, je le posai sur mon bras et sortis dans la lumière la plus éclatante que j'avais vue depuis des mois.

Avec beaucoup d'huile de coude, je réussis à baisser presque en entier les vitres de la camionnette. Je fus une des premières à arriver au lycée ; dans ma précipitation à partir, je n'avais même pas regardé l'heure. Je me garai puis me dirigeai vers l'aire de pique-nique rarement utilisée située sur la façade sud de la cafétéria. Comme les bancs étaient encore un peu humides, je m'assis sur ma veste, bien content de lui avoir trouvé un usage. Mes devoirs étaient faits – résultat d'une vie sociale ralentie – mais je voulais vérifier quelques problèmes de maths. Je m'y attaquai consciencieusement. Cependant, à mi-parcours du premier exercice, je me surpris à rêvasser en regardant le soleil jouer sur les troncs rouges des arbres tout en gribouillant inconsciemment dans les marges de mon cahier. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que j'avais dessiné cinq paires d'yeux qui me fixaient. Je les effaçai avec ma gomme.

— Kurt ! me héla quelqu'un.

On aurait dit Puck.

Me retournant, je m'aperçus que les élèves avaient commencé à arriver pendant que je me perdais dans mes songes. Tout le monde était en T-shirt, certains même en short bien que la température n'excédât pas dix-huit degrés. Puck se dirigeait vers moi en agitant la main, vêtu d'un large bermuda et d'un polo rayé.

— Salut, Puck ! lui répondis-je.

Impossible de ne pas me montrer joyeux par cette belle matinée. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un sourire réjoui fendait son visage. Il était si content de me voir que je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir flatté.

— Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué, mais tes cheveux ont des reflets roux, dit-il en prenant entre ses doigts une de mes mèches qui s'était échapper de la laque dont étaient imprégnés mes cheveux.

— Seulement quand il y a du soleil.

Il replaça la mèche folle sur mon front, je me sentis vaguement gêné.

— Chouette journée, hein ?

— Comme je les aime.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier ?

Son ton était juste un peu trop possessif.

— Travaillé à ma disserte, surtout.

Je ne précisai pas que je l'avais terminé – inutile de jouer les premier de la classe.

— Ah, ouais ! marmonna-t-il en se frappant le front. Elle est pour jeudi, non ?

— Euh, mercredi, je crois.

— Mercredi ? Merde... Tu as choisi quel sujet ?

— » La façon dont Shakespeare dessine ses personnages féminins est-elle misogyne ? »

Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de lui parler hébreu.

— J'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir m'y mettre dès ce soir, ronchonna-t-il, morose. Je comptais t'inviter à sortir.

— Oh.

Je fus pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi m'était-il devenu impossible d'avoir une conversation agréable avec Puck sans qu'elle tourne à un échange maladroit ?

— Tu sais, on pourrait aller dîner quelque part... je bosserai après.

Il m'adressa un sourire plein d'espoir. Bon sang ! Je détestais mettre quelqu'un dans l'embarras.

— Puck... Je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée.

Son visage s'affaissa.

— Pourquoi ?

Mon esprit vola vers Blaine et je me demandai si le sien faisait de même.

— Parce que... et si jamais tu répètes ce que je vais te dire, je jure que je t'étranglerai avec joie. À mon avis, ce serait blessant envers Quinn.

— Quinn ?

Il parut ahuri. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

— Franchement, Puck, tu es aveugle, ou quoi ?

— Oh ! souffla-t-il, stupéfait.

Ce dont je profitai pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

— Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard une nouvelle fois, décrétai-je en empilant mes affaires dans mon sac.

Nous gagnâmes lentement le bâtiment 3. Puck était plongé dans ses pensées. Je priai pour que ces dernières, quelles qu'elles fussent, le conduisissent dans la bonne direction.

Quand je vis Quinn, en maths, elle bouillonnait d'énervement. Elle, Tina et Lauren avaient prévu de se rendre en fin de journée à Port Angeles afin d'y acheter leurs robes de bal. Elle m'invita à les accompagner, bien que je n'eus besoin de rien. J'hésitai. Il serait sympa de sortir de la ville avec des amies. Sauf que Lauren serait là. Et puis, je serais peut-être occupé, ce soir ? Mais ça, c'était laisser mon esprit vagabonder sur la plus mauvaise voie. Si le soleil expliquait ma bonne humeur, il n'était pas le seul à l'origine de mon euphorie, loin de là.

Bref, je réservai ma réponse, prétendant qu'il fallait d'abord que j'en parle à Burt.

Quinn n'évoqua rien d'autre que le bal quand nous nous rendîmes en espagnol, et continua sur sa lancé, lorsque nous allâmes à la cantine, comme si rien ne nous avait interrompus. Le cours s'était terminé avec cinq minutes de retard, et j'étais bien trop excité à la perspective de l'instant qui allait suivre pour prêter attention à ses bavardages. J'avais douloureusement hâte de _le _voir, lui mais aussi tous les Anderson, histoire de les soumettre au jugement des soupçons nouveaux qui me tourmentaient. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la cafète, je ressentis le premier frisson de vraie peur parcourir mon échine avant de s'installer au creux de mon estomac. Allaient-ils deviner ce que je pensais ? Puis un sentiment différent m'envahit – Blaine désirerait-il déjeuner encore une fois avec moi ?

À mon habitude, mon premier coup d'œil fut pour leur table. Un élan de panique me secoua quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était vide. Mon espoir retomba comme un soufflé tandis que je fouillais du regard le reste de la salle, mais je continuai de rêver que j'allai le trouver seul, attendant que je le rejoigne. En dépit de la foule, je finis par admettre qu'il n'y avait là aucune trace de la présence de Blaine ni des siens. La puissance de ma déception me paralysa.

Je suivis Quinn d'un pas traînant, sans plus prendre la peine de faire semblant d'écouter.

Nous étions suffisamment en retard pour que, à notre table, tout le monde fût déjà installé. Je préférai un siège près de Tina à la chaise vide au côté de Puck. Je notai en passant qu'il la proposait poliment à Quinn, qui l'accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. Tina me posa quelques questions discrètes sur la dissertation concernant _Macbeth_, auxquelles je répondis aussi naturellement que possible tout en sombrant dans l'affliction. Elle aussi me proposa de venir ce soir-là, et j'acceptai, m'accrochant désormais à tout ce qui parviendrait à me distraire.

Je compris que je m'étais agrippé aux derniers filaments d'espoir quand, entrant en cours de sciences nat, je vis que sa place était déserte et ressentis une nouvelle déception. Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, morose. En gym, nous eûmes droit à une leçon sur les règles du badminton ce qui, au moins, signifia que j'eus le loisir de rester assise au lieu de tituber sur le terrain. Le mieux fut que le prof n'eut pas le temps de terminer, ce qui m'accordait un jour de répit supplémentaire. Même si, le surlendemain, on m'armerait d'une raquette avant de me lâcher avec le reste de la classe.

Je fus heureux de quitter le lycée pour pouvoir ronger mon frein et broyer du noir avant de ressortir avec Quinn et compagnie. Mais je venais à peine d'entrer chez Burt que Quinn m'appela pour annuler notre projet. Je tâchai de prendre avec satisfaction la nouvelle que Puck l'avait invité à dîner dehors ce soir-là – j'étais effectivement soulagé qu'il ait fini par piger – mais mon enthousiasme me parut faux, même à moi. Elle reporta notre expédition au lendemain soir.

Je me retrouvai donc privé de distractions. Je fis mariner du poisson pour le repas. On le mangerait avec une salade et du pain de la veille, si bien que la cuisine ne m'absorba pas vraiment. Mes devoirs ne me prirent que trente minutes. Je vérifiai mes mails, lus les messages de ma mère, que j'avais négligés, de plus en plus secs au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient récents. En soupirant, je rédigeai une brève réponse.

_Maman, _

_désolée, j'étais occupé. Je suis allé au bord de la mer avec des amis. J'avais aussi une disserte à rédiger. _

Mes excuses étaient minables. J'abandonnai.

_Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Je sais, moi aussi ça m'épate. Je vais sortir, histoire d'emmagasiner un maximum de vitamines D. Bisous, Kurt_.

Je décidai de tuer une heure avec de la lecture qui ne fût pas scolaire. J'avais emporté une petite collection de livres à Forks, dont le plus usé était une anthologie des écrits de Jane Austen. C'est celui-ci que je choisis avant de me diriger vers le petit jardin carré de derrière, prenant au passage un vieux plaid dans l'armoire à linge située sur le palier du premier étage.

Une fois dehors, je pliai la couverture en deux et la posai loin de l'ombre dispensée par les arbres, sur l'épaisse pelouse qui était toujours un peu mouillée, quelle que fût l'ardeur des rayons du soleil. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, jambes croisées en l'air, et feuilletai les différents romans du recueil en hésitant sur celui qui m'occuperait le plus l'esprit. Mes œuvres préférées étaient _Orgueil et Préjugés _et _Raison et Sentiments_. J'avais lu le premier récemment, si bien que je m'attaquai au second, pour me rappeler au bout du troisième chapitre seulement que le personnage principal se prénommait Blaine. Furieuse, je me tournai vers _Mansfield Park_, mais le héros de celui-là s'appelait Blaise, ce qui était franchement trop proche. Agacé, je refermai le livre et roulai sur le dos. Remontant mes manches aussi haut que possible, je fermai les yeux. Je n'allais penser à rien qu'à la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, m'ordonnai-je sévèrement. Bien que légère, la brise agitait des mèches autour de mon visage, qui me chatouillaient. Je me concentrer de nouveau sur la tiédeur qui caressait mes paupières, mes joues, mon nez, mes lèvres, mes avant-bras, mon cou, traversait ma chemise légère...

Je repris conscience au bruit de la voiture de patrouille qui tournait dans l'allée. Je m'assis, hébété, et m'aperçus que la lumière s'était couchée derrière les arbres, et que je m'étais endormie. Je regardai alentour, un peu perdu, avec le brusque sentiment que je n'étais pas seul.

— Burt ? appelai-je.

Mais il était en train de claquer sa portière, de l'autre côté de la maison. Je bondis sur mes pieds, bêtement nerveux, rassemblai le plaid à présent humide et mon livre et me précipitai à l'intérieur pour mettre de l'huile à chauffer – nous mangerions en retard. Burt accrochait son arme et ôtait ses bottes quand j'entrai.

— Désolée, papa, le repas n'est pas encore prêt. Je me suis endormie dehors.

J'étouffai un bâillement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il. De toute façon, je voulais voir où en était le match.

Après dîner, je regardai la télé en compagnie de Burt, histoire de m'occuper. Il n'y avait rien qui m'intéressât, mais comme Burt savait que je n'aimais pas le base-ball, il zappa sur un feuilleton décérébré qui nous ennuya l'un et l'autre. Il avait toutefois l'air heureux de passer du temps avec moi. Et, malgré ma déprime, cela me faisait du bien de le rendre heureux.

— Papa, dis-je pendant une coupure de publicité, Quinn et Tina vont demain soir à Port Angeles se chercher une robe pour le bal et elles m'ont demandé de leur donner un coup de main... ça t'embête si j'y vais avec elles ?

— Quinn Fabray?

— Et Tina Cohen-Chang.

Je soupirai, agacé de devoir lui donner ce genre de détails.

— Mais... tu n'y vas pas, toi, au bal ? hasarda-t-il, étonné.

— Non, papa. C'est juste pour les aider à choisir leur robe. Proposer un œil critique, quoi.

Je n'aurais jamais eu besoin d'expliquer ça à une femme. Il parut saisir qu'il n'était pas sur son terrain quand il s'agissait de vêtement.

— Dans ce cas, d'accord. C'est quand même un soir de semaine.

— On partira juste après les cours, comme ça je serai rentré tôt. Tu te débrouilleras, pour le dîner ?

— Kurt, je me suis nourri pendant dix-sept ans avant que tu ne viennes t'installer, me rappela-t-il.

— Et je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu, grommelai-je avant d'ajouter plus distinctement : Je te laisserai de quoi te préparer des sandwichs dans le frigo, d'accord ? Sur l'étagère du haut.

Le lendemain matin, le temps était de nouveau radieux. Je m'éveillai avec un espoir ravivé et tentai aussitôt de l'étouffer. En l'honneur de la chaleur, je m'habillai d'un tee-shirt à manches longues à col en V bleu marine – quelque chose que j'aurais porté en plein hiver, à Phoenix.

Je m'étais débrouillé pour arriver au lycée de façon à avoir juste le temps d'aller en classe. Le cœur lourd, je fis le tour du parking pour dénicher une place tout en scrutant les alentours à la recherche de la Volvo argentée qui, clairement, n'était pas là. Je me garai tout au fond et parvins en cours d'anglais, essoufflé mais calme, avant la dernière sonnerie.

Comme la veille, des bourgeons d'espérance fleurirent malgré moi dans ma tête, que je dus réduire en charpie, opération douloureuse, quand j'inspectai en vain la cantine et m'assis, seul, à ma paillasse.

Le plan Port Angeles réactivé pour ce soir-là était d'autant plus attrayant que Lauren avait d'autres obligations. J'avais hâte de quitter la ville, histoire de cesser de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux derrière mon épaule en priant pour qu'_il _surgisse de nulle part comme il le faisait toujours. Je me promis d'être de bonne humeur et de ne pas gâcher le plaisir de Quinn et de Tina dans leur chasse à la robe idéale. Je pourrais sans doute en profiter pour m'acheter quelques vêtements aussi. Je refusais de croire que j'allais me retrouver tout seul ce week-end à Seattle, un projet qui ne me tentait plus du tout. Il n'était quand même pas du genre à annuler sans me prévenir ?

Après les cours, Quinn me suivit dans sa vieille Mercury blanche jusque chez Burt afin que j'y laisse mes affaires scolaires et ma camionnette. À l'intérieur, je me donnai un rapide coup de laque, excité à l'idée de sortir enfin de Forks. Je laissai à Burt un mot lui ré-expliquant où trouver son dîner, échangeai le portefeuille usé de mon cartable contre un porte-monnaie que j'utilisais rarement et courus rejoindre Quinn. Nous passâmes prendre Tina chez elle. Elle était prête, et mon énervement grandit selon une courbe exponentielle dès que nous quittâmes vraiment les limites de la ville.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Merci a Mia-Zure qui continue à m'encourageai ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Et voici le chapitre 8 ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Quinn conduisant plus vite que le Chef, nous fûmes à Port Angeles avant quatre heures. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sorti avec des filles, et l'atmosphère saturée d'oestrogènes était revigorant. Nous écoutâmes du rock larmoyant tandis que Quinn jacassait sur les garçons de notre groupe. Son dîner avec Puck s'était très bien déroulé, et elle espérait franchir l'étape du premier baiser le samedi soir. Je dissimulai un sourire. Tina était contente d'aller au bal, sans plus. Mike ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Quinn tenta de la confesser sur son type d'homme, mais je détournai vite la conversation sur les robes, par solidarité avec Tina. Celle-ci me remercia d'un coup d'œil.

Port Angeles est un joli petit piège à touristes, bien plus coquet et pittoresque que Forks. Habituées des lieux, mes compagnes n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre leur temps à arpenter la ravissante promenade en bois qui longeait la baie. Quinn mit directement le cap sur l'un des grands magasins du centre, à quelques rues de l'avenant bord de mer.

Une simple « tenue correcte » était exigée pour la soirée, ce qui nous laissait perplexes. Tant Quinn que Tina parurent surprises, et presque incrédules, lorsque je leur révélai que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de raout, à Phoenix.

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne sortais avec personne ! s'exclama Quinn, dubitative, au moment où nous franchissions les portes du magasin.

— Crois-moi, j'étais souvent confiné à la maison, tentai-je de la persuader, peu désireux de lui avouer mes rapports conflictuels avec la danse. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ni rien d'approchant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'intéressais pas les garçons.

— Alors, ce n'est pas comme ici où tu en es à les éconduire, riposta-t-elle, sceptique.

Nous arpentions les rayons à la recherche des vêtements habillés.

— Sauf David, corrigea Tina d'une voix douce.

— Pardon ? hoquetai-je.

— David raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il sera ton cavalier au bal de fin d'année, m'apprit Quinn en me jaugeant d'un air suspicieux.

— Quoi ?

Je crus que j'allais m'étrangler.

— Je t'avais bien dit que c'étaient des mensonges, murmura Tina à Quinn.

Je n'insistai pas, même si mon étonnement céda bientôt la place à l'irritation. Nous venions de trouver le présentoir des robes et nous avions du pain sur la planche.

— C'est pour ça que Lauren ne t'aime pas, rigola Quinn tandis que nous palpions les tissus.

— Penses-tu que si je l'écrasais avec ma camionnette il arrêterait de se sentir coupable de l'accident ? demandai-je, les dents serrées. Qu'il cesserait enfin de chercher des façons de s'excuser ?

— Peut-être. Si c'est vraiment la raison pour laquelle il agit ainsi.

Malgré le choix plutôt restreint, les filles dénichèrent quelques modèles à essayer. En les attendant, je m'assis sur une chaise basse, à côté du triple miroir en pied, et ruminai ma rage. Quinn hésitait entre une longue robe noire classique sans bretelles et une bleu ciel à franges qui arrivait aux genoux. Je l'incitai à choisir cette dernière – autant profiter de l'occasion pour en mettre plein la vue. Tina se décida pour une petite chose rose pâle dont le drapé mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée et allumait des reflets de miel dans ses cheveux châtain clair. Je me répandis en compliments et les aidai à ranger les tenues écartées. L'expédition s'était révélée beaucoup plus courte et aisée que bien d'autres du même ordre que j'avais menés en compagnie d'Elisabeth. Comme quoi une offre réduite présente des avantages.

Vint le tour des chaussures et des accessoires. Je me contentai de regarder et de critiquer les essais divers et variés de Quinn et Tina, n'étant pas d'humeur à m'acheter quoi que ce soit, bien qu'une paire de souliers m'eût été nécessaire. Le plaisir de cette soirée avec les filles avait été gommé par mon agacement envers David, et ma morosité habituelle, un instant détrôné, avait repris ses droits.

— Tina ? demandai-je, avec hésitation, au moment où elle enfilait des escarpins roses haut perchées.

Elle était ravie d'avoir, une fois n'est pas coutume, un compagnon assez grand pour lui permettre de porter un semblant de talons. Quinn s'était éloignée en direction des bijoux, et nous étions seuls.

— Oui ?

Elle tendit la jambe, tournant la cheville à droite et à gauche pour mieux juger de l'effet des chaussures.

— Je les aime bien, dis-je lâchement.

— Je crois que je vais les prendre, même si elles n'iront avec rien d'autre que la robe.

— Vas-y, elles sont soldées.

Souriante, elle referma l'autre boîte, qui contenait des mocassins blanc cassé, visiblement plus pratiques. De nouveau, je me lançai.

— Euh... Tina...

Elle leva des yeux attentifs vers moi.

— Il est habituel que les... Anderson... sèchent autant le lycée ? m'enquis-je, tête basse.

Ma tentative pour paraître indifférente avait échoué lamentablement.

— Oui, répondit-elle doucement, sans me regarder. Au premier rayon de soleil, ils partent en randonnée. Même le docteur. Ils adorent être dehors.

— Ah bon.

Elle n'insista pas, ne posa pas la centaine de questions dont Quinn m'aurait abreuvé à sa place. Je commençais à réellement apprécier Tina. Je laissai tomber le sujet, car Quinn revenait vers nous avec une parure en strass qui s'accorderait aux souliers argentés qu'elle avait choisis pour la soirée.

Nous avions projeté de dîner dans un petit restaurant italien sur le front de mer. Comme les emplettes avaient pris moins de temps que prévu, les filles décidèrent de rapporter leurs affaires à la voiture puis de descendre à pied vers la baie. Pour ma part, j'avais envie d'aller dans une librairie. Toutes deux proposèrent aussitôt de m'accompagner. Je les en dissuadai : mieux valait m'éviter quand j'étais entouré de livres, et je préférais être seul dans ces cas-là. Nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous d'ici une heure, et elles partirent vers la voiture en discutant avec entrain tandis que je m'orientais en direction de la rue où Quinn m'avait assuré que je trouverais mon bonheur.

Le magasin était bien là ; malheureusement, il était décevant. La devanture était encombrée de cristaux, d'attrape-rêves indiens et de livres portant sur la spiritualité. De l'autre côté de la vitrine, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux longs cheveux gris rejetés dans le dos et vêtue d'une robe datant des années soixante me souriait, avenante, de derrière son comptoir. Voilà une rencontre dont je pouvais me passer, conclus-je. Je n'entrai même pas. Il devait bien exister une vraie librairie dans cette ville.

Je flânai dans les rues de plus en plus encombrées par les voitures de ceux qui rentraient du travail, et me dirigeai – du moins je l'espérais – vers le front de mer. Déprimé, je ne prêtais pas autant d'attention que j'aurais dû à l'endroit où mes pas m'entraînaient. Je luttais pour ne pas penser à _lui_, à ce que Tina m'avait dit... et, surtout, pour tempérer mes espoirs au sujet du samedi à venir afin d'éviter une déception encore plus douloureuse. Mais lorsque j'aperçus une Volvo argent garée le long du trottoir, tous mes efforts furent réduits à néant. Crétin de vampire lâcheur !

Furieux, je tournai les talons et filai en direction de boutiques qui semblaient prometteuses. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un atelier de réparation et d'un local à louer. Il était encore trop tôt pour que je me mette à la recherche de Quinn et Tina ; et puis, auparavant, il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse. Je passai plusieurs fois de suite mes doigts dans mes cheveux et respirai un bon coup avant de bifurquer dans une autre rue.

Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième carrefour que je me rendis compte que je m'égarais. Les rares piétons allaient tous en sens inverse, et la plupart des bâtiments alentour étaient des entrepôts. Je décidai de tourner à la prochaine intersection, puis une fois encore afin de revenir sur mes pas par un autre chemin.

Un groupe de quatre hommes surgit soudain de l'artère vers laquelle je me dirigeais, habillés de façon trop décontractée pour rentrer du bureau, trop négligée pour des touristes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, je constatai qu'ils étaient à peine plus âgés que moi. Ils échangeaient des plaisanteries bruyantes, des rires gras, des bourrades viriles. Je me collai le plus possible côté mur afin de leur laisser un maximum de place et accélérai le pas en évitant de les dévisager.

— Hé, toi ! m'apostropha l'un d'eux en me croisant.

Il devait s'adresser à moi, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. L'instinct me poussa à poser les yeux sur lui. Deux des gars s'étaient arrêtés, les deux autres ralentissaient. Apparemment, c'était le plus proche, une armoire à glace d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs, qui avait parlé. Il portait une chemise de coton sur un T-shirt crasseux, un bermuda en jean et des sandales. Il avança vers moi.

— Bonsoir, marmonnai-je sans réfléchir avant de détourner rapidement le regard et de foncer.

Je les entendis s'esclaffer.

— Hé, attends !

Sans répondre, je disparus à l'angle de la rue avec un soupir de soulagement. Eux ricanaient de plus belle.

Ce nouvel itinéraire longeait l'arrière de plusieurs entrepôts sombres équipés de vastes portes de chargement, verrouillées pour l'instant. De l'autre côté, le trottoir était remplacé par une clôture surmontée de fil de fer barbelé qui protégeait un terrain où étaient stockées des pièces de rechange mécaniques. J'avais largement dépassé les parties de la ville que j'avais eu l'intention de visiter en touriste. La nuit tombait, et je notai que les nuages étaient revenus, obscurcissant l'horizon à l'ouest en une espèce de coucher de soleil précoce. À l'est, le ciel était encore clair, mais il prenait des teintes grises percées çà et là de rose et d'orange. J'avais laissé mon coupe-vent dans la voiture, et un brusque frisson m'obligea à croiser étroitement les bras sur ma poitrine. Une fourgonnette me dépassa, puis je me retrouvai complètement seul.

Le ciel se couvrit brusquement. J'inspectai les nuages menaçants par-dessus mon épaule et m'aperçus, avec effroi, que deux hommes marchaient sans bruit à une dizaine de mètres derrière moi. Je reconnus des membres du groupe que j'avais croisé un instant plus tôt, même si aucun n'était le brun qui m'avait adressé la parole. Me détournant aussitôt, je pressai le pas. Une impression de froid qui ne devait rien au temps me fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Je serrais la sacoche que j'avais pris avant de partir, qui était passé en bandoulière par-dessus ma tête, histoire d'éviter qu'on me l'arrache. Je savais exactement où se trouvait ma bombe anti-agression – dans mes bagages, sous mon lit, encore emballée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi, une vingtaine de dollars. J'envisageai un instant de laisser tomber ma sacoche « accidentellement » et de me sauver, mais une petite voix apeurée au fond de moi me susurra que mes suiveurs risquaient d'être plus que de simples voleurs.

Je tendis l'oreille, guettant le bruit feutré de leur présence, bien trop doux comparé au tapage qu'ils avaient fait précédemment ; ils ne modifiaient pas leur allure, ne se rapprochaient pas. Je m'exhortai à respirer, me rassurai – après tout, rien ne me prouvait que je représentais une cible pour eux. Je continuai à avancer aussi vite que possible sans pour autant me mettre à courir, visant le carrefour qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres à peine. Apparemment, la distance me séparant des types n'avait pas diminué. Une voiture bleue qui tourna dans la rue me dépassa à toute vitesse. Je faillis me jeter devant elle, mais j'hésitai, gêné, pas certain d'être vraiment chassé, et ratai le coche. Un simple coup d'œil me révéla que l'intersection que j'avais repéré ne donnait en réalité que sur une impasse – une allée menant à un énième immeuble. Je m'étais préparé à m'y engouffrer et dus rectifier ma trajectoire en la traversant vivement avant de regagner le trottoir. La rue s'achevait un peu plus loin, à hauteur d'un panneau de stop. J'envisageai un instant de piquer un sprint. Mais il me sembla que j'avais semé les deux hommes ; par ailleurs, je savais qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à me rattraper. J'étais à peu près sûr de trébucher et de m'étaler si je tentais d'accélérer. Les bruits de pas s'étant définitivement éloignés, maintenant, je risquai un regard derrière moi. Soulagé, je constatai que mes suiveurs se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres ; malheureusement, ils avaient les yeux braqués sur moi.

J'eus l'impression de mettre des heures à atteindre l'extrémité de la rue. Je conservai une allure soutenue, gagnant un peu plus de terrain à chaque foulée. Ils s'étaient peut-être rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient effrayé et le regrettaient. Deux voitures qui se dirigeaient vers le nord traversèrent le carrefour, et je respirai plus librement. Une fois sortie de cette rue déserte, je tomberais sur une avenue plus fréquentée. Ce fut avec empressement que je tournai le coin de l'intersection.

Et m'arrêtai tout net.

L'artère était bordée de part et d'autre par des murs aveugles. J'aperçus, à quelques pâtés d'immeubles de là, des réverbères, des autos, des piétons, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin de moi. Car, appuyés nonchalamment contre une façade, à mi-hauteur de la rue, les deux autres membres de la bande m'attendaient. Un sourire excité se dessina sur leurs lèvres lorsque je me figeai sur place. Je compris alors que je n'avais pas été suivie. J'avais été traqué. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une seconde, mais elle me parut très longue. Pivotant, je filai sur le trottoir opposé, conscient de l'inanité de cette diversion – derrière moi, les bruits de pas s'étaient tout à coup rapprochés.

— Te voilà donc !

La voix tonitruante de l'armoire à glace réduisit en miettes le silence de plomb, et je sursautai. Dans la pénombre grandissante, on aurait dit que son regard me traversait sans me voir.

— Ouais ! brailla une autre voix derrière moi.

Une fois encore, je tressaillis et tentai d'accélérer l'allure.

— On a juste fait un petit détour ! ajouta un de ceux qui m'avaient suivie.

Malheureusement, je ne tardai pas à devoir ralentir. La distance qui me séparait des deux hommes postés dans la rue s'amenuisait trop vite. Je suis capable de pousser des hurlements stridents. J'avalai donc une grande goulée d'air, mais ma gorge était si sèche que je doutai de réussir à obtenir le volume sonore souhaité. D'un mouvement leste, je récupérai mon sac dans une main, serrant la bandoulière fermement, prêt à l'abandonner ou à m'en servir comme d'une arme si besoin était.

Le plus trapu des types se détacha du trottoir alors que je ralentissais prudemment et descendais sur la chaussée.

— Fichez-moi la paix ! prévins-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme et assuré.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, hélas – je n'émis qu'un glapissement.

— Sois pas comme ça, chérie ! rétorqua l'autre tandis que ses camarades s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

Jambes écartées, je me préparai à l'affrontement, essayant, malgré ma panique, de me rappeler les maigres notions d'autodéfense que je possédais. Tranchant de la main lancé en l'air en espérant réussir à briser le nez ou à l'enfoncer dans le cerveau ; doigts plongés en crochet dans les orbites pour énucléer l'agresseur ; et, bien sûr, le classique coup de pied judicieusement placé. La petite voix dénuée d'illusions se remit soudain à parler dans ma tête, me signalant que je n'avais sans doute aucune chance face à ce genre de types, et puis quatre d'un coup... Je lui intimai de se taire avant que la terreur ne m'anesthésie complètement. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être éjecté de la partie sans en avoir mis au moins un au tapis. Je me forçai à déglutir afin de pouvoir pousser un hurlement décent.

Tout à coup, des phares surgirent. Le véhicule manqua de renverser le gars trapu, qui dut sauter sur le trottoir. Je me précipitai au milieu de la route – soit cette voiture s'arrêtait, soit elle m'écrasait. Elle m'évita d'un brusque coup de volant avant de stopper en dérapant à moins d'un mètre de moi, portière ouverte.

— Grimpe ! lança une voix furibonde.

De façon stupéfiante, mon angoisse s'évapora aussitôt ; tout aussi stupéfiant fut le sentiment de sécurité qui me submergea, avant même que je fusse monté dans l'auto, juste parce que je _l'_avais reconnu. Je sautai sur le siège en claquant la portière.

L'habitacle était sombre – le plafonnier ne s'était pas allumé – et, à la lueur du tableau de bord, je distinguais à peine son visage. Dans un crissement de pneus, il fit demi-tour, accéléra trop vite, provoquant une embardée qui obligea mes poursuivants ahuris à s'écarter prestement, et nous filâmes à toute allure en direction du port.

— Attache ta ceinture ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Me rendant compte que j'agrippais mon siège à deux mains, j'obéis ; dans la pénombre, le bruit de la boucle claqua fort. Blaine prit un brusque virage à gauche, accéléra encore, grilla plusieurs stops. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur du tout et je me fichais éperdument de l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Je l'observai, envahie par un soulagement dont l'intensité n'était pas seulement due à sa venue inopinée et à mon sauvetage. Le temps de retrouver ma respiration, j'étudiai ses traits parfaits et m'aperçus qu'il était dans une colère noire.

— Ça va ? croassai-je.

— Non, riposta-t-il, fou de rage.

Je gardai le silence, subjugué par sa beauté, tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui. La voiture s'arrêta soudain. Je jetai un coup d'œil alentour, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que je visse au-delà des silhouettes noires des arbres qui poussaient le long de la route. Nous avions quitté la ville.

— Kurt ?

La voix était tendue, contrôlée.

— Oui ?

Un couinement de souris. Je me grattai discrètement la gorge.

— Tu n'as rien ?

Sa fureur rentrée était palpable.

— Non.

— Distrais-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Pardon ?

Il poussa un bref soupir, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Parle-moi, dis n'importe quoi, même des bêtises, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Je me creusai la tête.

— Demain avant les cours, j'écrase David Karofsky.

Le coin de sa bouche frémit.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il raconte à tout le monde que je serai son cavalier au bal de fin d'année. Soit il est marteau, soit il continue à essayer de se racheter pour avoir failli me tuer quand... bref, tu es au courant. Visiblement, il croit que le bal est le bon moyen pour ça. Du coup, j'ai pensé que si je mettais sa vie en danger nous serions à égalité, et qu'il cesserait de s'excuser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis, et Lauren se calmera peut-être s'il me fiche la paix. Sauf que je vais sans doute devoir bousiller sa Sentra. Et s'il n'a plus de voiture, il ne pourra accompagner personne au bal de fin d'année, et...

Il interrompit mon bavardage absurde.

— J'en ai entendu parler, admit-il, l'air un peu plus calme.

— Quoi ! Bon sang, si j'arrive à le paralyser de la tête aux pieds, il n'ira pas au bal non plus.

J'envisageais déjà des solutions plus drastiques. Blaine ouvrit enfin les yeux.

— Ça va mieux ? m'enquis-je.

— Ce n'est pas terrible.

Il n'ajouta rien. Calé contre l'appui-tête, il fixa le plafond, le visage figé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchotai-je.

— Parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes humeurs, Kurt. (Lui aussi murmurait. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes étroites.) Sauf qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leur compte à ces... (Sans terminer sa phrase, il baissa la tête, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa colère.) Enfin, poursuivit-il, j'essaie de m'en convaincre.

— Oh.

Réaction plutôt faiblarde, mais rien de mieux ne me vint. Le silence se réinstalla. Un coup d'œil à la pendule de bord m'apprit qu'il était plus de dix-huit heures trente.

— Quinn et Tina vont s'inquiéter, marmonnai-je. J'étais censé les retrouver.

Toujours muet, il mit le contact, effectua un demi-tour en douceur et fonça vers la ville. En un rien de temps, nous retrouvâmes les réverbères. Il conduisait trop vite, zigzaguant avec aisance entre les voitures qui arpentaient lentement le bord de mer. Il se gara sans effort le long du trottoir dans un emplacement dont j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était trop court pour la Volvo. J'aperçus la vitrine illuminée de _La Bella Italia, _et mes amies qui s'éloignaient d'un pas anxieux.

— Comment savais-tu où...

Je m'interrompis, abasourdie. De son côté, il s'apprêtait à quitter la voiture.

— Où vas-tu ?

— Je t'emmène dîner.

Il avait souri, mais ses prunelles restaient froides. Il sortit, claqua la portière. Me débattant avec ma ceinture de sécurité, je m'empressai de le rejoindre sur le trottoir.

— Va prévenir Quinn et Tina avant que je doive les sauver elles aussi. Je ne suis pas certain que j'arriverai à me retenir si je tombe une nouvelle fois sur tes potes.

La menace voilée me fit frémir.

Je hélai les filles en agitant le bras. Elles se précipitèrent vers moi. Leur soulagement se transforma en surprise quand elles virent qui se tenait à mon côté, et elles hésitèrent.

— Où étais-tu passé ? me lança Quinn, soupçonneuse.

— Je me suis perdu, reconnus-je, penaud. Et puis j'ai rencontré Blaine, ajoutai-je en désignant ce dernier.

— Ça vous dérange, si je me joins à vous ? demanda-t-il en adoptant son irrésistible ton velouté.

À l'expression ahurie de mes amies, je compris qu'il n'avait encore jamais déployé ses talents de séducteur devant elles.

— Euh... bien sûr que non, finit par marmotter Quinn.

— En fait, Kurt, nous avons dîné en t'attendant, confessa Tina.

— C'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas faim.

— Je crois que tu devrais manger un morceau, intervint Blaine avec autorité. Ça vous ennuie si je ramène Kurt plus tard ? Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre qu'il ait fini son repas.

— Euh... non, répondit Quinn.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de deviner si la proposition de Blaine m'agréait. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil. Je désirais plus que tout me retrouver seul avec mon ange gardien. J'avais d'innombrables questions à lui poser, ce qui serait impossible tant que nous ne serions pas en tête à tête.

— D'accord, décida Tina, plus vive que Quinn. À demain, Kurt... Blaine.

Prenant son amie par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers leur voiture, qui était garée à quelques mètres de là, de l'autre côté de la rue. Quand elles y grimpèrent, Quinn se tourna vers nous et agita la main, dévorée par la curiosité. Je lui retournai son geste, attendant qu'elles aient disparu pour faire face à Blaine.

— Franchement, je n'ai pas faim, insistai-je.

Je scrutai ses traits impénétrables.

— Fais-moi plaisir.

Il s'approcha du restaurant et m'en tint la porte ouverte avec obstination, me signifiant que la discussion s'arrêtait là. Poussant un soupir résigné, j'entrai. La salle était loin d'être pleine – la saison n'avait pas encore commencé à Port Angeles. La propriétaire accueillit Blaine avec des yeux gloutons (quoi de plus légitime ?) et le salua plus chaleureusement que nécessaire. La vigueur de mon agacement me surprit quelque peu. La femme, plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres, était une fausse blonde.

— Nous sommes deux, lança Blaine d'une voix séduisante.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? La patronne m'effleura du regard avant de se détourner, rassérénée par ma banalité et la distance prudente que mon compagnon maintenait entre nous. Elle nous conduisit à une table pour quatre, là où la majorité des convives se tenaient. J'allais m'asseoir lorsque Blaine secoua la tête.

— Vous n'avez rien de plus intime ? demanda-t-il.

Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il me sembla bien qu'il glissait discrètement un billet à notre hôtesse. Sauf dans les vieux films, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un refuser une table.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça la propriétaire, aussi étonnée que moi.

Elle nous emmena de l'autre côté d'un paravent, dans un endroit de la pièce divisé en alcôves, toutes vides.

— Ça vous va ?

— Parfait, la rassura Blaine en lui décochant son sourire éclatant.

Un instant aveuglée, elle battit des paupières.

— Euh... le serveur sera là dans une minute, nous dit-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant.

— Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens, reprochai-je à Blaine. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

— Faire quoi ?

— Les éblouir ainsi. À l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de suffoquer dans les cuisines.

Il eut l'air ébahi.

— Oh, s'il te plaît, m'énervai-je. Tu es quand même conscient de l'effet que tu produis !

— J'éblouis les gens, moi ? reprit-il, tête penchée sur le côté, le regard curieux.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu crois donc que tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut aussi facilement que toi ?

— Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? demanda-t-il en ignorant ma question.

— Fréquemment.

À ce moment, le serveur arriva, l'air avide. Visiblement, la propriétaire avait craché le morceau dans les coulisses. Le garçon ne parut pas déçu. Plaquant une courte mèche blonde derrière son oreille, il sourit avec une inutile amabilité.

— Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sam, et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir. Que désirez-vous boire ?

Il ne m'échappa pas qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Il m'interrogea du regard.

— Un Coca.

— Mettez-en deux.

— Je reviens tout de suite, promit-il avec un nouveau sourire, tout aussi inutile.

Sauf qu'il ne le vit pas, parce qu'il me dévisageait.

— Quoi ? lançai-je, une fois le garçon parti.

— Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

— Bien, répondis-je, désarçonné par l'intensité de sa voix.

— Tu ne te sens pas étourdi, nauséeux, glacé... ?

— Je devrais ?

Ma repartie le fit rire.

— Je guette les effets du contrecoup, reconnut-il avec ce sourire en coin si parfait qui me coupait le souffle.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il aura lieu, affirmai-je après avoir repris ma respiration. J'ai toujours été très doué pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes.

— Quand bien même, je serai plus à l'aise lorsque tu auras avalé quelque chose.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le serveur apporta nos boissons et un panier de gressins. Pas une fois il ne se tourna vers moi pendant qu'il les installait sur la table.

— Vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-il à Blaine.

— Kurt ?

Réticent, le garçon daigna enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence.

— Euh... les raviolis aux champignons, dis-je en choisissant le premier plat qui se présentait.

— Et Monsieur ?

— Rien pour moi, merci.

Évidemment.

— Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Comme Blaine s'entêtait à ne pas le regarder, le serveur s'éloigna, frustré.

— Bois ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Docilement, je sirotai ma boisson avant de l'avaler plus goulûment ; ce n'est que lorsque je l'eus terminé et qu'il poussa son verre dans ma direction que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais soif.

— Merci, murmurai-je.

La morsure du soda glacé envahit ma poitrine, et je frissonnai.

— Tu as froid ?

— C'est le Coca, expliquai-je en réprimant un second tremblement.

— Tu n'as pas pris de veste ? me morigéna-t-il.

— Si.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la chaise vide à côté de moi.

— Oh, je l'ai oublié dans la voiture de Quinn.

Blaine se débarrassait déjà de la sienne. Je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à la façon dont il était habillé ; pas seulement ce soir, jamais. À croire que je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur autre chose. Il ôta sa veste de cuir beige clair (dessous, il portait un sweater à col roulé ivoire, ça lui allait bien, soulignant la musculature de son torse) et me la tendit, interrompant mon examen.

— Merci, répétai-je en l'enfilant.

Elle était froide, comme mon coupe-vent le matin, quand je le décrochais de la patère du vestibule plein de courants d'air. Je frémis derechef. Son vêtement avait une odeur enivrante. J'inhalai, tentant de l'identifier. Il ne s'agissait pas de parfum. Les manches étant un peu trop courtes.

— Cette couleur sied à merveille à ton teint, déclara-t-il en m'observant.

Surpris, je piquai un fard. Il posa la corbeille de gressins devant moi.

— Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sous le choc, protestai-je.

— Tu devrais. N'importe quel être normalement constitué le serait. Tu n'as même pas l'air ébranlé.

Il paraissait troublé. Il plongea ses pupilles dans les miennes, et je vis combien elles étaient lumineuses, plus lumineuses que jamais, caramel doré.

— Je me sens vraiment en sécurité avec toi, confessai-je, fasciné par cette façon que j'avais de lui dire la vérité.

Ma remarque lui déplut ; son front d'albâtre se plissa, et il secoua la tête, sourcils froncés.

— Cela devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Prenant un gressin, je me mis à le mordiller tout en essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Quand allais-je pouvoir commencer à le questionner ?

— D'habitude, tu es de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont aussi clairs, lançai-je pour le distraire des pensées qui le préoccupaient.

— Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

— Je me suis aperçue que plus tes yeux étaient sombres, plus tu étais maussade. D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet.

— Encore une ? maugréa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en jouant l'indifférence.

— J'espère que tu seras plus créatif, cette fois. À moins que tu ne l'aies emprunté à d'autres BD ?

Si son léger sourire était moqueur, ses prunelles restèrent ternes.

— Non. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, admis-je.

— Et ?

À cet instant, le serveur surgit avec mon assiette. Je me rendis compte que nous nous étions instinctivement penchés l'un vers l'autre par-dessus la table, parce que nous dûmes nous redresser quand il arriva. Il posa le plat devant moi – ça paraissait appétissant – puis s'empressa de se tourner vers Blaine.

— Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Il n'y a rien qui vous tente ?

Ce fut peut-être moi qui imaginai le double sens de ces paroles.

— Non merci, mais un autre Coca serait le bienvenu, répondit-il.

— Pas de problème.

S'emparant des verres vides, le serveur s'éloigna.

— Alors, cette théorie ? reprit-il.

— Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture. Seulement si...

— Des conditions ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante, un sourcil levé.

— C'est que j'ai quelques questions, bien sûr.

— Bien sûr.

Le garçon revint avec deux autres boissons. Il les posa sur la table, sans prononcer un mot cette fois, puis repartit. Je bus une gorgée.

— Très bien. Vas-y ! lança Blaine, toujours aussi peu amène.

Je choisis de commencer par le point le plus anodin – du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

— Que fais-tu à Port Angeles ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses grandes mains qu'il croisa lentement. Me regardant par-dessous ses cils, il eut un vague sourire, puis lâcha :

— Question suivante.

— Mais c'est la plus facile !

— Suivante.

Furieux, je m'emparai de mes couverts et transperçai soigneusement un ravioli. Ignorant Blaine, je le portai à ma bouche et le mâchonnai pensivement. Les champignons étaient délicieux. J'avalai, bus une deuxième gorgée de Coca, puis me décidai.

— Très bien, lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale, admettons, et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, que... quelqu'un sache lire dans les pensées des gens... à quelques exceptions près.

— À une exception près, me corrigea-t-il. Théoriquement.

— À une exception près.

J'étais ravie qu'il jouât le jeu, mais je m'efforçai de ne pas le montrer.

— Comment ça marche ? continuai-je. Quelles sont les limites ? Comment ce... quelqu'un... parviendrait-il à deviner où une personne se trouve à un moment précis ? Comment saurait-il qu'elle a des ennuis ?

Mes précautions oratoires devaient vraiment embrouiller mon discours !

— Théoriquement ?

— Oui.

— Eh bien, si ce... quelqu'un...

— Appelons-le Blaise.

Il eut un sourire froid.

— Va pour Blaise, accepta-t-il. Si Blaise avait été plus attentif, le timing n'aurait pas été aussi serré. (Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.) Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer des problèmes dans une aussi petite ville. Tu aurais ruiné leurs statistiques sur la délinquance pour dix ans, tu sais.

— Nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique, lui rappelai-je sèchement.

Cette fois, il éclata d'un rire franc, et ses iris s'allumèrent.

— En effet, admit-il. T'appellerons-nous Kurtis ?

— Comment as-tu su ? insistai-je, incapable de réfréner ma curiosité.

De nouveau, je m'étais incliné vers lui. Il sembla hésiter, déchiré par une sorte de dilemme intérieur. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens, et j'imagine que ce fut à cet instant qu'il envisagea vraiment l'éventualité de me dire la vérité.

— Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmurai-je.

Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main et effleurai ses doigts croisés. Il les retira aussitôt, et je me ressaisis.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix, avoua-t-il en chuchotant presque. Je me suis trompé. Tu es beaucoup plus observateur que je ne le pensais.

— Et moi qui croyais que tu avais toujours raison.

— Avant, oui. J'ai commis une deuxième erreur à ton sujet. Ce ne sont pas les accidents que tu attires, cette classification est encore trop réduite : ce sont les ennuis. Dès qu'un danger surgit dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, il est invariablement pour toi.

— Et tu te places toi-même dans cette catégorie ?

Son visage se figea, perdant toute expression.

— Assurément.

Derechef, je tendis le bras. Ignorant son geste de recul, je caressai timidement sa main du bout des doigts. Sa peau était froide et dure comme de la pierre.

— Merci, murmurai-je, plein de gratitude. Cela fait deux fois, désormais.

— Essayons d'éviter une troisième occasion, soupira-t-il en se détendant un peu.

Vexé, j'acquiesçai quand même. Il récupéra sa main et la mit avec l'autre sous la table, mais il se pencha vers moi.

— Je t'ai suivie à Port Angeles, reconnut-il, soudain disert. C'est la première fois que je m'évertue à garder une personne en vie, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile que je le supposais. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires, eux, ont l'air de traverser l'existence sans collectionner les catastrophes.

Il s'interrompit. Devais-je m'inquiéter qu'il m'eût suivie ? J'en éprouvais plutôt du plaisir. Il me dévisagea, se demanda peut-être pourquoi je souriais.

— As-tu jamais songé que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venu, cette première fois, avec le fourgon, et que tu avais influé sur le destin ? risquai-je.

— Ce n'était pas la première fois, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Je le contemplai avec stupéfaction, mais il avait baissé la tête.

— La première fois, ç'a été quand je t'ai rencontré, précisa-t-il.

Ces mots déclenchèrent une bouffée de peur, et me revint en mémoire la violence du regard noir qu'il m'avait adressé ce jour-là... Cependant, l'immense sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais en sa présence étouffa mes craintes. Lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, je sus qu'il ne pouvait déceler la frayeur passagère que j'avais ressenti.

— Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il, son visage d'ange empreint de gravité.

— Oui.

J'étais serein.

— Et pourtant, tu es là, assis avec moi, murmura-t-il, incrédule.

— Et pourtant, je suis là... grâce à toi. Parce que tu as réussi à me trouver. J'ignore toujours comment, d'ailleurs...

Il serra les lèvres, m'observant comme si, une fois de plus, il pesait le pour et le contre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon assiette pleine, puis revint sur moi.

— Tu manges, j'explique, proposa-t-il.

Je m'empressai de piquer un autre ravioli et de l'engloutir.

— Ça a été plus difficile que prévu de te suivre à la trace. D'habitude, ça ne me pose pas autant de problèmes. Il suffit que j'aie déjà lu dans l'esprit de la personne.

Il me contempla avec anxiété, et je m'aperçus que je m'étais figé. Je m'obligeai à avaler et à continuer mon repas.

— Je gardai l'œil sur Quinn, un peu distraitement, je l'avoue. Comme je te l'ai dit, seul toi pouvais te fourrer dans les ennuis à Port Angeles. Bref, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que tu étais partie de ton côté. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus avec elle, je t'ai cherché dans la librairie qui flottait dans sa tête. J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu n'y avais pas mis les pieds et que tu t'étais dirigé vers le sud... Je savais aussi que tu serais bientôt obligé de revenir sur tes pas. Donc, je t'ai attendu en scannant au hasard les esprits des gens alentour afin de déceler si quelqu'un t'avait remarqué, ce qui m'aurait renseigné sur l'endroit où tu pouvais être. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter... Pourtant, j'étais étrangement anxieux...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il me regardait comme si j'étais transparente, voyant des choses dont je n'avais pas idée.

— J'ai tourné en voiture dans le quartier, aux aguets. Le jour se couchait et je m'apprêtais à continuer à pied quand...

Il s'interrompit, mâchoires crispées par un brusque élan de rage. Il dut faire un effort pour retrouver son calme.

— Et ensuite ? chuchotai-je.

Ses yeux continuaient de fixer un point au-delà de moi.

— J'ai perçu ce qu'ils préparaient, gronda-t-il, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée sur ses dents. J'ai distingué ton visage dans leurs esprits.

Soudain, il plongea sa tête dans son coude, sur la table, se cachant les yeux d'une main. Si vivement que j'en fus surpris.

— Ça a été très dur... tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, de me contenter de t'emporter en les laissant... vivre, avoua-t-il, la voix étouffée par son bras. J'aurais pu te ramener à Quinn et Tina et m'en aller, mais j'avais peur, une fois seul, de ne pas résister à mon envie de les pourchasser, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Hébété, silencieux, incapable de réfléchir, je ne bronchai pas. J'avais croisé mes mains sur mes genoux et je m'appuyais, faiblard, au dossier de ma chaise. Lui se dissimulait toujours, immobile, comme sculpté dans le marbre auquel sa peau ressemblait. Finalement, il leva la tête – ses iris étaient emplis de doute.

— On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

— Quand tu veux.

J'étais ravi d'avoir encore une heure de voiture en sa compagnie, car je n'étais pas prêt à le quitter. Le serveur surgit comme s'il l'avait appelé. À moins qu'il ne nous ait guettés.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il à Blaine

— Oui, merci. La note, s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix calme, plus rauque, reflétant la tension de notre échange, parut désarçonner le jeune homme. Il leva les yeux vers il, attendant.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-il.

Il sortit un portefeuille en cuir de la poche de son tablier et le lui tendit. Il avait déjà un billet à la main. Il le glissa dans le portefeuille et lui rendit ce dernier.

— Gardez la monnaie, lança-t-il en souriant.

Il se leva souplement, et je suivis le mouvement, maladroit.

— Bonne soirée ! lui dit le serveur avec une moue aguicheuse.

Il le remercia sans même le regarder. Je retins un sourire. Il m'escorta jusqu'à la sortie, se tenant tout près de moi mais veillant à ne pas me toucher. Je me souvins de Quinn évoquant sa relation avec Puck, le fait qu'ils en étaient presque à l'étape du premier baiser. Blaine dut percevoir quelque chose, car il me dévisagea avec curiosité. Je me détournai, ravi qu'il ne sût pas lire dans mes pensées. Il m'ouvrit la portière, la tint pendant que je m'installais et la referma doucement derrière moi. Je l'observai faire le tour de la voiture, impressionné une fois de plus par la grâce de ses mouvements. J'aurais sans doute dû m'y être habitué, depuis, mais ce n'était pas le cas. À mon avis, Blaine ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes auxquelles on s'habitue.

Il mit le contact et tourna le chauffage au maximum. Un froid intense était tombé, et je devinai que c'en était fini de nos belles journées. Mais la veste de Blaine me tenait chaud. J'en humais l'odeur quand je pensais qu'il ne me regardait pas. Sans même vérifier dans le rétroviseur, il s'inséra dans la circulation puis effectua un demi-tour pour regagner la quatre voies.

— Et maintenant, déclara-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens, à ton tour.

* * *

Alors ça vous plait toujours ? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Un grand merci pour les reviews je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

— Tu m'autorises une dernière petite question ? quémandai-je.

Blaine roulait bien trop vite et de manière bien trop décontractée le long des rues silencieuses.

— Une seule alors, soupira-t-il, l'air soucieux et les lèvres pincées.

— Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas entré dans la librairie mais que j'étais partie vers le sud ?

Délibérément, il détourna la tête.

— Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être francs, objectai-je.

— Tu l'auras voulu, bougonna-t-il avec un sourire réticent. Je t'ai _flairé. _

Il se concentra sur le pare-brise, me laissant le temps de me ressaisir. J'avais beau être pantois, je stockai cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau afin d'y réfléchir plus tard et poursuivis mes investigations – s'il daignait enfin s'expliquer, j'avais l'intention d'en profiter.

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, lui rappelai-je, impitoyable.

— Laquelle ? gronda-t-il.

— Comment tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des autres. Ça marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe où ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? Est-ce que tes frères et sœurs...

Je me sentais un peu bête d'exiger des explications rationnelles à ces chimères.

— Ça fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça.

Croisant les doigts, j'attendis en le couvant des yeux.

— Non. Je suis le seul. Ça ne réussit pas toujours, et je dois être assez près des gens. Plus la « voix » m'est familière, plus je la capte de loin. Mais dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres seulement. (Pause méditative.) C'est un peu comme si tu étais dans un grand hall bondé où tout le monde parlerait en même temps. Je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement, un brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix. Alors, ce que pense la personne devient clair. En général, j'évite l'exercice, parce qu'il est assez perturbant. Et puis, il est tellement plus facile de paraître... normal (froncement de sourcils) en répondant aux paroles de quelqu'un plutôt qu'à ses réflexions.

— À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'entends pas, moi ?

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en me lançant un regard énigmatique. J'imagine que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que celui des autres. Disons que tu émettrais sur ondes courtes alors que je serais branché sur les grandes.

Cette comparaison le fit sourire. Je m'insurgeai.

— Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça ? Je suis dingue ?

J'étais plus embêté que de raison, sans doute parce qu'il avait touché un point sensible. J'avais toujours soupçonné ma différence, et j'étais gêné qu'il la confirmât.

— C'est moi qui décrypte les cerveaux des autres, et c'est toi qui te crois fou ! s'esclaffa Blaine. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit juste d'une théorie... Ce qui nous ramène à toi, ajouta-t-il en se fermant soudain.

Je poussai un soupir. Par où commencer ?

— Franchise, franchise, chantonna-t-il.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de son visage afin de trouver mes mots. C'est alors que je remarquai le compteur de vitesse.

— Nom d'un chien ! hurlai-je. Moins vite !

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il avait sursauté, sans pour autant lever le pied.

— Tu roules à cent soixante kilomètres heure !

Affolé, je jetai un coup d'oeil dehors, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir. Seule la clarté bleuâtre des phares illuminait la route. La forêt qui s'élevait de part et d'autre ressemblait à deux murs aveugles, deux murs sur lesquels nous irions nous fracasser si Blaine perdait le contrôle du véhicule à cette vitesse.

— Du calme, Kurt !

— Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

— Pas de panique !

— Tu as une urgence ?

— J'aime bien conduire vite, rigola-t-il en me servant son sourire en coin.

— Regarde où tu vas !

— Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Kurt. Ni d'amende. J'ai un radar intégré, pouffa-t-il en se tapant le front.

— Très drôle. Burt est flic, je te signale. On m'a appris à respecter les lois. Je sais bien que si jamais tu enroulais ta Volvo autour d'un arbre, tu t'en sortirais sans une égratignure...

— Mais pas toi, admit-il.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis l'aiguille du compteur retomber peu à peu à cent trente.

— Content ? maugréa-t-il.

— Presque.

— Je déteste rouler lentement.

— Parce que tu trouves ça lent ?

— J'en ai assez de tes commentaires ! aboya-t-il. Raconte-moi ta théorie, plutôt.

Je me mordis les lèvres, hésitant. Il me regarda. Ses pupilles couleur miel étaient étonnamment tendres.

— Je ne rirai pas, promit-il.

— J'ai plus peur de ta colère.

— C'est si délirant que ça ?

— Pas mal, oui.

Il attendit. Je me mis à détailler mes mains afin de ne pas le voir.

— Vas-y, insista-t-il, serein.

— Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.

— Par le début... Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas inventé ta théorie tout seul.

— Non.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur cette voie ? Un livre ? Un film ?

— Non. Ça s'est passé samedi, au bord de la mer. (Un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il semblait surpris.) Je suis tombé sur un vieil ami de la famille. Elliott Gilbert. Son père et Burt se connaissent depuis que je suis petit. (Blaine était toujours aussi perdu.) Son père est un des Anciens de la tribu des Quileute. (Il se figea.) Nous nous sommes promenés (inutile de signaler que j'avais préparé mon coup), et il m'a raconté quelques-unes de leurs vieilles légendes, histoire de me faire peur. L'une d'elles... portait sur les vampires.

Je m'aperçus que je chuchotais. Je vis ses jointures blanchir autour du volant.

— Et tu as aussitôt songé à moi ? répondit-il d'une voix pourtant calme.

— Non. C'est lui qui... a mentionné ta famille.

Il ne releva pas, concentré sur la route. Tout à coup, je m'inquiétai pour Elliott.

— Il estime que ce sont des superstitions idiotes, m'empressai-je de préciser. Apparemment, il n'escomptait pas que je les prendrais au sérieux. (Hum, un peu faiblard. J'allais être forcé d'avouer.) C'est ma faute, en fait. Je l'ai amené à m'en parler, exprès.

— Pourquoi ?

— Lauren a fait une allusion à toi. Pour me provoquer. Et un Indien plus âgé a rétorqué que ta famille ne mettait pas les pieds dans la réserve. Sa phrase paraissait être à double sens, alors j'ai réussi à isoler Elliott et je l'ai manipulé.

Je n'étais pas très fière de moi.

— Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

— Je l'ai dragué. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Ça a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances, d'ailleurs.

Ce dont je ne revenais toujours pas.

— J'aurais voulu voir ça, ricana Blaine, acide. Et tu oses m'accuser d'éblouir les gens. Pauvre Elliott Gilbert !

Je piquai un fard et me tortillai sur mon siège.

— Et ensuite ?

— J'ai fait des recherches sur l'Internet.

— Et ça t'a convaincue ?

L'air à peine intéressé, ce que démentaient ses mains toujours aussi crispées sur le volant.

— Non. Rien ne correspond. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé était stupide. Et après...

— Quoi ?

— J'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

— Pardon ?

Son incrédulité me fit lever la tête. J'étais parvenu à briser son flegme soigneusement étudié. Il avait l'air un peu furieux aussi, comme je l'avais craint.

— Non, murmurai-je. Ce que tu es n'a pas d'importance.

— Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait égal ?

Sa voix avait pris des accents moqueurs et cruels.

— Oui.

Il garda le silence. De nouveau, il regardait droit devant lui. Ses traits étaient froids et tristes.

— Tu es en colère, soupirai-je. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

— Non, objecta-t-il d'un ton aussi dur que son visage. Je préfère connaître ton opinion, même si elle me met en rogne.

— Je me serais donc trompé une fois de plus ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, fulmina-t-il. C'est ton attitude si désinvolte.

— Alors, j'ai raison ? hoquetai-je.

— Parce que ça aurait de l'importance, hein ?

— Pas vraiment, reconnus-je après avoir respiré un bon coup. Mais je suis curieux.

J'eus la satisfaction de constater que mon ton restait ferme.

— Curieux de quoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain résigné.

— Quel âge as-tu ?

La réponse fusa.

— Dix-sept ans.

— Et... depuis combien de temps ?

— Un bon moment, admit-il, amusé.

Je me contentai de cette dérobade tant j'étais heureux qu'il fût honnête avec moi. Il me jaugea prudemment, comme s'il craignait que je ne fus choqué. Je lui adressai un sourire encourageant, il grimaça.

— Ne rigole pas, mais comment se fait-il que tu sortes en plein jour ? repris-je.

Il rit quand même.

— C'est un mythe.

— Le soleil qui vous réduit en cendres ?

— Mythe.

— Vous dormez dans des cercueils ?

— Mythe... Je ne dors pas, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Je mis un temps à digérer cette nouvelle.

— Pas du tout ?

— Jamais.

Cette fois, il avait été à peine audible. Une expression mélancolique se dessina sur son visage. Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les miens, et je me sentis chavirer. Malgré tout, je réussis à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne.

— Tu as oublié le plus important, lança-t-il.

De nouveau, il était tendu et froid.

— Quoi ?

— Mon régime alimentaire, persifla-t-il.

— Oh, ça...

— Oui, ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je bois du sang ?

Je tressaillis.

— Elliott a dit quelque chose à ce propos.

— Et qu'a dit Elliott ?

— Que vous ne... chassiez plus les humains. Que ta famille n'était pas censée représenter un danger parce qu'elle se nourrissait seulement d'animaux.

— Il a dit que nous n'étions pas dangereux ?

— Pas exactement. Juste que vous n'étiez pas censés l'être. Même si les Quileute ne veulent pas de vous sur leur territoire, des fois que...

Il se pencha en avant, mais je ne sus si c'était pour regarder la route ou non.

— Alors, il a raison ? insistai-je en tâchant de contrôler ma peur. Vous ne chassez plus les humains ?

— Les Quileute ont bonne mémoire, murmura-t-il.

Je décidai de prendre ça pour une confirmation.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tempéra-t-il. Ils ont raison de garder leurs distances. Nous restons une menace.

— Comment ça ?

— Nous faisons des efforts. D'ordinaire, nous sommes très doués pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Il arrive cependant que nous commettions des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi.

— C'est une erreur ?

Mes accents de tristesse me frappèrent. J'ignore s'il les perçut lui aussi.

— Une erreur redoutable, marmonna-t-il.

Le silence s'installa. J'observais les phares épouser les courbes de la route. Nous roulions trop vite. Ça avait l'air irréel, comme un jeu vidéo. J'avais conscience que le temps m'était compté, et j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de ne plus avoir l'occasion de connaître ce genre de moments avec lui – confiants, sans murs pour nous séparer. Ses derniers mots le laissaient supposer, une perspective qui m'horrifiait. Il n'était pas question de gaspiller la moindre minute qu'il m'était accordé de passer en sa compagnie.

— Dis-m'en plus, le suppliai-je soudain.

Je me moquais de ce qu'il pouvait raconter pourvu que j'entendisse sa voix. Il me regarda brièvement, surpris par mon changement de ton.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Pourquoi vous chassez les animaux plutôt que les hommes, par exemple.

La détresse qui s'était emparé de moi ne s'estompait pas, et je m'aperçus que j'étais au bord des larmes. Je tentai de contenir le chagrin qui menaçait de me submerger.

— Je ne veux pas être un monstre, chuchota-t-il.

— Pourtant, les animaux ne sont qu'un pis-aller...

— C'est une comparaison un peu hasardeuse, mais disons que ce serait comme vivre de tofu et de lait de soja pour toi. Nous nous traitons parfois de végétariens en guise de petite plaisanterie familiale. Notre régime ne comble jamais vraiment notre faim – notre soif, plutôt, même s'il nous donne la force de résister. En général. Il arrive que ce soit dur, cependant. Ces derniers mots prononcés sur un ton des plus menaçants.

— C'est très difficile pour toi, en ce moment ?

— Oui, admit-il en soupirant.

— Alors que tu n'as même pas faim, affirmai-je avec confiance.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Tes yeux. J'ai remarqué que les gens, les hommes surtout, étaient plus bougons quand ils étaient affamés.

— Très observateur, hein ? se moqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'écouter le son de son rire, de l'apprendre par cœur.

— Tu étais parti chasser, ce week-end avec Finn ? demandai-je quand il se fut calmé.

— Oui.

Il se tut une seconde, comme s'il hésitait à m'en confier plus.

— Je n'en avais pas envie, mais c'était nécessaire. Il m'est un peu plus aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas soif.

— Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y aller ?

— Ça me rend... anxieux... d'être loin de toi.

Ses yeux étaient doux, mais leur intensité liquéfia mes os.

— Je ne plaisantais pas, jeudi dernier, lorsque je t'ai prié de ne pas tomber à l'eau ou d'éviter de te faire écraser. J'avais la tête ailleurs tant je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je suis surpris que tu sois sortie indemne de ces deux jours. Enfin, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, presque indemne.

— Comment ça ?

— Tes mains.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes paumes égratignées, presque guéries maintenant. Rien ne lui échappait.

— Je suis tombé, reconnus-je.

— J'ai eu cette impression. Mais bon, avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire. Et ça m'a torturé tout le temps où j'étais loin de toi. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le système de Finn, avoua-t-il, malheureux.

— Trois jours ? Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ?

— Non, dimanche.

— Alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ?

J'étais presque furieux que son absence m'eût tant déçu.

— Tu m'as demandé si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, et je t'ai répondu que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en public.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je te montrerai, un jour.

Je méditai cette promesse quelques instants.

— Tu aurais pu m'appeler, repris-je.

— Il n'y avait pas de raison, s'étonna-t-il. Je savais que tu allais bien.

— Certes, mais moi, j'ignorais où tu étais. Je...

— Oui ?

Une fois encore, son irrésistible voix de velours.

— Je n'ai pas aimé. Ne pas te voir. Moi aussi, je suis anxieux quand tu n'es pas là.

Cette confession m'enflamma les joues. Comme il ne réagissait pas, je lui jetai un coup d'œil timide. Il avait l'air peiné.

— Ah, ronchonna-t-il, ça ne va pas du tout.

Les raisons de son mécontentement m'échappèrent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu ne comprends donc pas, Kurt ? Que je me rende malheureux est une chose, mais je refuse de t'impliquer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire pareilles balivernes, ajouta-t-il en reportant ses yeux angoissés sur la route. C'est malsain, dangereux. Je pourrais te faire du mal, Kurt, il faut que tu en aies conscience.

J'eus le sentiment qu'il me lacérait le cœur.

— Je m'en fiche ! protestai-je, tel un gamin boudeur.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Moi aussi. Je te le répète, je me moque de ce que tu es. Il est trop tard, de toute façon.

— Tais-toi !

Je me mordis la bouche. Heureusement, il ne savait pas à quel point il me blessait. Je reportai mon attention sur la route. Nous ne devions plus être très loin, maintenant. Il conduisait toujours trop vite.

— À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Je sentis qu'il me regardait, refusai de me tourner vers lui.

— Tu pleures ? s'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

À mon insu, mes larmes avaient débordé. Je passai rapidement ma main sur mes joues – les traîtresses étaient bien là, elles m'avaient vendue.

— Absolument pas, répliquai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Sa main se tendit vers moi, hésitante, avant de se reposer lentement sur le volant.

— Je suis désolé.

Je devinai qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour ses paroles. Un silence lourd s'installa dans l'habitacle, qu'il finit par rompre.

— Dis-moi... commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

— Oui ?

— Qu'avais-tu en tête, ce soir, juste avant que je n'arrive ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ton expression. Tu n'avais pas l'air tellement effrayé. Plutôt très concentré.

— Je m'efforçais de me rappeler comment on liquide un agresseur, les techniques d'autodéfense. Je m'apprêtais à lui enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau.

La seule pensée du type aux cheveux bruns me remplit de haine.

— Quoi ? Tu voulais te battre ? s'emporta-t-il. Au lieu de t'enfuir ?

— Je me casse la figure dès que j'essaye de courir.

— Tu n'as pas songé à appeler au secours ?

— J'allais le faire.

— Tu avais raison, ronchonna-t-il. Te garder en vie est un vrai défi lancé au destin.

Je soupirai. Nous avions ralenti, ayant atteint les faubourgs de Forks. Le trajet nous avait pris moins de vingt minutes.

— Je te vois demain ? risquai-je.

— Oui, j'ai un devoir à rendre. Je te garde une place à la cantine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Aussi absurde cela fût-il après nos confessions de ce soir, cette petite promesse déclencha des palpitations dans ma poitrine.

Nous étions devant la maison de Burt. Les lumières brillaient, ma camionnette était garée à sa place, tout était parfaitement normal. J'eus l'impression de quitter un rêve. Blaine coupa le contact, mais je ne bronchai pas.

— Me _jures_-tu d'être là demain ?

— Oui.

Je méditai sa réponse pendant une minute, puis acquiesçai. Je retirai sa veste, non sans en avoir humé une dernière fois l'odeur.

— Garde-la, tu en auras besoin.

Je la lui rendis quand même.

— Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer ça à Burt.

— Ah, j'avais oublié, rigola-t-il.

J'hésitai, la main sur la poignée de la portière, tâchant de prolonger ce moment.

— Kurt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton différent, grave.

— Oui ?

— Promets-moi quelque chose à ton tour.

— Oui ?

Ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Et s'il exigeait que je garde mes distances ? C'était là un engagement que je serais incapable de respecter.

— Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois tout seul.

Surpris, je le dévisageai.

— Pourquoi ?

— Disons que je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse des environs, expliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. C'est tout.

Je frémis tant il y avait de tristesse contenue dans ces paroles, mais j'étais soulagé. Voilà une parole que je n'aurais pas à trahir.

— D'accord.

— À demain.

Il poussa un soupir, et je compris qu'il souhaitait que je m'en aille, à présent.

— À demain.

J'ouvris ma portière de mauvaise grâce.

— Kurt ?

Je me retournai. Il se penchait vers moi, son magnifique visage d'albâtre à quelques centimètres du mien seulement. Mon cœur eut un raté.

— Dors bien.

Son haleine m'effleura, m'étourdissant. C'était, en plus concentré, la même odeur exquise que celle de sa veste. Je clignai des paupières, subjugué. Il se recula. Je dus attendre que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner pour bouger. Alors seulement, je m'extirpai maladroitement de la voiture. Je fus obligé de m'accrocher à la carrosserie et je crus bien l'entendre réprimer un rire, mais le son était trop étouffé pour que j'en sois certain.

Il attendit que j'eus titubé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour démarrer. Je me retournai et vis la Volvo argent disparaître au coin de la rue. Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait très froid. Mécaniquement, j'attrapai ma clé dans mon sac, déverrouillai la porte et entrai. Du salon, Burt me héla.

— Kurt ?

— Oui, papa, c'est moi, répondis-je en m'approchant.

Il regardait un match de base-ball.

— Tu es là tôt.

— Ah bon ?

— Il n'est pas encore huit heures. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

— Beaucoup.

Je fus pris de vertige quand je me souvins de la soirée entre filles que j'avais projeté et de celle que j'avais finalement passée.

— Quinn et Tina ont trouvé leurs robes sans problème.

— Ça va ?

— Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. J'ai pas mal marché.

— File au lit, alors.

Burt paraissait soucieux, et je me demandai quelle tête j'avais.

— Il faut d'abord que j'appelle Quinn.

— Tu ne viens pas de la quitter ?

— Si, mais j'ai oublié mon coupe-vent dans sa voiture. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas demain matin.

— Laisse-lui quand même le temps de rentrer chez elle.

— Tu as raison.

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et m'affalai sur une chaise, épuisé. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de m'évanouir, maintenant. Était-ce le fameux contrecoup ? Soudain, le téléphone sonna, et je sursautai. Je décrochai vivement.

— Allô ?

— Kurt ?

— Salut, Quinn. J'allais te passer un coup de fil, figure-toi.

— Tu es bien rentré ?

Elle semblait soulagée et... surprise.

— Oui. J'ai laissé mon coupe-vent dans ta voiture. Ça t'embêterait de l'apporter au lycée ?

— Bien sûr que non. Allez, raconte-moi !

— Euh... demain. En maths, d'accord ?

— Oh, ton père est dans les parages ?

— Oui.

— Je comprends. On se parle demain. Salut !

Son impatience était perceptible.

— Salut, Quinn.

Je montai lentement les escaliers, comme alourdie par une espèce de stupeur. J'effectuai mes préparatifs nocturnes sans prêter attention à mes gestes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous la douche, alors que l'eau bouillante me brûlait la peau, que je pris conscience que j'étais gelé. Je frissonnai violemment pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la vapeur chaude ne réussisse à détendre mes muscles contractés. Je restai sous le jet, trop lasse pour bouger, jusqu'à ce que j'aie presque vidé le ballon.

Ensuite, je m'enveloppai étroitement dans une serviette pour retenir un peu de la chaleur de la douche et enfilai rapidement mon pyjama avant de me glisser sous la couette, roulé en boule, serré dans mes bras. Des images incompréhensibles s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit, et j'en écartai la plupart. Au fur et à mesure que je sombrais dans l'inconscience, quelques vérités m'apparurent cependant.

J'étais à peu près certain de trois choses. Un, Blaine était un vampire ; deux, une part de lui – dont j'ignorais la puissance – désirait s'abreuver de mon sang ; et trois, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureux de lui.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous plait toujours ? ^^ à demain pour la suite


	11. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Et voilà le chapitre 10 !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Au matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à résister à la partie de moi qui était persuadé que ce qui s'était passé la veille relevait du rêve. La logique pas plus que le bon sens n'étaient de mon côté. Je m'accrochai à ce que je n'avais pu inventer – son odeur par exemple. J'étais sûr que jamais je n'aurais été capable de l'imaginer. Dehors, le temps était sombre et brumeux – l'idéal. Il n'aurait pas de raisons de sécher le lycée aujourd'hui. Je mis des vêtements épais en me rappelant que je n'avais plus de coupe-vent. Preuve supplémentaire que ma mémoire ne me jouait pas de tour.

Lorsque je descendis, Burt était déjà parti, comme d'ordinaire. J'étais plus en retard que je ne l'avais cru. J'engloutis une barre de céréales en trois bouchées, la fis passer avec du lait que je bus directement au carton et me précipitai dans l'allée. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se mettrait pas à pleuvoir avant que j'eus trouvé Quinn.

Le brouillard était inhabituellement dense, dessinant comme des volutes de fumée dans l'air. L'humidité glaciale s'accrochait aux pans de peau dénudée de mon visage et de mon cou. J'avais hâte de brancher le chauffage de ma camionnette. On y voyait si peu que je fis quelques pas dans l'allée avant de découvrir qu'un véhicule y était garé – une voiture couleur argent. Mon cœur eut un soubresaut puis commença de battre à coups redoublés.

Il surgit sans que je l'aperçoive, soudain près de moi, me tenant la portière ouverte.

— Je t'emmène ?

De m'avoir une fois de plus pris au dépourvu l'amusait. Mais il était hésitant, comme s'il me laissait la possibilité de choisir. J'étais libre de refuser, et une part de lui l'espérait sans doute. Ah ! Tiens donc !

— Oui, merci, répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

Lorsque je m'installai, je remarquai que sa veste beige était posée sur l'appui-tête du siège passager. La portière se referma sur moi et, plus vite que la nature ne le permettait, il se retrouva assis à côté de moi et démarra.

— Je t'ai apporté la veste. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Son ton restait prudent. Je notai que lui-même n'en portait pas, juste un gilet gris à col en V et manches longues. Le tissu moulait son torse parfaitement musclé. Ce n'était que grâce à son incroyable visage que je ne passais pas mon temps à reluquer son corps.

— Je ne suis pas si fragile, protestai-je.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'enfiler le vêtement, curieux de vérifier si l'odeur en était aussi merveilleuse que dans mon souvenir. Elle était encore plus enivrante.

— Ah bon ? murmura-t-il si doucement que je me demandai si cette objection m'était bien destiné.

Nous traversâmes les rues embrumées, trop vite, dans un vague embarras. Enfin, moi, j'étais gêné. La veille au soir, tous les murs – presque – étaient tombés. Allions-nous être aussi francs ce jour-là ? Je n'en savais rien et, du coup, j'étais interdit. J'attendais qu'il parle. Se tournant vers moi, il me demanda, ironique :

— Alors, pas de questions, aujourd'hui ?

— Mes questions te dérangent, ripostai-je, soulagé.

— Pas autant que tes réactions.

Je n'étais pas sûr que ce fût là une plaisanterie.

— Pourquoi ? Je réagis mal ?

— Non, et c'est là le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue... Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment.

— Je ne te cache jamais ce que je pense.

— Il t'arrive d'éluder.

— Pas tant que ça.

— Assez pour me rendre dingue.

— Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas.

Je regrettai aussitôt ces paroles. J'avais essayé d'étouffer la peine que je ressentais ; il me restait à prier pour qu'il ne l'eût pas remarqué. Il ne répondit pas, et j'eus peur d'avoir gâché l'ambiance. Lorsque nous entrâmes sur le parking du lycée, son visage ne trahissait rien. Avec du retard, je pris soudain conscience de quelque chose d'inhabituel.

— Où sont tes frères et sœurs ?

Même si j'étais plus que ravie d'être seul en sa compagnie.

— Ils ont pris la voiture de Santana, m'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules tout en se garant près d'une flamboyante décapotable rouge au toit relevé. Un peu ostentatoire, non ?

— Eh ben dis donc ! soufflai-je. Avec un tel engin, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle se trimballe avec toi ?

— Parce qu'il en met plein la vue. Nous nous _efforçons _de nous fondre dans la masse.

— C'est raté ! m'esclaffai-je tandis que nous sortions de la voiture.

J'avais rattrapé mon retard. La conduite aberrante de Blaine m'avait même amené au lycée en avance.

— Pourquoi Santana a-t-elle décidé de venir de façon aussi ostentatoire aujourd'hui ?

— Tu ne t'es pas aperçu que j'enfreignais les règles ?

Nous traversions le campus, et il se tenait tout près de moi. J'aurais souhaité réduire cette distance infime et le toucher, mais je craignais qu'il n'appréciât guère.

— Pourquoi avez-vous des voitures pareilles si vous cherchez à passer inaperçus ?

— C'est un péché mignon, reconnut-il avec un sourire espiègle. Nous aimons tous la vitesse.

— Ça, j'avais compris.

Quinn m'attendait sous l'auvent de la cafétéria, les yeux exorbités. Sur le bras, elle avait mon coupe-vent.

— Salut, Quinn ! Merci d'y avoir songé.

Elle me tendit mon vêtement sans mot dire.

— Bonjour, Quinn, salua Blaine poliment.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si sa voix était aussi irrésistible. Ou ses yeux capables de vous éblouir ainsi.

— Euh... salut, balbutia mon amie en se focalisant vers moi pour tenter de rassembler ses idées. Je te vois en maths, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

Je retins un soupir. Que diable allais-je lui raconter ?

— C'est ça, à plus.

Elle s'éloigna, non sans nous lancer, par deux fois, des coups d'œil inquisiteurs par-dessus son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? murmura Blaine.

— Hé ! Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à lire dans mes pensées.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, se défendit-il, étonné par cette attaque. Mais je décrypte les siennes, et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle a l'intention de te cuisiner.

Gémissant, j'ôtai sa veste et la lui rendis pour la remplacer par mon coupe-vent.

— Alors, répéta-t-il, que vas-tu lui dire ?

— Donne-moi donc un coup de main. Qu'attend-elle de moi ?

— Ce ne serait pas du jeu, objecta-t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

— Parce que refuser de partager ce que tu sais, c'est du jeu ?

Il y réfléchit tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à mon premier cours.

— Elle désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Je décidai de jouer les idiots.

— Zut ! Comment pourrais-je qualifier notre relation ?

Des gens déambulaient autour de nous, probablement curieux, mais j'étais à peine conscient de leur présence.

— Voyons... médita Blaine en remettant en place une de mes mèches folles (je frôlai la crise cardiaque). J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à sa première question... Si ça ne te dérange pas, naturellement. Ce sera plus facile que toute autre explication.

— Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, chuchotai-je.

— Quant à la deuxième... eh bien, disons que je tâcherai de l'écouter pour en connaître la teneur.

Un coin de sa bouche s'étira pour former ce sourire tordu que j'aimais tant. Le souffle coupé, je ne sus que rétorquer à cette dernière perfidie. Tournant les talons, il me laissa en plan.

— On se voit au déjeuner, lança-t-il en s'en allant.

Trois élèves qui entraient en classe s'arrêtèrent pour me dévisager avec curiosité. Je me dépêchai de gagner ma place, rouge de honte et de rage. Sale tricheur ! À cause de lui, j'étais encore plus perturbé par ce que j'allais devoir dire à Quinn. Je m'assis en abattant mon sac sur le bureau tant j'étais irrité.

— Bonjour, Kurt ! me salua Puck, à côté de moi.

Je levai la tête. Il avait un air presque résigné sur le visage.

— Comment c'était, Port Angeles ?

— Euh...

Impossible d'être franche.

— ... génial, conclus-je, lamentablement. Quinn s'est déniché une robe formidable.

— Elle a parlé de lundi soir ?

Son regard s'anima, et je fus content du tour que prenait la conversation.

— Oui. Elle a trouvé ça super.

— Sans charre ?

— Juré.

Mme Hagberg nous rappela à l'ordre en ramassant nos dissertations. Les cours d'anglais et de géographie passèrent sans que je m'en aperçusse, tant j'étais obnubilé par ma discussion à venir avec Quinn et par l'éventualité que Blaine nous espionne via l'esprit de celle-ci. Tout compte fait, son petit talent se révélait très ennuyeux quand il ne servait pas à me sauver la vie.

Le brouillard s'était presque dissipé à la fin de la deuxième heure de classe, mais les nuages sombres étaient bas, oppressants, ce qui me ravit – Blaine ne disparaîtrait pas à l'improviste.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsque j'arrivai en maths, Quinn était installée au dernier rang. D'impatience, elle sautillait presque sur son siège. À contrecoeur, je me dirigeai vers elle en tâchant de me convaincre que plus vite je me débarrassais de cette corvée, mieux ce serait.

— Donne-moi tous les détails ! m'ordonna-t-elle avant même que je me fus posé.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

— Il m'a invité à dîner, puis il m'a ramené à la maison.

Elle me toisa avec une raideur sceptique.

— Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentré aussi tôt chez toi ?

— Il conduit comme un dingue. J'étais terrifié.

(Tiens, prends ça, Blaine !)

— C'était un rendez-vous ? Tu lui avais dit de nous retrouver là-bas ?

Voilà une question que je n'avais pas prévu.

— Non ! J'ai été très surpris de le rencontrer.

Déçue par mon évidente sincérité, elle fit la moue.

— Mais il est quand même passé te chercher ce matin, non ?

— Oui. Mais ça aussi, c'était une surprise. Il avait remarqué que j'avais oublié mon coupe-vent, hier soir.

— Vous comptez vous revoir ?

— Il a offert de m'accompagner à Seattle samedi. Il estime que ma camionnette ne tiendra pas le coup. Est-ce que ça compte ?

— Oui.

— Alors, oui.

— Wouah ! Blaine Anderson !

— Je sais, acquiesçai-je.

« Wouah » ne suffisait pas à rendre compte de ce que j'éprouvais.

— Attends ! reprit Quinn en levant les paumes comme un flic réglant la circulation. Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé ?

— Non, reconnus-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça, entre nous.

Elle parut frustrée. Moi aussi, j'en suis certain.

— Et tu crois que samedi... ?

— J'en doute, répondis-je en cachant mal mon mécontentement.

— De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Quinn n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Le cours avait commencé, mais Mme Silvester était distraite, et nous n'étions pas les seuls à bavarder.

— J'ai oublié ! Des tas de choses. De la disserte d'anglais, un peu.

Très, très peu, à la réflexion. Il l'avait juste mentionné en passant.

— Je t'en prie, Kurt ! Sois plus précis.

— Euh, d'accord... Tiens, écoute ça. Tu aurais vu comment le serveur l'a dragué, c'était trop. Sauf qu'il ne l'a même pas regardé.

(Cadeau, Blaine ! Voyons ce que tu feras de celle-ci.)

— C'est bon signe. Il était beau ?

— Très. Et dans les dix-neuf, vingt ans.

— Encore mieux. C'est que tu l'attires.

— Je crois, mais c'est difficile à dire. Il est tellement mystérieux.

(Qu'en penses-tu, Blaine ?)

— Tu es drôlement courageux d'accepter d'être seul avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

Sa réflexion m'avait choqué, ce qui lui échappa.

— Il est si... intimidant. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, moi.

Se rappelant sans doute son comportement du matin ou de la veille, quand il avait usé sur elle du pouvoir dévastateur de son regard, elle grimaça.

— J'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'être incohérent en sa présence, reconnus-je.

— Il faut admettre qu'il est tellement craquant, soupira Quinn, comme si cela suffisait à excuser ce point faible.

Ce qui, selon ses critères, était sûrement le cas.

— Il a d'autres qualités.

— Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

Je regrettai de l'avoir lancé sur ce sujet. Avec ce maudit Blaine aux aguets !

— Je ne sais pas trop... disons que toute cette beauté cache une personnalité vraiment _extraordinaire_.

Le vampire qui souhaitait être bon, qui sauvait des vies afin de ne pas passer pour un monstre... Je me perdis dans la contemplation du tableau.

— Non ! rigola Quinn.

Je l'ignorai en prétendant écouter Mme Sylvester.

— Il te plaît, hein ?

Décidément, elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer.

— Oui.

— Pour de vrai, non ?

— Oui, admis-je en rougissant.

Et en croisant les doigts pour que ce détail ne se grave pas dans son cerveau. Malheureusement, elle était insatiable.

— Il te plaît comment ? Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ?

— Trop. Plus que je ne lui plais. Et je ne vais pas réussir à changer ça.

Nouveau fard. Par bonheur, à cet instant, Mme Sylvester interrogea Quinn. Celle-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de reprendre son interrogatoire pendant le cours et, dès que la sonnerie retentit, je contre-attaquai pour la détourner du sujet.

— En anglais, Puck m'a demandé si tu avais parlé de votre soirée de lundi.

— Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

Je l'avais ferré.

— Que tu avais assuré avoir passer un moment fabuleux. Il a paru content.

— Répète-moi tout mot pour mot !

Nous consacrâmes l'interclasse à disséquer la phraséologie de Puck et l'essentiel du cours d'espagnol à analyser ses expressions faciales. Je ne m'y serais pas autant complu si je n'avais crains qu'on ne revînt à moi. Puis la sonnerie annonça la pause de midi. Je bondis sur mes pieds et rassemblai mes affaires en vrac, ce qui, hélas, dut mettre la puce à l'oreille de Quinn.

— Tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous, aujourd'hui, hein ?

— Je ne crois pas, non.

En aucun cas je ne pouvais être certain qu'il ne choisirait pas de disparaître de façon impromptue. Mais, à l'extérieur du cours, nonchalamment adossé au mur, ressemblant à un Apollon plus qu'il ne devrait être permis, Blaine m'attendait. Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner.

— À plus, Kurt ! me lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

J'allais sûrement être obligé de débrancher le téléphone.

— Salut ! dit Blaine à la fois amusé et vaguement agacé.

Il nous avait écoutés, aucun doute !

— Salut !

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter et lui ne prononçant pas un mot – il guettait sans doute le bon moment –, c'est en silence que nous gagnâmes la cantine. Traverser la cafète bondée en sa compagnie me rappela beaucoup ma rentré au lycée de Forks – tout le monde nous reluqua. Il m'entraîna dans la queue, toujours aussi mutique, bien que ses yeux ne cessassent de revenir sur moi pour me jauger. J'eus l'impression que son irritation l'emportait peu à peu sur sa bonne humeur. Je tripotai nerveusement la fermeture Éclair de mon coupe-vent.

Au comptoir, il chargea un plateau de nourriture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protestai-je. Ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça ?

— Non, répondit-il en avançant vers la caisse. La moitié m'est destinée, bien sûr.

Ben voyons !

Il me conduisit aux mêmes places que celles que nous avions occupées la semaine précédente. Un groupe de terminales installés à l'autre bout de la longue table nous dévisagea avec étonnement quand nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, ce dont Blaine parut ne pas se rendre compte.

— Sers-toi, m'intima-t-il en poussant le plateau vers moi.

— Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger, répondis-je en prenant une pomme que je fis tourner entre mes doigts.

— La curiosité est un vilain défaut, persifla-t-il.

Me toisant, il se saisit d'une part de pizza et en mordit avec componction une bouchée qu'il mâcha rapidement et avala. Je le contemplai, ahuri.

— Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre, le ferais-tu ? s'enquit-il, condescendant.

— C'est déjà arrivé, avouai-je en plissant le nez. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

— J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Quelque chose derrière moi avait attiré son attention.

— Quinn examine le moindre de mes gestes, m'annonça-t-il. Elle te détaillera le tout plus tard.

À la seule mention de Quinn, il s'était renfrogné. Il me proposa le reste de pizza. Posant ma pomme, je m'en emparai avant de détourner les yeux, devinant qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer.

— Ainsi, le serveur était beau, hein ? lança-t-il avec décontraction.

— Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?

— Non. J'étais distrait par autre chose.

— Le pauvre.

Je pouvais me permettre d'être généreux, désormais.

— Une des choses que tu as dites à Quinn me... perturbe.

Il était inutile que je tente une diversion. Sa voix était voilée, et il me jeta un regard troublé de sous ses cils.

— Je ne suis pas étonné que certains détails t'aient déplu. Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes.

— Je t'avais prévenu.

— Et moi, je t'avais prévenu qu'il était préférable que tu ne saches pas tout ce que j'ai dans la tête.

— Certes, reconnut-il, bougon. Sauf que tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaître tes pensées, toutes sans exception. C'est juste que... il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser.

— Tu coupes les cheveux en quatre.

— Laissons tomber, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre, à présent. Il avait croisé ses grandes mains blanches sous son menton ; une des miennes était enroulée autour de mon cou. Je m'obligeai à ne pas oublier que la cantine était noire de monde, et que bien des yeux curieux s'intéressaient à nous. Je n'avais que trop tendance à me laisser enfermer dans notre bulle intime et passionnée.

— Tu crois sérieusement être plus attaché à moi que moi à toi ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi, l'or sombre de ses pupilles me transperçant le cœur.

Je dus me rappeler de respirer et détourner le regard avant de perdre pied.

— Tu recommences, marmonnai-je.

— Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— À m'éblouir.

— Oh. Désolé.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupirai-je. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

— Bon, tu réponds à ma question ?

— Oui.

— Oui tu réponds ou oui tu estimes tenir plus à moi que l'inverse ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Oui, je suis plus attiré par toi que tu ne l'es par moi.

Je gardai les yeux baissés sur le plastique laminé imitation bois de la table et m'entêtai à ne pas rompre le silence la première tout en résistant à la tentation de vérifier sa réaction.

— Tu as tort, finit-il par dire doucement.

Je relevai la tête pour plonger dans la tendresse qui avait envahi ses prunelles.

— Tu n'en sais rien, chuchotai-je en essayant de me ressaisir.

Parce que ses mots m'avaient percé le cœur et que j'aurais souhaité par-dessus tout, les croire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Les topazes liquides de ses yeux étaient inquisitrices, comme si elles avaient voulu, en vain, arracher la vérité à mon esprit. Je luttai pour garder les idées claires et m'expliquer. Je vis qu'il s'impatientait, frustré par mon silence. Il fronça les sourcils, et je levai un doigt pour le calmer.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir, demandai-je.

Il se détendit, satisfait de savoir que j'allais lui répondre. Je croisai les mains et me concentrai dessus.

— Disons que, sans même parler de certains signes évidents, il me semble parfois... je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance, je ne lis pas dans les esprits des autres, moi, mais bon, j'ai l'impression que, derrière chacune de tes paroles, il y a un message caché. Qui est que tu essaies de couper les ponts.

Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux pour transcrire le sentiment d'angoisse que ses mots déclenchaient régulièrement en moi.

— Bien vu. (Mon angoisse resurgit aussitôt.) Mais c'est exactement là que tu te trompes. Car...

Soudain, il s'interrompit.

— Qu'entends-tu par « signes évidents » ? reprit-il.

— Il suffit de me regarder, je suis d'une banalité effarante. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de passer à côté de la mort ou d'être si maladroit que ça frôle le handicap. Comparé à toi...

J'eus un geste évasif en direction de sa stupéfiante perfection. Une seconde, il plissa le front, mécontent, puis ses yeux retrouvèrent leur sérénité doublée d'une certaine suffisance.

— Tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire, tu sais. Je reconnais que tu es irrécupérable pour ce qui est de te fourrer dans les ennuis (ricanement caustique), mais tu es apparemment resté hermétique aux réactions de tous les types de ce lycée le jour de ton arrivé.

— Tu mens, murmurai-je, abasourdi.

— Fais-moi confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tu es tout sauf ordinaire.

L'éclair qui traversa ses iris lorsqu'il proféra ces mots provoqua plus d'embarras que de plaisir en moi, et je me dépêchai de le ramener à nos moutons.

— En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à rompre les liens.

— Ça me donne raison, justement ! se récria-t-il. C'est moi qui tiens le plus à toi, parce que si j'arrivais à m'éloigner de toi (perspective qui sembla lui être difficile), si partir était la solution, je serais prêt à souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir... de mourir.

Je me hérissai.

— Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ferais autant à ta place ?

— Tu ne seras jamais à ma place.

Tout à coup, son humeur, toujours imprévisible, changea une fois encore. Un sourire malicieux et dévastateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Hélas, te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une occupation à temps plein qui exige ma présence permanente à tes côtés.

— Personne n'a essayé de me tuer, aujourd'hui.

J'étais heureux qu'il ait opté pour un sujet plus léger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il continue à parler de départ, d'éloignement. S'il le fallait, j'imagine que j'aurais été capable de me mettre exprès en danger pour le garder près de moi... Je m'empressai d'oublier cette idée avant qu'il ne la décrypte sur mon visage, car elle me vaudrait à coup sûr de sérieux ennuis.

— Pas encore.

— Certes.

J'aurais bien protesté, mais il me plaisait qu'il eût peur pour ma vie.

— J'ai une autre question, m'annonça-t-il.

— Je t'écoute.

— Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Seattle ce week-end ou est-ce seulement une excuse pour éconduire tes admirateurs ?

— Je te signale que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le coup de David. C'est ta faute, s'il s'est convaincu que je serai son cavalier au bal de fin d'année.

— Oh, il aurait bien trouvé le moyen de t'inviter sans mon intervention. J'avais juste envie d'observer ta réaction.

Il s'esclaffa. Je me serais fâché si son rire n'avait pas été aussi fascinant.

— Si moi, je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée, m'aurais-tu évincé ? s'enquit-il.

— Sans doute pas, avouai-je, mais j'aurais annulé plus tard en prétextant un coup de froid ou une cheville tordue.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Tu as beau ne m'avoir jamais vue en cours de gym, tu peux deviner tout seul, soupirai-je.

— Est-ce une allusion au fait que tu es incapable de marcher sur une surface parfaitement plane sans trébucher ?

— En effet.

— Ça ne serait pas un problème, affirma-t-il avec assurance. Tout est dans le cavalier.

J'allais objecter, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

— Réponds-moi. Es-tu décidé à te rendre à Seattle ou accepterais-tu que nous fassions autre chose ?

Du moment que le « nous » était de règle, le reste m'indifférait.

— Je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions. Néanmoins, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur.

Comme chaque fois que je posais des conditions, il fut sur ses gardes.

— Oui ?

— Tu me laisseras conduire ?

— En quel honneur ? se renfrogna-t-il.

— D'abord et surtout parce que, quand j'ai averti Burt que j'irais à Seattle, il m'a spécifiquement demandé si j'y allais seul et que, à l'époque, j'ai répondu oui puisque c'était le cas. S'il me ré-interrogeait aujourd'hui, je ne lui mentirais pas, bien que je n'envisage pas cette éventualité. Laisser ma camionnette devant la maison risque juste de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, ce qui est inutile. Deuxièmement, ta conduite me terrorise.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

— Parmi tout ce qui, en moi, mériterait de t'effrayer, la seule chose dont tu t'inquiètes, c'est ma manière de tenir un volant.

Dégoûté, il secoua la tête, puis son regard retrouva sa gravité.

— Tu tiens à cacher à ton père que tu passes ta journée en ma compagnie ?

Ses intonations cachaient mal une espèce de tension que je ne compris pas.

— Avec Burt, en dire un peu c'est toujours en dire trop, affirmai-je, catégorique. Où comptes-tu m'emmener, de toute façon ?

— Il fera beau, donc j'éviterai de me montrer en public... Mais toi, tu pourrais rester avec moi, si tu veux.

Derechef, il me laissait le soin de choisir.

— Et tu me montreras ce à quoi tu as fait allusion ? À propos du soleil.

J'étais tout excité à l'idée de découvrir un autre de ses secrets.

— Oui, sourit-il. En même temps, si tu... as peur d'être seul avec moi, je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle sans escorte. Je tremble à la perspective des dangers qui t'attendent dans une ville de cette taille.

Le goujat !

— Phoenix est trois fois plus vaste que Seattle, rien qu'en nombre d'habitants. Et elle s'étend...

— Sauf que les Parques n'ont visiblement jamais entendu parler de Phoenix. Je serais plus rassuré si je te gardais à l'œil.

Une fois de plus, ses prunelles me firent le coup bas de la lave incandescente. Je n'étais pas fichue d'y résister, même si son dernier argument était des plus discutables.

— Tu as de la chance, être seul avec toi ne me rebute pas.

— Tu devrais quand même prévenir Burt.

— Pourquoi diable ?

— Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivant ! s'emporta-t-il.

Je déglutis face à cet éclat de férocité. Mais une minute de réflexion me suffit pour être certaine de ce que je voulais.

— Je prends le risque, déclarai-je.

Furieux, il soupira et détourna la tête.

— Changeons de sujet, suggérai-je.

— De quoi veux-tu parler ? maugréa-t-il, toujours aussi agacé.

J'inspectai les alentours pour m'assurer que personne ne nous entendait. Par hasard, mon regard tomba sur sa sœur Rachel, qui me dévisageait. Santana, Brittany et Finn scrutaient Blaine. Fuyant cet examen, je demandai à ce dernier la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

— Pourquoi avoir choisi les Goat Rocks, ce week-end ? Burt prétend que ce n'est pas un endroit où randonner à cause des ours.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais demeuré.

— Tu veux dire que tu... des ours ! hoquetai-je.

Il ricana.

— Tu devrais savoir que la saison n'est pas encore ouverte, le rudoyai-je pour cacher ma stupéfaction.

— Et si tu avais lu les textes de loi avec soin, tu aurais constaté que cela ne concerne que la chasse avec des armes.

C'est avec beaucoup de gaieté qu'il m'observa digérer cette nouvelle.

— Des ours, répétai-je, ahurie.

— Finn préfère les grizzlis, se crut-il obligé de préciser.

Sa désinvolture ne me trompa pas : il guettait ma réaction. Je me secouai.

— Mouais, marmonnai-je en mordant dans la pizza puis en avalant une grande gorgée de Coca. Et toi, quel est ton mets favori ?

Il leva un sourcil et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent, désapprobateurs.

— Le puma.

— Ah, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation tout en cherchant ma boisson à tâtons.

— Naturellement, reprit-il, très mondain, nous veillons à ne pas perturber l'environnement en pratiquant une chasse abusive. Nous essayons de nous cantonner à des endroits où la population de prédateurs est trop abondante, quitte à nous déplacer fort loin. Il y a certes abondance de cerfs et d'élans dans les parages, et ils conviendraient très bien, mais où seraient l'intérêt et l'amusement ?

— Où, en effet ?

— Finn adore le début du printemps. Les ours sortent tout juste d'hibernation et n'en sont que plus irritables.

Il sourit, comme au souvenir d'une bonne plaisanterie.

— Quoi de plus drôle qu'un grizzly furieux ?

— Allez, dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Je t'en prie.

— J'essaie seulement de vous imaginer. Ça me dépasse. Comment faites-vous, sans armes ?

— Oh, mais nous en avons, assura-t-il en dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un bref sourire menaçant qui déclencha en moi une série de frissons. Simplement, pas de celles qui sont prises en compte lors de l'élaboration des textes de loi. Tu as déjà vu un ours attaquer à la télévision ? Ça donne une assez bonne idée de Finn en pleine action.

Je ne pus maîtriser de nouveaux tremblements. Je jetai un coup d'œil en douce à Finn et fus soulagé qu'il ne me prête aucune attention. L'impressionnante musculature de ses bras et de son torse semblait plus redoutable désormais. Blaine, qui avait suivi mon regard, étouffa un rire.

— Ressembles-tu à un ours, toi aussi ? chuchotai-je.

— À un puma plutôt, du moins c'est ce qu'affirment les autres. Nos préférences sont peut-être révélatrices de nos comportements.

Je m'arrachai un sourire compréhensif, mais mon esprit était plein d'images contradictoires que je ne parvenais pas à concilier.

— Est-ce une chose à laquelle j'aurai droit d'assister ? demandai-je.

— Certainement pas !

Son visage devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et ses yeux s'assombrirent, furieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer, ébahi et effrayé – même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant lui – par sa réaction. Il s'adossa à son siège, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Trop dur à supporter pour moi ? insistai-je quand je fus certain de dominer ma voix.

— Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerais dès ce soir, lança-t-il sèchement. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait plus salutaire.

— Alors pourquoi pas ?

Il me dévisagea longuement.

— Plus tard, éluda-t-il en se levant avec souplesse. Nous allons manquer le début des cours.

Regardant autour de nous, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'il avait raison et que la cantine s'était presque vidée. En sa compagnie, le temps et les lieux perdaient toute netteté, au point que je m'égarais. Sautant sur mes pieds, j'attrapai mon sac.

— Plus tard, donc, opinai-je.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là.

* * *

Et voilà l'histoire avance peu à peu mais je vous assure qu'elle avancera nettement plus dans quelques chapitre. A demain ! ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde désoler de mettre ce chapitre que maintenant (bien que je sois dans les délais ^^) Alors voici la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Ce fut sous les regards conjugués de toute la classe de sciences nat que nous gagnâmes notre paillasse commune. Je remarquai que Blaine ne déplaçait plus son tabouret de manière à se trouver le plus loin possible de moi, mais que, au contraire, il s'était fort rapproché, nos bras se touchant presque.

M. Schuester arriva dans la salle à reculons – quel magnifique sens du timing cet homme-là avait – en tirant un chariot métallique à roulettes sur lequel étaient placés une énorme télévision antique et un magnétoscope. Ciné au lycée – l'humeur dans la pièce s'allégea de façon presque tangible. Le prof fourra une cassette dans le lecteur, lequel se rebella quelque peu, avant d'éteindre les lumières.

À l'instant où la classe s'obscurcissait, une espèce de courant électrique me traversa, et la présence de Blaine à moins de trois centimètres de moi sembla devenir encore plus réelle. Pris au dépourvu, je constatai avec stupeur qu'il m'était possible d'être encore plus conscient de lui que je ne l'étais déjà. Je faillis céder à une envie folle de le toucher, d'effleurer rien qu'une fois son visage hiératique dans le noir. Non ! Je perdais l'esprit. Je m'enroulai étroitement dans mes bras, mains serrées.

Le générique défila, trouant la pénombre de lueurs symboliques. Mes yeux, comme d'eux-mêmes, papillotèrent vers mon voisin. Je souris tristement en découvrant qu'il avait adopté une posture identique à la mienne, des poings serrés sous les aisselles jusqu'à ses prunelles qui m'épiaient en douce. Il me rendit mon sourire, et ses yeux parvinrent à m'incendier en dépit du noir. Je me détournai avant de suffoquer complètement. Ces vertiges auxquels j'étais sujet en sa compagnie étaient parfaitement ridicules.

L'heure me parut très longue. Je fus incapable de me concentrer sur le film – je ne compris même pas quel en était le sujet. Je m'appliquai à me relaxer, en vain, car les ondes qui paraissaient émaner sans discontinuer de lui ne faiblirent jamais. Le désir puissant de le toucher ne me quitta pas non plus, et j'enfonçai mes poings crispés dans mes côtes au point d'en avoir mal aux doigts. De temps en temps, je m'autorisais un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction – lui aussi restait tendu.

Lorsque M. Schuester ralluma les lumières, je poussai un véritable soupir de soulagement. Je m'étirai en agitant mes phalanges endolories. Blaine étouffa un rire.

— Voilà qui était intéressant, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était sombre, et ses pupilles circonspectes.

— Hum, fut tout ce que j'arrivai à répondre.

— On y va ? proposa-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, élégant en diable.

Je retins un gémissement. J'avais sport. Je me levai prudemment, craignant que mon équilibre n'eût été affecté par la violence rentré qui semblait désormais affecter nos relations. Il m'accompagna en silence au gymnase et s'arrêta à la porte. Son expression tourmentée, presque douloureuse, me décontenança. En même temps, il était d'une beauté si féroce que mon envie irrésistible de le palper sous toutes les coutures repartit de plus belle. Mon au revoir resta coincé dans ma gorge. Sa main monta, hésitante, puis caressa promptement ma joue du bout des doigts. Sa peau était toujours aussi glacée, mais le tracé laissé par ses doigts était dangereusement chaud, comme si je m'étais brûlé sans en ressentir encore la douleur.

Sans un mot, il pivota et s'éloigna à grands pas.

J'entrai dans le gymnase, hébété et vacillant. Je glissai vers les vestiaires, me changeai dans une sorte de transe, à peine conscient des élèves qui m'entouraient. La réalité ne s'imposa pleinement à moi que quand on me tendit une raquette. Elle avait beau être légère, elle me sembla redoutable une fois dans ma paume. Je remarquai que mes camarades m'épiaient furtivement. Le prof nous ordonna de former des paires. Par bonheur, l'esprit chevaleresque de Puck n'était pas tout à fait mort – il vient se placer à mon côté.

— On fait équipe ?

— Merci, Puck. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'esquiverai quand il le faudra.

Parfois, Puck était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

L'heure suivante fut dure. Je réussis – j'ignore comment – à m'assommer avec ma raquette en frappant Puck sur l'épaule, tout ça en un seul swing. Après ça, je passai le restant du cours au fond du terrain, ma raquette sagement rangée dans mon dos. Malgré le handicap que je représentais, mon partenaire se défendait bien ; il remporta trois parties sur quatre à lui seul. Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, il m'adressa des compliments que je ne méritais guère.

— Alors, dit-il tandis que nous quittions le court.

— Alors quoi ?

— Toi et Anderson ?

Mon affection pour lui s'évanouit immédiatement.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Puck, l'avertis-je en vouant intérieurement Quinn aux gémonies.

— Je n'aime pas ça, persista-t-il.

— Personne ne te le demande.

— Il te regarde comme si... comme si tu étais une friandise.

Je parvins à ravaler les hennissements hystériques qui menaçaient d'exploser, même si un petit rire m'échappa. Puck me toisa, furibond. Agitant la main, je m'enfuis en direction des vestiaires. Je m'habillai rapidement, impatient, ma dispute avec Puck déjà oubliée. Blaine m'attendrait-il à la sortie ou faudrait-il que je le rejoigne à sa voiture ? Et si les siens étaient là-bas ? Une bouffée de terreur s'empara de moi. Savaient-ils que je savais ? Étais-je ou non censé savoir qu'ils savaient que je savais ?

J'avais finalement décidé de rentrer à pied quand j'émergeai du gymnase. Mais Blaine était là, tranquillement appuyé contre un mur, ses traits admirables apaisés. J'en éprouvai une sorte de délivrance.

— Salut ! soufflai-je, radieux.

— Salut ! répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire éblouissant. Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Très bien, mentis-je, un peu douché.

— Ah bon ?

Il n'était pas convaincu. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent légèrement, regardant par-dessus mon épaule, puis se plissèrent, teigneux. Me retournant, je vis Puck passer au loin.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Puckerman me tape sur le système.

— Ne me dis pas que tu nous as espionnés ! me récriai-je, horrifié.

Ma bonne humeur s'était volatilisée, soudain.

— Comment va ta tête ? me demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Je te déteste !

Sur ce, je filai vers le parking, hésitant encore à rentrer par mes propres moyens. Il me rattrapa sans mal.

— C'est ta faute, se défendit-il. C'est toi qui as mentionné que je ne t'avais jamais vue en sport. Ça a éveillé ma curiosité.

Comme il paraissait tout sauf repentant, je l'ignorai. Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture en silence – un silence embarrassé et furieux pour ce qui me concernait. Une foule de gens, de garçons plus précisément, s'était attroupée près de sa voiture, et je marquai un temps. Puis je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas la Volvo qui les fascinait, mais la décapotable de Rosalie. Une lueur de désir sans équivoque allumait leurs yeux, et ils réagirent à peine lorsque Blaine se glissa parmi eux pour ouvrir sa portière. Je grimpai vivement à côté de lui, inaperçu.

— Ostentatoire, bougonna-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est comme voiture ?

— Une M3.

— Pardon ?

— Une BMW ! soupira-t-il, exaspéré, en essayant de reculer sans renverser personne.

Je hochai la tête – ce nom-là me disait quelque chose.

— Tu es toujours en colère ? me demanda-t-il une fois sa manœuvre terminée.

— Et comment !

— Me pardonneras-tu si je m'excuse ?

— Peut-être... si tu es sincère. Et si tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer.

— Et si j'étais sincère et que j'étais d'accord pour te laisser conduire samedi ? contra-t-il, malicieux.

C'était sans doute la meilleure offre que je pouvais espérer de sa part.

— Marché conclu.

— Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé et je te prie de m'excuser.

Il me regarda longuement, les yeux brûlant de sincérité et ravageant mon cœur au passage.

— Et je serai sur le seuil de ta maison samedi matin à l'aube, ajouta-t-il, rieur.

— Euh, une Volvo inconnue garée dans notre allée risque de soulever un problème avec Burt.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir avec.

— Comment...

— Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je serai là, sans voiture.

Je laissai tomber. J'avais une question autrement plus urgente, celle laissée en suspens à la fin du déjeuner.

— Sommes-nous « plus tard ? »

— Je suppose que oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Une expression avenante sur le visage, je patientai. Il arrêta la voiture. Je découvris avec ébahissement que nous étions déjà chez Burt, parqués derrière la camionnette. Me laisser conduire par Blaine était des plus aisés à condition que je ne regarde dehors qu'une fois arrivée à destination. Me tournant vers lui, je constatai qu'il m'observait, me jaugeait presque.

— Tu n'as pas renoncé à savoir pourquoi tu es interdit de parties de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parlait avec solennité, mais je crus déceler une lueur humoristique au plus profond de ses prunelles.

— En réalité, précisai-je, c'est surtout ta réaction à cette perspective qui m'intéresse.

— Je t'ai fait peur ?

Il rigolait franchement.

— Non, mentis-je.

Il n'en crut pas un mot.

— Pardonne-moi si c'est le cas, s'entêta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire mais en perdant toute trace de moquerie. C'est juste l'idée de t'imaginer là-bas...

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

— Ce serait si terrible que ça ?

— Oh que oui, susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

— Parce que... ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il inspecta les nuages denses qui, roulant dans le ciel, semblaient descendre à portée de main.

— Quand nous chassons, bougonna-t-il de mauvais gré, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison et nous... dirigent. Surtout l'odorat. Si tu te trouvais dans les parages à ce moment-là...

Il secoua la tête, absorbé par le spectacle de la nuée. Quant à moi, je veillai à dominer l'expression de mon visage, me préparant à sa prochaine inspection, qui jugerait de ma réaction. Cela ne tarda pas – je ne trahis rien. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, et le silence s'épaissit. Des décharges de l'électricité que j'avais ressentie en cours de sciences nat alourdirent l'atmosphère tandis qu'il sondait au plus profond de mes iris. Ce ne fut que quand la tête se mit à me tourner que je m'aperçus que j'avais cessé de respirer. Lorsque j'inhalai en hoquetant, brisant la quiétude, il ferma les paupières.

— Kurt, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Ses intonations étaient basses et rauques.

J'ouvris la portière, et le vent arctique qui s'engouffra dans l'habitacle m'éclaircit les idées. Par peur de trébucher, vu mon état second, je sortis prudemment de la voiture et refermai la portière derrière moi sans me retourner. Le chuintement de la vitre électrique me fit pivoter.

— Hé, Kurt ! me héla-t-il d'une voix plus égale.

Il se penchait par la fenêtre ouverte, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui ?

— Demain, c'est mon tour.

— Ton tour de quoi ?

Il rit, découvrant ses dents étincelantes.

— De poser des questions.

Puis il disparut, la Volvo filant à toute vitesse avant que j'aie eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits. C'est en souriant que je marchai jusqu'à la maison. Une chose était sûre – il comptait me voir le lendemain.

Cette nuit-là, Blaine fut la vedette de mes rêves, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, l'ambiance avait changé, craquetant de la même électricité que celle qui s'était manifestée dans l'après-midi, et je dormis mal, d'un sommeil agité, me réveillant souvent. Ce n'est qu'aux toutes petites heures du matin que je finis par sombrer dans un coma épuisé et ténébreux.

Au lever, j'étais fatigué et énervé. J'enfilai mon col roulé brun et mon inévitable jean en imaginant des dos-nus et des shorts. Le petit-déjeuner fut le moment calme et ordinaire auquel je m'étais attendu. Burt se prépara des œufs frits, et j'avalai mon bol de céréales en supputant sur l'éventuel oubli par mon père de mon programme du prochain samedi. Malheureusement, il aborda le sujet de lui-même lorsqu'il se leva pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

— À propos de samedi, lança-t-il en traversant la cuisine pour ouvrir le robinet.

— Oui ? tressaillis-je.

— Tu vas toujours à Seattle ?

— C'est ce qui était prévu.

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me pose pas la question, ce qui m'aurait évité d'inventer des demi-mensonges. Il pressa un peu de liquide vaisselle sur l'éponge et frotta.

— Et tu es sûr que tu ne seras pas rentré à temps pour le bal ?

— Je n'irai pas danser, me hérissai-je.

— Personne ne t'a invité ?

Il tenta de dissimuler son inquiétude en rinçant son assiette.

— C'est aux filles de choisir leur cavalier, éludai-je, peu désireux de m'aventurer sur ce terrain miné.

— Oh.

Il essuya ses couverts, sourcils froncés.

Je compatissais. Ce devait être une rude tâche d'être père ; vivre dans la crainte que votre fils gay rencontre un garçon qui lui plaisait mais s'angoisser aussi au cas où cela ne se produirait pas. Ce serait une catastrophe, me dis-je en frissonnant, si Burt avait la moindre idée de _qui _me plaisait.

Il me quitta sur un geste d'adieu, et je montai me brosser les dents et rassembler mes affaires. Je ne tins pas plus de quelques secondes après le départ de la voiture de patrouille avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La Volvo argent était déjà là, garée sur l'emplacement de Burt. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et me précipitai dehors en me demandant combien de temps allait durer cette routine bizarre. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne cessât jamais.

Il resta derrière le volant, apparemment indifférent, tandis que je fermais la maison. Je m'approchai, hésitai, timide, puis ouvris la portière et m'installai. Il souriait, détendu et – comme d'ordinaire – beau à en tomber à la renverse.

— Bonjour, psalmodia sa voix soyeuse. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent mon visage comme si cette question dépassait la simple courtoisie.

— Bien, merci.

J'allais toujours mieux, beaucoup mieux, quand j'étais près de lui.

— Tu parais fatigué, pourtant, objecta-t-il en s'attardant sur mes cernes.

— Je n'ai pas dormi, confessai-je.

Je me tassai dans le siège pour me protéger.

— Moi non plus, se moqua-t-il en mettant le contact.

Je commençais à m'habituer au ronronnement étouffé du moteur. Il y avait de fortes chances que les rugissements de ma camionnette me fichent une crise cardiaque lorsque je m'en resservirais.

— J'ai quand même dû dormir un peu plus que toi.

— J'en suis persuadé.

— Alors, à quoi as-tu consacré ta nuit ?

— Bien tenté, mais c'est à mon tour de poser des questions, je te rappelle.

— Oh, j'avais oublié. Que veux-tu savoir ?

J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser en moi.

— Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

— Ça varie selon les jours.

— Quelle est ta couleur préférée aujourd'hui ? insista-t-il.

— Le marron, sans doute.

J'avais tendance à m'habiller selon mes humeurs.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. C'est une couleur chaude. Elle me manque. Tout ce qui est censé être brun, les troncs, les rochers, la boue, est couvert de mousse verte, ici.

Mon petit discours enflammé parut le fasciner, et il le médita quelques instants en me dévisageant.

— Tu as raison, finit-il par décréter, le brun est chaud.

Sur ce, il tendit la main et, d'un geste timide et vif, remit des mèches échappée de ma coiffure à leur place.

Nous étions déjà au lycée. Il se gara et se tourna vers moi.

— Qu'as-tu comme musique en ce moment dans ton lecteur de CD ? me demanda-t-il, les traits aussi sombres que s'il avait exigé ma confession pour meurtre.

Je me rappelai que j'y avais laissé le disque de Will. Je le lui dis, et il me gratifia de son sourire en coin, un éclat étrange dans l'oeil. Ouvrant un compartiment placé sous la radio de la voiture, il en sortit un CD parmi la trentaine qui y étaient entassés.

— Tu préfères ça à Debussy ? s'étonna-t-il.

C'était le même album, et je m'absorbai dans l'examen de la jaquette familière pour fuir son regard pénétrant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même mode. Quand il m'accompagna en anglais, me retrouva après l'espagnol, et pendant le déjeuner, il m'interrogea sans fin sur le moindre détail de mon insignifiante existence. Les films que j'aimais, ceux que je détestais, les rares endroits où j'étais allé et les nombreux autres que j'avais envie de visiter, et les livres, les livres inlassablement. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir jamais autant parlé. J'étais souvent gêné, certain de l'ennuyer. Mais son expression de concentration intense et son insatiable curiosité me contraignaient à poursuivre. La majorité de ses demandes étaient faciles, et très peu déclenchèrent mes rougissements. Lorsque cela avait le malheur de se produire, j'en étais quitte pour un interrogatoire supplémentaire.

Ainsi, quand il voulut savoir quelle était ma pierre précieuse préférée et que, sans réfléchir, je mentionnai la topaze. Il me bombardait de questions à une telle vitesse que j'avais l'impression d'être soumis à l'un de ces tests psychologiques où l'on est prié de répondre par le premier mot qui vous passe par l'esprit. Si je ne m'étais pas empourpré à cet instant, je suis sûr qu'il aurait continué à dévider la liste qu'il s'était mentalement préparé. Malheureusement, je piquai un fard, parce que, jusqu'à très récemment, ma pierre favorite avait été le grenat – impossible devant ses yeux topaze de ne pas comprendre d'où venait mon revirement. Et bien sûr, il n'eut de cesse que j'avoue pourquoi j'étais embarrassé. Il finit par exiger la vérité quand ses talents de persuasion eurent échoué – simplement parce que j'évitais soigneusement de le regarder. Je rendis les armes, concentré sur mes mains qui jouaient avec mes ongles.

— C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui, soupirai-je. Si tu me reposais la question dans deux semaines, j'imagine que j'opterais pour l'onyx.

Dans mon involontaire élan d'honnêteté, je venais de lui fournir plus d'informations que nécessaire, et j'eus peur de provoquer cette colère bizarre qui surgissait dès que je dérapais et révélais de façon trop évidente à quel point il m'obsédait. Mais il digéra mon aveu sans broncher.

— Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? enchaîna-t-il.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je poursuivis mon chemin de croix.

Le cours de sciences nat' fut de nouveau compliqué. Blaine m'avait soumis à un interrogatoire serré jusqu'à ce que M. Schuester apparaisse avec son matériel audio. Quand le prof s'approcha de l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lampes, je remarquai que mon voisin avait légèrement écarté son tabouret du mien. Cela ne me servit à rien. Dès que la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité, comme la veille je ressentis le même courant électrique et ce même besoin irrésistible de tendre la main pour effleurer sa peau glacée.

Je me penchai sur la paillasse, menton sur mes bras croisés, doigts agrippés au rebord de la table, luttant contre le désir irrationnel qui me déstabilisait. J'évitai de le regarder par peur d'avoir encore plus de difficulté à garder mon self-control, au cas où je croiserais ses yeux. Je déployai des efforts considérables pour m'intéresser au film mais, à la fin du cours, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je venais de voir. Je fus bien content quand la lumière revint. Me permettant un coup d'œil à Blaine, je découvris qu'il m'étudiait avec une expression ambiguë.

Il se leva et m'attendit sans bouger. Comme le jour précédent, nous allâmes au gymnase en silence et, comme le jour précédent, il effleura ma joue sans mot dire, de la tempe au menton, avec le dos de sa main cette fois, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Le cours d'éducation physique passa rapidement, pendant lequel j'assistai en spectateur au match de badminton solitaire de Puck. Ce dernier ne m'adressa pas la parole, soit parce qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais ailleurs, soit parce qu'il m'en voulait encore de notre échange un peu vif de la veille. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'en éprouvais de la culpabilité, même si mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

Je m'empressai de me changer, maladroitement conscient que plus je me dépêchais, plus vite je retrouverais Blaine. Le stress aggravait ma gaucherie habituelle, mais je finis par fuir cet endroit maudit. Je me détendis quand je le vis au rendez-vous. En dépit de moi, un immense sourire étira mes lèvres, auquel il répondit avant de reprendre son impitoyable inquisition.

Ses questions étaient différentes, cependant, et il me fut moins facile d'y répondre. Il voulut savoir ce qui, de ma vie d'autrefois à Phoenix, me manquait, insistant pour que je lui décrive tout ce qu'il ignorait. Nous restâmes assis devant chez Burt pendant des heures, tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait, larguant soudain des trombes d'eau.

Je tâchai de mettre des mots sur des détails impossibles, comme l'odeur des créosotes, amère, vaguement résineuse et néanmoins agréable, les stridulations harmonieuses des cigales en juillet, le dépouillement plumeux des arbres, l'immensité de la nuée qui étalait son bleu laiteux dans un infini à peine rompu à l'horizon par les roches volcaniques violettes des montagnes basses. Le plus difficile fut d'expliquer pourquoi j'aimais tant ces paysages, de justifier d'une beauté qui relevait moins d'une végétation rare et épineuse à l'allure souvent à demi morte que des formes brutes de la terre, des vallées peu profondes insérées entre les collines rocailleuses qui avaient une manière si particulière de s'accrocher au soleil. Je dus recourir à des gestes pour tenter de lui faire prendre la mesure de ces choses.

Il me relançait doucement, m'incitant à me livrer sans retenu, me rendant oublieux, dans la lumière faiblarde de la tempête, de mon embarras à monopoliser la parole. Lorsque j'en terminai avec le désordre de ma chambre chez ma mère, il ne rebondit pas sur une nouvelle question.

— Tu as terminé ? lançai-je, soulagé.

— Loin de là, mais ton père va bientôt rentrer.

Je me rappelai soudain l'existence de Burt et soupirai. J'observai le ciel noir de pluie, ce qui ne me renseigna guère. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule de bord et fus surpris de constater qu'il était si tard. Burt devait être déjà en route.

— C'est le crépuscule, murmura Blaine en examinant l'horizon chargé de nuages.

J'eus l'impression que son esprit vagabondait très loin de nous. Je le contemplai qui fixait sans les voir les alentours. Brusquement, il se tourna vers moi.

— C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous, dit-il en répondant à l'interrogation qu'il avait lue sur mon visage. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi, en quelque sorte... la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit. L'obscurité est tellement prévisible, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il eut un sourire mélancolique.

— J'aime la nuit, décrétai-je. Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. Bien qu'ici ce ne soit guère facile, tempérai-je.

Il s'esclaffa, et l'atmosphère s'allégea aussitôt.

— Burt sera ici dans quelques minutes. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi avec moi...

— Non merci.

Je récupérai mes affaires et m'aperçus que j'étais raide d'être resté si longtemps assis sans bouger.

— Demain, c'est mon tour, hein ?

— Certainement pas ! protesta-t-il d'une voix faussement outragée. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !

— Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ?

— Je te le dirai demain.

Il se pencha devant moi pour m'ouvrir la portière, et cette proximité déclencha des palpitations dans ma poitrine. Tout à coup, sa main se figea sur la poignée.

— Aïe ! marmonna-t-il.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa mâchoire serrée et son expression inquiète m'interloquèrent.

« Des complications », maugréa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la portière d'un geste rapide, puis reprit sa place loin de moi, presque apeuré. Des phares transpercèrent la pluie, et une voiture noire vient se ranger en face de nous.

— Burt est au carrefour, m'avertit Blaine en fixant les nouveaux venus à travers le déluge.

En dépit de mon étonnement et de ma curiosité, je me précipitai dehors. Les gouttes ricochèrent bruyamment sur mon coupe-vent. Je tentai de discerner les silhouettes assises dans le véhicule noir, mais il faisait trop sombre. Les phares éclairaient Blaine – il continuait à regarder droit devant lui, les yeux vrillés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. Ses traits trahissaient un mélange de frustration et de méfiance. Puis il mit le contact, et les pneus chuintèrent sur l'asphalte humide. La Volvo disparut en quelques secondes.

— Hé, Kurt ! me héla une voix familière depuis le siège conducteur de la petite auto noire.

— Elliott ? sursautai-je en plissant les paupières sous la pluie.

À cet instant, la voiture de patrouille tourna au coin de la rue, éclairant les intrus.

Elliott descendait déjà. L'obscurité ne m'empêcha pas de distinguer le grand sourire qu'il affichait. Son passager était un gros homme qui débordait de partout, bien plus âgé, au visage frappant, aux joues affaissées, à la peau brune parcourue de rides, telle une vieille veste de cuir, et aux pupilles noires étonnamment familières qui semblaient à la fois bien trop jeunes et bien trop vieilles pour la large figure dans laquelle elles étaient enserrées. Paul Gilgert, le père d'Elliott. Je le reconnus immédiatement, alors que j'avais réussi, depuis cinq ans que je ne l'avais rencontré, à oublier son nom jusqu'à ce que Burt le mentionne le jour de mon arrivée. Il m'observait, scrutant mes traits, et je lui adressai un timide salut de la tête. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, exprimant l'indignation ou la peur, ses narines dilatées. Je ravalai ma courtoisie.

« Des complications », avait dit Blaine.

Paul ne me quittait pas des yeux, tendu, anxieux. En moi-même, je gémis. Avait-il identifié Blaine ? Croyait-il vraiment aux légendes absurdes que son fils avait brocardées ? La réponse se lisait clairement dans son regard.

Oui. Il y croyait, oui.

* * *

Alors ? ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirerde Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Bon on ne peut pas dire que le nombre de review explose mais bon voici tout de même le chapitre 12 ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

— Paul ! s'écria Burt dès qu'il fut sorti de voiture.

Je me dirigeai vers la maison, indiquant d'un geste à Elliott de me rejoindre sous le porche. Derrière moi, j'entendis Burt les saluer avec chaleur.

— Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu derrière le volant, mon garçon, morigéna-t-il Elliott.

— Nous passons notre permis plus tôt, à la réserve, répliqua l'adolescent tandis que j'ouvrais la porte et éclairais le perron.

— À d'autres ! s'esclaffa mon père.

— Il faut bien que je me déplace, intervint Paul.

Malgré les années, je reconnus sa voix puissante et j'eus soudain le sentiment de redevenir un gamin.

J'entrai, laissant le battant ouvert, et allumai les lampes avant de suspendre mon coupe-vent à la patère. Puis je me tins dans le vestibule, pas très rassuré, pendant que Burt aidait Elliott à extirper Paul de la voiture et à l'installer dans son fauteuil roulant. Quand ils se précipitèrent, trempés, à l'intérieur, je reculai.

— Quelle bonne surprise ! dit Burt.

— Ça fait une paie, répondit Paul. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi, indéchiffrables.

— Non, c'est super. Tu restes pour le match, hein ?

— C'est précisément le but, rigola Elliott. Notre télé est tombée en panne la semaine dernière.

— Sans compter qu'Elliott avait hâte de revoir Kurt, rétorqua Paul en décochant une grimace à son fils. Ce dernier fit la moue et baissa la tête, cependant que je refoulais une bouffée de remords. Je m'étais sans doute montré trop convaincant à la plage.

— Vous avez faim ? m'enquis-je en filant vers la cuisine, pressé d'échapper au regard scrutateur de Paul.

— Non, nous avons dîné avant de venir, répondit Elliott.

— Et toi, Burt ? lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

— Oui, me lança-t-il du salon.

Les croque-monsieur enfournés, je tranchais une tomate quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

— Alors, ça roule ? s'enquit Elliott.

— Plutôt bien, affirmai-je avec entrain tant il était dur de résister à sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Et toi, tu as terminé ta voiture ?

— Non, il me manque encore des pièces détachées. Nous avons emprunté celle-ci, précisa-t-il en désignant la cour du pouce.

— Désolée. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de... Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

— Un maître-cylindre. Au fait, la camionnette marche mal ? ajouta-t-il soudain avec sérieux.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— J'ai juste remarqué que tu ne t'en servais pas.

— Un ami m'a raccompagné, me dérobai-je, les yeux fixés sur la planche à découper.

— Belle bagnole. Je n'ai pas reconnu le conducteur. Pourtant, je croyais connaître la majorité des jeunes du coin.

J'acquiesçai sans me mouiller et retournai mes croque-monsieur.

— En revanche, mon père semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

— Tu me passes les assiettes, s'il te plaît ? Elles sont dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

— Pas de problème. Alors, qui c'était ? insista-t-il en posant deux assiettes sur le comptoir.

— Blaine Anderson, soupirai-je, vaincu.

À ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il était vaguement gêné.

— Voilà qui explique bien des choses ! Je trouvais mon père bizarre, aussi.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les Anderson.

— Vieillard superstitieux, marmonna Elliott dans sa barbe.

— Il ne va rien dire à Burt, hein ?

Ces mots précipités m'avaient échappé. Elliott m'observa quelques instants, une expression impénétrable sur le visage.

— J'en doute, finit-il par répondre. Burt l'a sacrément enguirlandé, la dernière fois. Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlé depuis. Ce sont en quelque sorte des retrouvailles, ce soir. À mon avis, il évitera de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

— Oh !

Je portai son repas à Burt et restai dans le salon, faisant mine de m'intéresser au match, tandis qu'Elliott entretenait la conversation. En réalité, je prêtai l'oreille à ce que se racontaient les deux hommes, guettant Paul et méditant déjà la façon de l'empêcher de me dénoncer au cas où il aurait cédé à la tentation. La soirée se traîna en longueur. J'avais pas mal de devoirs qui m'attendaient. Ils allaient rester en plan, mais tant pis : j'avais trop peur de laisser Paul seul avec Burt. Enfin, le match se termina.

— Toi et vos amis comptez bientôt revenir à la mer ? me lança Elliott au moment où il poussait le fauteuil de son père dehors.

— Je n'en sais trop rien.

— Merci, Burt, dit entre-temps Paul. Je me suis bien amusé.

— Je t'attends pour le prochain match.

— Compte sur nous, plaisanta le vieil homme. Bonne nuit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et son sourire disparut.

— Prends garde à toi, Kurt, ajouta-t-il gravement.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, marmonnai-je en regardant ailleurs.

Je montais dans ma chambre pendant que Burt agitait la main, planté sur le seuil de la porte, lorsque mon père m'interpella :

— Kurt ? Attends.

Je tressaillis. Paul avait-il mangé le morceau avant que je ne me joigne à eux ? Apparemment non. Burt était hilare, ravi par cette visite impromptue.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi, ce soir. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Bien.

J'hésitai, un pied sur la première marche, cherchant quelques détails à partager sans risque.

— Mon équipe a gagné les quatre matchs de badminton.

— Ça alors ! J'ignorais que tu savais jouer.

— En fait, je n'y suis pour rien. Mon partenaire est excellent.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Euh... Noah Puckerman, admis-je avec réticence.

— Ah oui, je me souviens ! s'exclama-t-il, rasséréné. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez amis. Chouette famille. Pourquoi ne pas aller au bal ensemble ? ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

— Papa ! Il sort plus ou moins avec mon amie Quinn. Et je te rappelle que je ne sais pas danser.

— Pardon, j'avais oublié. En tout cas, c'est très bien que tu sois absent samedi... J'ai prévu d'aller pêcher avec les gars du commissariat. La météo prévoit une belle journée. Mais si tu souhaites reporter ton expédition jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, je resterai avec toi. J'ai conscience de te laisser trop souvent seul.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu assures comme un chef, papa, le rassurai-je gentiment en espérant ne pas trahir mon soulagement. La solitude ne me dérange pas. Pour ça, je te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et fus récompensé par le sourire charmant qui creusait ses pattes d'oie.

Cette nuit-là, trop fatigué pour rêver, je dormis mieux. J'étais de bonne humeur quand je m'éveillai, en dépit du ciel gris perle. Avec le recul, la soirée en compagnie de Paul et Elliott m'apparut anodine ; je décidai de l'oublier. Je me surpris à siffloter tandis que je coiffias mes cheveux avec de la laque et,plus tard, en descendant l'escalier. Burt ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte.

— Tu es bien joyeux, ce matin, souligna-t-il en terminant son petit-déjeuner.

— On est vendredi.

Je m'activai, car je voulais partir à la seconde où Burt aurait filé. Mon sac était prêt, je m'étais brossé les dents et j'avais déjà mis mes chaussures quand il s'en alla. Une fois sûr que la voie était libre, je me ruai dehors. Blaine m'avait néanmoins devancé et attendait dans sa voiture rutilante, fenêtres baissées, moteur coupé. C'est sans hésiter que je m'installai sur le siège passager, avide de retrouver son visage. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin, et mon cœur cessa de battre. Un ange n'aurait pas dégagé plus d'éclat. Il était parfait, il n'y avait rien à améliorer.

— Tu as bien dormi ?

Bon sang ! Avait-il la moindre idée de la séduction de sa voix ?

— Comme un bébé. Et toi, ta nuit ?

— Agréable, rigola-t-il, me donnant l'impression que je ratais une plaisanterie personnelle.

— Ai-je le droit de te demander à quoi tu l'as consacrée ?

— Non, s'esclaffa-t-il. Aujourd'hui est encore _mon _jour.

Ce coup-ci, son intérêt se porta sur les gens. Elisabeth, ses passions, nos occupations communes ; puis la seule de mes grand-mères que j'avais connue, mes rares amis d'école (il m'embarrassa lorsqu'il s'enquit des garçons avec lesquels j'étais sortie). À ma grande satisfaction, le sujet tourna court, puisque je n'avais eu aucune aventure. Il parut aussi stupéfait que Quinn et Tina par le désert de ma vie sentimentale.

— Personne ne t'a jamais attiré ? insista-t-il avec une gravité qui me poussa à m'interroger sur ses intentions.

— Pas à Phoenix, reconnus-je à contrecoeur.

Sa bouche se serra en une ligne mince. Nous étions à la cafète, à ce moment-là. La journée avait défilé avec cette vitesse qui était en train de devenir une routine. Je pris avantage de la pause qu'il marquait pour mordre dans mon beignet.

— Nous aurions dû prendre ta voiture, annonça-t-il tout à trac.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je pars avec Rachel après le déjeuner.

— Oh, murmurai-je, perplexe et déçu. Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrerai à pied.

— C'est exclu, rétorqua-t-il. Nous irons chercher ta camionnette et la laisserons sur le parking.

— Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. Je t'assure, ça m'est égal de marcher.

Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de perdre quelques précieuses minutes de sa compagnie.

— Ta voiture sera là, et la clé sur le contact, s'entêta-t-il. À moins que tu craignes qu'on te la vole.

Idée qui eut au moins le mérite de le dérider.

— D'accord, acceptai-je, lèvres pincées.

J'étais quasiment certaine que mes clés se trouvaient dans la poche du jean que j'avais porté le mercredi, sous une pile de linge sale dans la buanderie. Même en pénétrant par effraction chez moi, il ne la dénicherait jamais. Il sembla considérer mon consentement comme un défi et se permit une grimace arrogante.

— Où allez-vous ? demandai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

— Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais...

C'était presque une supplique, chuchotée avec tristesse. Je baissai les yeux, effrayé par le pouvoir de persuasion des siens. Je refusais d'avoir peur de lui, quel que fût le danger qu'il représentât. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, me serinais-je.

— Non, refusai-je en relevant la tête. J'en suis incapable.

— Malheureusement, c'est sans doute vrai, ronchonna-t-il.

Ses prunelles parurent s'assombrir devant moi. Je changeai de sujet.

— À quelle heure seras-tu là, demain ? m'enquis-je, déjà déprimé à l'idée de le quitter.

— Tout dépend... c'est samedi, tu ne veux pas faire la grasse matinée ?

— Non.

J'avais répondu avec trop d'empressement, et il réfréna un sourire.

— Comme d'habitude, alors. Burt sera là ?

— Non, il part à la pêche.

La façon dont les choses s'étaient superbement arrangées allégea mon humeur.

— Et si tu ne reviens pas, lança cependant Blaine avec sécheresse, que va-t-il penser ?

— Aucune idée. Il sait que j'avais projeté des lessives. Il se dira que je suis tombé dans le lave-linge.

Furieux, il me fusilla du regard. Je fis de même. Sa colère était bien plus impressionnante que la mienne.

— Que chasserez-vous, ce soir ? repris-je, consciente d'avoir perdu ce combat.

— Ce que nous trouverons dans le Parc régional. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller très loin.

Mon intérêt poli pour son secret avait le don de le laisser perplexe.

— Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Rachel ?

— Elle est celle qui... me soutient le plus, avoua-t-il, sourcils froncés.

— Et les autres ? Comment réagissent-ils ?

— Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart.

J'inspectai brièvement ses frères et sœurs. Ils étaient muets et indifférents à tout, exactement comme au premier jour. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre – leur magnifique frère aux cheveux bouclés était installé en face de moi, un éclat d'incertitude dans ses pupilles dorées.

— Ils ne m'aiment pas, devinai-je.

— Ce n'est pas ça, objecta-t-il avec des yeux trop innocents pour que je m'y fie. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix.

— Ça alors, moi non plus, figure-toi !

Il secoua lentement la tête, exaspéré.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as aucune conscience de qui tu es. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu me fascines.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, persuadé qu'il se moquait de moi. Il rit.

— Avec mes talents... particuliers, murmura-t-il en effleurant discrètement son front, j'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Les gens sont prévisibles. Mais toi... tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu m'intrigues.

À la fois gêné, chagriné et mécontent, je détournai les yeux en direction de sa famille. Ses mots me donnaient le sentiment d'être un cobaye. Quel idiot ! J'aurais dû me douter que son intérêt s'arrêterait là.

— Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème, poursuivit-il. La plus facile à expliquer. Il y en a une autre cependant... pas aussi aisée à décrire...

Je continuai à détailler les Anderson. Soudain, Santana, la brune époustouflante, pivota vers moi. Elle ne me regarda pas, elle me poignarda de ses prunelles sombres et froides. J'aurais voulu lui échapper, mais elle me tint sous l'emprise de ses yeux jusqu'à ce que Blaine émît un son rageur, étouffé, presque un sifflement de haine. Alors, Santana me lâcha. Me tournant aussitôt vers Blaine, je vis qu'il décelait sans effort la confusion et la terreur qui m'avaient envahie.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, le visage fermé. Elle est inquiète, rien de plus... C'est que... ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi si, après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu...

— Je ?

— Les choses se terminaient... mal.

Comme le soir à Port Angeles, il se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un élan d'angoisse absolue. J'aurais aimé le réconforter, je n'avais hélas aucune idée de la manière dont m'y prendre. Instinctivement, je tendis le bras avant de le laisser retomber sur la table, par crainte que mon contact empire les choses. Puis je me rendis compte que ses mots auraient dû m'affoler. Je guettai la montée de la peur, en vain. Tout ce que je paraissais éprouver, c'était de la souffrance envers sa propre douleur. Et de la frustration. Parce que Santana avait interrompu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire et que j'ignorais comment revenir sur le sujet. Lui était toujours prostré.

— Tu dois absolument partir maintenant ? demandai-je d'une voix aussi normale que possible.

— Oui.

Il releva la figure. Un instant sérieux, il sourit tout à coup.

— C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste encore un quart d'heure de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à le supporter.

Je sursautai soudain. Rachel – ses cheveux longs et brun formaient un chignon désordonné mais maitrisé autour de son exquis visage – se tenait derrière lui. Sa silhouette fine était souple, gracieuse même quand elle était parfaitement immobile. Sans me quitter des yeux, Blaine la salua.

— Rachel.

— Blaine, répondit-elle, son soprano presque aussi séduisant que son ténor à lui.

— Rachel, Kurt ; Kurt, Rachel, nous présenta-t-il avec décontraction, une moue ironique aux lèvres.

— Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, me lança-t-elle.

Ses pupilles d'obsidienne avaient un éclat indéchiffrable, mais son sourire était amical.

— Bonjour, murmurai-je timidement.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Rachel à son frère.

— Presque, répondit-il d'une voix distante. Je te retrouve à la voiture.

Elle partit sans faire de commentaire. Sa démarche était si fluide, si souple que j'en éprouvai un pincement de jalousie.

— Aurais-je dû lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser ou ça aurait été déplacé ? m'enquis-je.

— Non, ça aurait convenu, rigola-t-il.

— Amuse-toi bien, alors.

J'avais feint l'entrain. Naturellement, il ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

— J'y compte bien. Quant à toi, tâche de rester en vie.

— À Forks ? Quel défi !

— Pour toi, c'en est un, riposta-t-il en s'assombrissant aussitôt. Promets !

— Je promets de rester en vie, ânonnai-je. Je m'occuperai de la lessive ce soir, voilà qui devrait ne pas être trop dangereux.

— Ne tombe pas dedans, railla-t-il.

— Je ferai mon possible.

Nous nous levâmes.

— À demain, soupirai-je.

— Ça te semble si loin que ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, lugubre.

— Je serai là à l'heure, jura-t-il en m'octroyant son fameux sourire en coin.

Se penchant par-dessus la table, il effleura une fois de plus ma joue, puis il s'éloigna, et je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu.

J'étais drôlement tenté de sécher l'après-midi ou, tout au moins, le cours de gym. Un instinct de conservation m'en empêcha. Je savais que si je filais, Puck et les autres en concluraient que j'étais avec Blaine. Et ce dernier s'inquiétait du temps que nous passions publiquement ensemble... au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, perspective peu réjouissante que j'évacuai immédiatement. Quand bien même, je préférai me comporter de manière à lui faciliter l'existence.

Je sentais intuitivement – lui aussi, j'en étais sûr – que la journée du lendemain allait constituer un pivot. Notre relation ne pouvait perdurer dans cet équilibre instable, telle une assiette sur la pointe d'une épée. Tôt ou tard, nous tomberions d'un côté ou de l'autre. Cela dépendrait entièrement d'une décision qu'il prendrait ou de ses instincts. Pour ma part, ma religion était faite, j'avais fait mon choix sans même en avoir conscience. Désormais, j'étais obligé de m'y tenir. Car rien n'était plus terrifiant ni plus douloureux que l'idée de me détacher de lui. C'était inenvisageable.

En garçon sage, je me rendis en classe. Je ne saurais décrire comment se déroula le cours de sciences nat, tant j'étais préoccupé par le lendemain. En gym, Puck ne boudait plus. Il me souhaita une bonne journée à Seattle. Prudemment, je lui expliquai que j'avais annulé, à cause de ma camionnette peu fiable.

— Tu seras au bal avec Anderson, alors ? se renfrogna-t-il.

— Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dans ce cas ? insista-t-il.

Je faillis céder à mon mauvais caractère et l'envoyer aux pelotes. Au lieu de quoi, je mentis avec brio.

— De la lessive, et ensuite je bachoterai les maths, sinon, je suis bon pour échouer aux examens.

— Est-ce qu'Anderson t'aide ?

— _Blaine _(et je soulignai le prénom) ne m'aidera en rien. Il est parti en week-end je ne sais trop où.

Je remarquai avec surprise que les mensonges me venaient plus facilement que d'habitude. Puck retrouva sa bonne humeur.

— Tu sais, tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Ce serait super. Je te promets qu'on dansera tous avec toi.

L'image du visage de Quinn découvrant ma présence me rendit un peu cassante.

— Je n'irai _pas _au bal, Puck, compris ?

— Comme tu veux, râla-t-il. C'était juste une proposition.

Lorsque la journée s'acheva enfin, c'est sans enthousiasme que je gagnai le parking. Je n'avais pas très envie de rentrer à la maison à pied, mais je n'envisageais pas qu'il eût réussi à ramener ma voiture. En même temps, je commençais à penser que rien ne lui était impossible. Et j'avais raison, car ma Chevrolet était garée sur l'emplacement qu'avait occupé sa Volvo le matin même. Incrédule, j'ouvris la portière (non verrouillée) et aperçus les clés sur le contact. Un bout de papier gisait sur mon siège. Je m'installai et refermai la portière avant de le déplier. Deux mots, rédigés de sa belle écriture.

_Sois prudent._

Le rugissement du moteur me flanqua la frousse de ma vie, et je ris de moi-même.

À la maison, je constatai que le verrou était tiré, exactement comme je l'avais laissé en partant. À l'intérieur, je fonçai droit sur la buanderie. Rien ne paraissait avoir été dérangé. Je cherchai mon jean et en fouillai les poches. Vides. J'avais peut-être suspendu ma clé au clou de l'entrée, après tout.

Suivant le même instinct que celui qui m'avait poussé à mentir à Puck, j'appelai Quinn sous prétexte de lui souhaiter bonne chance lors du bal. Quand elle me retourna la pareille pour ma journée en compagnie de Blaine, je lui annonçai que c'était remis. Elle se montra un peu plus déçue que nécessaire pour qui n'était pas directement impliquée dans ma relation compliquée avec Blaine. J'abrégeai nos adieux.

Durant le dîner, Burt me parut ailleurs, préoccupé par le travail sans doute, ou un match de base-ball, à moins qu'il ne se délectât tout simplement des lasagnes – c'est difficile de savoir, avec Burt. J'interrompis sa rêverie.

— Tu sais, papa...

— Oui, Kurt ?

— Je crois que tu as raison, pour Seattle. J'attendrai que Quinn ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne avec moi.

— Oh. Très bien. Tu veux que je reste ici ?

— Non, ne change pas tes plans. J'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire. Des devoirs, la lessive... Il faut aussi que j'aille à la bibliothèque et en courses. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'aller et venir. Profite plutôt de ta journée.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Certain. Et puis, nos réserves de poisson ont dangereusement baissé. Nous n'en avons plus que pour deux ou trois ans.

— Tu es vraiment facile à vivre, Kurt.

— Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.

Nous nous esclaffâmes en même temps. Mon rire me parut faux, il ne s'en aperçut pas néanmoins. Je me sentais tellement coupable de le tromper que je manquai de suivre le conseil de Blaine et de lui avouer nos plans. Heureusement, je me retins.

Après le repas, je pliai du linge propre et lançai un nouveau cycle de séchage. C'était le genre d'activité qui n'occupait que les mains, et mon esprit, désœuvré, vagabondait, menaçant d'échapper à mon contrôle. J'oscillais entre des projections si intenses qu'elles en étaient presque douloureuses et une peur insidieuse qui entamait ma détermination. J'étais obligé de me répéter que j'avais choisi, et qu'il n'était pas question de changer d'avis. Je sortais sa note de ma poche sans raison aucune, relisant les deux mots qu'il avait écrits. Il me voulait sain et sauf, ne cessais-je de me dire. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer en cette profession de foi, à croire que ce désir pur finirait pas l'emporter sur tous les autres, moins avouables, que je lui inspirais. Quelle alternative avais-je, de toute façon ? Couper les ponts ? Intolérable. Depuis mon arrivé à Forks, j'avais vraiment l'impression que toute ma vie s'était réduite à lui.

Et pourtant, une petite voix inquiète au fond de moi se demandait si... je souffrirais beaucoup au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis arriver une heure décente pour me coucher. Sachant que j'étais trop énervé pour dormir, je m'autorisai une folie et avalai un médicament contre le rhume dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin, destiné à m'assommer pour huit bonnes heures. C'était un comportement que j'aurais, en temps normal, réprouvé, mais la journée qui m'attendait le lendemain risquait d'être assez compliquée sans que j'y ajoute un état erratique dû au manque de sommeil. En attendant les premiers effets de l'antibiotique, je me lavais et séchais les cheveux et réfléchis à ce que j'allais porter le jour suivant.

Mes affaires prêtes pour le matin, je finis par me coucher. J'étais sur les nerfs et n'arrêtais pas de m'agiter. Me relevant, je fouillai dans la boîte à chaussures qui contenait mes CD jusqu'à ce que je trouve des nocturnes de Chopin. Je les mis, le volume au minimum, me rallongeai et m'astreignis à décontracter toutes les parties de mon corps, les unes après les autres. Vers le milieu de l'exercice, les cachets agirent, et je sombrai.

Je me réveillai tôt, après une nuit calme et sans rêves. Bien que je fus reposé, je retombai aussitôt dans l'état d'énervement de la veille. Je m'habillai précipitamment, lissant mon col et ajustant mon gilet marron clair jusqu'à ce qu'il se positionne correctement au-dessus de mon jean. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit que Burt était déjà parti. Une fine couche de nuages cotonneux voilait le ciel. Ils ne dureraient pas.

J'avalai machinalement mon petit-déjeuner, puis me dépêchai de nettoyer et de ranger. Je regardai une nouvelle fois dehors, rien n'avait changé. Je venais juste de terminer de me laver les dents et redescendais quand un coup discret à la porte déclencha des pulsations incontrôlées dans ma poitrine. Je planai jusqu'à l'entrée, me débattis avec le verrou mais finis par réussir à ouvrir le battant à la volée – c'était lui. Dès que je vis son visage, mon agitation s'évanouit, et je me ressaisis. Mes craintes de la veille paraissaient sans fondements du moment qu'il était là.

Au début, il ne me sourit pas, il était préoccupé. Puis son expression s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'il me détaillait, et il se mit à rire.

— Bonjour ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

— Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Je m'examinai sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié d'important, comme mes chaussures ou mon pantalon.

— Nous sommes habillés pareil ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je vis en effet qu'il arborait un long gilet marron clair d'où pointait un col blanc et un jean bleu. Mon rire se joignit au sien, en dépit d'un vague regret – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressemble à un mannequin et pas moi ? Pendant que je fermais la porte, il s'approcha de la camionnette et m'y m'attendit, côté passager, avec des airs de martyr.

— On a passé un accord, lui rappelai-je, triomphant, tout en grimpant derrière le volant.

J'ouvris sa portière de l'intérieur.

— Où va-t-on ? m'enquis-je.

— Mets ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse.

J'obéis, non sans le gratifier d'un regard mauvais.

— Prends la 101 en direction du nord, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route, sachant qu'il me couvait des yeux. Du coup, je traversai encore plus lentement que d'ordinaire la ville endormie.

— Tu as l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit ? m'apostropha-t-il.

— Cette bagnole est assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à ton grand-père. Un peu de respect.

Malgré ce qu'il venait d'en dire, nous ne tardâmes pas à franchir les limites de la ville. Des sous-bois denses et des troncs verdis de mousse remplacèrent les pelouses et les maisons.

— Tourne à droite sur la 110, m'intima-t-il au moment où j'allais lui poser la question. (J'obéis en silence.) Maintenant, on continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse.

Je perçus son amusement mais ne tournai pas la tête vers lui, de peur de quitter la route – et de lui donner raison par la même occasion.

— Et qu'y a-t-il après la chaussée ?

— Un sentier.

— On part en balade ?

Dieu merci, j'avais mes vieilles tennis.

— Ça te pose un problème ?

À croire qu'il l'avait espéré.

— Non.

Je m'étais efforcé de prononcer ce mensonge avec assurance. Mais s'il trouvait que ma camionnette se traînait, il n'allait pas être déçu avec moi.

— Détends-toi, rien qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètres, et nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Une dizaine de bornes ! Je ne relevai pas, craignant que, sous l'effet de la panique, ma voix ne déraille. Dix kilomètres de racines embusquées et de cailloux instables qui essaieraient de tordre mes chevilles ou de me blesser par quelque moyen que ce fût. L'humiliation promettait d'être complète. Nous roulâmes en silence tandis que je ruminais l'horreur qui m'attendait.

— À quoi penses-tu ? finit-il par s'impatienter.

— Je me demandais juste où nous allions, mentis-je une nouvelle fois.

— C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau.

D'un même mouvement, nous jetâmes un coup d'œil sur les nuages qui s'effilochaient.

— Burt m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude.

— Lui as-tu avoué ce que tu manigançais ?

— Non.

— Quinn croit toujours que nous allons ensemble à Seattle, au moins ?

Idée qui parut le réjouir.

— Non plus, je lui ai raconté que tu avais annulé – ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs.

— Alors, personne ne sait que tu es avec moi ?

Il était en colère, maintenant.

— Pas forcément... Car j'imagine que tu as prévenu Rachel ?

— Bravo, Kurt ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenu !

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

— Es-tu si déprimé par Forks que tu veuilles te suicider ? s'emporta-t-il.

— Je croyais que ça risquait de t'attirer des ennuis... qu'on nous voie ensemble.

— Tu t'inquiètes des soucis que _je _pourrais avoir si _toi_, tu ne rentrais pas chez toi ? C'est le bouquet !

J'acquiesçai, les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, si vite que je ne compris pas. Le reste du chemin se déroula sans un mot. Je sentais des vagues de réprobation furibonde émaner de lui, et je ne trouvais rien à dire pour l'apaiser.

La route s'acheva brutalement, se réduisant à un étroit sentier pédestre balisé d'un petit piquet en bois. Je me garai sur le bas-côté et bondis de voiture, à la fois parce que j'étais effrayé par sa colère et parce que ça me donnait une excuse pour ne pas le regarder. L'air s'était réchauffé, à présent, il était plus doux que ce que j'avais jamais connu depuis mon arrivée à Forks, presque lourd à cause des nuages. Retirant mon gilet, je l'attachai autour de ma taille, heureux d'avoir mis ma chemise légère sans manches – d'autant plus que dix kilomètres de randonnée m'attendaient.

Sa portière claqua, et je relevai la tête. Lui aussi avait ôté son gilet. Il me tournait le dos, contemplant la forêt épaisse le long de laquelle nous étions parqués.

— Par ici, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, l'air toujours aussi revêche.

Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans les bois.

— Mais le chemin ? bêlai-je, paniqué, en courant autour du camion pour le rattraper.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions.

— Ah bon ?

— Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre, va !

Il se retourna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'étouffai un petit cri. Sa chemise sans manches était déboutonnée, révélant le lissé blanc de sa peau qui s'étalait, ininterrompu, de sa gorge aux contours marmoréens de son torse, libérant sa musculature impeccable des vêtements qui d'habitude n'en donnaient qu'une vague idée. Il était trop parfait, me rendis-je compte, désespéré. Il était impossible qu'une créature aussi divine pût m'être destinée. Il me dévisagea, décontenancé par mon air torturé.

— Tu préfères rentrer ? murmura-t-il d'une voix qui exhalait une souffrance différente de la mienne.

— Non.

J'avançai jusqu'à me retrouver tout près de lui, anxieux de ne pas perdre une des secondes du temps qui m'était imparti en sa compagnie.

— Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? voulut-il savoir, soudain très tendre.

— Je ne suis pas très bon marcheur, confessai-je, penaud. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient.

— J'en suis capable... même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts.

Il me sourit, soutenant mon regard comme pour me tirer de mon inexplicable découragement. Je tentai de lui retourner son sourire, mais je ne fus pas très convaincant. Il m'observa longuement.

— Tu vas rentrer chez toi, me jura-t-il.

Je ne réussis pas à déterminer si cette promesse était sans condition ou soumise à un départ immédiat. Je devinais qu'il mettait mon bouleversement sur le compte de la peur qu'il m'inspirait et, une fois encore, je fus content d'être celui dont il n'arrivait pas à lire les pensées.

— Si tu veux que je crapahute dix bornes dans la jungle avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer, lançai-je, acide.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant d'interpréter mon ton et mon expression, mais il finit par renoncer et prit la tête de notre expédition.

Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile que je l'avais craint. Le terrain était presque plat, et Blaine écartait les fougères humides et les rideaux de mousse devant moi. Lorsqu'il fallait escalader des troncs d'arbre ou des rochers, il m'aidait à les franchir en me soutenant par le coude, me relâchant dès que j'étais de l'autre côté. Son contact glacé ne manquait jamais d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. À deux reprises, je détectai sur ses traits une réaction qui me confirma qu'il les entendait. Je tâchai d'éviter le plus possible de regarder son corps sublime, mais je dérapais souvent. À tous les coups, sa beauté me transperçait de tristesse.

Nous progressâmes en silence, ne parlant que rarement. De temps à autre, il me posait une question au hasard, de celles qui avaient échappé à ses investigations des deux jours précédents. Mon anniversaire, mes enseignants de l'école primaire, les animaux de mon enfance – je dus avouer que, après avoir tué trois poissons rouges à la suite, j'avais renoncé à ce genre d'institution. Ce détail provoqua en lui une hilarité d'une vigueur inédite, l'écho de ses rires pareils à des clochettes se répercutant à travers la forêt déserte.

La balade nous prit presque toute la matinée, mais il ne fit pas une fois montre d'agacement. Les bois s'étalaient alentour en un labyrinthe infini de très vieux arbres, au point que je commençai à me demander avec nervosité si nous retrouverions notre chemin. Lui était parfaitement à l'aise dans cette toile de verdure et paraissait n'avoir aucun doute quant à notre trajectoire.

Au bout de quelques heures, la lumière filtrée par la feuillée passa d'un vert olive soutenu à un jade plus clair – le soleil l'avait emporté, comme prévu. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais pénétré dans la forêt, l'excitation s'empara de moi et ne tarda pas à se transformer en impatience.

— On est bientôt arrivés ? lançai-je, faussement bougon.

— Presque, répondit-il, mon changement d'humeur déclenchant un rictus narquois. Tu vois la lueur, là-bas ?

Je scrutai les arbres.

— Euh... non.

— C'est sans doute un peu trop loin pour tes yeux.

— Alors, il serait temps que j'aille chez l'ophtalmo, marmottai-je, ce qui le fit rire.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres cependant, je distinguai en effet sous les frondaisons une trouée plus jaune que verte. J'accélérai, de plus en plus fiévreux. Me laissant passer devant, il me suivit sans bruit.

Franchissant la dernière rangée de fougères, j'entrai dans l'endroit le plus ravissant du monde. La clairière, petite et parfaitement ronde, était tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. À quelques mètres de là, murmurait un ruisseau. Le soleil tombait droit sur nous, noyant la place sous un halo de lumière mordorée. Intimidé, j'avançai lentement dans l'herbe tendre, les pétales chatoyants, l'air tiède et doré. Je me retournai à demi, désireux de partager cet instant avec lui, mais il n'était plus là. Je le cherchai vivement des yeux, soudain alarmé, et finis par le repérer – il était resté dans l'ombre épaisse des feuilles, à l'orée de la clairière et me contemplait prudemment. Me revint alors en mémoire ce que la beauté des lieux m'avait fait oublier – l'énigme de Blaine et du soleil qu'il avait promis de me montrer aujourd'hui.

Je fis un pas vers lui, plein de curiosité. Il paraissait circonspect, réticent. Avec un sourire encourageant, je l'invitai à venir et me rapprochai encore. Il leva le bras, et je m'arrêtai, oscillant sur mes talons. Il parut inhaler longuement puis plongea dans l'éclatante aura du soleil de midi.

* * *

A demain pour la suite mes Klainers ;) ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Bon niveau reviews c'est le néant mais bon je ne désespère pas ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le spectacle de Blaine au soleil était choquant. Je ne parvenais pas à m'y habituer, bien que je l'eu sous les yeux tout l'après-midi. Sa peau, blanche en dépit d'une vague rougeur due à sa partie de chasse de la veille, flamboyait littéralement, comme si des millions de minuscules diamants y avaient été incrustés. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, totalement immobile, chemise ouverte sur son torse sculptural enivrant, ses bras nus chatoyants. Ses paupières couleur lavande étaient fermées, même s'il ne dormait pas, naturellement. Il était une statue parfaite, travaillée dans un matériau inconnu lisse comme le marbre et scintillant comme le cristal. Parfois, ses lèvres bougeaient, si vite qu'on eût dit qu'elles tremblaient. Lorsque je lui posai la question, il me répondit qu'il chantait ; trop bas pour que je l'entende.

Moi aussi, je profitai du beau temps, bien qu'il ne fît pas assez sec à mon goût. À l'instar de Blaine, j'aurais aimé m'étendre et laisser le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Au lieu de quoi, je me contentai de me pelotonner en chien de fusil pour l'observer, insatiable. La brise était douce, traversant mes cheveux et ébouriffant l'herbe qui s'agitait autour de sa silhouette figée.

La clairière, si spectaculaire au premier abord, pâlissait devant tant de magnificence.

Hésitant, toujours aussi effrayé qu'il disparût tel un mirage tant il était trop beau pour être vrai... hésitant, je tendis un doigt et caressai le dos de sa main étincelante. Une fois encore, je m'émerveillai de la texture sans défaut de sa peau, douce comme du satin, fraîche comme de la pierre. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, les siens me regardaient. Un sourire plissa les commissures de ses lèvres admirables.

— Je ne t'effraie pas ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je sentis pourtant une réelle curiosité derrière le badinage affiché.

— Pas plus que d'habitude.

Son sourire s'élargit, et ses dents miroitèrent au soleil. Je me rapprochai, osant tracer les contours de son avant-bras du bout de mes doigts, qui tremblaient, ce qu'il n'allait sûrement pas manquer de remarquer.

— Je t'embête ? murmurai-je, car il avait refermé les yeux.

— Non. Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures.

Je fis courir ma paume légère le long des muscles incomparables de son bras, suivant le réseau bleuâtre des veines au creux de son coude. Mon autre main avait entrepris de retourner la sienne. Devinant mes intentions, il s'exécuta en l'un de ces gestes d'une rapidité aveuglante et déconcertante, et je me figeai.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma vraie nature, avec toi.

Soulevant son poignet, je l'orientai de-ci de-là afin de voir le soleil ricocher dessus. Je le collai tout près de mon visage, cherchant à distinguer les facettes cachées de son derme.

— Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, murmura-t-il. L'ignorer est si étrange, ajouta-t-il.

— Je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous autres.

— Votre existence est dure. Dis-moi, répéta-t-il.

— Je songeais que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que toi tu pensais...

— Et ?

— Je songeais que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalité. Et ne pas avoir peur.

— Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

Son chuchotement taisait ce qu'il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude – que je n'avais rien à craindre.

— Pour être exacte, la peur en elle-même ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable.

Trop vite pour mes pauvres yeux d'humaine, il se releva à demi, s'accouda sur son bras droit, sa paume gauche toujours dans mes mains. Son visage d'ange n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'aurais pu – j'aurais dû – reculer devant cette soudaine proximité, sauf que j'étais incapable de bouger, hypnotisé par ses prunelles dorées.

— Que crains-tu ?

Une question à laquelle il me fut impossible de répondre. Car, pour la seconde fois depuis que je le connaissais, je humai son haleine. Une odeur fraîche et sucrée, délicieuse et unique, qui me mit l'eau à la bouche. Instinctivement, je me penchai, inhalant à plein nez. Alors, il s'échappa. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il se tenait à dix mètres de moi, au bord de la clairière, dans la pénombre d'un énorme sapin. Il me fixait de ses iris sombres, arborant une expression énigmatique. J'étais blessé, secoué, et mes doigts vides brûlaient.

— Excuse-moi, dis-je tout bas, sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

— Donne-moi juste un moment.

J'attendis, immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes incroyablement longues, il revint, lentement pour lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et s'assit gracieusement en tailleur. Son regard était vrillé au mien. Il inspira profondément.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un homme ?

J'acquiesçai aussitôt, mais sa plaisanterie ne me dérida pas. L'adrénaline envahit mes veines au fur et à mesure que le danger s'imposait à ma conscience. Il le flaira sans peine, et sa moue devint narquoise.

— Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en moi t'attire – ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

Brusquement, il se remit debout et disparut d'un bond pour réapparaître sous le même arbre qu'auparavant. Il avait fait le tour de la clairière en moins d'une seconde.

— Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper ! s'esclaffa-t-il avec amertume.

Il arracha au sapin une branche de cinquante centimètres de diamètre – le bruit fut assourdissant, le geste facile – et joua avec pendant un instant avant de la jeter à une vitesse effarante contre le tronc d'un autre arbre énorme, où elle explosa. Puis, il fut de nouveau devant moi, aussi figé qu'un roc.

— Tu ne pourrais pas me résister, murmura-t-il.

Je n'avais pas bronché, effrayé pour de bon. C'était la première fois que je voyais tomber sa façade soigneusement cultivé ; jamais il n'avait été aussi peu humain, ni plus beau. Hébété, stupéfié, j'étais un oiseau pris au piège d'un serpent. Ses yeux magnifiques semblaient briller d'une âpre excitation. Ils se ternirent peu à peu, et son visage retrouva le masque de tristesse qui était le sien d'ordinaire.

— N'ai pas peur, chuchota-t-il, ses intonations veloutées volontairement séductrices. Je te promets... Je te _jure _de ne jamais te faire de mal.

J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.

— N'ai pas peur, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant avec une lenteur exagérée.

Dans un mouvement délibérément mesuré, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que nos yeux fussent à niveau.

— S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je sais me contrôler. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Je vais être sage, maintenant.

Il guetta ma réaction ; malheureusement, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot.

— Je n'ai pas soif, aujourd'hui, insista-t-il en m'adressant un coup d'œil complice.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, un petit son tremblotant et étranglé.

— Ça va aller ?

La tendresse était revenue. Sa main marmoréenne se posa prudemment sur la mienne. Je contemplai sa peau lisse et froide, puis ses pupilles. Elles étaient douces et contrites. Je repris délibérément mes caresses le long des veines de sa main et lui lançai un sourire timide. Celui qu'il me retourna était éblouissant.

— Où en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte aussi mal ?

— Très franchement, j'ai oublié.

Il parut honteux.

— Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes.

— Ah oui.

— Alors ?

Je continuais à dessiner au hasard des tracés sur sa paume iridescente. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

— La patience n'est pas mon fort, soupira-t-il.

Plongeant dans ses yeux, je compris que tout cela était aussi nouveau pour lui que pour moi. Quelles que fussent ses années d'insondable expérience, c'était dur pour lui également. Cette réaction me donna le courage nécessaire.

— J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable.

Je ne le regardais plus – il m'était difficile de prononcer ces paroles tout haut.

— Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. (Je fronçai les sourcils.) J'aurais dû m'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte, là, tout de suite. Hélas, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force.

— Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

— Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je suis égoïste. Moi aussi, je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable.

— J'en suis heureux.

— C'est mal !

Il retira sa main, plus doucement cette fois, même si sa voix était devenue dure (mais tellement plus belle que n'importe quelle voix humaine). Il était ardu à suivre – ses brusques et constantes sautes d'humeur me désarçonnaient.

— Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie que je désire, reprit-il. Ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi que je représente un danger sans égal pour toi, que je suis _la _menace absolue.

Il s'interrompit. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il fixait sans la voir la forêt.

— Je ne suis pas certain de te comprendre.

Il me regarda et, une fois encore, la tendresse reprit le dessus.

— Comment t'expliquer sans t'affoler ?

Sans réfléchir, il replaça sa main entre les miennes ; je la serrai comme un trésor précieux.

— Cette impression de chaleur est étonnamment agréable, commenta-t-il en contemplant nos doigts entrelacés, avant de se concentrer sur ses idées. Bon, reprit-il un peu plus tard, tu sais que les gens n'ont pas les mêmes goûts. Certains aiment la glace au chocolat, d'autres préfèrent la fraise. (J'acquiesçai.) Désolé pour cette comparaison malheureuse, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. (Nous rîmes.) Tu vois, chacun a une odeur particulière, une essence personnelle. Si tu enfermais un alcoolique repenti dans une pièce pleine de bière frelatée, il réussirait à résister. Mais supposons que tu remplaces la bière éventée par un verre d'un excellent et rarissime cognac, que tu remplisses la pièce de ce seul et puissant arôme de vieux brandy, comment crois-tu qu'il se débrouillerait ?

Nous nous dévisageâmes, comme pour lire les pensées de l'autre. Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

— La métaphore est sûrement mal choisie. Il n'est peut-être pas si difficile de résister au cognac. J'aurais dû prendre un toxicomane.

— Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que je suis une dose d'héroïne ?

— Exactement.

— Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?

Il réfléchit à ma question en contemplant la cime des arbres.

— J'en ai parlé à mes frères. Pour Brittany, vous êtes interchangeables. Il est le membre le plus récent de notre famille, et son sevrage relève du combat. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de se sensibiliser aux différentes odeurs et saveurs. Navré...

— Ce n'est rien. Écoute, ne te soucie pas de me choquer ou de m'effrayer. C'est votre mode de fonctionnement, et je peux le comprendre, m'y efforcer du moins. Explique les choses comme elles te viennent.

— Merci. Bref, Brittany n'est pas sûr d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi... attirant que tu l'es pour moi. Finn, qui est, si je puis dire, dans le bain depuis plus longtemps m'a compris, lui. Il m'a avoué que ça lui était arrivé deux fois, dont une de manière très puissante.

— Et à toi ?

— Jamais.

Le mot resta suspendu un instant dans la tiédeur ambiante.

— Comment a réagi Finn ? demandai-je pour rompre le silence.

Mauvaise question visiblement. Le visage de Blaine s'assombrit, sa main dans la mienne se serra en un poing, et il détourna les yeux. J'attendis, mais compris que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse.

— Je crois deviner, finis-je par murmurer.

Il me regarda, l'air triste et suppliant.

— Même le plus fort d'entre nous a le droit à l'erreur, non ? chuchota-t-il.

— Que veux-tu ? Mon consentement ?

Ma voix avait claqué, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je tâchai de me contrôler – après tout, pareille franchise devait beaucoup lui coûter.

— Est-ce à dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

La sérénité avec laquelle j'étais en train d'évoquer ma propre mort me confondit.

— Non, non ! s'empressa-t-il d'objecter. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr. Il est évident que je ne...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux brûlants plongèrent dans les miens.

— Nous deux, reprit-il, c'est différent. Pour Finn, il s'agissait... d'étrangers, croisés au hasard. C'était il y a longtemps, et il n'était pas aussi... entraîné ni aussi prudent qu'aujourd'hui.

Il se tut et me dévisagea intensément tandis que je méditais ces paroles.

— Donc, si nous nous étions rencontrés... dans une allée sombre, je ne sais pas...

— J'ai été contraint de fournir un effort démesuré pour me retenir... au milieu de cette classe pleine d'élèves. Lorsque tu es passé près de moi, j'aurais pu détruire en une fraction de seconde tout ce qu'Antony a bâti. Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de lutter contre ma soif depuis... trop longtemps, j'aurais été incapable de résister.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil lugubre. Cet instant n'était que trop vif dans nos mémoires à tous deux.

— Tu as dû te dire que j'étais possédé.

— Je n'ai pas compris cette haine immédiate.

— C'était comme si tu étais une sorte de démon surgi de mon Enfer personnel pour me détruire. L'arôme de ta peau... j'ai cru devenir fou. Durant toute cette heure, j'ai imaginé mille et un stratagèmes pour t'attirer dehors et t'avoir à moi seul. Je les ai combattus un à un en pensant aux miens, aux répercussions éventuelles. Il fallait que je m'enfuie, que je m'éloigne avant de ne pouvoir retenir les mots qui t'auraient incité à me suivre...

Je chancelai à l'évocation de ce souvenir amer. Ses prunelles dorées lançaient des flammes, hypnotiques et mortelles.

— Tu serais venue, m'assura-t-il.

— Sans doute, acquiesçai-je d'une voix que j'espérai calme.

Sourcillant, il me libéra de la puissance de son regard incandescent.

— Ensuite, enchaîna-t-il, j'ai voulu changer mon emploi du temps afin de t'éviter, et tu étais là, dans ce petit bureau surchauffé, et ton odeur était enivrante. Là aussi, j'ai failli craquer. Il n'y avait qu'un autre humain avec nous, une femme frêle que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à liquider.

Malgré le soleil, je frissonnai. Ce n'était que maintenant que je prenais la mesure des périls auxquels j'avais été exposé. Pauvre Mme Phillsbury. J'avais été si près de provoquer, involontairement, sa mort. J'en tremblai de nouveau.

— Mais j'ai résisté, disait Blaine. J'ignore comment. Je me suis forcé à ne pas t'attendre, à ne pas te suivre. Dehors, il m'a été plus facile de réfléchir et de prendre la bonne décision, car je ne sentais plus ta fragrance. J'ai déposé les autres à la maison j'avais trop honte pour leur confier ma faiblesse. Ils avaient juste deviné que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit – et j'ai foncé droit à l'hôpital pour annoncer à Antony que je m'en allais.

Cet aveu me dérouta. Lui sembla contrit, comme s'il venait de confesser une immense lâcheté.

— Nous avons échangé nos voitures, il avait fait le plein de la sienne, et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer affronter Sarah. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans une scène, sans essayer de me persuader que c'était inutile... Le lendemain matin, j'étais en Alaska. J'y ai passé deux jours, avec de vieilles connaissances... mais la maison me manquait. Savoir que j'avais meurtri Sarah, les autres, ma famille adoptive, m'était insupportable. Dans l'air pur des montagnes, j'avais du mal à croire que tu sois aussi irrésistible. Je me suis convaincu que fuir était minable. J'avais déjà été tenté, pas avec une telle ampleur, loin de là. J'étais fort. Qui étais-tu, petit garçon insignifiant (il eut un grand sourire), pour me chasser de l'endroit où je désirais vivre ? Alors, je suis revenu...

Il s'abîma dans le spectacle de la nature. J'étais muet.

— J'ai pris mes précautions, chassant et mangeant plus que nécessaire avant de te revoir. J'étais certain d'être assez solide pour te traiter comme n'importe quel autre humain. Malheureusement, c'était de l'arrogance. Qui plus est, mon incapacité à lire tes pensées et connaître tes sentiments à mon égard n'a fait que compliquer les choses. Je n'étais pas habitué à recourir à des méthodes aussi retorses, comme de t'espionner à travers Quinn... dont l'esprit n'est pas très original et dont je ne pouvais être certain de la fiabilité. Tout ça était très irritant. J'étais agacé de devoir m'abaisser à ce genre de comportement.

Ce souvenir lui arracha une grimace.

— Je désirais que tu oublies ce fameux jour, et j'ai tenté de te parler comme à n'importe qui. J'avais hâte, même, espérant ainsi réussir à décrypter ton cerveau. Malheureusement, tu étais bien trop passionnant, et je me suis retrouvé pris au piège de tes expressions... aujourd'hui encore, quand tu agites la main ou replace tes chaveux, ton odeur m'enivre... Après, bien sûr, tu as failli être écrasé sous mes yeux. En mon for intérieur, je me suis inventé une excuse idéale – si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton sang se serait répandu devant moi, et j'aurais été incapable de me contenir, ce qui aurait montré à tous ma vraie nature. Mais ce prétexte ne m'est venu que tardivement. Sur le moment, ma seule pensée a été « pas lui ».

Il ferma les paupières, perdu dans sa douloureuse confession. J'étais attentif, avide, irrationnel. Le bon sens me susurrait que j'aurais dû être terrifié. Au lieu de quoi, j'étais soulagé de comprendre, enfin. Surtout, j'étais plein de compassion pour ce qu'il endurait, alors même qu'il m'avouait être calciné par le désir de m'ôter la vie.

— Et à l'hôpital ? finis-je par réussir à murmurer d'une toute petite voix.

Rouvrant les yeux, il me transperça de son regard.

— J'étais consterné. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais mis les miens en danger, que je m'étais livré à ton pouvoir, toi parmi tant d'autres. Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une nouvelle raison de te tuer.

Nous tressaillîmes tous deux lorsque le mot lui échappa.

— Sauf que ça a eu l'effet contraire, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre. Je me suis battu avec Santana, Finn et Brittany lorsqu'ils ont suggéré que je tenais là une occasion de... Nous ne nous étions encore jamais affrontés aussi violemment. Antony s'est rangé de mon côté. Rachel aussi. Sarah m'a seulement conseillé d'agir de façon à pouvoir rester parmi eux. (Il secoua la tête avec indulgence.) Le lendemain, toute la journée, j'ai scanné les esprits de ceux à qui tu parlais, et j'ai été choqué de constater que tu tenais parole. Je ne te comprenais pas du tout. Je savais juste qu'il m'était impossible de m'impliquer plus avant avec toi. J'ai fait mon maximum pour m'éloigner. Et chaque jour, le parfum de ta peau, de ton haleine, de tes cheveux... me frappait aussi puissamment que lors de notre première rencontre.

Ses pupilles se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers moi, étonnamment tendres.

— Paradoxalement, tout aurait été plus facile si je nous avais exposés dès le début en cédant à mes impulsions. Il est trop tard à présent, même là, tout de suite, alors que nous sommes seuls, sans témoins.

J'étais suffisamment humain pour lui demander pourquoi.

— Kurt…

Il prononça mon nom et stoppa, hésitant, puis m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa main libre. Un frisson secoua mon corps.

— ... Kurt, je ne me supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines pas à quel point cela m'a torturé. (Il baissa la tête, de nouveau honteux.) T'imaginer immobile, blanc, froid... ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges... ce serait intolérable. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De _toute _ma vie.

J'avais du mal à suivre les méandres de la conversation. Du joyeux sujet de mon imminent décès, nous en étions soudain venus à des déclarations. Il attendait que je réagisse, et j'avais conscience de ses pupilles dorées fixées sur moi.

— Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, finis-je par confesser à mon tour. Je suis ici... ce qui, en gros, signifie que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre. Je suis un idiot.

— Tu l'es, admit-il en s'esclaffant sèchement.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je ris aussi. Nous trouvions tous deux ma bêtise et l'improbabilité du moment que nous vivions désopilantes.

— Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau... murmura-t-il.

Exalté, je détournai la tête et dissimulai mes yeux.

— Quel imbécile, cet agneau ! soupirai-je.

— Quel fou, ce lion... Quel masochiste...

Il s'abîma dans la contemplation de la forêt ombreuse, entraîné par des pensées secrètes.

— Pourquoi...

Je m'interrompis, hésitant à poursuivre. Il me sourit, et le soleil se refléta sur son visage... et ses dents.

— Oui ?

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es enfui devant moi.

— Je viens de te l'expliquer, rétorqua-t-il en se fermant.

— Non. Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes, dorénavant. Mieux vaut donc que j'apprenne tout de suite les gestes à éviter. Celui-ci, par exemple, ajoutai-je en caressant le dos de sa main, paraît acceptable.

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, m'assura-t-il en retrouvant son entrain. C'était ma faute, Kurt.

— Mais je veux aider à te rendre les choses plus aisées, si c'est possible.

— Eh bien... C'était juste ta proximité. Par instinct, la majorité des humains nous évitent, révulsés par notre étrangeté... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne te sauves pas. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur de ta gorge.

Il s'arrêta net, comme s'il craignait de m'avoir choqué.

— Très bien, je la cacherai à partir de maintenant !

Je baissai le menton, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie. Ça fonctionna – il rit.

— Non, vraiment, j'ai surtout été surpris.

Sa main libre se plaça délicatement sur mon cou. Je ne bronchai pas. La froideur de ses doigts me fit vibrer, comme si la nature exigeait que j'eusse peur. Mais, dans le maelström de mes émotions, la peur n'avait pas sa place.

— Tu vois, dit-il, tout va bien.

Mon sang battait dans mes veines, et j'aurais voulu être capable de ralentir sa course, pressentant que cela devait contribuer à compliquer la tâche de Blaine, qui l'entendait sûrement.

— Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques, murmura-t-il.

Doucement, il dégagea son autre main. Les miennes retombèrent, inertes, sur mes genoux. Il effleura ma joue, prit mon visage entre ses doigts de marbre.

— Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il.

Pas de danger ! J'étais pétrifié. Posément, sans jamais me quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers moi. Puis, vif mais caressant, il appuya sa joue glacée contre la courbe de ma gorge. Pour le coup, j'en fus réduit à une immobilité totale. J'écoutai sa respiration mesurée, observant le soleil et le vent qui jouaient dans ses cheveux bouclés, ce qu'il y avait de plus humain chez lui. Avec une lenteur délibérée, ses mains glissèrent le long de mon cou. Je frissonnai, l'entendis reprendre son souffle, mais il ne s'interrompit pas, et ses doigts légers descendirent sur mes épaules avant de s'arrêter. Son visage se faufila sur le côté, son nez frôla ma clavicule et, enfin, il enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine, bouleversant de tendresse.

— Ah, soupira-t-il en prêtant l'oreille aux battements de mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi immobiles. Ça me parut des heures. Mon pouls finit par s'apaiser. Blaine ne broncha ni ne parla pas tant que dura notre étreinte. Je devinais que, à tout instant, l'effort risquait de se révéler trop éprouvant, et que ma vie pouvait se terminer – si vite que je ne m'en serais sans doute pas rendu compte. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de peur. Je ne pensais à rien, si ce n'est à ce premier contact intime.

Puis, trop tôt à mon goût, il me relâcha. Ses yeux étaient paisibles.

— Ce ne sera plus aussi dur, annonça-t-il, satisfait.

— Est-ce que ça l'a été ?

— Pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Et pour toi ?

— Non. Pour moi... non.

Mon inflexion le fit sourire.

— Tiens, dit-il en prenant ma main pour la placer contre sa joue. Tu sens comme elle s'est réchauffée ?

Sa peau ordinairement gelée était presque tiède, en effet. Je m'y intéressai cependant à peine, car j'étais en train de toucher son visage, quelque chose dont j'avais rêvé depuis notre rencontre.

— Reste tranquille, lui ordonnai-je à mon tour.

Personne ne savait se figer comme lui. Fermant les yeux, il se pétrifia, sculpture offerte à ma curiosité. J'allai à sa découverte encore plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec moi, veillant à réfréner ma passion. Je caressai sa joue, effleurai ses paupières et les ombres violacées de ses cernes. Je suivis le tracé de son nez parfait puis, encore plus prudemment, de ses lèvres au dessin magnifique. Elles s'entrouvrirent, et je sentis son haleine fraîche sur le bout de mes doigts. J'avais envie de me pencher dessus, d'inhaler son arôme. Aussi, je retirai ma main et reculai, soucieux de pas dépasser les limites. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était affamé. Pas de manière à m'effrayer, plutôt à déclencher un spasme au fond de mon ventre et à affoler mon pouls une fois de plus.

— J'aimerais tant, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais tant que tu sentes la... complexité... la confusion... que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes.

Il replaça une fois de plus un mèche de mes cheveux.

— Explique-moi, soufflai-je.

— Je ne pense pas y parvenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, d'un côté, la faim – la soif – que, déplorable créature, je ressens pour toi. Je crois que tu saisis ça, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais, comme tu n'es pas accro à une substance illégale quelconque, ton empathie ne peut être complète. D'autres faims me dévorent, cependant. Des pulsions qui m'échappent, même à moi. Qui me sont étrangères.

— Tout ça m'est beaucoup plus familier que tu ne le penses.

— Je ne suis pas habitué aux émotions humaines. Est-ce toujours ainsi ?

— Pour moi ? Non, c'est la première fois.

Il prit mes mains. Elles me parurent si faibles dans l'étau des siennes.

— J'ignore comment être proche de toi, reconnut-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir.

Mes yeux plantés dans les siens pour ne pas l'affoler, je me penchai en avant, très lentement, et plaçai ma joue contre son torse de pierre. Je l'entendis respirer, rien d'autre.

— Cela me suffit, chuchotai-je en fermant les paupières.

En un geste très humain, il m'enlaça et plongea son visage dans mes cheveux.

— Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que ce que tu prétends, fis-je remarquer.

— Je conserve de très vieux instincts. Ils sont peut-être enfouis très profondément, mais ils existent.

Nous restâmes assis ainsi un autre long moment. Était-il aussi réticent que moi à bouger ? La lumière faiblissait, cependant, et les ombres de la forêt commençaient à nous atteindre. Je soupirai.

— Tu dois rentrer.

— Je croyais que tu ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées.

— Elles me deviennent de plus en plus claires.

La gaieté illuminait sa voix. Il m'attrapa par les épaules.

— Puis-je te montrer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soudain enjoué.

— Quoi ?

— Comment je me déplace dans les bois. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant ma réticence, tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons à la camionnette drôlement plus vite.

Sa bouche se tordit en ce sourire en coin si craquant, et mon cœur eut un raté.

— Tu vas te transformer en chauve-souris ? m'enquis-je, pas très rassuré.

Il partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant.

— Celle-là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sert.

— Tu parles ! Comme si les gens osaient.

— Allez, trouillard, grimpe sur mon dos.

Je crus qu'il plaisantait mais, apparemment, non. Mes hésitations l'amusèrent, et il tendit la main. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola. Même si Blaine ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, mon pouls me trahissait toujours. Il m'aida à m'installer et cramponna mes jambes et mes bras si férocement autour de lui qu'un être normal se serait étouffé. J'eus l'impression de chevaucher un roc.

— Je pèse un peu plus que le sac à dos moyen, le prévins-je.

Il balaya mon avertissement d'un revers insouciant de la main. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Soudain, il attrapa ma paume, la pressa contre son nez et respira profondément.

— De plus en plus facile, marmonna-t-il.

Alors, il se mit à courir.

Si j'avais déjà eu peur de mourir en sa présence, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentis alors. Il fila comme un boulet de canon à travers le sous-bois épais et sombre. Il était fantomatique : aucun bruit ne prouvait que ses pieds touchaient le sol, et sa respiration ne changea pas, à croire qu'il ne fournissait aucun effort. Pourtant, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse affolante, nous rasant de près. J'étais trop terrifié pour fermer les yeux, en dépit du courant d'air froid qui me giflait et m'arrachait des larmes brûlantes. J'eus la bête impression d'avoir passé la tête par le hublot d'un avion en plein vol. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentis la faiblesse nauséeuse du mal des transports.

Tout à coup, ce fut terminé. Alors que nous avions mis des heures le matin à atteindre la clairière, nous étions revenus à la Chevrolet en quelques minutes.

— Génial, hein ? s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

Immobile, il attendait que je descende. J'essayai bien, mais mes muscles ne répondirent pas. Mes bras et mes jambes restèrent enroulés autour de lui, tandis que la tête me tournait désagréablement.

— Kurt ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

— J'ai besoin de m'allonger, je crois.

— Oh, navré.

Il patienta. Malheureusement, j'étais toujours aussi incapable de me mouvoir.

— J'ai aussi besoin d'aide, avouai-je.

Il étouffa un rire, puis délaça doucement mes mains qui étranglaient son cou. La force d'airain de ses poignets était implacable. Il me fit glisser devant lui, me prenant dans ses bras comme un bébé, m'y gardant quelques instants avant de m'étendre délicatement sur des fougères moelleuses.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

J'avais tellement le tournis que je n'en savais fichtrement rien.

— Nauséeux.

— Mets ta tête entre tes genoux.

J'obéis et ne tardai pas à être un peu soulagé. Je respirai lentement. Il s'assit près de moi. Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçus que je pouvais relever la tête. Une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans mes oreilles.

— Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, murmura-t-il, penaud.

— Au contraire, c'était une expérience très intéressante, tentai-je de le rassurer d'une voix faiblarde.

— Ha ! Tu es blanc comme un linge... Pire, même. Comme moi !

— J'aurais dû fermer les yeux.

— Rappelle-t'en, la prochaine fois.

— Pardon ?

Il s'esclaffa, ravi.

— Frimeur, ronchonnai-je.

— Regarde-moi, Kurt, chuchota-t-il.

Son visage était tout près du mien. Sa beauté m'étourdit – c'était trop, un excès auquel je ne m'accoutumais pas.

— En chemin, je réfléchissais...

— À la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère.

— Petit sot. Courir est une deuxième nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser.

— Frimeur, répétai-je.

— Non, enchaîna-t-il en souriant, je réfléchissais à un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer.

Sur ce, il reprit mon visage entre ses mains en coupe. J'arrêtai de respirer. Il hésita – pas d'une façon normale, pas d'une façon humaine, pas comme une personne pourrait tergiverser avant d'embrasser quelqu'un, afin de jauger sa réaction, de voir comment elle va le prendre. Ou pour prolonger l'instant, ce moment parfait d'anticipation, parfois meilleur que le baiser lui-même. Blaine, lui, hésita pour se tester, pour vérifier que c'était sans danger, qu'il contrôlait sa soif. Puis ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent tout doucement sur les miennes.

Ce à quoi ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts, ce fut ma réaction.

Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau, incendia ma bouche. Mon souffle devint heurté et erratique. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux, collant sa tête contre la mienne. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent, et j'inhalai à fond son odeur capiteuse. Aussitôt, il se pétrifia. Ses mains, douces mais fermes, me repoussèrent. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il était sur ses gardes.

— Houps !

— Comme tu dis.

Un éclat sauvage illuminait ses pupilles, sa mâchoire était crispée. Il tenait mon visage ébloui à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Dois-je...

Je voulus m'éloigner. Ses mains refusèrent de me lâcher.

— Non, c'est supportable. Une minute, s'il te plaît.

Il était poli, maître de lui. Je continuai de le contempler, observant ses iris s'adoucir peu à peu. Il m'adressa un sourire étonnamment espiègle.

— Et voilà, annonça-t-il, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

— Supportable ?

— Je suis plus fort que je ne le pensais. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.

— J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi-même. Navré.

— Je te pardonne. Tu n'es qu'un humain, après tout.

— Merci du compliment.

Il se remit debout en un de ces mouvements fluides et presque invisibles dont il avait le don. Il me tendit la main, ce qui me surprit. J'étais tellement habitué à notre tacite et prudente absence de contacts. J'attrapai sa paume glacée – cette aide était la bienvenue, car je titubais, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé mon équilibre.

— C'est encore la course ou dois-je le mettre sur le compte de mon habileté à embrasser ?

Comme il sembla humain en cet instant d'allégresse où sa physionomie séraphique respirait la joie. Ce n'était pas le même Blaine que celui que j'avais connu. Et j'en étais encore plus entiché. Me séparer de lui me serait désormais physiquement douloureux.

— Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

— Mieux vaut que je prenne le volant, alors.

— Ça va pas la tête ?

— Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours, railla-t-il. Tes réflexes sont si lents !

— J'en suis convaincue, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma camionnette n'y résisteront.

— Fais-moi confiance, Kurt, s'il te plaît.

Dans ma poche, mes doigts se serrèrent autour de mes clés.

— Pas question, finis-je par décider.

Incrédule, il leva les sourcils. Le contournant, je me dirigeai vers la portière conducteur. Il m'aurait peut-être laissé passer si je n'avais pas vaguement titubé. Quoique... rien n'est moins sûr. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, m'emprisonnant fermement.

— Kurt, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te garder en vie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser conduire alors que tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit. Et puis, tu t'es vue quand t'a bu ? cita-t-il en ricanant.

Un arôme insupportablement alléchant émanait de son torse.

— Bu, moi ? protestai-je.

— Ma seule présence t'intoxique, persifla-t-il.

— Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter, soupirai-je.

Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je brandis les clés, sa main blanche s'en empara à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans bruit.

— Vas-y doucement, l'avertis-je, ma voiture est une dame du troisième âge.

— Très juste.

— Et toi, lançai-je, agacé, tu n'es pas affecté par ma présence ?

Une fois encore, ses traits si mobiles se transformèrent, et une douceur chaleureuse envahit son visage. D'abord, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se pencher vers moi et de promener ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, de mon oreille à mon menton, à plusieurs reprises. Je tressaillis.

— Quand bien même se serait le cas, murmura-t-il enfin, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes.

* * *

Alors alors ? ^^ Je pense passer à un jour sur deux pour poster les chapitres même si j'ai fini la fiction il faut encore que je la corrige mais c'est pas sûr. Je pense faire un tome 2 qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Un grand merci pour les reviews elles me sont allés droit au cœur je vais démarrer le tome 2 ^^ merci de m'encourager. Voici le chapitre 14 ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Je dois le reconnaître, il conduisait bien quand il gardait une allure raisonnable. Comme tant d'autres choses, cela semblait ne lui coûter aucun effort. Il avait beau à peine prêter attention à la route, il ne déviait jamais de sa trajectoire. Une main sur le volant, l'autre dans la mienne, il fixait tantôt le soleil couchant, tantôt mon visage, tantôt nos doigts entremêlés.

Il avait mis une station de radio qui passait de vieux tubes et fredonnait à l'unisson une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendue. Il en connaissait chaque phrase.

— Tu aimes la musique des années cinquante ?

— Elle était très bonne, à l'époque. Bien meilleure que celle des deux décennies qui ont suivi. Pouah ! Au moins, c'est redevenu supportable à partir des années quatre-vingt.

— M'avoueras-tu jamais ton âge ? poursuivis-je, un peu hésitant, car je ne tenais pas à gâcher son entrain.

— C'est tellement important ? rigola-t-il, à mon grand soulagement.

— Non, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger... Rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolu pour me donner des insomnies.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du crépuscule pendant de longues minutes.

— Fais-moi un peu confiance, finis-je par murmurer.

Il soupira, puis plongea ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il avait oublié qu'il conduisait. Ce qu'il y vit l'encouragea sans doute parce que, après s'être retourné vers le soleil couchant dont la lumière parait sa peau d'étincelles couleur rubis, il m'avoua qu'il était né à Chicago en 1901. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil comment je réagissais, et je pris soin de rester impassible, attendant patiemment la suite.

— Antony m'a trouvé au fond d'un hôpital à l'été 1918, continua-t-il avec une petite moue. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. (J'inspirai profondément.) Je n'en garde pas un souvenir très net. C'était il y a longtemps, et notre mémoire humaine s'estompe... En revanche, je me rappelle bien ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Antony m'a sauvé. Ce n'est pas une étape facile qu'on oublie.

— Et tes parents ?

— La maladie les avait déjà emportés. Je n'avais personne. C'est pourquoi il m'a choisi, d'ailleurs. Dans le chaos de l'épidémie, qui s'apercevrait que j'avais disparu ?

— Comment t'a-t-il... sauvé ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait aux mots justes.

— Ça n'a pas été simple. Rares sont ceux dotés de la retenue nécessaire. Mais Antony a toujours été le plus humain, le plus compatissant de nous tous... À mon avis, il n'a pas d'équivalent dans l'Histoire. Pour moi, ça a juste été très, très douloureux.

Rien qu'au pli de ses lèvres, je devinai qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet, et je réprimai ma curiosité, bien qu'elle fût loin d'être assouvie. Mais j'avais besoin de méditer très soigneusement ce problème particulier dont je commençais juste à entrevoir certains aspects. À coup sûr, avec sa vivacité, lui avait déjà médité tous les détails qui m'avaient jusqu'à présent échappé. Sa voix douce interrompit mes pensées.

— Il a agi par solitude. C'est en général la raison qui préside à cette décision. J'ai été le premier membre de sa famille, même s'il a trouvé Sarah peu après. Elle était tombée d'une falaise. Ils l'ont transportée aussitôt à la morgue de l'hôpital, bien que, par miracle, son cœur battît encore.

— Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir un...

Nous n'avions jamais prononcé le mot, et je ne pus m'y résoudre à cet instant.

— Pas forcément. C'est juste Antony. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une autre solution.

Son respect était immense lorsqu'il parlait de son père.

— Il dit cependant que c'est plus facile quand le sang est faible, ajouta-t-il.

Il se concentrait sur la route maintenant que l'obscurité était tombée, et je sentis que le sujet était clos.

— Et Brittany et Santana ?

— Santana a été la troisième. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il avait espéré qu'elle serait pour moi ce que Sarah était pour lui. (Il leva les yeux au ciel.) Mais je ne l'ai jamais considérée que comme une soeur. Deux ans après, elle a ramené Brittany. Elle chassait – nous habitions les Appalaches, à l'époque – et elle est tombée sur un ours qui s'apprêtait à l'achever. Elle l'a porté sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètres pour le confier à Antony, parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver elle-même. Je commence aujourd'hui seulement à me rendre compte combien ce voyage a dû être éprouvant pour elle.

Me jetant un coup d'œil incisif, il leva nos mains croisées et effleura ma joue de ses doigts.

— Et pourtant, soulignai-je en me détournant de l'insupportable splendeur de ses iris, elle l'a accompli.

— Oui, chuchota-t-il. Quelque chose chez Brittany lui en a donné la force. Ils sont ensemble depuis. Quelquefois, elles vont vivre ailleurs, en couple. Sauf que plus nous prétendons être jeunes, plus il nous est aisé de nous fondre dans un environnement. Forks nous ayant semblé idéal, nous nous sommes tous inscrits au lycée. (Il rit.) J'imagine que, d'ici quelques années, nous serons bons pour célébrer une nouvelle fois leur mariage.

— Rachel et Finn ?

— Rachel est une créature extrêmement rare. Elle a tout comme Brittany développé sa conscience – comme nous l'appelons – seule, sans avoir été guidés par quiconque. Finn appartenait à une autre... famille, _très _différente. Dépressif, il en est partie. Comme moi, Rachel et Brittany possèdent certains dons qui dépassent ceux dont notre espèce est normalement dotée.

— Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens ?

— Rachel a d'autres talents. Elle voit. Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va arriver. Mais c'est très subjectif. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Les événements sont susceptibles d'évoluer au dernier moment.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses prunelles se posèrent brièvement sur moi, si vite que je me demandai si j'avais rêvé.

— Quel genre de choses voit-elle ?

— Finn, par exemple. Elle a su qu'il la cherchait avant même qu'il ne s'en doute lui-même. Elle a aussi vu Antony et notre famille. Alors, ils nous ont rejoints tous les deux. Elle est particulièrement sensible aux non-humains. Ainsi, elle sait toujours quand d'autres individus de notre espèce approchent. Et s'ils représentent une menace.

— Et... vous êtes nombreux ? balbutiai-je, ébahi.

Combien étaient-ils à évoluer parmi nous incognito ?

— Non, pas tant que ça. La majorité ne parvient pas à se stabiliser. Seuls ceux qui, comme nous, ont renoncé à chasser les humains sont capables de vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le nôtre, dans un petit village de l'Alaska. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelque temps, mais nous étions si nombreux que nous avons fini par éveiller les soupçons.

— Et ceux qui... sont différents de vous ?

— Des nomades pour la plupart. Nous avons tous connu ça, à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Comme tout, c'est une vie dont on finit par se lasser. Il arrive que nous en croisions, parce que, en général, les nôtres préfèrent le Nord.

— Pourquoi ?

Nous étions garés devant chez moi, à présent, et Blaine avait arrêté le moteur. La soirée était noire et tranquille, sans lune. La lumière du perron était éteinte – Burt n'était pas encore rentré.

— Tu n'as donc rien remarqué, cet après-midi ? Tu crois que je pourrais arpenter des rues ensoleillées sans provoquer d'accidents ? Si nous avons choisi de nous établir dans la péninsule d'Olympic, un des endroits les plus humides du monde, il y a une bonne raison. Il est tellement agréable de sortir en plein jour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on se lasse de la nuit, à cent ans et quelques.

— C'est de là que sont nées les légendes ?

— Sans doute.

— Et Rachel, elle vient d'une autre famille, comme Finn ?

— Non. Ce qui représente un vrai mystère, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Elle ne sait pas non plus qui l'a créée. Elle s'est réveillée seule. Celui qui l'avait façonnée avait disparu, et aucun d'entre nous ne comprend ni pourquoi ni comment. Si elle n'avait pas eu son don, si elle n'avait pas vu Finn et Antony, elle serait probablement devenue une vraie sauvageonne.

Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer, et j'avais encore tant de questions. À mon grand embarras, mon estomac gronda. J'étais si fasciné que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je mourais de faim.

— Je t'empêche d'aller dîner, s'excusa Blaine.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se nourrir. J'avais oublié.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Voilà qui était plus facile à dire dans la pénombre. Même si ma voix me trahit sûrement, comme elle trahissait à quel point j'étais désespérément épris de lui.

— Tu m'inviterais à entrer ?

— Ça te plairait ?

J'avais du mal à envisager cette créature divine assise sur une des pauvres chaises de mon père.

— Oui, si ça ne pose pas de problème.

J'entendis sa portière se refermer en douceur et, presque simultanément, il fut de mon côté, ouvrant galamment la mienne.

— Voilà qui est très humain, le complimentai-je.

— C'est en train de revenir, aucun doute.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au perron, tellement silencieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier s'il était là. Dans l'obscurité, il paraissait bien plus normal. Toujours aussi pâle et divinement beau, mais sans que sa peau ne scintillât de manière fantastique. Il atteignit la porte avant moi et l'ouvrit. Interloqué, je m'arrêtai net.

— Le verrou n'était pas tiré ?

— Si. J'ai utilisé la clé cachée sous l'avant-toit.

J'entrai, allumai la lampe du porche et me tournai vers lui, soupçonneux. J'étais certaine de n'avoir jamais mentionné devant lui cette clé de réserve.

— J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, se justifia-t-il.

— Tu m'as espionné ?

Je ne réussis pas cependant à insuffler à mon ton la colère nécessaire. En vérité, j'étais flatté.

— À quoi occuper mes nuits, sinon ?

L'insolent ! Laissant tomber pour le moment, je gagnai la cuisine. Il m'y précéda en vieil habitué et s'assit sur la chaise même où j'avais essayé de l'imaginer. J'eus du mal à ne pas béer d'hébétude. Aussi, je me concentrai sur la préparation de mon repas – une part des lasagnes de la veille que je réchauffai au micro-ondes. La cuisine ne tarda pas à embaumer la tomate et l'origan. Sans quitter des yeux l'assiette qui tournait dans le four, je décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

— C'est arrivé souvent ?

— Pardon ?

Visiblement, je l'avais tiré de ses réflexions.

— Combien de fois es-tu venu ici ? répétai-je en évitant toujours de le regarder.

— Je te rends visite presque toutes les nuits.

— Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je en virevoltant sur place.

— Tu es très intéressant quand tu dors. Tu parles.

— Nom d'un chien !

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et m'agrippai au comptoir. Je savais que je marmonnais dans mon sommeil, bien sûr ; ma mère m'avait suffisamment embêté avec ça. Mais je n'avais pas songé à m'inquiéter de cette particularité.

— Tu es très en colère ? me demanda-t-il, aussitôt ennuyé.

— Ça dépend !

— De quoi ?

— De ce que tu as entendu, tiens !

Immédiatement, sans bruit, il fut à mon côté et s'empara de mes mains avec douceur.

— Ne t'en fais pas, susurra-t-il en montant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. (Embarrassé, je me détournai.) Ta mère te manque, tu t'inquiètes à son sujet. Et le bruit de la pluie t'énerve. Au début, tu parlais souvent de chez toi, là-bas, c'est moins le cas, à présent. Une fois, tu as dit : « C'est trop vert ! »

Il sourit, désamorçant mon sentiment d'humiliation.

— Quoi d'autre ? insistai-je.

— Tu as prononcé mon prénom, admit-il, conscient de la réponse que je guettais.

— Beaucoup ? soupirai-je, vaincu.

— C'est combien pour toi, beaucoup ?

— Oh, non !

Je baissai la tête. D'un geste naturel, il m'attira tendrement contre lui.

— Ne sois pas gêné, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Si je savais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. Et je n'en aurais pas honte.

Soudain, des pneus chuintèrent dans l'allée tandis que des phares illuminaient les fenêtres. Je me raidis.

— Est-il nécessaire que ton père sache que je suis là ? s'enquit Blaine.

— Je n'en suis pas certain...

— Une autre fois, alors...

Et je me retrouvai seul.

— Blaine ! chuchotai-je.

J'entendis un petit rire fantomatique, puis plus rien. La clé de Burt tourna dans la serrure.

— Kurt ? appela-t-il.

Ce genre d'habitude m'agaçait – qui d'autre pouvait être à la maison ? Mais maintenant, ce réflexe ne me paraissait plus aussi dingue.

— Je suis ici.

Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas mes accents quelque peu hystériques. J'attrapai mon dîner et m'assis à table juste au moment où il apparaissait. Ses pas lourds résonnaient fort, après les furtifs Blaine.

— Tu peux me préparer la même chose, s'il te plaît ? Je suis épuisé.

S'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise de Blaine, il retira ses bottes avec ses pieds. Je m'occupai de son repas tout en avalant le mien – je me brûlai la langue d'ailleurs. J'emplis deux verres de lait pendant que les lasagnes réchauffaient et engloutis le mien pour apaiser le feu de ma bouche. Quand je le reposai, je m'aperçus que ma main tremblait. Burt s'installa – le contraste entre lui et le précédent occupant du siège était comique. Il me remercia pour l'assiette placée devant lui.

— Bonne journée ? lui demandai-je précipitamment.

Je mourais d'envie de me réfugier dans ma chambre.

— Très. Ça mordait bien... Et toi ? Tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

— Non. Il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermé.

— Oui, c'était une journée exceptionnelle.

C'était peu dire, pensai-je. Je terminai mon repas en deux bouchées.

— Tu es pressé ?

Ses capacités d'observation me déstabilisèrent.

— Oui, je suis fatigué. J'ai l'intention de me coucher tôt.

— Tu as l'air tendu.

Pourquoi, pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi attentif justement ce soir-là ?

— Vraiment ?

Un peu mince, comme réponse. Je lavai rapidement ma vaisselle et la mit à égoutter sur un torchon.

— On est samedi soir, s'aventura mon père.

Je l'ignorai.

— Pas de plan pour la soirée ? persista-t-il.

— Non, papa. J'ai juste envie de dormir.

— Les garçons du coin ne sont pas ton genre, hein ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter, bien que son ton fût suspicieux.

— Je n'en ai pas encore repéré un seul.

— Et ce Noah Puckerman ? Tu disais qu'il était sympa.

— Ce n'est qu'un ami, papa.

— De toute façon, tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Tu auras tout le temps d'en chercher un à la fac.

Le rêve de tout père, que son fils ait quitté la maison avant que ses hormones ne se mettent à la travailler.

— C'est ça, lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

— Bonne nuit, chéri.

À n'en pas douter, il allait tendre l'oreille toute la soirée, histoire de vérifier que je ne faisais pas le mur.

— À demain.

Ou plus tôt, des fois qu'il lui vienne à l'idée de s'assurer au beau milieu de la nuit que j'étais dans mon lit.

Je montai pesamment les marches afin de le convaincre que j'étais épuisé et fermai ma porte suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende avant de foncer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris en grand et me penchai dehors, scrutant l'obscurité et le couvert impénétrable des arbres.

— Blaine ? chuchotai-je en ayant l'impression d'être complètement idiot.

Un rire étouffé me parvint dans mon dos. Je me retournai d'un bond en portant un poing sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri de terreur. Radieux, il était allongé en travers de mon lit, mains derrière la tête, pieds dans le vide – la décontraction incarnée. Le cœur battant, je me laissai glisser sur le sol.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en essayant de cacher son amusement.

— Donne-moi une minute, le temps que mon cœur reparte.

Il s'assit, lentement pour ne pas m'affoler une deuxième fois, puis se pencha, tendit ses longs bras et me releva en m'attrapant sous les aisselles, comme avec un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Il m'aida à m'asseoir près de lui.

— Là, murmura-t-il en posant une main froide sur la mienne. Comment va ton cœur ?

Son rire silencieux secoua le lit. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, tous deux à l'écoute de mon pouls qui se calmait. L'idée qu'un garçon hantait ma chambre alors que mon père était à la maison me traversa l'esprit – je la chassai immédiatement.

— M'accorderais-tu quelques instants d'humanité ?

— Mais certainement, assura-t-il avec un grand geste du bras.

— N'en profite pas pour filer !

— À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Sur quoi, il prétendit devenir statue. Sautant sur mes pieds, je récupérai mon pyjama (par terre) et ma trousse de toilette (sur le bureau). Sans allumer, je me glissai sur le palier en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me brossai férocement les dents, tâchant d'être à la fois appliqué et rapide. En revanche, je m'attardai sous la douche, désireux de profiter au maximum des bienfaits de l'eau chaude. Peu à peu, les muscles de mon dos se détendirent, et ma respiration se calma. L'odeur familière de mon shampooing me donna le sentiment que je pouvais être la même que ce matin-là. Je m'interdis de penser à Blaine assis dans ma chambre, parce que ça m'aurait obligé à reprendre à zéro mes exercices de relaxation. Lorsque vint le moment où je dus me résigner à sortir, je coupai l'eau et me séchai prestement, reprise par un sentiment d'urgence. J'enfilai mon T-shirt troué et mon pantalon de survêtement gris. Trop tard pour regretter de ne pas avoir emporté le pyjama en soie bleu nuit offert par ma mère deux ans plus tôt. Il se trouvait quelque part dans un tiroir à Phoenix, avec ses étiquettes.

Je démêlai mes cheveux en vitesse, jetai la serviette de bain dans le panier à linge sale, ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice dans ma trousse de toilette, et me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée pour que Burt voie bien que j'étais prêt à me coucher.

— Bonne nuit, papa.

— Bonne nuit, Kurt.

Il parut surpris par mon apparition. Si ça lui évitait de venir m'espionner dans la nuit, tant mieux. Je grimpai les marches deux à deux sans faire de bruit et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre. Blaine n'avait pas bougé, Adonis perché sur ma housse de couette délavée. Je souris, et ses lèvres tressaillirent, la statue reprenant vie. Il me jaugea, et ni le vieux T-shirt ni ma coiffure sommaire ne lui échappèrent.

— Très joli, commenta-t-il.

Je lui adressai une grimace.

— Non, vraiment, ça te va très bien.

— Merci.

Je retournai m'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui, yeux baissés sur les dessins du plancher.

— Pourquoi ce manège ? me demanda Blaine.

— Je soupçonne Burt de croire que je vais m'éclipser en douce.

— Oh. Pourquoi ?

Comme s'il ne devinait pas ce qui traversait l'esprit de mon père mieux que moi.

— Apparemment, il m'a trouvé un peu surexcité.

Il prit mon menton dans sa paume, me dévisagea.

— En fait, tu es tout rose.

Il approcha son visage du mien, colla sa joue fraîche contre ma peau. Je restai parfaitement immobile.

— Mmmm, soupira-t-il d'aise.

Il m'était très ardu de penser à une question cohérente quand il me touchait, et il me fallut une bonne minute de concentration pour entamer la conversation.

— Ça semble... beaucoup plus facile pour toi, maintenant, d'être en ma compagnie.

— C'est l'impression que je te donne ? murmura-t-il, son nez glissant le long de ma mâchoire.

Sa main, aussi légère qu'un papillon, caressa ma nuque pendant que ses lèvres effleurer le creux de mon oreille.

— Beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile, précisai-je, haletant.

— Mmm...

— Je me demandais...

Mais ses doigts qui chatouillaient ma clavicule me firent perdre le fil, et je m'interrompis.

— Oui, souffla-t-il.

— Comment... ça se fait... à ton avis ?

J'avais balbutié, ce qui m'embarrassa. Je sentis son haleine caresser mon cou tandis qu'il riait.

— On appelle ça la victoire de la raison sur la chair.

Soudain, je reculai. Il se figea. Nous nous contemplâmes prudemment un moment, puis, il se détendit et l'étonnement se dessina sur ses traits.

— Aurais-je mal agi ?

— Non... au contraire. Tu me rends fou.

Il médita cet aveu. Il avait l'air ravi, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

— Vraiment ?

Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage.

— Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse ? persiflai-je.

Il s'esclaffa.

— Je suis agréablement surpris, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il. En cent et quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça... rencontrer une personne avec laquelle j'aurais envie de me comporter... différemment d'avec mes frères et sœurs. Et découvrir, même si tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas si nul... avec toi...

— Tu excelles dans tous les domaines.

Il l'admit avec un haussement d'épaules, et nous rîmes sans bruit.

— Comment ça peut déjà être aussi aisé ? persistai-je. Cet après-midi...

— Ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste que, tout à l'heure, j'étais... indécis. Désolé, je suis impardonnable de m'être comporté ainsi.

— Pardonné.

— Merci. Vois-tu, je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez fort. Et tant que subsistait la possibilité que je sois... dépassé, je suis resté... sur mes gardes. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé que j'en étais capable, qu'il était impossible que... que jamais je ne...

C'était la première fois que je le voyais avoir autant de mal avec les mots. C'était tellement... humain.

— Donc, conclus-je, il n'y a plus de risque ?

— La victoire de la raison sur la chair, répéta-t-il en souriant, ses dents luisant même dans le noir.

— Dis donc, c'était drôlement facile.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il éclata d'un rire silencieux mais plein d'exubérance.

— Parle pour toi ! rectifia-t-il en effleurant mon nez du bout des doigts avant de reprendre soudain son sérieux. Je fais des efforts. Si ça devait devenir... trop dur, je suis presque sûr que j'arriverais à partir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre évoquer ce sujet.

— Et demain ne sera pas aussi aisé, continua-t-il. J'ai respiré ton odeur toute la journée, et j'y suis devenu moins sensible. Que je m'éloigne de toi pendant un moment, et je devrais recommencer. Mais pas à zéro, me semble-t-il.

— Alors, ne t'éloigne pas, répondis-je, incapable de dissimuler mon désir.

— D'accord ! plaisanta-t-il. Qu'on amène les fers, je serai ton prisonnier.

Ce furent ses mains pourtant qui se fermèrent comme des menottes autour de mes poignets, tandis que son doux rire musical résonnait une fois encore. Il avait plus ri ce soir que durant tous les moments réunis que j'avais passés avec lui.

— Tu as l'air plus... optimiste que d'habitude.

— N'est-il pas censé en être ainsi ? Le bonheur des premières amours et tout le toutim. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, cette différence entre lire quelque chose, le voir en peinture et l'expérimenter ?

— Très. Le vivre est plus puissant que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

— La jalousie, par exemple. (Les mots lui venaient librement, à présent, et je devais me concentrer pour n'en laisser échapper aucun.) J'ai lu des dizaines de milliers de pages là-dessus, j'ai vu des acteurs la jouer dans des milliers de pièces et de films. Je croyais l'avoir plutôt bien comprise. Pourtant, elle m'a déstabilisé. (Il grimaça.) Te souviens-tu du jour où Puck t'a invité au bal ?

Je hochai la tête, bien que je me le rappelasse pour une autre raison.

— Celui où tu as recommencé à m'adresser la parole.

— J'ai été déconcerté par l'élan de colère, de furie presque, que j'ai ressenti et, d'abord, je ne l'ai pas identifié pour ce que c'était. J'ai été encore plus exaspéré que d'ordinaire de ne pas savoir ce que tu pensais ni pourquoi tu l'éconduisais. Était-ce pour préserver ton amitié avec Quinn ? Ou parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'avais aucun droit de m'en inquiéter, et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester indifférent. Puis il y a eu l'embouteillage.

Dans l'obscurité, je lui lançai un coup d'œil peu amène, guère amusé.

— J'ai attendu, anxieux plus que de raison, d'entendre ce que tu allais leur dire, de voir tes réactions. J'admets que j'ai été très soulagé en constatant ton agacement. Pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas. Alors, cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je suis venu ici. Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis débattu pour résoudre le conflit entre ce que je savais être bien, moral, et ce que je voulais. J'avais conscience que si je continuais à t'ignorer ou que si je m'en allais pour quelques années, jusqu'à ce que toi, tu sois parti, tu finirais par dire oui à Puck ou à un type comme lui. Ça me rendait malade. Et c'est là (sa voix s'adoucit) que, dans ton sommeil, tu as prononcé mon nom. Si clairement d'abord que j'ai cru t'avoir réveillé. Mais tu t'es retourné dans ton lit, tu l'as marmonné une deuxième fois, puis tu as soupiré. Dans un premier temps, j'en ai été ébranlé, ahuri. Puis j'ai compris que je ne pouvais te fuir plus longtemps.

Il se tut un instant, écoutant sans doute les battements, soudain irréguliers, de mon cœur.

— La jalousie, reprit-il, est une chose étrange. Bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Et tellement irrationnelle ! Tiens, à l'instant, quand Burt t'a questionné sur l'exécrable Noah Puckerman...

— J'aurais dû me douter que tu nous espionnerais, grognai-je.

— Comment voulais-tu qu'il en aille autrement !

— Pourtant, ça te rend jaloux.

— C'est si nouveau. Tu es en train de réveiller l'humain qui est en moi, et tout paraît plus violent parce que neuf.

— Franchement, me moquai-je, que devrais-je dire, moi, après avoir entendu que Santana, la beauté incarnée, t'était destinée ? Brittany ou pas, comment suis-je censé rivaliser avec elle ?

— Il n'y a pas de rivalité qui tienne.

Il m'attira contre son torse, refermant mes mains autour de son dos. Je restai aussi immobile que possible, respirant même avec précaution.

— Je sais, marmonnai-je dans sa peau glacée. C'est bien ça le problème.

— Santana est belle, certes, mais même si elle n'était pas ma sœur ou la compagne de Brittany, elle n'atteindrait jamais le dixième, non, le centième de l'attirance que tu exerces sur moi. Pendant presque un siècle, j'ai fréquenté mon espèce et la tienne en croyant que je me suffisais à moi-même, sans me rendre compte de ce que je cherchais. Et sans rien trouver, parce que tu n'étais pas encore née.

— Ça paraît tellement injuste. Moi, je n'ai pas eu à attendre. Pourquoi est-ce si simple, pour moi ?

— Ce n'est pas faux, plaisanta-t-il. Il faudrait vraiment que je te complique un peu les choses.

Il fit passer mes deux mains dans l'une des siennes et, de sa paume libre, caressa mes cheveux.

— Tu n'as qu'à risquer ta vie à chaque seconde passée avec moi, railla-t-il, ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste à tourner le dos à ta nature, à ton humanité... c'est si peu payer, bien sûr.

— Très peu. Je ne me sens privé de rien.

— Pas encore.

Et sa voix s'emplit brusquement d'un très ancien chagrin. Je voulus me reculer, regarder son visage, mais il me tenait d'une poigne de fer.

— Que...

Tout à coup, son corps se figea, en alerte. Il me relâcha et disparut. Je faillis tomber à la renverse.

— Couche-toi, siffla-t-il.

Je me précipitai sous ma couette et me tournai sur le flanc, comme quand je dormais. La porte grinça, et Burt passa la tête pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. Je respirai de façon égale et appuyée. Une longue minute s'écoula. Je tendais l'oreille, pas très sûr d'avoir entendu le battant se refermer, quand le bras froid de Blaine s'enroula autour de moi, sous les draps. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent mon oreille.

— Tu es un très mauvais acteur, railla-t-il. Autant te prévenir, cette carrière n'est pas pour toi.

— Quel dommage !

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se mit à fredonner une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. On aurait dit une berceuse. Il s'interrompit.

— Veux-tu que je chante pendant que tu t'endors ?

— Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais réussir à dormir pendant que tu es ici !

— Ce serait loin d'être une première.

— Je ne savais pas !

— Puisque tu ne veux pas dormir... commença-t-il, moqueur.

Je cessai de respirer.

— Oui ?

— Que veux-tu faire ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras décidé.

Son haleine fraîche souffla sur mon cou, son nez glissa le long de mon menton, respirant avidement.

— Je croyais que tu étais insensibilisé ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que je résiste au vin que je n'ai pas le droit d'en humer le bouquet. Tu as une odeur très florale, un mélange de lavande et de... freesia. Très appétissant.

— C'est ça. On me le dit tous les jours !

Il rit, puis poussa un soupir.

— J'ai décidé, repris-je. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

— Je t'en prie, pose-moi une question.

Je sélectionnai la plus importante de ma nombreuse liste.

— Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce mode de vie ? Que vous fournissiez autant d'efforts pour combattre votre nature me dépasse. Attention, ça ne signifie pas que j'en suis mécontent, au contraire. Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez.

Il hésita avant de répondre.

— C'est une bonne question, et tu n'es pas le premier à me la poser. Ceux de notre espèce qui sont satisfaits de leur sort s'interrogent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été... façonnés selon un certain modèle que nous n'avons pas le droit de désirer nous élever, dépasser les frontières d'un destin qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu, essayer de retenir un maximum de notre humanité perdue.

Je ne réagis pas, à la fois fasciné et un peu effrayé.

— Tu dors ? chuchota-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

— Non.

— C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

— Rêve !

— Quoi d'autre, alors ?

— Pourquoi peux-tu lire dans les pensées des autres, toi seulement ? Et Rachel prévoir le futur ?

— Nous l'ignorons. Antony a une hypothèse... Il croit que tous nous apportons nos caractéristiques humaines les plus fortes dans notre seconde vie, où elles s'amplifient, à l'instar de notre esprit et de nos sens. D'après lui, je dois avoir été très sensible aux gens qui m'entouraient. Et Rachel aurait eu un don de prémonition.

— Qu'a-t-il apporté, lui ? Et les autres ?

— Antony, sa compassion. Sarah, son aptitude à aimer passionnément, Finn, sa force, Santana, sa... ténacité. À moins que tu appelles ça de l'obstination, précisa-t-il en riant. Brittany est très intéressante. Elle était plutôt charismatique, dans sa première vie, capable d'influencer ses proches pour qu'ils voient les choses à sa façon. Aujourd'hui, elle arrive à manipuler les émotions des gens alentour. Elle calme une pièce de gens en colère par exemple ou, à l'inverse, stimule une foule léthargique. C'est un don très subtil.

Je méditai cette incroyable information pour la digérer. Lui attendit patiemment.

— Où tout a commencé ? demandai-je. Antony t'a transformé, mais quelqu'un doit s'être occupé de lui avant ça, et ainsi de suite.

— Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? Évolution ? Création ? Serait-il impossible que nous ayons évolué comme les autres espèces, prédateurs et proies ? Ou si tu doutes que ce monde a surgi de lui-même, ce qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter moi aussi, est-il si dur de croire que la même force qui a créé le délicat ange de mer et le requin, le bébé pingouin et la baleine tueuse ait créé nos deux espèces en parallèle ?

— Soyons clairs : je suis le bébé pingouin, c'est ça ?

— Oui !

Il rit, et quelque chose frôla mes cheveux – ses lèvres ? J'aurais voulu me tourner vers lui pour le vérifier, mais je devais être sage. Inutile de lui rendre la situation plus ardue.

— Tu es prêt à dormir ou tu as d'autres questions ?

— Juste une ou deux millions.

— Nous avons demain, après-demain et tous les jours qui suivront...

Je souris, euphorique rien qu'à l'idée.

— Es-tu certain que tu ne te seras pas évanoui au matin ? Tu es un être mythique, après tout.

— Je ne te quitterai pas.

Sa voix contenait le sceau d'une promesse.

— Juste une dernière, alors...

Puis je rougis. L'obscurité ne me fut d'aucune utilité, car je suis sûre qu'il sentit ma peau s'enflammer.

— Quoi ?

— Oublie. J'ai changé d'avis.

— Kurt, tu peux demander ce que tu veux.

Je ne répondis pas.

— Je ne cesse d'espérer que de ne pas lire tes pensées finira par être moins frustrant, gémit-il, mais c'est de pis en pis.

— Je suis bien content que tu n'y arrives pas. C'est déjà assez pénible que tu m'espionnes quand je divague en dormant.

— S'il te plaît... me supplia-t-il avec des accents si persuasifs, si irrésistibles.

Je secouai la tête.

— Si tu te tais, j'en serai réduit à supposer que c'est encore pire que ça ne l'est. Je t'en prie.

Une fois encore, ces intonations ahurissantes de séduction.

— Eh bien...

— Oui ?

— Tu as dit que Santana et Brittany se marieraient bientôt. Est-ce que... ce mariage... représente la même chose que pour les humains ?

Il éclata de rire.

— C'est donc ça que tu as en tête ?

Je me tortillai, gêné.

— Oui, je suppose que c'est équivalent. Encore une fois, la plupart de ces désirs humains sont en nous, seulement cachés par des désirs plus puissants.

— Oh.

— Ta curiosité avait-elle un but précis ?

— Je me demandais juste... à propos de toi et moi... un jour...

Aussitôt, il retrouva son sérieux. Je le sus en sentant son corps se figer. Automatiquement, je cessai de bouger moi aussi.

— Je ne crois pas que ce... que ça serait possible pour nous.

— Parce que... cette intimité serait trop difficile à supporter pour toi ?

— Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Tu es si doux, si fragile. Je dois sans arrêt veiller à mes actes pour ne pas te faire du mal. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, Kurt, par accident.

Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure. Il posa sa paume glacée contre ma joue.

— Si je me précipitais, ou si, le temps d'une seconde, mon attention se relâchait, je pourrais, en touchant ton visage, t'écraser le cerveau par mégarde. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es susceptible d'être brisé. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais le droit de perdre le contrôle en ta présence.

Il guetta une réponse. Comme je me taisais, il s'inquiéta.

— Je te fais peur ?

— Non, pas du tout.

Ça parut le soulager.

— Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, avoua-t-il, d'un ton redevenu léger. As-tu déjà...

Il s'interrompit, suggestif.

— Bien sûr que non ! protestai-je en m'empourprant. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça pour personne, même de loin.

— Je sais. Mais je connais les pensées des autres. L'amour et le désir ne vont pas toujours ensemble.

— Pour moi, si. Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie, soupirai-je.

— Très bien. Nous avons au moins une chose en commun.

Il sembla satisfait.

— Tes instincts humains... Et zut ! Est-ce que tu me trouves un tout petit peu attirant de ce point de vue-là ?

Il rigola et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas un humain, mais je suis un homme, m'assura-t-il.

Un bâillement m'échappa.

— J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver.

— Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

— Non !

Il étouffa un rire puis se remit à fredonner la même berceuse. Sa voix d'archange envoûtait mes tympans. Plus fatigué que je ne pensais l'être, épuisé par cette longue journée de tension mentale et émotionnelle, je sombrai dans le sommeil, enlacé par ses bras froids.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! à demain ^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Hello tout le monde et voilà le chapitre 15 ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ) j'espère juste quelle continuerons.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

La lumière sourde d'une nouvelle journée de grisaille finit par me réveiller. Je restai allongé, bras sur les yeux, patraque, hébété. Quelque chose, un rêve qui essayait de resurgir, se débattait aux confins de ma conscience. Je gémis et roulai sur le flanc, priant pour que le sommeil revînt. Puis le souvenir du jour précédent s'imposa à moi.

— Oh !

Je m'assis avec une telle brusquerie que la tête me tourna.

— Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de corneilles... mais ça me plaît bien.

Sa voix sereine émanait du rocking-chair.

— Blaine ! Tu es resté !

Enthousiaste, je courus sans réfléchir me jeter sur ses genoux. À l'instant où mon cerveau rattrapait mon corps, je me figeai, ahuri par ma fougue incontrôlé. Je le regardai timidement, craignant d'avoir enfreint les limites. Par bonheur, il s'esclaffa.

— Évidemment !

Quoiqu'un peu surpris, il paraissait heureux de mon ardeur. Ses mains me caressaient le dos. Je posai délicatement ma tête sur son épaule, humant l'odeur de sa peau.

— J'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

— Tu n'as pas assez d'imagination pour ça, me taquina-t-il.

— Bon sang ! Burt ! me rappelai-je soudain.

Avec la même spontanéité, je me relevai d'un bond et fonçai sur la porte.

— Il est parti il y a une heure, m'annonça Blaine. Après avoir rebranché les fils de ta batterie, suis-je obligé de préciser. J'avoue être déçu. Cela seul suffirait donc à t'empêcher de filer ?

Je méditai cette question sans bouger. Je mourais d'envie de retourner vers lui, mais j'avais peur d'avoir mauvaise haleine.

— D'habitude, tu es plus vive que ça, le matin, remarqua-t-il.

Il me tendit les bras en une invitation presque irrésistible.

— J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle minute d'humanité, avouai-je.

— J'attendrai donc.

Je sautillai jusqu'à la salle de bains, me reconnaissant à peine. J'étais un étranger, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le visage dans le miroir était celui d'une autre – yeux trop brillants, taches rouges fiévreuses sur les joues. Après m'être brossé les dents, coiffé un tant soit peu ma tignasse. Je m'aspergeai d'eau froide et m'appliquai à respirer normalement, sans résultat notoire. C'est en courant à moitié que je regagnai ma chambre. Sa présence me fit l'effet d'un miracle. Ses bras tendus n'avaient pas bougé, et mon cœur se mit à battre follement.

— Enfin là, murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Il me berça un moment en silence, puis je m'aperçus qu'il s'était changé et que ses cheveux étaient coiffés.

— Tu as osé me quitter ? l'accusai-je en effleurant le col de sa chemise propre.

— Je ne pouvais décemment pas garder les vêtements d'hier ! Qu'auraient pensé les voisins ?

Je me mis à bouder.

— Tu étais profondément endormi. Je n'ai rien loupé. Tu avais déjà parlé, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

— Qu'ai-je dit ? grognai-je.

— Que tu m'aimais.

Ses yeux dorés étaient très doux.

— Ce n'est pas un scoop.

— C'était plaisant à entendre quand même.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule.

— Je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

— Tu es ma vie, désormais, répondit-il tout simplement.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour l'instant. Nous nous balançâmes dans le rocking-chair jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit devenue plus vive.

— C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, finit-il par décréter avec décontraction – pour me prouver, j'en suis certain, qu'il n'oubliait pas mes faiblesses humaines.

Je m'attrapai la gorge à deux mains en le contemplant avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il parut choqué.

— Je blague, rigolai-je. Toi qui prétendais que je ne savais pas jouer la comédie.

— Ce n'était pas drôle, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, dégoûté.

— Ça l'était, et tu le sais.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'examiner attentivement ses iris, histoire de vérifier qu'il me pardonnait. C'était le cas, apparemment.

— Faut-il que je reformule ? demanda-t-il. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner pour les humains.

— Très bien.

Il me jeta par-dessus son épaule de pierre, gentiment mais si vivement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Malgré mes protestations, il me porta au rez-de-chaussée et m'assit de force sur une chaise. La cuisine était claire, joyeuse, comme contaminée par mon humeur folâtre.

— Qu'y a-t-il à manger ?

Ma question le désarçonna, et son front marmoréen se plissa.

— Euh... je ne sais pas. De quoi as-tu envie ?

— T'inquiète ! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Observe un peu comment je chasse.

Sautant sur mes pieds, je pris un bol et la boîte de céréales. Je sentis qu'il suivait chacun de mes gestes, tandis que je versais le lait et attrapais une cuiller. Je posai le tout sur la table puis m'interrompis.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? demandai-je par politesse.

— Mange, Kurt ! rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je m'installai et attaquai mon repas tout en l'examinant. Il m'observait de près, ce qui m'embarrassa. Je déglutis et relançai la conversation, histoire de le distraire.

— C'est quoi le programme, aujourd'hui ?

— Voyons...

Il médita soigneusement sa réponse.

— Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille ?

Je faillis m'étrangler.

— Ça t'effraie ?

Il semblait l'espérer.

— Oui, reconnus-je.

Impossible de nier, il le lisait dans mes yeux.

— Ne t'en fais pas, se moqua-t-il, je te protégerai.

— Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. J'ai peur qu'ils... ne m'apprécient pas. Ne risquent-ils pas d'être surpris que tu ramènes quelqu'un... comme moi... à la maison ? Savent-ils que je suis au courant ?

— Oh, on ne peut rien leur cacher, lança-t-il, sarcastique. Hier, ils pariaient sur les chances que tu avais de revenir vivant. C'étaient à six voix contre celle de Rachel. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près impossible, entre moi qui intercepte les pensées et Rachel qui devine l'avenir.

— Sans parler de Brittany, qui doit être capable de te donner l'impression qu'il serait tellement agréable et confortable de lui raconter tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

— Tu es décidément très attentif !

— On me l'a déjà dit. Alors, Rachel m'a-t-elle vue rentrer ?

Son étrange réaction m'intrigua.

— Quelque chose comme ça, marmonna-t-il, gêné, en détournant les yeux. C'est bon ? ajouta-t-il, taquin. Franchement, ça n'a pas l'air très appétissant.

— Eh bien, ça ne vaut pas le grizzli irritable.

Il rougit, mais je l'ignorai. Je me demandais pourquoi il s'était dérobé lorsque j'avais mentionné Rachel. Je me dépêchai de terminer mes céréales tout en m'interrogeant. Lui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, Apollon statufié une fois encore, perdu dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Puis il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia de son sourire époustouflant.

— Tu devrais aussi me présenter à ton père, hasarda-t-il.

— Il te connaît déjà, lui rappelai-je.

— Pas comme ton petit ami.

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

— Ce n'est pas la coutume ?

— Aucune idée.

Mon expérience en la matière était des plus limitées. Non que les règles usuelles s'appliquassent dans le cas présent.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, repris-je. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que... Personne ne te force à jouer le jeu.

— Je ne joue pas.

Repoussant les céréales sur le pourtour du bol, je me mordis les lèvres.

— Diras-tu à Burt que je suis le garçon avec lequel tu sors, oui ou non ? insista-t-il.

— Car c'est ce que tu es ?

Je m'efforçai de balayer mes craintes à la seule perspective de Blaine, de Burt et du mot petit copain dans la même pièce.

— J'admets que c'est une acception un peu large du mot garçon.

— J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça, avouai-je en fixant la table.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons obligés de lui donner les détails les plus sanglants. Mais il va falloir lui expliquer pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec toi, ajouta-t-il en me soulevant le menton d'un doigt froid par-dessus la table. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Chef Hummel prenne des mesures de coercition à mon encontre.

— Seras-tu là ? demandai-je, soudain inquiet. Seras-tu vraiment là ? Toujours ?

— Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

— Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi. Jamais !

Il contourna la table et, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, me frôla la joue. Son expression était insondable.

— Ça t'embête ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me scruter pendant très longtemps.

— Tu as terminé ? finit-il par dire.

— Oui.

— Va t'habiller. Je t'attends ici.

J'eus du mal à décider quoi porter. À mon humble avis, il n'existait sûrement pas de livres de bienséance détaillant comment se vêtir lorsque votre vampire de petit ami tient à vous présenter à ses vampires de parents. Vampires – ça me faisait du bien d'oser penser ce mot. J'étais conscient de l'éviter constamment, exprès.

Au bout du compte, je mis slim assez serré qui me mettait un tant soit peu en valeur, et une chemine bleu marine sur lequel il m'avait un jour complimenté. Un rapide examen dans le miroir confirma que dompter mes cheveux serait vraiment compliqué, je les coiffa en l'air en prenant garde à ne laisser aucune mèche s'échappée.

— Ça y est, criai-je en dégringolant les marches, je suis à peu près décent.

Il était assis au pied de l'escalier, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, et je lui rentrai dedans de plein fouet. Il m'empêcha de tomber, me tenant à une distance prudente avant, brusquement, de m'attirer contre lui.

— Encore une fois, tu as tout faux, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Tu es scandaleusement indécent. Aucun homme ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi tentant, c'est injuste.

— Comment ça, tentant ? Je peux me changer...

— Tu es absurde, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il appuya délicatement ses lèvres glacées contre mon front, et la pièce se mit à tourner. L'arôme de son haleine me privait de tous mes moyens.

— Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je t'explique pourquoi tu me tentes ?

Question de pure rhétorique. Ses doigts caressaient mon dos, sa respiration était plus hachée. Lentement, sa bouche entrouverte effleura la mienne pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Alors, je m'écroulai.

— Kurt ? s'écria-t-il, inquiet, en me rattrapant.

— Tu... m'as... fait... tomber... dans les pommes.

— Mais comment faut-il que je me comporte ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Hier, quand je t'ai embrassé, tu m'as carrément attaqué. Aujourd'hui, tu t'évanouis.

J'eus un rire faible. Pris de vertige, je me laissai aller dans ses bras.

— Apparemment, tu vas devoir réviser ta théorie sur mon excellence dans tous les domaines...

— Ne te dénigre pas. Tu es trop habile, c'est ça le problème. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop habile.

— Tu ne vas pas être malade, hein ?

— Non. Ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois. Je crois juste que j'ai oublié de respirer.

— Tu n'es pas en état de sortir.

— Je vais bien. De toute façon, ta famille va me prendre pour un fou, alors, quelle importance ?

Il me contempla un moment.

— J'ai un faible pour la manière dont la couleur de ce chemisier s'accorde à ta peau, lança-t-il de façon inattendue.

Rougissant de plaisir, je détournai les yeux.

— Écoute, je m'escrime à éviter de réfléchir à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Alors, pourrions-nous y aller, maintenant ?

— Tu t'angoisses non parce que tu vas mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampires, mais parce que tu as peur que ces vampires te rejettent, c'est ça ?

— Exactement, ripostai-je en cachant ma surprise de l'avoir entendu utiliser le mot avec tant de facilité.

— Tu es incroyable, conclut-il en secouant le menton.

Au volant de ma camionnette, il me conduisit en dehors de la ville, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il habitait. Nous franchîmes le pont qui enjambait la rivière Calawah, empruntant la route qui serpentait vers le nord. Les maisons étaient de plus en plus rares et imposantes, puis elles disparurent complètement, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la forêt embrumée. J'hésitai entre l'interroger et prendre mon mal en patience, lorsqu'il bifurqua soudain dans un chemin de terre. Aucun panneau n'indiquait son existence, et il était à peine visible parmi les fougères. Les bois débordaient de part et d'autre, ne laissant deviner l'allée sinueuse que sur quelques mètres. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, les arbres s'éclaircirent, et nous débouchâmes sur une petite prairie – à moins qu'il ne s'agît d'une vaste pelouse. Pour autant, la pénombre mélancolique de la forêt persistait, car six cèdres séculaires ombrageaient entièrement l'endroit de leurs ramures majestueuses. Les branches protectrices s'étendaient jusqu'aux murs de la maison qui s'élevait au milieu d'eux, rendant inutile la grande loggia qui ceignait le premier étage.

J'ignore ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Certainement pas à ça. La villa était sans âge, élégante, sans doute centenaire. D'un blanc un peu fané, comportant trois niveaux, rectangulaire, elle avait des proportions harmonieuses. Les portes et fenêtres étaient d'origine ou avaient été l'objet d'une habile restauration. Il n'y avait aucune voiture en vue, hormis la mienne. J'entendais la rivière, cachée par la forêt obscure.

— Dis donc !

— Elle te plaît ?

— Elle... ne manque pas de charme.

S'esclaffant, il remit une de mes mèches.

— Prêt ?

— Pas le moins du monde, tentai-je de plaisanter. Allons-y.

Mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge, et je lissai ma chemise d'un geste nerveux.

— Tu es magnifique, me lança Blaine en prenant ma main sans même y réfléchir.

Nous traversâmes l'ombre profonde jusqu'au porche. J'étais tendu, et Blaine le savait ; son pouce traçait des cercles tendres sur le dos de ma main.

Il me tint la porte.

L'intérieur se révéla encore plus surprenant, moins classique que l'extérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était très clair, très ouvert, immense. Il avait dû y avoir plusieurs pièces, mais on avait abattu les murs pratiquement partout afin de créer un espace gigantesque. À l'arrière, la façade sud avait été entièrement remplacée par des vitres et, au-delà des cèdres, la pelouse nue s'étendait jusqu'à la rivière. Un colossal escalier à révolution dominait l'ouest de la salle. Les parois, les hauts plafonds à poutres apparentes, les planchers et les tapis moelleux couvraient toute la palette des blancs. À gauche, sur une estrade supportant un spectaculaire piano à queue, nous attendaient les parents de Blaine.

J'avais déjà rencontré le docteur Anderson, naturellement. Ça ne m'empêcha pas cependant d'être une nouvelle fois frappé par sa jeunesse et son insolente vénusté. À côté de lui se tenait celle qui devait être Sarah, la seule de la famille que je n'avais pas encore vue. Elle avait la même splendeur pâle que les autres. Quelque chose dans son visage en forme de cœur et les douces boucles caramel de ses cheveux me fit penser aux ingénues des films muets d'autrefois. Elle était mince, plus petite mais moins anguleuse que le reste de la famille. Lui comme elle étaient vêtus sans apprêts de vêtements clairs qui s'harmonisaient avec la décoration intérieure. Malgré leur sourire accueillant, ils ne vinrent pas à ma rencontre. J'imagine qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'effrayer.

— Antony, Sarah, je vous présente Kurt, lança Blaine en brisant le silence.

— Sois le bienvenu, Kurt, me dit Antony en avançant à pas mesurés.

Il tendit une main timide, et je m'approchai pour la serrer.

— Ravie de vous revoir, docteur Anderson.

— Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Antony.

— Entendu, répondis-je, enchanté.

Ma soudaine confiance en moi m'étonna, et je perçus aussi le soulagement de Blaine. Se mêlant à nous, Sarah me donna à son tour une poignée de main. Sa prise froide et marmoréenne ne me surprit pas.

— Heureuse de te connaître, dit-elle, apparemment sincère.

— Où sont Rachel et Brittany ? demanda Blaine.

Au même instant, ces dernières surgirent en haut du vaste escalier.

— Hé, Blaine ! le héla Rachel, radieuse.

Elle dévala les marches, avant de s'arrêter gracieusement devant moi. Ses parents parurent inquiets de sa vivacité, mais son attitude me plut. Elle était si... naturelle.

— Salut, Kurt !

Rachel plongea en avant et embrassa ma joue, ce qui eut le don de transformer en hébétude la réserve d'Antony et de Sarah. Moi aussi, j'étais étonné, bien que content qu'elle parût m'accepter entièrement. En revanche, je fus ébranlé en sentant Blaine se raidir. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil – son expression était indéchiffrable.

— Tu sens très bon, ajouta-t-elle à mon plus grand embarras, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué.

Il y eut un bref silence gêné, puis Brittany, grande et léonine, nous rejoignit d'un bond. Je me détendis tout à coup, à l'aise en dépit du lieu où je me trouvais. Blaine sourcilla en direction de sa sœur, et le don de celui-ci me revint à l'esprit.

— Bonjour, Kurt, me salua-t-il.

Elle gardait ses distances et ne me tendit pas la main, pourtant on ne pouvait qu'être bien en sa présence.

— Bonjour, Brittany, répondis-je, intimidé. Je suis très content de vous rencontrer, ajoutai-je à la cantonade. Vous avez une très belle maison.

— Merci, dit Sarah. Nous sommes enchantés que tu sois venu.

Elle était chaleureuse, et je compris qu'elle me trouvait courageux. Je m'aperçus aussi que ni Santana ni Finn n'étaient là et me rappelai les dénégations par trop innocentes de Blaine lorsque je lui avais demandé si ses frères et sœurs ne m'aimaient pas. Antony me tira de mes réflexions. Il contemplait Blaine de manière éloquente et intense. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Blaine hocher une fois la tête.

Par politesse, je détournai le regard pour m'attarder sur le splendide piano de concert. J'avais eu, enfant, le rêve d'acheter un de ces instruments à ma mère, si je gagnais un jour au loto. Elle n'était pas très douée, ne jouait que pour elle-même sur notre piano droit d'occasion, mais j'adorais ces instants. Heureuse et concentrée, elle me donnait l'impression d'être une personne nouvelle et mystérieuse, quelqu'un d'autre que le personnage de mère que je tenais pour acquis. Bien sûr, elle m'avait inscrit à des leçons. Comme la plupart des enfants, je m'étais plainte jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'autorise à abandonner. Sarah remarqua mon intérêt.

— Tu joues ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas du tout. C'est un merveilleux instrument. Il est à vous ?

— Non, rit-elle. Blaine ne t'a pas dit qu'il était musicien ?

— Jamais, affirmai-je en fusillant l'intéressé des yeux. Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'imagine.

Sarah parut décontenancée.

— Blaine réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, non ? expliquai-je.

Brittany ricana, et Sarah dévisagea son fils d'un air de reproche.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas fanfaronné, le morigéna-t-elle, ce n'est pas très élégant.

— Juste un peu, riposta-t-il gaiement.

Il s'esclaffa sans retenue, et sa mère s'adoucit, presque complice, fière.

— En réalité, il a été trop modeste, intervins-je.

— Eh bien, joue donc pour Kurt, Blaine, l'encouragea Sarah.

— Tu viens juste de dire que fanfaronner était mal élevé.

— J'aimerais t'écouter, insistai-je.

— Affaire conclue, décréta alors Sarah en le poussant en direction de l'estrade.

Il m'entraîna avec lui, allant jusqu'à m'inviter à m'asseoir sur le tabouret à son côté. Avant de se tourner vers le clavier, il m'adressa une grimace exaspérée. Puis ses doigts voletèrent sur l'ivoire, et un morceau envahit la pièce, si complexe et foisonnant qu'on avait du mal à croire que deux mains seulement jouaient. J'en béai d'ahurissement. Derrière moi, de petits rires accueillirent ma réaction. Sans s'arrêter ni donner l'impression d'un quelconque effort, Blaine me lança un clin d'oeil.

— Tu aimes ?

— C'est toi qui l'as écrit ? m'exclamai-je, interdit.

— Oui. C'est le préféré de Sarah.

Fermant les yeux, je secouai la tête.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— À côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement insignifiant.

La musique ralentit et se transforma en mélodie plus douce. À ma grande surprise, je reconnus, derrière la profusion de notes, le thème de la berceuse qu'il m'avait chanté.

— C'est toi qui as inspiré celui-ci, chuchota-t-il.

La composition devint infiniment tendre. J'étais muet de stupeur.

— Ils t'aiment bien, tu sais, continua Blaine sur le ton de la conversation. Sarah, surtout.

Je me retournai brièvement, la pièce était vide.

— Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

— Un moyen très discret de nous donner un peu d'intimité, je suppose.

— Eux peut-être, soupirai-je. Restent Santana et Finn...

Il se renfrogna.

— Ne t'occupe pas de Santana, elle s'y fera.

— Et Finn ? persistai-je, sceptique.

— Oh, il pense que je suis fou, mais tu ne lui poses aucun problème. Et il essaie de raisonner Santana.

— Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuie tant que ça ? demandai-je bien que je ne fus pas certain d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse.

— Santana est celle qui a le plus de difficultés à... vivre notre condition, soupira-t-il. Elle a du mal à accepter qu'un étranger sache la vérité. Et puis, elle est un peu jalouse.

— De moi ?

Incrédule, je tentai d'imaginer un monde où une femme aussi époustouflante que Santana aurait un motif quelconque d'envier un gamin comme moi.

— Tu es humain. Elle regrette que ce ne soit pas également son cas.

— Oh... Et Brittany ? elle aussi, elle...

— C'est ma faute. Je t'avais expliqué qu'elle était la plus récente d'entre nous. Je l'ai averti de garder ses distances, dans son propre intérêt.

Précision qui m'arracha un frisson.

— Sarah et Antony ? poursuivis-je rapidement pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

— Ils se réjouissent pour moi. D'ailleurs, Sarah se moquerait comme d'une guigne que tu aies un troisième œil ou les pieds palmés. Elle s'est tellement inquiétée, craignant qu'un élément essentiel ait manqué à mon accomplissement ou que j'aie été trop jeune au moment de ma transformation par Antony... Elle nage en plein bonheur. Chaque fois que je te touche, elle s'étrangle de joie.

— Rachel m'a semblé très... enthousiaste.

— Elle a une façon bien à elle d'envisager les choses, susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

L'espace d'un instant, nous nous comprîmes parfaitement sans avoir besoin de passer par les mots. Lui sentit que je devinais qu'il me cachait quelque chose ; moi, qu'il n'était pas prêt à me révéler quoi que ce soit, en tout cas pas maintenant.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Antony, tout à l'heure ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

— Tu as aussi remarqué ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr.

Il me contempla pensivement avant de répondre.

— Il voulait m'annoncer des nouvelles, et il ignorait si j'avais ou non envie de les partager avec toi.

— Et ?

— J'y suis forcé, dans la mesure où je vais devoir être... insupportablement protecteur dans les jours ou semaines à venir, et que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me prennes pour un tyran né.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien de très inquiétant pour le moment. Rachel a juste vu la prochaine arrivée de visiteurs. Ils savent que nous sommes ici et sont curieux.

— Des visiteurs ?

— Oui... ils ne sont pas comme nous. Pour ce qui concerne leurs habitudes de chasse, s'entend. Ils ne viendront même pas en ville, avec un peu de chance, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sans surveillance tant qu'ils n'auront pas déguerpi.

Je frémis, secoué.

— Enfin une réaction rationnelle, murmura Blaine. Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie.

Je ne relevai pas, préférant laisser mes yeux vagabonder à travers la grande pièce. Suivant mon regard, il ajouta, quelque peu blasé :

— Pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, hein ?

— Non.

— Ni cercueils, ni crânes empilés dans les coins. Il n'y a même pas de toiles d'araignée, à ma connaissance... Quelle déception ce doit être !

— C'est tellement lumineux... tellement ouvert, m'émerveillai-je, insoucieux de ses sarcasmes.

— C'est un endroit où nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher, admit-il en recouvrant son sérieux.

La berceuse qu'il jouait, mon morceau, s'acheva, les derniers accords plaqués dans une tonalité plus mélancolique. L'ultime note resta suspendue dans le silence, poignante.

— Merci, chuchotai-je.

Réalisant que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je les essuyai, gêné. Blaine effleura le coin d'une de mes paupières et attrapa une larme qui m'avait échappé. Il souleva son doigt, examinant la goutte de près. Puis, si vite que je crus avoir rêvé, il porta son doigt à sa bouche. Je l'examinai, dérouté, et il me fixa longuement avant de sourire.

— Tu veux voir le reste de la maison ?

— Pas de cercueils ? le taquinai-je sans parvenir à masquer la légère mais réelle anxiété que j'éprouvais.

— Aucun, promis ! pouffa-t-il en me tirant par la main.

Nous gravîmes l'imposant escalier, mes doigts s'attardant sur la rambarde lisse comme du satin. Le vestibule sur lequel nous débouchâmes était lambrissé de panneaux en bois couleur miel, de la même teinte que les planchers.

— La chambre de Santana et Brittany... le bureau d'Antony... les quartiers de Rachel... énumérait Blaine en passant devant les portes.

Il aurait continué sur sa lancée si je n'avais brusquement pilé net au bout du couloir, abasourdi devant l'objet accroché au mur, au-dessus de ma tête. Blaine rigola devant mon air éberlué.

— Tu as le droit de rire, lança-t-il. Sa présence est, en quelque sorte, ironique.

Je ne ris pas. Ma main monta, mue par un réflexe, et je tendis le doigt vers la grande croix de bois dont l'antique et sombre patine tranchait sur le fond clair du mur. Je ne la touchai pas, cependant, bien que je fus curieux de sentir si la matière en était aussi douce qu'elle semblait l'être.

— Elle est sûrement très vieille, dis-je.

— Début du XVIIe, admit Blaine avec désinvolture. Environ 1630.

— Pourquoi la gardez-vous ici ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

— Par nostalgie. Elle appartenait au père d'Antony.

— Il collectionnait les antiquités ?

J'avais des doutes.

— Non, il l'a sculptée. Elle était suspendue au-dessus du pupitre du temple où il prêchait.

J'ignore si mon visage trahit mon étonnement mais, par précaution, je m'empressai de revenir sur la croix. Mentalement, je fis un rapide calcul – elle avait plus de trois cent soixante-dix ans. Le silence s'installa, pendant que je m'évertuais à prendre la mesure d'autant d'années.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

— Quel âge a Antony ?

— Il vient de célébrer ses trois cent soixante-deux ans.

Je pivotai vers lui, un milliard de questions dans les yeux.

— Antony est né à Londres dans les années 1640, m'expliqua-t-il. Enfin, il pense. Les dates, à l'époque, n'étaient pas aussi précises que maintenant, du moins pour les gens du commun. C'était juste avant l'arrivée de Cromwell*.

Tout en parlant, Blaine m'étudiait attentivement, et je m'efforçai de ne pas trahir ma surprise. Le meilleur moyen de le faire était encore de feindre le scepticisme.

— Il était le fils unique d'un pasteur anglican, poursuivait Blaine, sa mère étant morte en le mettant au monde. Son père était un homme intolérant. Lorsque les protestants ont pris le pouvoir, il a persécuté avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme les catholiques et autres mécréants. Il croyait également dur comme fer à la réalité du mal. Il menait des chasses aux sorcières, aux loups garous et... aux vampires.

Je me figeai. S'il s'en aperçut, il n'en continua pas moins.

— Il a mené au bûcher pas mal d'innocents, parce que les créatures qu'il cherchait n'étaient pas si faciles à attraper, naturellement. Sur ses vieux jours, il a transmis les rênes à son fils obéissant. Au début, Antony s'est montré décevant. Il n'était pas aussi prompt à voir des démons là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais il était acharné, et plus intelligent que son père, et il a fini par découvrir une bande de vrais vampires qui se dissimulaient dans les égouts de Londres et ne sortaient qu'à la nuit, pour chasser. Quand les créatures démoniaques n'étaient pas des mythes et des légendes, c'était ainsi que la plupart vivaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bon peuple a rassemblé fourches et torches (rire sombre) et s'est embusqué à l'endroit repéré par Antony, attendant que l'un des monstres apparaisse. Ce qui a fini par se produire. (Sa voix devint murmure, et je dus tendre l'oreille.) Il devait être extrêmement vieux et affaibli par la faim. Antony l'a entendu prévenir les autres en latin lorsqu'il a senti la présence de la foule. Il s'est enfui dans les rues, et Antony, qui n'avait alors que vingt-trois ans et courait vite, s'est rué derrière lui, prenant la tête de la traque. Le vampire aurait aisément pu les distancer ; mais d'après Antony, il avait tellement faim qu'il s'est retourné et a attaqué. Il s'en est d'abord pris à Antony, mais les renforts n'étaient pas loin, et il a été contraint de se défendre. Il a tué deux hommes et a déguerpi en en emportant un troisième, tandis qu'Antony se vidait de son sang sur le pavé.

Il s'interrompit, et je devinai qu'il me taisait un détail.

— Antony n'avait aucun doute quant aux mesures que prendrait son père. Les cadavres seraient brûlés, tout ce qui risquait d'avoir été infecté par la créature devrait être détruit. Par instinct, pour sauver sa vie, il a rampé loin de la ruelle où il gisait pendant que la foule poursuivait le monstre et sa victime, il s'est tapi dans une cave et s'est enfoui sous un tas de pommes de terre pourries durant trois jours. C'est un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à garder le silence, et qu'on ne l'ait pas repéré. Quand ça a été fini, il a compris ce qu'il était devenu.

Je me trahis peut-être car, soudain, il me demanda comment je me sentais.

— Très bien, affirmai-je.

J'eus beau me mordre les lèvres, hésitant, il décela la curiosité qui me dévorait. Il sourit.

— J'imagine que tu dois avoir des tas de questions à me poser.

— Quelques-unes.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents luisantes. Me prenant par la main, il me ramena sur nos pas.

— Dans ce cas, viens, je vais te montrer.

* * *

_*****__Cromwell (Oliver) : 1599-1658. Après avoir mené une révolte populiste et renversé la monarchie (le roi Charles Ier fut exécuté en 1649), Cromwell instaura une république qui tourna vite à la dictature. Époque de grands troubles dominée par la montée du puritanisme et l'intolérance religieuse._

* * *

Voilà voilà alors vos avis ? à demain pour la suite ^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Et voilà le chapitre 16 un grand merci pour vos reviews ! elles font vraiment plaisir ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Blaine me conduisit à la porte qu'il m'avait désigné comme étant celle du bureau d'Antony. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant.

— Entrez ! lança la voix de son père.

La pièce était haute de plafond, dotée de vastes fenêtres qui ouvraient sur l'ouest. Là aussi, les murs étaient lambrissés, dans un bois sombre. Du moins, là où ils étaient visibles, car la plupart de l'espace était dissimulée par d'imposantes bibliothèques, beaucoup plus grandes que moi, qui contenaient la plus impressionnante collection de livres privée que j'eus jamais vue.

Antony était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, derrière une énorme table d'acajou. Il plaça un marque-page dans l'épais volume qu'il était en train de lire. La pièce ressemblait exactement à l'antre d'un doyen d'université tel que je l'avais toujours imaginé, sauf qu'Antony était bien trop jeune pour coller à l'image.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-il avec affabilité en se levant.

— Je voulais montrer à Kurt une partie de ton histoire, expliqua Blaine. Enfin, ton histoire.

— Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger, m'excusai-je pour ma part.

— Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, me rassura-t-il.

D'une main légère, Blaine me fit pivoter en direction de la porte que nous venions de franchir. Chacun de ses contacts, même le plus anodin, me provoquait des palpitations, à mon avis audibles. C'était des plus embarrassant, surtout en présence de son père. Le mur face auquel nous nous tenions différait des autres. Les étagères étaient remplacées par d'innombrables tableaux de toutes les tailles, certains bigarrés, certains tristement monochromes. Rapidement, je cherchai la logique de cette pinacothèque, un lien commun à ces œuvres multiples, n'en trouvai aucun.

Blaine me poussa sur la gauche et se posta devant une petite huile carrée au cadre en bois des plus banals. Elle passait inaperçue au milieu de toiles plus grandes et plus colorées ; cumulant diverses teintes sépia, elle représentait une ville miniature aux toits raides et nichés les uns contre les autres d'où émergeaient de délicates flèches plantées au sommet de tours éparses. En fond, une large rivière qu'enjambait un pont couvert d'édifices évoquant de minuscules cathédrales.

— Londres dans les années 1650, annonça Blaine.

— Le Londres de ma jeunesse, précisa Antony, quelques pas derrière nous.

Je tressaillis. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Blaine serra ma main.

— Veux-tu raconter ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son père.

Je me retournai pour jauger la réaction de celui-ci. Il souriait.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis en retard. L'hôpital a téléphoné ce matin. Le docteur Snow est malade. De toute façon, tu connais les histoires aussi bien que moi.

C'était un étrange mélange, dur à avaler – les soucis quotidiens du médecin de la ville interrompant une discussion sur sa jeunesse dans le Londres du XVIIe siècle. Il était tout aussi dérangeant de savoir qu'il ne s'exprimait à voix haute que pour mon bénéfice. Sur un hochement de tête, Antony quitta la pièce.

Je contemplai longuement la reproduction de sa ville natale.

— Alors, que s'est-il passé, finis-je par dire en levant les yeux sur Blaine qui me regardait, quand il a compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

Blaine inspecta brièvement le mur de tableaux, et je notai qu'il s'arrêtait sur celui qui dépeignait un vaste paysage aux mélancoliques couleurs automnales, une clairière vide et ombreuse dans une forêt avec, au loin, des cimes rocailleuses.

— Lorsqu'il a su ce qu'il était devenu, murmura-t-il, il a lutté. Il a essayé de se détruire avec acharnement. Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Sous le choc, les mots m'avaient échappé.

— Il s'est jeté du haut de falaises, répondit Blaine, impassible. Il a tenté de se noyer dans l'océan... Mais il commençait sa nouvelle vie et il était très fort. Il est incroyable qu'il soit parvenu à résister... qu'il ait tenu sans se nourrir, alors qu'il était néophyte. L'instinct est si puissant, au début, qu'il a tendance à l'emporter. Antony éprouvait cependant un tel dégoût envers lui-même qu'il a eu le courage de chercher à se tuer en se laissant mourir de faim.

— C'est donc possible ?

— Non. Il n'existe que très peu de façons de nous anéantir.

Je faillis demander lesquelles, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

— Bref, enchaîna-t-il, la dénutrition a fini par l'épuiser. Il se tenait le plus à l'écart de la populace humaine, conscient que sa volonté s'effilochait. Des mois durant, il a évité de sortir le jour, se réfugiant dans les endroits les plus désolés, se méprisant. Une nuit, un troupeau de cerfs est passé près de sa cachette. La soif l'avait rendu si enragé qu'il a attaqué sans réfléchir. Les forces lui sont revenues, et il a compris qu'il existait une alternative à la monstruosité. N'avait-il pas déjà dîné de gibier dans sa vie antérieure ? C'est ainsi que sa philosophie a pris naissance dans les mois suivants. Il pouvait exister sans être un démon. Il a eu l'impression de s'être retrouvé. Dès lors, il a commencé à faire meilleur usage de son temps. Il avait toujours été intelligent et avide de connaissances. Désormais, il avait l'éternité pour apprendre. Il étudiait la nuit, méditait le jour. Il a gagné la France à la nage et...

— Pardon ?

— Les gens traversent la Manche à la nage tout le temps, Kurt.

— Ah, oui. C'est juste que ça sonne drôle, pour l'époque. Continue.

— Nager ne nous est pas difficile...

— Rien ne l'est, pour vous, rétorquai-je.

Il patienta, amusé.

— Je jure de ne plus t'interrompre.

Avec un ricanement sombre, il acheva sa phrase :

— Parce que, techniquement, nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer.

— Vous...

— Non, non ! Tu as promis, s'esclaffa-t-il en posant ses doigts froids sur mes lèvres. Tu veux entendre la fin de l'histoire, oui ou non ?

— Oui, sauf que tu ne peux pas me balancer des choses pareilles sans t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas, bougonnai-je.

Il plaça sa main contre mon cou et, derechef, sa vivacité affola mon cœur.

— Bon, insistai-je quand même, c'est quoi ces blagues ?

— La respiration ne nous est pas une nécessité, juste une habitude.

— Et vous pouvez tenir... longtemps ?

— Indéfiniment, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas. Il est un peu inconfortable de se priver de son odorat.

— Inconfortable, répétai-je.

Quelque chose dans mon regard le rendit grave. Son bras retomba sur le côté, et il se raidit, sans cesser de me scruter. Le silence se prolongea. Son visage était de pierre.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en effleurant sa joue marmoréenne.

Il soupira, puis se détendit.

— Je passe mon temps à guetter ça.

— Quoi ?

— Le moment où je t'apprendrai un détail, à moins que tu ne le remarques toi-même, qui sera trop dur à supporter, et où tu fuiras en hurlant. Je n'essaierai pas de te retenir, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire triste. Je souhaite même que ça arrive, parce que je veux que tu survives. Et pourtant, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ces deux désirs sont incompatibles...

Il s'interrompit, anxieux.

— Je ne m'enfuirai nulle part.

— On verra bien, commenta-t-il en retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur.

— Allez, poursuis. Antony a gagné la France à la nage.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre tableau, le plus bigarré de tous, au cadre le plus ornementé, le plus vaste aussi : il était deux fois plus grand que la porte à côté de laquelle il était accroché. Y pullulaient des personnages vêtus de toges multicolores et tourbillonnantes qui s'enroulaient autour de colonnes et se penchaient du haut de balcons en marbre. Je ne sus déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une scène de la mythologie grecque ou si les êtres flottant parmi les nuages dans la tranche supérieure de la toile étaient bibliques.

— Une fois sur le continent, Antony a écumé les universités d'Europe. La nuit, il étudiait la musique, les sciences, la médecine – il avait trouvé sa vocation, sa pénitence, sauver des vies humaines. (Le visage de Blaine prit une expression respectueuse, presque révérante.) Je ne peux pas te décrire avec exactitude son combat. Il lui a fallu deux siècles d'efforts déchirants pour parvenir à exercer un total contrôle de lui-même. Aujourd'hui, il est presque immunisé contre l'odeur du sang humain et il est capable d'accomplir le travail qu'il aime sans souffrance. L'hôpital lui apporte une grande paix...

Blaine se perdit dans une réflexion intense. Au bout d'un long moment, il se secoua et tapota la toile.

— C'est en Italie qu'il a découvert les autres. Ils étaient bien plus civilisés et savants que les apparitions hantant les égouts de Londres.

Il désigna un groupe de quatre personnages représentés sur le plus haut des balcons, observant avec une certaine placidité le chaos qui régnait en dessous d'eux. Je les examinai avec soin et me rendis compte, ébahi, que je reconnaissais Antony en l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

— Solimena* s'est beaucoup inspiré des amis d'Antony, reprit Blaine, amusé. Il les a souvent peints sous l'aspect de dieux. Russel, Cooter et Dustin, énuméra-t-il en montrant les trois compagnons de son père, deux bruns et un à la chevelure blanche. Les ténébreux protecteurs des arts.

— Que sont-ils devenus ?

— Ils sont toujours là-bas. Comme ils l'ont été pendant qui sait combien de millénaires. Antony ne s'est pas attardé auprès d'eux, à peine quelques décennies. S'il admirait beaucoup leur érudition et leur raffinement, il supportait mal leur entêtement à vouloir le guérir de son aversion envers « son alimentation naturelle », comme ils l'appelaient. Ils ont mutuellement tenté de se convaincre, sans effet. C'est à cette époque qu'Antony a décidé de donner sa chance au Nouveau Monde. Il rêvait de contacter des créatures qui lui ressemblent. Il était extrêmement seul, vois-tu. Pendant très longtemps, ses recherches n'ont rien donné. Parallèlement, au fur et à mesure que les monstres commençaient à peupler les contes de fées, il s'est aperçu qu'il arrivait à se mêler aux humains, à passer pour l'un d'eux, et il s'est mis à pratiquer la médecine. Malheureusement, la camaraderie à laquelle il aspirait lui échappait sans cesse, car il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se lier. Quand l'épidémie de grippe espagnole a frappé, il travaillait dans un hôpital de Chicago. Depuis plusieurs années, il mûrissait un projet qu'il s'était presque résolu à mettre en œuvre : puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de compagnon, il s'en créerait un. N'étant pas complètement certain de la façon dont sa propre transformation s'était produite, il hésitait encore. Par ailleurs, il répugnait à voler la vie d'un être comme on lui avait volé la sienne. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il m'a découvert. J'étais perdu, on m'avait abandonné au fond d'un mouroir. Il avait soigné mes parents, savait que je n'avais personne. Alors, il a osé tenter l'expérience...

Sa voix, presque un chuchotis maintenant, se tut. Il posa un regard vide sur les grandes fenêtres. Quelles images défilaient dans sa tête ? Les souvenirs d'Antony ou les siens ? J'attendis sans impatience. Quand il se tourna vers moi, un sourire tendre illuminait ses traits.

— Et voilà, conclut-il, la boucle est bouclée.

— Et tu n'as jamais quitté Antony ?

— Quasiment pas.

Posant une main légère sur ma taille, il m'entraîna hors du bureau. Je jetai un ultime coup d'œil aux tableaux en me demandant si j'aurais un jour l'occasion d'entendre d'autres histoires.

— Quasiment ? repris-je, une fois sur le palier.

Il soupira, visiblement réticent à me répondre.

— Eh bien, disons que je suis passé par la phase de rébellion adolescente typique, environ dix ans après ma... naissance, ma création, appelle-la comme tu voudras. Cette vie d'abstinence ne m'emballait pas, et je reprochais à Antony de réfréner mon appétit. Bref, j'ai vécu seul pendant un moment.

— Et ?

J'étais plus intrigué qu'effrayé, ce qui n'était peut-être pas normal. Il le sentait. J'eus vaguement conscience que nous montions au deuxième étage, même si j'avais d'autres priorités en tête que le décor.

— Cela ne te révulse pas ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que... ça me semble raisonnable.

Il aboya de rire, très fort. Nous étions en haut des marches, dans un autre vestibule lambrissé.

— Depuis ma renaissance, murmura-t-il, j'ai bénéficié du privilège de savoir ce que tout le monde autour de moi pensait, humains et non-humains. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il m'a fallu dix ans avant de défier Antony – je connaissais sa parfaite sincérité, je comprenais exactement pourquoi il vivait comme il vivait. Je n'ai mis que quelques années pour revenir vers lui et me ranger à sa vision des choses. J'avais cru échapper à... la dépression qui accompagne la prise de conscience. Puisque je lisais les pensées de mes proies, je pouvais après tout épargner l'innocent et ne m'attaquer qu'au bourreau. Si je pourchassais un meurtrier qui traquait une jeune fille dans une ruelle sombre, si je sauvais sa victime, c'est que je n'étais pas si diabolique.

Je frissonnai, imaginant trop bien la ruelle, l'obscurité, la fille, la peur, la silhouette menaçante, la traque. Et Blaine, le prédateur, terrifiant et magnifique et invincible comme un jeune dieu. Lui avait-elle été reconnaissante, cette fille, ou plus terrorisée encore ?

— Avec le temps cependant, j'ai fini par voir le monstre en moi. Rien n'effacerait jamais la dette de tant d'existences humaines volées, quelles que soient les justifications que je m'inventais. Alors, je suis retourné vers Antony et Sarah. Ils m'ont accueilli tel le fils prodigue. C'était plus que je ne méritais.

Nous venions de nous arrêter devant la dernière porte du couloir.

— Ma chambre, m'informa-t-il en ouvrant et en m'attirant à l'intérieur.

La pièce donnait au sud, avec une façade toute en verre, comme au rez-de-chaussée. L'arrière de la maison devait n'être qu'une immense fenêtre. On distinguait les méandres de la rivière et la forêt qui se déployait jusqu'aux contreforts du massif de l'Olympus, beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'avais cru.

Un mur était entièrement tapissé d'étagères supportant des CD. Sa chambre était mieux approvisionnée que la boutique d'un disquaire. Dans un coin, une chaîne sophistiquée, de celles que j'aurais eu peur de toucher tant j'étais certain de casser quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un vaste canapé de cuir noir à l'allure confortable. Une épaisse moquette dorée dissimulait le plancher, et des tissus lourds d'une teinte légèrement plus soutenue étaient tendus sur les murs.

— Pour l'acoustique ?

Il acquiesça en souriant. S'emparant d'une télécommande, il alluma la stéréo. Le volume était bas, mais l'air de jazz résonna comme si l'orchestre avait été sur place. J'allai inspecter son époustouflante collection.

— Comment les ranges-tu ? demandai-je, vu que je ne trouvais ni rime ni raison à sa classification.

— Mmm ? Oh, par année. Mes préférés sont sur cette étagère-là.

Il avait répondu d'une voix distraite, et je me retournai. Il me contemplait d'un air très particulier.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je m'étais préparé à... être soulagé. Que tu saches... qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à éprouver plus. Mais _j'aime _ça. Ça me rend... heureux.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide.

— Alors, je suis heureux aussi, le rassurai-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

J'avais craint qu'il regrette de m'avoir parlé si ouvertement, et ça faisait du bien d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Soudain, il redevint sérieux, son front se plissa.

— Tu guettes toujours le moment où je vais déguerpir en braillant comme un perdu, hein ? devinai-je.

Il hocha la tête, vaguement penaud.

— Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être aussi terrifiant que tu le penses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi.

Un mensonge éhonté, qu'il n'avala pas le moins du monde. Il sourcilla.

— Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, s'esclaffa-t-il avec espièglerie.

Sur ce, il se mit à gronder, un son grave qui émanait du tréfonds de sa gorge. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents sans défaut, son corps bougea brusquement, et il se retrouva à demi accroupi, tendu comme un lion prêt à bondir. Je reculai, furieux.

— Tu n'oserais...

Je ne le vis pas me sauter dessus, ce fut bien trop rapide. Simplement, le sol se déroba tout à coup sous mes pieds, et nous nous écrasâmes sur le divan, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Ses bras d'airain avaient formé une cage protectrice autour de moi, et je fus à peine bousculé, mais je haletais lorsque je tentai de me redresser. Il ne me laissa d'ailleurs pas faire. Me roulant en boule contre son torse, il m'emprisonna contre lui. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil affolé ; il paraissait contrôler la situation, hilare, les iris pétillant de malice.

— Tu disais ? me nargua-t-il avec un nouveau grognement de comédie.

— Que tu es le plus terrifiant de tous les monstres.

Mon ironie fut quelque peu atténué par les trémolos de ma voix.

— C'est déjà mieux.

Je me débattis.

— J'ai le droit de me relever maintenant ?

Il me ricana au nez.

— On peut entrer ? lança quelqu'un depuis le couloir.

Je voulus me libérer, mais Blaine m'assit sur ses genoux, de façon juste un peu moins débraillé.

— Venez, venez, cria-t-il.

Rachel surgit, Brittany sur ses talons. Si le rouge me monta aux joues, Blaine paraissait très à l'aise. Rachel sembla trouver notre posture parfaitement normale. Elle s'approcha en dansant – quel autre mot pour décrire sa grâce ? – et s'assit par terre au milieu de la pièce. Brittany préféra se planter dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air un peu choqué. Elle dévisagea son frère, et je me demandai si son exceptionnelle sensibilité lui permettait de détecter ce qui s'était passé.

— Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger Kurt et nous sommes venus voir si tu étais prêt à partager ton déjeuner, annonça Rachel.

Je me raidis, puis m'aperçus que Blaine rigolait. De ce commentaire ou de ma réaction, je ne sus dire.

— Navré, mais je n'en ai déjà pas assez pour moi, répliqua-t-il en me serrant contre lui avec témérité.

— En fait, expliqua Brittany en riant malgré elle et en avançant, Rachel annonce une vraie tempête pour ce soir. Finn a envie de jouer. Tu en es ?

Les yeux de Blaine s'éclairèrent, mais il hésita.

— Naturellement, tu viens avec Kurt, susurra Rachel, à laquelle Brittany lança un bref regard.

— Ça te dit ? s'enquit Blaine, brusquement excité comme un gosse.

— Bien sûr, répondis-je. (Comment décevoir un tel visage ?) Euh... quel rapport entre la météo et...

— Nous devons attendre qu'il y ait du tonnerre, pour jouer. Tu comprendras sur place.

— Il faut que je prenne un parapluie ?

Tous trois hurlèrent de rire.

— Il en aura besoin ? demanda néanmoins Brittany à Rachel.

— Non, affirma-t-elle avec certitude. L'orage restera cantonné sur la ville. Le champ devrait être sec.

— Super !

L'enthousiasme de Brittany était contagieux, et je me surpris à avoir hâte de les accompagner au lieu de mourir de frousse.

— Allons voir si Antony veut jouer, décréta Rachel en sautant sur ses pieds et en filant avec une élégance qui aurait brisé le cœur d'une ballerine.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! persifla Brittany.

Sur ce, ils disparurent en refermant discrètement la porte derrière eux.

— À quoi jouerons-nous ?

— Toi, à rien. Tu te contenteras de regarder. Nous, nous allons faire une partie de base-ball.

— Les vampires aiment le base-ball ? m'exclamai-je, dubitatif.

— N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit du sport préféré des Américains, rétorqua Blaine avec une solennité ironique.

* * *

*Solimena (Francesco) : peintre italien, 1657-1747, auteur de célèbres fresques

* * *

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews ça fais toujours plaisir ^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirerde Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à Klaiine-Cindy et Eleasasha pour leur reviews ) comme promit voici le chapitre 17 ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il commençait tout juste à bruiner quand Blaine tourna dans ma rue. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas douté qu'il resterait avec moi tandis que je passerais un peu de temps dans le monde réel – une sorte d'intérim. Puis je vis la voiture noire, une Ford délabrée, garée dans l'allée de Burt, et mon chauffeur bougonna des mots inintelligibles d'une voix basse et dure. Tâchant de s'abriter de la pluie sous le porche étroit, Elliott Gilbert se tenait derrière le fauteuil roulant de son père. Le visage de Paul, impassible comme du granit, ne trahit rien lorsque Blaine gara ma camionnette. Elliott, lui, baissa les yeux, mortifié.

— Il dépasse les bornes ! râla Blaine, furieux.

— Il est venu avertir Burt, tu crois ? demandai-je, plus horrifié que mécontent.

Il acquiesça, tout en retournant son regard noir à Paul d'une manière qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je fus sacrément soulagé que Burt ne fût pas encore revenu.

— Laisse-moi gérer ça, dis-je.

— C'est sûrement plus raisonnable, accepta-t-il (à ma grande surprise). Mais sois prudent. L'enfant ne se doute de rien.

— Elliott est à peine plus jeune que moi ! protestai-je, hérissé par l'emploi du mot « enfant ».

— Je sais.

Il me sourit, sa colère soudain évanouie. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la portière.

— Invite-les à entrer pour que je puisse m'éclipser, continua-t-il. Je reviendrai à la tombée de la nuit.

— Tu veux garder la voiture ? proposai-je tout en m'interrogeant sur la façon dont j'allais expliquer à mon père mon absence ce soir-là.

— Je serai rendu plus vite à pied que dans cet engin ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de t'en aller, non ? soupirai-je avec regret.

— Oh que si ! Et quand tu te seras débarrassé d'eux, n'oublie pas de préparer Burt à l'idée de rencontrer ton nouveau petit ami.

Son rire dévoila ses dents blanches.

— Merci du cadeau !

Il me gratifia du sourire en coin que j'adorais.

— Je serai bientôt de retour, me promit-il.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la maison, il se pencha et embrassa rapidement l'arête de ma mâchoire. Le cœur battant, je me tournai vers mes invités surprise. Paul avait perdu son flegme, et ses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

— Reviens vite, insistai-je avant de sortir sous l'averse et de me précipiter jusqu'à la porte.

— Salut, Paul ! Salut, Elliott ! lançai-je le plus joyeusement possible. Burt s'est absenté pour la journée. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là depuis trop longtemps.

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix étrangement contrôlée en me scrutant du regard. Je voulais juste lui apporter ça.

Il montra un sac en papier sur ses genoux. Je le remerciai machinalement, bien qu'ignorant de quoi il s'agissait.

— Venez vous mettre au sec.

Je fis semblant de ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il m'observait pendant que je déverrouillais la porte et leur indiquais de me suivre à l'intérieur.

— Donnez-moi ça, proposai-je.

Me retournant pour fermer derrière nous, j'en profitai pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Blaine. Parfaitement immobile et grave, il attendait.

— Mets-le au réfrigérateur, me conseilla Paul en me tendant son paquet. C'est du poisson frit maison de Rupert Flanagan. Burt adore ça.

Je réitérai mes remerciements, sincère cette fois.

— Je commençais à être à court de recettes, et Burt va sûrement rapporter du poisson ce soir.

— Il est à la pêche ? demanda Paul, en s'animant brusquement. À l'endroit habituel ? Et si j'allais à sa rencontre ?

— Inutile, me dépêchai-je de mentir, ne tenant pas à ce qu'il se retrouve en tête à tête avec mon père. Il voulait essayer un nouveau coin. Je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où il se trouve.

Paul ne s'y laissa pas prendre et m'envisagea d'un air songeur.

— Elliott, va donc chercher cette photo de Suzy que j'avais l'intention d'offrir à Burt.

— Où est-elle ? répliqua l'adolescent, morose.

Sourcils froncés, il s'absorbait dans la contemplation du plancher.

— Dans le coffre, je crois. Tu n'as qu'à fouiller au milieu du bazar.

Traînant la jambe, Elliott ressortit sous la pluie. Paul et moi nous affrontâmes du regard en silence. Un silence qui ne tarda pas à devenir embarrassant. Aussi, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai dans la cuisine, suivie par le couinement des roues humides du fauteuil sur le lino. Je flanquai le sachet de Paul sur l'étagère supérieure du réfrigérateur puis virevoltai vivement pour lui faire face. Son visage aux rides profondes était indéchiffrable.

—Burt ne sera pas là avant un bon moment, attaquai-je, sur un ton qui frisait l'impolitesse.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Merci encore pour le poisson.

Nouvel acquiescement, et toujours pas une parole. Je soupirai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Le vieillard sembla deviner que je n'ajouterai rien, car il se lança, hésitant.

— Kurt.

J'attendis.

— Kurt. Burt est l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

— Oui.

— J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec ce Anderson.

Il détachait chaque mot soigneusement, et sa voix était sourde.

— Oui.

— Ce n'est sûrement pas mes affaires, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas vos oignons.

— Tu ignores sans doute que la famille Anderson n'a pas bonne réputation dans la réserve, persista-t-il, irrité par mon impudence.

— Si, je le sais, figurez-vous ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi cette réputation est méritée. Après tout, ils ne mettent jamais les pieds sur votre territoire, non ?

Paul était décontenancé d'apprendre que j'étais au courant du vieil accord passé par sa tribu.

— C'est vrai, reconnut-il, prudent. Tu as l'air... bien informé sur les Anderson. Plus que je ne le pensais.

— Et plus que vous, si ça se trouve.

— Peut-être, admit-il à regret. Burt est-il aussi bien informé ? enchaîna-t-il avec une lueur astucieuse dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver le point faible de ma défense.

— Il apprécie beaucoup les Anderson, éludai-je.

Paul ne manqua pas de saisir ma dérobade. Il en parut mécontent, mais guère surpris.

— Si ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ce sont sûrement celles de Burt, s'entêta-t-il.

— C'est à moi d'en juger, il me semble.

Je guettai anxieusement sa réaction. Il s'absorba dans un silence songeur que ne rompait que le bruit de la pluie sur le toit.

— J'imagine que tu as raison, finit-il par concéder.

— Merci, Paul, soupirai-je, soulagé.

— Je te demande juste de bien réfléchir, Kurt.

— Je vous le promets.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est arrête ! précisa-t-il en sourcillant.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un véritable souci pour moi. Que pouvais-je répondre ? À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Je sursautai.

— Il n'y a aucune photo dans cette bagnole ! râla Elliott.

Les épaules de sa chemise étaient trempées, et ses cheveux dégoulinaient.

— Ah bon ? marmonna Paul. J'ai dû l'oublier à la maison.

— Super ! maugréa son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Kurt, tu diras à Burt... que nous sommes passés.

— Aucun problème.

— On s'en va déjà ? s'étonna Elliott.

— Burt rentrera tard, lui expliqua son père qui poussait son fauteuil vers le couloir.

— Oh ! Ben... à une autre fois, alors, Kurt.

Le garçon était déçu.

— C'est ça.

— Prends garde à toi, m'avertit Paul.

Je laissai couler. Elliott aida son père à descendre le perron. J'agitai la main en jetant un bref regard sur ma Chevrolet désormais vide, puis refermai la porte avant même qu'ils ne fussent partis. Debout dans le vestibule, j'écoutai leur voiture reculer dans l'allée puis s'éloigner. Ma tension retomba un peu, et je grimpai à l'étage pour changer de vêtements.

J'essayai plusieurs chemises, ignorant ce que me réservait la soirée. Cette perspective suffit à rendre insignifiante la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Maintenant que je n'étais plus sous l'influence de Brittany et de Blaine, je commençais à être rattrapé par la peur. J'abandonnai rapidement mes effets de style pour enfiler un vieux sweet de coton et un jean. De toute façon, je risquais sûrement de passer le match revêtue de mon coupe-vent.

Le téléphone sonna, et je me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne désirais pas entendre d'autre voix que la sienne, même si je savais qu'il se serait tout bonnement matérialisé dans ma chambre s'il avait voulu prendre contact avec moi.

— Allô ?

— Kurt, c'est moi, Quinn.

— Oh, salut.

Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé à Quinn depuis des jours et des jours.

— Comment c'était, le bal ? demandai-je.

— Génial !

Elle démarra au quart de tour et se lança dans un compte-rendu détaillé de la soirée précédente. J'émis des marmonnements appréciateurs çà et là, malgré mes difficultés à me concentrer. Quinn, Puck, le bal, le lycée, tout cela me paraissait étrangement déplacé en cet instant. Je ne cessais de regarder par la fenêtre, jaugeant le degré de luminosité derrière les nuages noirs.

— Tu m'écoutes, Kurt ? s'agaça soudain Quinn.

— Désolé, quoi ?

— Puck m'a embrassée ! Tu te rends compte ?

— C'est super, Quinn.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier ?

Elle était devenue agressive, soit parce qu'elle m'en voulait de mon inattention, soit parce qu'elle était vexée de mon peu d'enthousiasme à en apprendre plus sur son flirt avec Puck.

— Rien de bien intéressant. Je suis juste sortie profiter du soleil.

La voiture de Burt crissa sur le gravier.

— Tu as revu Blaine Anderson ?

La porte d'entrée claqua, et mon père s'affaira à ranger son barda sous l'escalier.

— Euh...

— Salut, mon grand ! lança Burt en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Je lui adressai un signe de la main.

— Oh, ton père est là, dit Quinn qui l'avait entendu. Oublie, on discutera demain. On se voit en maths.

— Ciao, Quinn.

Je raccrochai.

— Salut, papa. Où sont tes prises, aujourd'hui ?

Il se lavait les mains au-dessus de l'évier.

— Je les ai rangées au congélateur.

— Paul est passé tout à l'heure déposer un sac de friture de Rupert Flanagan, annonçai-je avec un entrain forcé.

— C'est vrai ? J'en raffole.

Burt monta se doucher pendant que je préparais le dîner. Nous ne tardâmes pas à passer à table. Le repas se déroula dans le silence. Burt savourait son poisson pendant que je me creusais désespérément les méninges pour accomplir la tâche qui m'était échue – aborder le sujet de Blaine.

— Qu'as-tu fait de beau ? lança soudain Burt, m'arrachant à ma rêverie.

— Je suis resté à la maison, cet après-midi. (Uniquement en toute fin d'après-midi, pour être honnête). Et ce matin, ajoutai-je en m'efforçant de rester optimiste en dépit de mes jambes en coton, j'étais chez les Anderson.

Ébahi, Burt en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

— Le docteur ?

— Oui.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-bas ?

Il n'avait pas ramassé ses couverts.

— Euh... il se trouve que je sors plus ou moins avec Blaine Anderson ce soir... et il désirait me présenter à ses parents... Ça va, papa ?

Apparemment, il était en train de s'offrir une rupture d'anévrisme.

— Papa !

— Tu sors avec un Anderson ! tonna-t-il.

— Je... je croyais que tu les appréciais.

— Il est trop vieux pour toi ! assena-t-il avec une véhémence hors de propos.

— Nous sommes tous les deux en première.

Bon sang ! Heureusement qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait raison plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

— Attends... Lequel c'est, ce Blaise ?

— Blaine. Le plus jeune, celui aux cheveux bouclés.

L'Adonis, le dieu vivant

— Ah... euh... bredouilla-t-il, ça change tout. Je n'aime pas la tête du grand costaud. C'est sûrement un bon gars, mais il a l'air trop... mûr pour toi. C'est ton petit copain, ce Blaise?

— _Blaine_, papa.

— Réponds-moi.

— On peut dire ça.

— Mais tu m'as raconté hier soir que tu ne t'intéressais à aucun des garçons de la ville.

Il avait récupéré sa fourchette – le pire était passé.

— Blaine n'habite pas en ville.

Il me fusilla du regard, guère amusé que je le prenne pour un imbécile.

— Écoute, ce n'est que le début. Alors, évite de me servir le discours sur les petits copains, d'accord ?

— Quand passe-t-il te chercher ?

— Il sera là dans quelques minutes.

— Où t'emmène-t-il ?

— Hé, ho ! Ça suffit l'Inquisition espagnole ! On va jouer au base-ball avec sa famille.

Le visage de Burt se plissa un instant, puis il éclata de rire.

— Tu joues au base-ball, _toi _?

— Euh... je vais surtout regarder.

— Dis donc, il doit drôlement te plaire, ce type !

Je me contentai de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, on entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait devant la maison. Sautant sur mes pieds, j'entrepris de débarrasser la table.

— Laisse, bougonna Burt. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Tu me maternes trop.

La sonnette retentit, et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, avec moi pendu à ses basques. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point l'averse faisait rage. Sous le halo du porche, Blaine ressemblait au mannequin d'une pub pour imperméables.

— Entre, Blaine.

Je fus content de constater que Burt n'avait pas déformé son prénom.

— Merci, Chef Hummel, répondit Blaine avec respect.

— Appelle-moi Burt. Donne-moi ta veste.

— Merci.

— Assieds-toi.

Nom d'un chien ! On n'allait quand même pas y passer la soirée ! Blaine se posa souplement dans notre unique fauteuil, m'obligeant à prendre place à côté de mon père, sur le canapé. Je lui jetai un regard de reproche auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil dans le dos de Burt.

— Alors, comme ça, j'apprends que tu emmènes mon petit garçon jouer au base-ball ?

Il n'y avait que les habitants de l'État de Washington pour ne pas se formaliser à l'idée que la pluie tombait à seaux et risquait de gêner un tant soit peu la tenue d'un match en plein air.

— C'est ce qui est prévu, en effet.

Il ne sembla pas surpris que j'eusse dit la vérité à mon père. Ou alors, il nous avait espionnés.

— Quel exploit ! s'esclaffa Burt.

Les rires de Blaine se joignirent aux siens.

— Bon, décrétai-je en me levant, vous avez assez ricané à mes dépens. Allons-y.

Je fonçai dans l'entrée et enfilai mon coupe-vent. Ils me suivirent.

— Ne rentre pas trop tard, Kurt.

— Pas de souci, Burt, je l ramènerai à une heure décente, promit Blaine.

— Attention à mon fils, hein ?

— Il ne risque rien avec moi.

Une telle sincérité suintait de chacune de ses paroles que Burt n'aurait pu douter de sa bonne foi. Je me ruai dehors, et tous deux furent saisis d'un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Blaine m'emboîta le pas, mais je m'arrêtai net sur le perron. Derrière ma camionnette était rangée une Jeep monstrueuse. Ses pneus m'arrivaient sûrement à la taille, les phares étaient protégés par des grilles et quatre énormes projecteurs étaient fixés sur le pare-chocs en acier renforcé. La carrosserie était d'un rouge pétant. Burt laissa échapper un petit sifflement.

— N'oubliez pas vos ceintures de sécurité, murmura-t-il.

Me précédant, Blaine m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. J'évaluai la distance qui me séparait du siège et m'apprêtai à sauter quand, avec un soupir, il me souleva d'une seule main. Pourvu que Burt n'eût rien remarqué. Tandis qu'il contournait la voiture à un pas mesuré, humain, je m'évertuai à attacher ma ceinture. Elle était si complexe que j'en fus incapable.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces machins ? m'écriai-je quand il m'eut rejoint.

— Un harnais tout-terrain.

— Ah.

Je m'appliquai à enclencher les multiples boucles les unes derrière les autres. Comme j'étais trop lent, Blaine soupira de nouveau et entreprit de m'aider. Heureusement, la pluie, trop dense, empêchait Burt de nous distinguer clairement, et il ne vit pas les mains de Blaine folâtrer sur mon cou et le long de mes clavicules. Abandonnant tout effort pour comprendre comment cet instrument de torture fonctionnait, je me contentai de veiller à respirer régulièrement.

Blaine mit le contact, et nous partîmes.

— Tu as une... sacrée grosse Jeep.

— Elle appartient à Finn. J'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas de faire tout le chemin en courant.

— Où gardez-vous cet engin ?

— Nous avons transformé une des dépendances en garage.

— Tu ne mets pas ta ceinture ?

Il me lança un regard abasourdi. Soudain, ses paroles précédentes firent mouche.

— _Tout _le chemin ? m'exclamai-je en déraillant dans les aigus. Cela signifie-t-il que nous allons devoir courir une _partie _du chemin ?

— Pas toi, rectifia-t-il avec un mince sourire.

— Mais ça me rend malade.

— Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux, et tout ira bien.

Je me mordis les lèvres, luttant contre la panique. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Il gémit, et je me tournai vers lui, surpris.

— Tu sens tellement bon sous la pluie, m'expliqua-t-il. -

— C'est bien ou pas bien ? demandai-je avec circonspection.

— Les deux. Comme toujours, les deux.

J'ignore comment il s'y prit pour s'orienter dans l'obscurité et la pluie battante, mais il finit par bifurquer dans une route secondaire qui n'avait de route que le nom : on aurait dit un sentier de montagne. Toute conversation devint dès lors impossible tant je rebondissais sur mon siège comme un marteau-piqueur. De son côté, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Nous finîmes par déboucher dans un cul-de-sac encerclé par la paroi verte que formaient les arbres. La tempête s'était calmée, cédant la place à une bruine qui se dissipait peu à peu tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait derrière les nuages.

— Désolé, Kurt, mais à partir d'ici, nous continuons à pied.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais t'attendre.

— Où est passé ton courage ? Tu n'en as pas manqué pourtant, ce matin.

— Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière balade.

Était-il concevable qu'elle ne datât que d'hier ? Il fut près de ma portière en un éclair et m'aida à déboucler mon harnais.

— Je m'en occupe, protestai-je. Vas-y, toi, je te rejoins.

— Oh, oh, rigola-t-il, j'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir falsifier ta mémoire.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il me tira de la voiture et me posa sur le sol. Il brouillassait à peine, maintenant. Rachel ne s'était pas trompée.

— Comment ça, falsifier ma mémoire ? m'inquiétai-je.

— Quelque chose comme ça.

Il me vrillait de son regard, mais ses iris recelaient une étincelle d'humour. Plaçant ses mains sur la carrosserie, de chaque côté de ma tête, il se pencha, m'obligeant à reculer. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. J'étais coincé.

— Et maintenant, chuchota-t-il (et son haleine suffit à me faire perdre l'esprit), explique-moi de quoi tu as peur exactement.

— Euh... eh bien... balbutiai-je, d'entrer en collision avec une branche et de mourir. De vomir partout.

Il réprima un sourire, se pencha encore, et ses lèvres froides effleurèrent le creux de ma gorge.

— Toujours anxieux ? murmura-t-il.

— Oui.

Son nez glissa sur ma mâchoire, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ma bouche. Son souffle frais chatouillait ma peau.

— Et maintenant ?

— Les arbres, le mal des transports, haletai-je.

Il leva la tête et embrassa mes paupières.

— Kurt, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je heurterais un tronc, non ?

— Pas toi, moi.

Ma voix flanchait. Il flaira la victoire toute proche. Ses baisers descendirent lentement le long de ma joue avant de se poser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

— Crois-tu que je laisserais un arbre t'attaquer ?

— Non, soufflai-je.

J'étais sûre d'avoir d'autres arguments à lui opposer mais, bizarrement, je ne les trouvai pas.

— Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir peur, conclut-il.

— Aucune, soupirai-je, vaincu.

Alors, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, presque brutalement, et me donna un long et vrai baiser.

Mon comportement fut inexcusable. J'étais pourtant prévenu. Hélas, je fus incapable de ne pas réagir exactement comme la première fois. Au lieu de rester tranquille, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me soudais à son visage de pierre. Frissonnant de plaisir, j'ouvris la bouche. Il recula en titubant, brisant mon étreinte sans difficulté.

— Nom d'un chien, Kurt ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as juré ma mort ou quoi ?

Je m'accroupis, mains autour de mes genoux, pour calmer mes tremblements.

— Tu es indestructible, marmonnai-je en essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

— Ça, c'était avant que je te rencontre. Allez, filons avant que je ne m'autorise un geste vraiment stupide, gronda-t-il.

Comme la veille, il me jeta sur son dos. Je notai au passage les efforts qu'il déployait pour être le plus doux possible. J'enfermai sa taille entre mes jambes et serrai mes bras autour de son cou, tel un étau.

— N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux, me prévint-il sévèrement.

J'enfonçai aussitôt ma figure dans ses épaules. Je me rendis à peine compte que nous bougions. Certes, je sentis qu'il se déplaçait, mais il aurait pu aussi bien se balader nonchalamment sur un trottoir tant il se mouvait avec souplesse. Je fus tenté de regarder, juste pour voir s'il volait à travers la forêt, mais je résistai. Ma curiosité ne méritait pas une nausée. Je compensai en écoutant sa respiration régulière.

Je ne fus pas certaine que nous nous étions arrêtés avant qu'il ne caresse mes cheveux.

— C'est fini, Kurt.

J'osai ouvrir les paupières. Il disait vrai. Raide et maladroit, je me détachai de lui... et atterris sur les fesses.

— Ouille !

Il me contempla, incrédule, hésitant entre sa colère toute récente et un accès de gaieté. Mon ahurissement dut l'emporter, car il partit d'un rire tonitruant. Je me relevai et me forçai à l'ignorer tout en essuyant la boue et les fougères qui s'étaient agglutinées à mon coupe-vent. Il n'en rit que plus fort. Agacé, je m'éloignai. Son bras emprisonna ma taille.

— Pas si vite. Où vas-tu ?

— Assister à une partie de base-ball. Ça n'a plus l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser, mais les autres sauront sûrement s'amuser sans toi.

— Tu te trompes de chemin.

Sans le regarder, je fis volte-face et partis dans la direction opposée. Il me rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

— Ne sois pas fâché, ça a été plus fort que moi. Si tu t'étais vu !

L'hilarité le reprit, apparemment irrésistible.

— Tu estimes sans doute être le seul à avoir le droit d'être en colère, c'est ça ?

— Je ne l'étais pas contre toi.

— À d'autres. _Kurt, tu as juré ma mort ou quoi ? _

— Simple constatation.

J'essayai de lui échapper, en vain.

— Tu étais furieux, insistai-je.

— Oui.

— Pourtant tu viens de dire...

— Que je ne l'étais pas après toi. Oh, Kurt, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

— Comprendre quoi ?

— Je ne t'en veux jamais. C'est une chose que je n'arrive même pas à envisager. Tu es si courageux, confiant... aimant.

— Alors pourquoi...

Je ne me rappelais que trop bien les humeurs sombres qui l'éloignaient régulièrement de moi. Je les avais toujours interprétés comme de la frustration, légitime, devant ma faiblesse, ma lenteur, mes turbulentes réactions d'humaine.

— C'est après moi que j'en ai, confessa-t-il en soulevant doucement mon menton. Cette façon que j'ai de toujours te mettre en péril. Ma seule existence représente un danger pour toi. Des fois, je me hais. Je devrais être plus fort, capable de mieux...

Je plaçai un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Chut !

Il ôta ma main de ses lèvres pour la coller contre sa joue.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. C'est une bien piètre excuse à mon comportement, mais c'est vrai. (C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Si lui n'en était pas conscient, moi si.) Et maintenant, poursuivit-il, moqueur, tâche de te tenir correctement.

Sur ce, il se pencha et effleura ma bouche d'un baiser. Je ne bronchai pas.

— Tu as promis au Chef Hummel de me ramener tôt, tu te souviens ? soupirai-je. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

— À vos ordres.

Avec un sourire de regret, il s'écarta. Il m'entraîna à travers les hautes fougères humides et les rideaux de mousse, contourna une énorme ciguë, et m'amena à la lisière d'un gigantesque champ qui grimpait à l'assaut des cimes du massif de l'Olympus. La prairie était grande comme deux stades de base-ball.

Les autres étaient déjà là, Sarah, Finn et Santana assis sur une saillie rocheuse nue assez près de nous ; beaucoup plus loin, Brittany et Rachel, séparés par environ quatre cents mètres, se lançaient quelque chose, une balle sans doute, bien qu'ils fussent si lestes que je ne la distinguais pas. Antony semblait affairé à délimiter les bases. _Semblait_, car il était impossible qu'elles fussent aussi loin les unes des autres, non ? Lorsque nous émergeâmes des arbres, les trois premiers se levèrent. Sarah se dirigea vers nous, et Finn lui emboîta le pas après avoir observé d'un air songeur Santana qui s'éloignait gracieusement à l'opposé sans avoir daigné nous accorder un coup d'œil. Mon estomac se tordit.

— Est-ce toi que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure, Blaine ? s'enquit Sarah.

— On aurait dit un ours qui s'étrangle, ricana Finn.

— C'était bien lui, confirmai-je avec un sourire timide.

— Malgré lui, Kurt a été d'une drôlerie impayable, se vengea aussitôt Blaine.

Rachel avait quitté son poste et se précipitait – dansait – dans notre direction.

— Il est l'heure, annonça-t-elle.

Ses paroles furent saluées par un grondement de tonnerre qui secoua la forêt alentour puis éclata à l'ouest, du côté de la ville.

— Sinistre, hein ? rigola Finn en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

— Allons-y.

Rachel s'empara de la main de Finn, et ils se ruèrent sur la prairie disproportionnée. Elle galopait comme une gazelle ; il était presque aussi beau et tout aussi rapide – et pourtant, on n'aurait jamais songé à le comparer à une gazelle.

— Prêts pour une petite partie ? s'écria Blaine, le regard brillant d'excitation.

Je feignis l'enthousiasme de rigueur dans ces occasions-là.

— Youpi ! braillai-je en agitant les bras comme un pom-pom boy.

Il pouffa puis, après avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux, bondit à la suite des deux autres. Sa façon de courir était plus agressive, guépard plus que gazelle, et il eut tôt fait de les rattraper. Sa puissance et son élégance me coupèrent le souffle.

— On descend un peu ? me proposa Sarah de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

Je m'aperçus que je béais d'étonnement. Me ressaisissant, j'acquiesçai. Sarah prenait garde à maintenir une certaine distance entre nous, et je me demandai si elle veillait encore à ne pas m'effrayer. Elle accorda son allure à la mienne sans montrer d'impatience.

— Vous ne jouez pas avec eux ?

— Non, je préfère arbitrer. Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient honnêtes.

— Est-ce à dire qu'ils ont tendance à tricher ?

— Et comment ! Tu les entendrais se disputer, une vraie meute de loups ! Espérons que ça ne se produira pas ce soir.

— Vous me rappelez ma mère, plaisantai-je, étonné.

Elle rit.

— C'est que, la plupart du temps, je les traite comme mes propres enfants. Mes instincts maternels n'ont jamais été assouvis. Blaine t'a-t-il dit que j'avais perdu un bébé ?

— Non, murmurai-je, abasourdi, en tâchant de deviner à quelle période de sa vie elle faisait référence.

— Mon seul et unique enfant. Il est mort quelques jours après sa naissance. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Voilà pourquoi je me suis jetée d'une falaise, précisa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

— Blaine a juste mentionné que vous étiez... tombée.

— Ce garçon est d'une nature tellement délicate. Le premier de mes nouveaux fils. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel, bien qu'il soit plus âgé que moi. Dans un certain sens du moins. C'est pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle en me souriant avec chaleur, je suis si heureuse qu'il t'ait trouvé, mon chéri. (Dans sa bouche, le terme affectif sonnait naturel.) Il a trop longtemps été à part. Sa solitude faisait peine à voir.

— Ça ne vous ennuie pas, alors ? Que je ne sois... pas «_celle»_ qu'il lui faut.

— Non... (Elle réfléchit.) Tu es ce qu'il veut. Tout finira par s'arranger.

L'inquiétude lui plissait le front cependant.

Un deuxième coup de tonnerre ébranla le ciel. Sarah s'arrêta. Visiblement, nous étions parvenues au bout de leur terrain de jeu. Les autres paraissaient avoir formé leurs équipes. Blaine était positionné très loin, sur le champ gauche, Antony se trouvait entre la première et la deuxième base, et Rachel s'était approprié la balle, à un endroit qui devait tenir lieu de monticule du lanceur. Finn brandissait une batte en aluminium qui sifflait presque imperceptiblement dans l'air. J'attendais qu'il eût rejoint le marbre quand je réalisai qu'il y était déjà, bien plus loin du lanceur que les règles traditionnelles ne le stipulent. Brittany se tenait à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, jouant la receveuse pour l'équipe adverse. Bien sûr, nul n'avait de gants.

— Très bien, lança Sarah d'une voix claire que même Blaine devait percevoir. En jeu !

Rachel se redressa, immobile. Tenant la balle à deux mains, à hauteur de sa taille, elle semblait préférer la ruse au rentre-dedans intimidant. Soudain, tel un cobra qui frappe, son bras droit jaillit, et la balle alla frapper la main de Brittany.

— C'est un strike, ça ? chuchotai-je à Sarah.

— Quand le batteur n'arrive pas à frapper, oui.

Brittany renvoya la balle à Rachel, qui s'autorisa un bref sourire. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, sa main s'envola de nouveau. Cette fois, la batte parvint à intercepter la balle. Le craquement de l'impact fut assourdissant. Tel un coup de tonnerre, il se répercuta contre les montagnes, et je compris immédiatement pourquoi ils ne jouaient que pendant les orages. La balle partit comme un météore au-dessus de la prairie et alla se perdre dans la forêt environnante.

— _Home run_, murmurai-je.

— Attendons un peu, objecta Sarah, prudente et attentive, une main levée.

Finn galopait de base en base, quasiment invisible, Antony à ses trousses. Je me rendis compte que Blaine avait disparu.

— Out ! cria Sarah.

Éberlué, je vis Blaine sauter à la lisière des arbres en brandissant la balle. Malgré la distance, même moi je pus distinguer son sourire béat.

— Finn frappe peut-être le plus fort, mais c'est Blaine qui court le plus vite, m'expliqua Sarah.

Le tour de batte se poursuivit sous mes yeux éberlués. Il m'était presque impossible de suivre la partie, vu la vitesse à laquelle la balle volait et le rythme auquel leurs corps se déplaçaient autour du champ. Je découvris une autre raison à la nécessité d'une tempête, lorsque Brittany, tentant d'éviter la défense imprenable de Blaine frappa une balle rasante en direction d'Antony. Ce dernier l'attrapa puis se rua vers la première base tandis que Brittany faisait de même. Quand ils se tamponnèrent, le vacarme m'évoqua celui de deux gigantesques rochers qui se seraient écroulés. Je sursautai, soucieux. Par miracle, ils étaient indemnes.

— Point accordé ! annonça Sarah calmement.

L'équipe de Finn gagnait d'une courte tête – Santana avait réussi à se glisser autour des bases après avoir touché une des longues balles de Finn – lorsque Blaine intercepta la troisième. Il me rejoignit au petit trot, étincelant de joie.

— Alors, me cria-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Une chose est sûre, je ne pourrai plus jamais me contenter des matchs à la papa des championnats nationaux.

— À croire que tu as passé ta vie à ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Je suis un peu déçu quand même, le narguai-je.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'aimerais vraiment découvrir un domaine dans lequel vous n'excellez pas.

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin.

— C'est mon tour de frapper, dit-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers le marbre.

Il jouait intelligemment, relançant des balles rases, hors de portée de Santana, dont la main, sur le champ extérieur, paraissait cependant toujours prête à les intercepter, et réussissant à rejoindre deux bases avant que Finn ait eu le loisir de remettre en jeu. À un autre moment, Antony en expédia une si loin – dans une explosion qui me perça les tympans – que lui et Blaine parvinrent tous deux à faire le tour de la surface de jeu. Rachel leur claqua délicatement dans la main en guise de félicitations. Le match se poursuivit, les scores oscillant constamment, et ils se taquinaient comme n'importe quels gamins des rues dès que la balance penchait en faveur d'une équipe au détriment de l'autre. Parfois, Sarah en rappelait un à l'ordre. Le tonnerre grondait, mais il ne pleuvait pas, comme l'avait prédit Rachel.

Antony était à la batte et Blaine jouait le receveur quand, tout à coup, Rachel eut un hoquet de frayeur. Mes yeux étaient, comme d'habitude, rivés sur Blaine, et je le vis tourner la tête vers sa sœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un message passa aussitôt entre eux. Il fut près de moi avant même que les autres aient eu le temps de réagir.

— Rachel ? lança Sarah, tendue.

— Je n'ai pas vu... murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas.

Le reste de la famille s'était rassemblé autour de nous.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Antony à sa fille avec le calme que confère l'autorité.

— Ils ont voyagé beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. Je me suis trompée sur leur trajectoire.

— Elle a changé ? l'interrogea Finn en se penchant vers elle, protecteur.

— Ils nous ont entendus jouer et ils ont bifurqué, avoua-t-elle, contrite.

Sept paires d'yeux se posèrent brièvement sur moi avant de se détourner, embarrassés.

— Quand seront-ils là ? marmotta Antony à l'adresse de Blaine.

Ce dernier se concentra.

— Moins de cinq minutes. Ils courent. Ils veulent jouer avec nous.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Tu crois y arriver ? s'enquit son père avec un hochement de menton dans ma direction.

— Non. Pas si je le porte... Et puis, la dernière chose souhaitable, c'est qu'ils flairent son odeur et se mettent en chasse.

— Combien sont-ils ? demanda Finn à Rachel.

— Trois, répondit-elle abruptement.

— Trois ! fanfaronna-t-il en bandant les muscles de ses bras massifs. Qu'ils viennent donc !

Pendant une seconde qui me parut s'éterniser, Antony délibéra. Seul Finn semblait imperturbable. Les autres contemplaient le chef de famille avec anxiété.

— Continuons à jouer, finit-il par décider d'une voix calme et égale. D'après Rachel, ils sont juste curieux.

Tout cet échange avait été mené tambour battant et n'avait guère duré plus d'une minute. J'en avais saisi l'essentiel, mais je n'entendis pas la question que Sarah posait à Blaine, car seules ses lèvres vibrèrent. Il réagit par une légère dénégation, et le soulagement submergea les traits de sa mère.

— Prends ma place, lui ordonna-t-il. J'ai eu mon compte.

Sur ce, il se planta devant moi. Les autres avaient regagné le champ, inspectant avec inquiétude les bois ombreux. Rachel et Sarah se positionnèrent dans la zone près de laquelle je me tenais.

— Remonte ton coupe-vent, me lança Blaine doucement.

Docilement, je tirai mon col et baissa ma tête.

— Ils arrivent, hein ? balbutiai-je, bien inutilement.

— Oui. Ne bouge surtout pas et ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je t'en prie.

Il avait beau dissimuler sa tension, elle ne m'échappa pas. Il ramena la capuche de mon sweet sur ma tête, de façon à ce qu'elles cachent en partie mon visage.

— Ça ne servira à rien, chuchota Rachel. Je le flairerais à l'autre bout de la prairie.

— Je sais, s'énerva-t-il.

Antony se tenait sur le marbre, et une nouvelle partie commença, sans beaucoup d'entrain.

— Que t'a demandé Sarah ? murmurai-je.

— S'ils avaient soif, admit-il de mauvaise grâce après un instant d'hésitation.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Le match était apathique. Personne n'osait frapper trop fort, et Finn, Santana et Brittany ne s'écartaient pas du champ intérieur. En dépit de la terreur qui engourdissait mon cerveau, j'avais conscience que Santana me regardait de temps en temps. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expression, mais le pli de sa bouche m'incitait à penser qu'elle était furieuse. Blaine ne prêtait aucune attention à la partie, entièrement concentré sur les arbres alentour.

— Excuse-moi, Kurt, marmonna-t-il, soudain véhément. C'était stupide et irresponsable de t'exposer ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Tout à coup, il cessa de respirer, et ses prunelles se posèrent en plein sur le champ droit. Il avança imperceptiblement pour s'interposer entre moi et ce qui approchait. Antony, Finn et les autres se tournèrent dans la même direction, prêtant l'oreille à des bruits de pas que mes faibles oreilles n'entendaient pas.

* * *

Et voilà à demain pour un prochain chapitre ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews c'est gratuit et ça fais plaisir ;)


	19. Chapter 18

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Merci Eleasasha pour sa review ) comme promis voici le chapitre 18 ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Ils surgirent un à un de la lisière, éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres chacun. Le premier mâle qui déboucha dans le champ recula immédiatement, laissant le second prendre la tête. Il se plaça en retrait du grand brun d'une façon qui ne permettait aucun doute sur l'identité du chef de meute. La troisième était une femme ; à cette distance, je ne distinguais d'elle que la couleur de sa peau, un teint très bronzé, mais d'ici je ne pouvais voir ses contrastes.

Prudents, ils resserrèrent les rangs avant de poursuivre leur route en direction de la famille de Blaine, affichant tous les signes de respect qu'un clan de prédateurs montre naturellement quand il croise le chemin d'une horde de son espèce supérieure en nombre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, je notai à quel point ils différaient des Anderson. Ils avaient la démarche féline, se déplaçaient comme s'ils avaient constamment été à deux doigts de se tapir pour bondir. Ils étaient habillés en randonneurs – jeans et grosses chemises pratiques en lourd tissu imperméable. Leurs vêtements sentaient l'usure cependant, certains étaient même déchirés, et ils étaient nu-pieds. Les deux hommes avaient les cheveux emmêlés, ceux de la femme étaient parsemés de feuilles et de débris récoltés dans les bois.

Leurs yeux perçants ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'allure plus policée et urbaine d'Antony qui, sur ses gardes, avança à leur rencontre, flanqué de Finn et de Santana. Sans concertation apparente, les intrus se redressèrent, adoptant une position plus décontractée.

Le leader était de loin le plus beau, avec ses cheveux en pétard couleur bronze. De taille moyenne et, bien sûr, très musclé, il ne pesait cependant rien comparé à l'impressionnant Finn. Il nous décocha un sourire amical, dévoilant deux rangées de dents luisantes. La femme paraissait plus sauvage, et, tandis que sa tignasse s'agitait sous la brise, ses pupilles ne cessaient d'aller et venir, passant des hommes qui lui faisaient face au groupe relâché qui m'entourait. Indubitablement, sa posture était celle d'une lionne. L'autre mâle, plus menu que le chef, cheveux châtains et traits réguliers anodins, piétinait derrière eux. Ses prunelles, bien que totalement immobiles, semblaient paradoxalement les plus vigilantes.

Leurs yeux étaient différents, d'ailleurs. Ni dorés ni noirs comme je m'y étais attendue, mais d'un bordeaux sombre, à la fois dérangeant et sinistre.

Le chef fit un pas en direction d'Antony.

— Nous avons cru percevoir un match en cours, dit-il d'une voix détendue aux accents vaguement français. Je m'appelle Hunter. Je vous présente Bree et Sebastian, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses compagnons.

— Antony. Voici ma famille, Finn et Brittany, Santana, Sarah et Rachel, Blaine et Kurt.

Son vaste geste engloba notre groupe, évitant volontairement de s'arrêter sur chacun. J'eus un choc en l'entendant prononcer mon nom.

— Vous accepteriez d'autres joueurs ? demanda Hunter avec affabilité.

— Nous venons juste de terminer la partie, répondit Antony en modulant son ton sur celui de l'autre, mais ce sera avec plaisir. Une autre fois. Vous comptez rester longtemps dans la région ?

— En fait, nous allons dans le Nord, mais nous étions curieux de voir qui habitait les environs. Nous n'avons rencontré personne depuis si longtemps.

— Je n'en doute pas. Le coin est d'ordinaire désert, mis à part nous et les visiteurs occasionnels tels que vous.

L'atmosphère tendue s'était peu à peu transformée en conversation mondaine. J'imagine que Brittany avait mis en branle son talent particulier pour contrôler la situation.

— Où se situe votre terrain de chasse ? s'enquit poliment Hunter.

Antony ignora la supposition que sous-entendait la question.

— Du massif de l'Olympus à la chaîne côtière. Nous gardons une résidence permanente alentour. Il existe une autre colonie semblable à la nôtre près de Denali.

— Permanente ? répéta Hunter en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons. Comment y arrivez-vous ?

Sa curiosité était réelle.

— Pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner à la maison pour en discuter confortablement ? proposa Antony. C'est une longue histoire.

Sébastian et Bree échangèrent un regard surpris à la mention du mot « maison ». Hunter, lui, se contrôla mieux.

— Voilà qui est très alléchant et aimable, lança-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Nous sommes en chasse depuis l'Ontario et nous n'avons guère eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette.

Il balaya Antony des yeux, appréciant son raffinement.

— Ne le prenez pas mal, s'il vous plaît, mais nous apprécierons que vous vous reteniez d'opérer dans les parages immédiats. Nous devons éviter d'attirer les soupçons, vous comprenez.

— Naturellement. Il n'est pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire. Nous avons mangé juste après Seattle, de toute façon.

Il éclata de rire, et un frisson descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

— Nous allons vous montrer le chemin. Si vous voulez bien courir derrière nous... Finn et Rachel, accompagnez Blaine et Kurt pour récupérer la Jeep, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

C'est alors que trois choses se produisirent simultanément. Le vent violent me poussa en avant et enleva ma capuche, Blaine se tendit, et le deuxième mâle, Sébastian, tourna brutalement la tête pour me détailler, narines à l'affût.

Une raideur s'empara de tous quand Sébastian se précipita vers moi, prêt à bondir. Blaine montra les dents, un grondement animal montant de sa gorge. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux sons joueurs qu'il avait émis le matin même ; c'était la chose la plus menaçante que j'avais jamais entendu, et je fus secoué par des tremblements de la tête aux pieds.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Hunter, réellement surpris.

Aucun des deux protagonistes n'abandonna sa posture agressive, et lorsque Sébastian feinta sur le côté, il fut immédiatement contré par Blaine.

— Il est avec nous, déclara Antony d'un ton ferme à l'intention de Sébastian.

Hunter parut flairer mon odeur avec moins de puissance que son compagnon, mais on put lire sur son visage qu'il venait de comprendre.

— Vous avez apporté un casse-croûte ? s'étonna-t-il avec un pas involontaire dans ma direction.

Blaine gronda encore plus férocement, feulant presque, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses dents luisantes. Hunter recula.

— J'ai dit qu'elle était avec nous, répéta Antony d'une voix dure.

— Mais c'est un _humain _! protesta Hunter sans aucune vindicte, plutôt abasourdi.

— Oui, confirma Finn.

Il se rapprocha de son père sans perdre de vue Sébastian. Ce dernier se releva lentement, continuant toutefois de me fixer, les narines dilatées. Devant moi, Blaine resta tendu comme un lion. Hunter reprit calmement la parole pour tenter de désamorcer l'hostilité ambiante.

— J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres.

— En effet, admit Antony, toujours aussi sec.

— C'est avec plaisir que nous accepterions votre invitation. Il va de soit que nous ne toucherons pas au garçon. Comme j'ai dit, pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire.

Sébastian le contempla un court instant, à la fois incrédule et agacé, avant d'échanger un nouveau regard avec Bree qui n'avait pas cessé de nous épier tour à tour. Antony parut soupeser la franchise de Hunter pendant un moment.

— Venez, finit-il par dire. Brittany, Santana, Sarah ?

Les trois Anderson se rassemblèrent en s'arrangeant pour me cacher aux intrus. Rachel se posta aussitôt près de moi, et Finn recula lentement vers nous en surveillant Sébastian.

— Allons-y, Kurt, m'ordonna Blaine d'une voix faible.

Tout ce temps, j'étais resté pétrifié de terreur. Blaine fut obligé de me tirer sèchement par le coude pour me sortir de ma tétanie. Rachel et Finn se tenaient juste derrière nous, me dissimulant. Je suivis Blaine en titubant, mort de peur. Sa fébrilité était presque tangible, cependant que nous progressions à une allure humaine vers l'orée des bois. Une fois dans les arbres, il me jeta sur son dos sans même s'arrêter. Je m'agrippai à lui comme un désespéré, et il décolla, les deux autres sur ses talons. Je baissais la tête, mais mes yeux écarquillés par la frayeur refusaient de se fermer. Mes escortes plongèrent dans la forêt désormais sombre et fantomatique. La joie qui présidait d'habitude aux courses de Blaine avait disparu, remplacée par une fureur qui le consumait et le rendait encore plus rapide. Même alourdi par moi, il distançait son frère et sa sœur. Nous atteignîmes la Jeep en un temps record, et il ralentit à peine pour me jeter sur le siège arrière.

— Attache-le ! ordonna-t-il à Finn qui venait de se glisser à mon côté.

Rachel s'installait sur le siège passager quand Blaine démarra. Le moteur rugit, nous reculâmes et, dans un tête-à-queue, nous nous retrouvâmes face à la route sinueuse.

Blaine grommelait des paroles trop rapides pour que je les comprenne, mais il me sembla bien qu'il s'agissait d'un chapelet d'insanités. Le voyage chaotique fut bien pire cette fois, et l'obscurité le rendit encore plus affolant. Finn et Rachel regardaient par les fenêtres d'un air lugubre. Quand nous fûmes sur la route principale, je m'aperçus que nous nous éloignions de Forks, en direction du sud.

— Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Personne ne répondit, ne daigna même tourner la tête.

— Nom de Dieu, Blaine ! jurai-je. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

— Loin. Il le faut.

Il était concentré sur sa conduite. Le compteur de vitesse indiquait cent soixante-dix kilomètres heure.

— Fais demi-tour tout de suite, je veux rentrer chez moi ! hurlai-je en me débattant avec les sangles de cet imbécile de harnais.

— Finn ? lança Blaine d'un ton sans réplique.

Le géant emprisonna mes mains dans l'étau de sa poigne.

— Non ! Blaine ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

— Si, Kurt, et maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

— Non ! Tu dois me ramener. Burt va appeler le FBI qui tombera sur le dos de ta famille ! Vous serez forcés de fuir, de vous cacher pour toujours !

— Calme-toi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous n'allez pas tout gâcher à cause de moi !

Je me débattis comme un fou... ce qui était d'une totale futilité.

— Range-toi, Blaine, dit soudain Rachel.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil froid, il accéléra.

— Essayons d'en discuter, insista-t-elle.

— Tu ne comprends rien ! s'emporta-t-il.

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu hurler ainsi. C'était assourdissant, dans l'habitacle confiné de la Jeep. Nous roulions à plus de cent quatre-vingts.

— C'est un traqueur, Rachel, poursuivait-il. Un traqueur ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

À côté de moi, Finn se raidit. Sa réaction me surprit. Apparemment, le mot signifiait plus pour eux que pour moi. J'aurais bien aimé comprendre, mais je comptais pour du beurre, apparemment.

— Gare-toi, Blaine, répéta Rachel d'un ton raisonnable empreint d'une touche d'autorité que je décelais pour la première fois.

L'aiguille dépassa les cent quatre-vingt-dix.

— Blaine.

— Écoute-moi, Rachel, j'ai lu dans ses pensées. Chasser est sa passion, son obsession, et il le veut, Rachel, _lui _spécifiquement. Il s'y mettra dès ce soir.

— Il ne sait pas où...

— Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faudra pour croiser sa trace en ville ? Son plan était prêt avant même que Hunter ait parlé.

Devinant où mon odeur allait le conduire, j'eus un hoquet de terreur.

— Burt ! criai-je en tirant violemment sur les sangles du harnais. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-bas. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

— Il a raison, me soutint Rachel. (La voiture ralentit légèrement.) Prenons le temps d'envisager les options qui s'offrent à nous.

La Jeep perdit encore de la vitesse, plus notablement. Soudain, dans un crissement de pneus, elle stoppa sur le bas-côté. Sous le choc, je fus projeté en avant puis plaqué contre le dossier.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, gronda Blaine.

— Je n'abandonnerai pas Burt ! bramai-je.

Il m'ignora complètement.

— Nous devons le ramener, finit par déclarer Finn.

— Non, s'entêta Blaine, catégorique.

— Il ne fait pas le poids, face à nous. Il ne le touchera pas.

— Il attendra.

— Je sais être patient aussi.

— Tu n'as pas vu... tu ne saisis pas. Quand il est en chasse, rien ne l'arrête. Nous allons devoir le tuer.

— C'est une possibilité à envisager, admit Finn, guère ébranlé.

— La femelle aussi. Elle est de son côté. Si ça tourne à la bataille rangée, leur chef se joindra à eux.

— Nous sommes assez nombreux.

— Il doit y avoir une autre solution, murmura Rachel.

— Il n'y en a pas ! gronda méchamment Blaine en se tournant vers elle, fou de rage.

Tant Finn que moi le dévisageâmes avec stupeur. Rachel, elle, ne parut pas démontée. Le silence dura une longue minute tandis qu'elle et son frère s'observaient. C'est moi qui le rompis.

— J'ai un plan. Personne n'a envie de l'entendre ?

— Non, râla Blaine.

Perdant enfin patience, Rachel lui jeta un regard réfrigérant.

— Je t'en prie, suppliai-je. Tu me ramènes...

— Non, m'interrompit-il.

— Tu me ramènes, repris-je d'une voix sèche, je dis à mon père que je veux retourner à Phoenix, je boucle mes valises. Nous attendons que le traqueur m'épie et nous nous sauvons. Il nous suivra et fichera la paix à Burt. Quant à lui, il ne lancera pas le FBI aux trousses de ta famille. Ensuite, tu pourras m'emmener où diable tu voudras.

Ils me dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

— Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, marmonna Finn dont l'ébahissement m'offensa.

— Ça pourrait marcher, admit Rachel. De toute façon, il n'est pas question de laisser son père sans protection, tu le sais.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Blaine.

— Trop dangereux, ronchonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas le voir à moins de cent kilomètres de lui.

— Nous sommes les plus forts, assura Finn avec une confiance absolue.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera, ajouta Rachel après avoir réfléchi. Il attendra plutôt que nous relâchions notre vigilance.

— Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que ça n'arrivera pas.

— J'exige que tu me ramènes à la maison ! tonnai-je.

Blaine appuya ses doigts contre ses tempes et ferma les paupières.

— S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je ensuite.

Il ne releva pas la tête. Quand il parla, il paraissait épuisé.

— Tu pars ce soir, que le traqueur te voie ou non. Tu racontes à Burt que tu ne supportes pas de rester une minute de plus à Forks. Ou n'importe quoi de convaincant. Prends les premières affaires qui te tombent sous la main puis grimpe dans ta camionnette. Je me fiche de ce qu'il essaiera de te dire. Je te donne quinze minutes à partir du moment où tu auras franchi le seuil. Compris ? Pas plus.

La Jeep gronda et fit demi-tour dans un hurlement de pneus. L'aiguille du compteur de vitesse se mit à grimper rapidement.

— Finn ? demandai-je en lui montrant mes mains emprisonnées.

— Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en me relâchant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Blaine reprit la parole.

— Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Une fois chez Burt, si le traqueur n'est pas là, j'accompagnerai Kurt à la porte. Finn, tu surveilleras l'arrière de la maison, et toi, Rachel, la Chevrolet. Moi, je serai à l'intérieur avec elle. Dès qu'elle ressortira, vous irez expliquer la situation à Antony.

— Des clous ! protesta Finn. Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.

— Réfléchis un peu, que diable ! J'ignore combien de temps je serai parti.

— Tant que nous ne saurons pas jusqu'où cette histoire va nous entraîner, je te colle au train.

Blaine poussa un gros soupir mais n'insista pas.

— Si le traqueur est déjà là, continua-t-il, nous ne nous arrêtons pas.

— Nous serons là-bas avant lui, intervint Rachel sans hésiter.

Blaine parut accepter ce pronostic. En dépit de sa dispute avec sa sœur, il ne doutait plus d'elle.

— Que ferons-nous de la Jeep ? enchaîna-t-elle.

— Tu retourneras à la maison avec.

— Il n'en est pas question, assena-t-elle tranquillement.

Ce qui nous valut une nouvelle litanie de jurons inintelligibles.

— Nous ne tiendrons pas tous dans ma camionnette, chuchotai-je.

Blaine sembla ne pas m'avoir entendu.

— Je crois que je devrais partir seul, ajoutai-je encore plus doucement.

Cela, en revanche, ne lui échappa pas.

— Je t'en prie, Kurt, obéis-moi sans discuter pour une fois, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

— Burt n'est pas idiot, objectai-je. Si tu n'es pas en ville demain, il va avoir des soupçons.

— Argument irrecevable. Nous nous assurerons de sa sécurité, et il n'y a que ça qui compte.

— Et Sébastian ? Il a bien compris, tout à l'heure. Il devinera que tu es avec moi, où que tu ailles.

Une fois encore, Finn me dévisagea avec une stupeur des plus insultantes.

— Là, il n'a pas tort, à mon avis.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Rachel.

— Je reste avec lui, décréta Blaine, glacial.

— Finn ne devrait pas venir non plus, continuai-je. Il en a mis plein les yeux à ce type.

— Quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

— Tu le liquideras plus facilement en étant ici, confirma Rachel.

— Tu veux vraiment que j'abandonne Kurt à lui-même ? s'écria Blaine, incrédule.

— Bien sûr que non. Brittany et moi l'accompagnerons.

— Je reste avec lui, répéta-t-il.

Mais avec des accents moins désespérés. La logique de mon raisonnement commençait à lui apparaître.

— Une semaine, tentai-je de le persuader. Quelques jours, tempérai-je après avoir vu la grimace peu amène qu'il m'adressait dans le rétro. Histoire de permettre à Burt de se rendre compte que tu ne m'as pas enlevé et d'entraîner Sébastian sur une fausse piste. Assure-toi qu'il a complètement perdu ma trace, puis viens me rejoindre. Par un chemin détourné, bien sûr. Après, Brittany et Rachel pourront rentrer chez vous.

— Et où nous retrouverions-nous ?

— À Phoenix, bien sûr.

— Non. Il devinera que c'est là que tu vas.

— Tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger pour qu'il pense que c'est une ruse. Il saura que nous savons qu'il nous écoute. Il ne croira jamais que je compte aller là où je le prétends.

— Il est diabolique, s'esclaffa Finn.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— Il y a des millions d'habitants, à Phoenix.

— Il n'est pas très difficile de mettre la main sur un annuaire.

— Je n'irai pas chez ma mère.

— Et où ça, alors ? cria-t-il.

— Je suis assez âgé pour me trouver un endroit où vivre.

— Nous serons avec lui, Blaine, lui rappela Rachel.

— Et que ferez-vous à Phoenix, hein ? protesta-t-il, acerbe.

— Nous ne bougerons pas.

— J'aime bien ce plan, affirma Finn, visiblement ravi à la perspective de coincer Sébastian.

— La ferme, toi !

— Écoute, si nous essayons d'abattre le traqueur quand il est encore dans les parages, il y a toutes les chances que quelqu'un soit blessé. Lui, ou toi en voulant le protéger. Par contre, si nous parvenons à l'isoler...

Il s'interrompit avec un sourire qui me confirma que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

La Jeep se traînait, maintenant que nous étions en ville. En dépit de mes fanfaronnades, je sentis les poils de mes bras se hérisser. Je pensai à Burt, seul à la maison et m'exhortai au courage.

— Kurt, me dit Blaine d'une voix très douce (Rachel et Finn regardèrent par la fenêtre), si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrai pour personnellement responsable. Compris ?

— Oui, hoquetai-je.

— Brittany saura se tenir ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Rachel.

— Fais-lui un peu confiance. Elle a plutôt bien réagie jusqu'à présent.

— Et toi ? persista-t-il.

Ce à quoi la charmante petite Rachel répondit en retroussant ses lèvres avec un rictus horrible tout en émettant un grognement guttural qui m'amena à me tapir sur mon siège.

— Garde tes opinions pour toi, marmonna Blaine en souriant à sa sœur.

* * *

Chapitre court mais le prochain sera un peu plus long ^^ à demain !


	20. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à Klaiine-Cindy et Eleasasha pour leur reviews pour répondre à cette dernière il y aura 24 chapitres et 1 épilogue ) Voilà le chapitre 19 ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Burt m'attendait – toutes les lumières étaient allumées. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle pour trouver un argument susceptible de le convaincre de m'autoriser à partir, mon esprit était aux abonnés absents. Ça n'allait pas être une conversation très agréable.

Blaine se gara en douceur, en prenant soin de rester loin derrière ma camionnette. Mes trois compagnons étaient sur leurs gardes, raides comme des piquets, l'oreille aux aguets du moindre bruit émanant des bois, les yeux scrutant chaque ombre, les narines flairant les odeurs, à l'affût de tout signe suspect. Le moteur se tut. Je ne bougeai pas, attendant qu'ils aient terminé leur inspection.

— Il n'est pas là, finit par dire Blaine d'une voix tendue. Allons-y.

Finn m'aida à me débarrasser du harnais.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt, me chuchota-t-il joyeusement, nous allons régler ça en un rien de temps.

Mon cœur se serra. Je le connaissais à peine et, pourtant, ignorer quand je le reverrais me semblait intolérable. J'étais conscient que cela n'était qu'un faible avant-goût des adieux que j'allais devoir faire dans l'heure à venir, et cette perspective ouvrit les vannes de mes larmes.

— Rachel, Finn !

C'était un ordre. Tous deux se glissèrent sans bruit dans l'obscurité et disparurent aussitôt. Blaine me tint la portière et attrapa ma main. M'attirant dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras, il m'entraîna rapidement vers la maison en balayant la nuit des yeux.

— Quinze minutes, me rappela-t-il dans un souffle.

— J'y arriverai, reniflai-je.

Mes pleurs venaient de me donner une idée. Je m'arrêtai sur le perron et prit son visage entre mes paumes. Je plongeai férocement mon regard dans le sien.

— Je t'aime, murmurai-je avec ardeur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.

— Tout se passera bien, Kurt, répondit-il sur un ton aussi intense.

— Respecte le plan, d'accord ? Veille à la sécurité de Burt pour moi. Il ne va pas m'aimer beaucoup, d'ici cinq minutes, et je tiens à garder une chance de m'excuser plus tard.

— Vas-y, Kurt. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

— Une dernière chose. N'écoute plus un seul des mots que je vais prononcer ce soir.

Il me regarder dans les yeux, et je n'eus qu'à me baisser un peu pour embrasser ses lèvres glacées et surprises avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Puis je me détournai et ouvris la porte d'une violente bourrade.

— Fous-moi la paix ! hurlai-je à un Blaine interloqué.

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur en claquant le battant sous son nez.

— Kurt ?

Burt, qui tournait en rond dans le salon, se rua vers moi.

— Toi, laisse-moi ! piaillai-je à travers mes larmes qui dégoulinaient à grands flots maintenant.

Je courus dans ma chambre, où je m'enfermai à clé. Rapidement, je tirai mon havresac de sous le lit et la vieille chaussette contenant mon trésor de guerre secret de sous le matelas. Burt frappait à coups redoublés.

— Tu n'as rien, Kurt ? Que se passe-t-il ? criait-il, complètement affolé.

— Je rentre à la maison ! braillai-je, et ma voix se cassa juste au bon endroit.

— Il t'a fait du mal ? gronda-t-il, en colère, cette fois.

— Non ! rétorquai-je, quelques octaves plus haut.

Je me tournai vers la commode. Blaine y était déjà. Il arracha des brassées de vêtements au hasard et me les lança.

— Il a rompu avec toi ? demanda Burt, intrigué, à présent.

— Non !

J'étais un peu essoufflé, à force de me démener. Blaine me jeta le contenu d'un nouveau tiroir. Mon sac était presque plein, maintenant.

— Que se passe-t-il ? répétait mon père en martelant furieusement la porte.

— C'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui ! hurlai-je en me débattant avec la fermeture Éclair de mon bagage.

Plus habile que moi, Blaine s'en chargea avant de passer soigneusement la sangle du sac par-dessus mon épaule.

— Je t'attends dans ta voiture, souffla-t-il. Fonce !

Et il sauta par la fenêtre. Je déverrouillai la serrure, repoussai brutalement Burt et dévalai les marches, gêné par mon fardeau.

— Mais qu'y a-t-il ? s'énerva mon père, sur mes talons. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien...

Dans la cuisine, il m'attrapa par le coude. Sa surprise n'amoindrissait en rien la fermeté de sa poigne. Il m'obligea à lui faire face, et je vis qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser partir comme ça. Je n'avais qu'un moyen de le persuader, mais cela allait tellement le blesser que je me haïs de seulement y songer. Malheureusement, j'étais pressé et je devais m'assurer qu'il ne risquerait rien. Je le fusillai du regard, mes larmes repartant de plus belle à l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

— Je l'aime bien, c'est tout le problème. Mais j'en ai marre de vivre ici. Je ne tiens pas à être enfermé comme maman dans cette stupide bourgade qui suinte l'ennui ! Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur qu'elle. Je déteste cet endroit. Je n'y resterai pas une seconde de plus !

Sa main retomba comme si je l'avais électrocuté. Me détournant de son visage choqué et peiné, je filai vers le porche.

— Kurt ! Tu ne vas pas t'en aller maintenant, croassa-t-il, il fait nuit.

— Je dormirai dans la voiture si je me sens fatigué, ripostai-je sans le regarder.

— Patiente encore une petite semaine, me supplia-t-il, encore sous le coup. Elisabeth sera bientôt ici.

— Quoi ? m'écriai-je, complètement pris au dépourvu.

Devant mon hésitation, il continua sur sa lancée, soulagé, presque anxieux de vider son sac.

— Elle a téléphoné pendant ton absence. Ça ne marche pas fort, en Floride. Si Will ne trouve pas de contrat d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils rentreront en Arizona. L'entraîneur des Serpents à Sonnette dit qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un deuxième arrêt court.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de rassembler mes idées. Chaque seconde perdue mettait Burt en danger.

— J'ai une clé, marmonnai-je, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il était trop près de moi, le bras tendu, l'air hébété. Je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre encore du temps à discuter. Tant pis, je lui ferai un peu plus de mal.

— Laisse-moi partir, Burt.

C'étaient les derniers mots que ma mère lui avait lancés avant de franchir le même seuil tant d'années auparavant. Je les prononçai aussi méchamment que je pus avant d'ouvrir le battant.

— Ça n'a pas marché, point. Je déteste vraiment, _vraiment_, Forks !

Ma cruauté eut le résultat escompté. Interdit, Burt se figea sur le perron, et je m'enfuis dans la nuit. La cour vide me flanqua une peur bleue. Je courus à toutes jambes jusqu'à la Chevrolet, imaginant déjà une ombre à mes trousses. Je balançai mon sac sur le plateau et ouvris vivement la portière. La clé était sur le contact.

— Je t'appelle demain ! criai-je à Burt.

Je regrettais plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer tout en sachant que ce serait à jamais impossible. Je démarrai et filai. Blaine effleura mes doigts.

— Arrête-toi, me dit-il une fois que la maison eut disparu derrière nous.

— Je suis capable de conduire, rétorquai-je, les yeux noyés de larmes.

Soudain, ses longues mains s'enroulèrent habilement autour de ma taille tandis que son pied poussait le mien loin de l'accélérateur. Il me tira sur ses genoux, m'arracha du volant, et je me retrouvai assis côté passager et lui à la place du chauffeur. La Chevrolet n'avait même pas tangué.

— Tu ne retrouverais pas le chemin, expliqua-t-il.

Tout à coup, des phares inondèrent la lunette arrière. Je me retournai, horrifié.

— Rien que Rachel, me rassura-t-il.

L'image de mon père pétrifié sur le seuil hantait mon esprit.

— Le traqueur ? demandai-je.

— Il a entendu la fin de ton numéro, reconnut Blaine, sinistre.

— Mais Charlie ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

— Sébastian nous a suivis. Il est en train de courir derrière nous, en ce moment.

Je me statufiai.

— On peut le semer ?

— Non.

Pourtant, il accéléra, et la voiture poussa un gémissement de protestation. Mon plan ne me semblait plus aussi génial, brusquement. J'étais en train d'observer les phares de Rachel quand la camionnette vacilla tandis qu'une silhouette noire s'accrochait d'un bond à la fenêtre. Mon hurlement de terreur ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde Blaine avait plaqué sa main sur ma bouche.

— C'est Finn !

Il me libéra avant de me prendre par la taille.

— Tout ira bien, enchaîna-t-il. Nous allons veiller sur toi.

Nous foncions vers la nationale.

— Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la vie de province t'ennuyait tant, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation, pour me distraire évidemment. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu t'adaptais très bien, surtout ces derniers temps. Je me suis peut-être flatté de t'avoir rendu l'existence plus passionnante.

— J'ai été dur, avouai-je sans me dérider, la tête basse. Ma mère lui a dit la même chose quand elle l'a quitté. C'était un coup bas, en quelque sorte.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il te pardonnera, souffla-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Je levai les yeux, et il vit quelle terreur pure s'était emparé de moi.

— Tout ira bien, Kurt, répéta-t-il.

— Pas quand je serai loin de toi.

— Nous serons réunis d'ici quelques jours. C'était ton idée, ne l'oublie pas.

— Tu parles d'une idée ! Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai eue.

Son vague sourire se fana.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? continuai-je d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi moi ?

— C'est ma faute, s'accusa-t-il en fixant sombrement la route. J'ai été idiot de t'exposer ainsi.

La rage qui le secouait lui était toute entière destinée.

— Ce n'est pas ça, persistai-je. J'étais là, d'accord. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de gêner les deux autres. Pourquoi Sébastian a-t-il décidé de me tuer, moi ? Il y a des gens partout, pourquoi moi ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

— J'ai attentivement scruté son esprit, ce soir. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu l'éviter, à partir du moment où il t'avait vu. Tu es _en partie _responsable. Si ton odeur n'était pas aussi succulente, il aurait laissé tomber. Quand je me suis interposé... ça a aggravé les choses. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être contrarié ; pour quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il ne s'envisage que comme prédateur, rien d'autre. Sa vie est entièrement dévouée à la traque, il n'en attend que des défis. Nous lui en avons brusquement lancé un très beau – un vaste clan de combattants aguerris tous voués à protéger un élément vulnérable. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est euphorique, en ce moment. C'est son jeu préféré, et nous venons de le rendre encore plus affriolant. (Il se tut, dégoûté.) D'un autre côté, reprit-il d'un ton morne, si je n'avais pas réagi, il t'aurait attaqué tout de suite.

— Je croyais que... qu'il n'y avait qu'à toi que mon odeur faisait un tel effet ?

— C'est juste. Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne les tentes pas. Si tu avais _vraiment _tourné les sens du traqueur, de n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'ailleurs, comme tu m'as enivré, la bagarre aurait éclaté là-bas. (Je frissonnai.) Il ne me reste pas d'autre solution que de le tuer, ajouta-t-il. Antony ne va pas beaucoup aimer ça.

Au bruit des pneus, je devinai que nous traversions le pont, bien que je ne pusse voir la rivière dans l'obscurité. Nous arrivions. Je devais lui poser la question.

— Comment tue-t-on un vampire ?

Il me dévisagea de ses yeux insondables avant de me répondre d'une voix dure.

— Le seul moyen efficace est de le réduire en pièces puis de le brûler.

— Ses compagnons se rallieront-ils à lui ?

— La femme oui. Hunter, je ne sais pas. Ils ne sont pas très liés. Il ne voyage avec eux que pour des raisons pratiques. Le comportement de Sébastian l'a embarrassé, dans le champ.

— Sébastian et la femme... ils vont essayer de te liquider, croassai-je.

— Kurt, je t'interdis de perdre ton temps à t'inquiéter pour moi. Ton unique préoccupation doit être de rester en vie et, je t'en supplie, de rester prudent.

— Il nous suit toujours ?

— Oui. Mais il n'attaquera pas la maison. Pas ce soir.

Il tourna dans le chemin invisible, Rachel derrière nous. Nous roulâmes jusqu'à la maison. Bien que la vaste demeure fût illuminée, les ténèbres de la forêt environnante restaient denses. Finn ouvrit ma portière avant même que nous ne nous soyons garés. Il me souleva du siège et, me calant contre sa poitrine comme un ballon de rugby, fonça à l'intérieur. Nous déboulâmes dans la grande pièce blanche, Blaine et Rachel à nos côtés. Ils étaient tous là, déjà débout après avoir perçu nos pas. Au milieu d'eux, Hunter. Un grondement sourd roula dans la gorge de Finn lorsqu'il me posa près de Blaine.

— Il nous traque, annonça celui-ci en gratifiant l'étranger d'un regard sinistre.

— C'est ce que je craignais, avoua ce dernier, l'air malheureux.

En quelques entrechats, Rachel rejoignit Brittany. Elle chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, et ils grimpèrent ensemble l'escalier. Santana les observa avant de se rapprocher de Finn. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient incandescents et, quand ils se posèrent sur moi, je tressaillis.

— Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Antony à Hunter d'un ton glacial.

— Je suis désolé. J'ai tout de suite compris en voyant votre fils le défendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

— Pouvez-vous l'en empêcher ?

— Non. Rien ne l'arrête lorsqu'il a commencé.

— Alors, nous serons les premiers, jura Finn.

— Vous n'y arriverez pas. En trois cents ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est un tueur. C'est pourquoi j'ai intégré sa bande.

Sa bande ? Je sursautai. Évidemment. La hiérarchie affichée dans la prairie n'avait été qu'un manège. Secouant la tête, Hunter me détailla, perplexe.

— Vous êtes certain que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? s'enquit-il.

Le rugissement outragé de Blaine secoua la pièce, et Hunter se tassa sur lui-même.

— Vous allez devoir choisir, lui lança Antony avec gravité.

L'autre comprit aussitôt. Il réfléchit un instant, nous observant tour à tour avant d'examiner la pièce dans son ensemble.

— La vie que vous menez m'intrigue, finit-il par avouer. Mais je refuse de me retrouver au milieu de toute cette affaire. Si je n'éprouve nulle animosité à votre encontre, je ne m'opposerai pas non plus à Sébastian. Je crois que je vais gagner le Nord, ce clan de Denali. Ne le sous-estimez pas, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation. C'est un esprit brillant, et ses sens sont aiguisés. Il est tout aussi à l'aise que vous parmi les humains, et il n'attaquera pas de front... Je suis navré de ce qui vient de se produire, vraiment désolé. Il baissa la tête, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'intercepter un nouveau coup d'œil décontenancé à mon adresse.

— Allez en paix, répondit Antony avec solennité.

Après un ultime tour d'horizon, Hunter s'empressa de sortir. Le silence dura moins d'une seconde.

— Où est-il ? demanda Antony à Blaine.

Sarah bougeait déjà. Elle effleura un clavier fixé au mur et, dans un gémissement, d'énormes volets métalliques se mirent à monter le long de la paroi vitrée. J'en restai coit.

— À environ cinq kilomètres de la rivière. Il opère un contournement afin de retrouver la femelle.

— Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

— Nous l'attirons ailleurs pendant que Brittany et Rachel emmènent Kurt vers le sud.

— Et ensuite ?

— Nous le chassons.

La voix de Blaine résonnait d'accents meurtriers.

— J'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, admit son père avec morosité.

— Monte avec lui et échangez vos vêtements, ordonna Blaine à Santana qui s'était vêtu d'un large jogging pour le match plus tôt.

Elle le toisa, livide et ahurie.

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? riposta-t-elle. Qu'est-il pour moi ? Mis à part une menace... un danger que tu as décidé de faire peser sur nous tous.

Un tel venin suintait de ces paroles que j'en tremblai.

— Sant... chuchota Brittany en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea. Je surveillais Blaine de près. Connaissant son tempérament colérique, je craignais le pire. Il m'étonna cependant en se détournant de sa sœur sans insister.

— Sarah ? lança-t-il calmement.

— Bien sûr, murmura cette dernière.

Elle fut à côté de moi en un éclair. Me prenant sans effort dans ses bras, elle se rua dans l'escalier avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, essoufflé, quand elle m'eut reposé dans une pièce obscure du second étage.

— Nous allons essayer de mélanger nos odeurs, m'expliqua-t-elle. Un pis-aller qui ne durera pas longtemps, mais t'aidera peut-être à filer.

J'entendis des vêtements tomber par terre.

— Ils sont à Blaine. me dit-elle.

— Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même taille.

Sans m'écouter, elle s'activait à passer mon sweet par-dessus ma tête. Renonçant à discuter, je me débarrassai de mon jean. Elle me tendit quelque chose, un pull (si mes doigts ne me trompaient pas) que je tâchai d'enfiler rapidement. Elle me passa ensuite un pantalon, il était assez long. De son côté, elle arborait déjà mes habits. Elle me ramena en haut des marches, où Rachel m'attendait, un petit sac de cuir à la main. Toutes deux m'attrapèrent par le coude et me portèrent jusqu'en bas.

En notre absence, tout avait été apparemment organisé. Blaine et Finn étaient prêts à partir, le second chargé d'un sac à dos qui semblait lourd. Antony remit un objet à Sarah puis, se tournant vers Rachel, fit de même avec celle-ci. C'était un téléphone portable couleur argent.

— Sarah et Santana prendront ta voiture, Kurt, me dit-il en passant.

Je hochai la tête en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la brune sculpturale. Son regard n'était que reproches.

— Rachel et Brittany, utilisez la Mercedes. Les vitres teintées vous seront utiles, dans le Sud.

Ils acquiescèrent.

— Nous trois serons dans la Jeep.

Je fus surpris d'apprendre qu'Antony avait l'intention d'accompagner Blaine. Dans un élan de frayeur, je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient soigneusement planifié leur action.

— Mordra-t-il à l'hameçon ? demanda Antony à Rachel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et se figeait de façon stupéfiante.

— Il vous suivra, finit-elle par annoncer en rouvrant les paupières. La femme se chargera de la camionnette. Nous devrions pouvoir partir après.

Elle paraissait sûre d'elle.

— Alors, allons-y, déclara Antony en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Au lieu de le suivre, Blaine se précipita sur moi. Il me serra contre lui à m'en écraser, comme inconscient de la présence de sa famille autour de nous. Il hissa son visage vers le sien. Pendant la seconde la plus courte qui fût, ses lèvres glacées se posèrent durement sur les miennes. Puis ce fut fini. Gardant mon visage entre ses paumes, il plongea ses prunelles splendides et brûlantes dans les miennes.

Lorsqu'il pivota pour s'en aller, ses pupilles étaient devenues étrangement mortes et vides.

La première équipe partie, nous patientâmes. Les autres m'évitaient, respectant mon chagrin – les larmes roulaient sans bruit sur mes joues. Le silence s'éternisa, soudain interrompu par les vibrations du mobile de Sarah qui s'en empara aussitôt et écouta le bref message qu'Antony devait lui donner.

— À nous, annonça-t-elle en raccrochant.

Santana sortit à grands pas par la grande porte sans un salut pour moi. Sarah, elle, effleura ma joue en passant.

— Prends garde à toi, souffla-t-elle.

J'entendis ma camionnette rugir puis s'éloigner. Brittany et Rachel attendirent. Le portable de cette dernière parut être collé à son oreille avant même d'avoir bourdonné.

— D'après Blaine, la femme est sur les traces de Sarah. Je vais chercher la voiture.

Elle s'évanouit dans la pénombre par le même chemin que celui qu'avait emprunté Blaine. Brittany et moi nous dévisageâmes. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté du vestibule, prudemment loin de moi.

— Tu te trompes, tu sais, dit-il calmement.

— Pardon ?

— Je sens ce que tu ressens... Tu en vaux la peine.

— Non. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, tout cela aura été inutile.

— Tu te trompes, répéta-t-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit mais, tout à coup, Rachel poussa la porte principale et s'approcha de moi, bras ouverts.

— Si je puis me permettre ?

— Tu es la première à demander l'autorisation, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Elle me souleva aussi aisément que Finn, tendre et protectrice, puis nous nous ruâmes dehors sans éteindre

* * *

Alors vous aimez toujours ? J'ai commencer le tome 2 donc normalement je continuerai de poster après cette fiction et vous n'aurai pas à attendre trois cent ans ^^


	21. Chapter 20

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Merci à Klaiine-Cindy, Aprile et Eleasasha pour leur reviews pour répondre à vos reviews,

_**Klaiine-Cindy**_ : oui j'espère faire les 4 tomes )

_**Aprile**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews elle m'a faire vraiment plaisir et je te comprends à moi aussi les films m'ont pas plus ce n'est pas les acteurs mais les changements qu'ils ont fait par rapport au livre qui m'ont déçus ^^

**_Eleasasha_** : Et oui ce premier tome touche bientôt à sa fin mais le tome 2 et en cours ) donc pas de panique.

Pour les autres une très bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Je me réveillai en pleine confusion, l'esprit embrumé et encore perdu entre rêves et cauchemars. Il me fallut plus longtemps que d'ordinaire pour me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

La chambre était trop insipide pour appartenir à une maison particulière – un hôtel. Les lampes de chevet vissées sur les tables de nuit n'auraient trompé personne, non plus que les tentures coupées dans le même tissu que le couvre-lit ou les banales aquarelles accrochées aux murs.

Je tentai de me rappeler comment j'étais parvenue ici, en vain d'abord.

Il y avait eu la longue voiture noire aux vitres plus sombres que celles d'une limousine, son moteur presque silencieux tandis que nous foncions sur la nationale à plus de deux fois la vitesse autorisée. Il y avait Rachel aussi, assise à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière de cuir noir. Par hasard, au cours de la nuit, ma tête avait fini appuyée contre son cou de granit. Ma proximité n'avait pas semblé la perturber le moins du monde, et sa peau dure et fraîche m'avait étrangement réconforté. Sa chemise en coton était froide, trempée par mes larmes intarissables.

Le sommeil m'avait fui ; bien qu'irrités, mes yeux rouges et bouffis avaient refusé de se fermer, y compris quand la nuit s'était achevée pour laisser place à l'aurore, quelque part au-dessus d'un sommet peu élevé de Californie. La lumière grise qui s'étalait dans un ciel sans nuages m'avait blessé, et pourtant je n'avais pas réussi à clore les paupières, car alors des images réalistes et intolérables défilaient : le chagrin de Burt, le grondement brutal de Blaine et ses dents acérées, le regard furieux de Santana, les pupilles inquisitrices du traqueur, la mort dans les iris de Blaine après qu'il m'avait embrassé la veille... Incapable de les supporter, j'avais lutté contre l'épuisement tandis que l'astre du jour grimpait peu à peu à son zénith.

Je ne dormais toujours pas quand, passé un col, la boule de feu maintenant derrière nous avait illuminé les toits de tuiles de la vallée du Soleil. J'étais trop vidé de mes émotions pour m'étonner que nous eussions accompli un périple de trois jours en un seul. J'avais contemplé sans la voir la vaste étendue plate qui s'étalait devant nous. Phoenix, les palmiers, les créosotes aux allures de chiendent, les brisures erratiques des routes qui se croisaient, les taches vertes des parcours de golf et celles turquoise des piscines, le tout noyé dans une brume légère et encadré par une ligne de crêtes courtes et rocailleuses qui n'étaient pas assez hautes pour mériter qu'on les appelât montagnes.

Le long de la quatre-voies, les palmiers étendaient leurs ombres penchées, nettes et mieux définies que dans mon souvenir, plus pâles aussi. Rien ne pouvait s'y dissimuler. La route ouverte et claire paraissait plutôt inoffensive. Pourtant, je n'éprouvais aucun soulagement, aucun plaisir à rentrer à la maison.

— Dans quelle direction se trouve l'aéroport, Kurt ? m'avait demandé Brittany.

J'avais tressailli, bien que sa voix douce ne fût en rien menaçante. C'était le premier son, le ronronnement du moteur excepté, qui venait troubler cette interminable nuit de silence.

— Reste sur la I-10, avais-je répondu automatiquement. Elle passe juste devant.

Mon cerveau avait peu à peu réussi à transpercer l'engourdissement dû au manque de sommeil.

— On prend l'avion ? m'étais-je enquise auprès de Rachel.

— Non, mais mieux vaut ne pas être trop loin, au cas où.

Nous avions emprunté le rond-point menant à Sky Harbor International... pas jusqu'au bout. J'imagine que c'est à cet instant que j'avais sombré.

Quoique... maintenant que j'avais évacué mes souvenirs, il me semblait garder la vague impression d'être sortie de la voiture – le soleil se couchait à l'horizon –, mon bras passé par-dessus l'épaule de Rachel, le sien ceignant ma taille et me traînant, titubant dans la pénombre chaude et sèche.

De la chambre, j'avais tout oublié.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le réveil de la table de nuit. Trois heures, indiquaient les chiffres digitaux rouges. Du matin ou de l'après-midi ? Aucun rai de lumière ne filtrait à travers les rideaux épais, mais la pièce était éclairée par les lampes de chevet.

Je me levai avec raideur et chancelai jusqu'à la fenêtre, dont je tirai les tentures.

Dehors, c'était la nuit. Trois heures du matin, donc. Ma chambre donnait sur une portion déserte de la route et sur le nouveau parking longue durée de l'aéroport. Savoir où et quand nous étions était vaguement réconfortant.

Je découvris que je portais encore les vêtements de Blaine, qui ne m'allaient pas franchement. Examinant la pièce, j'eus le plaisir de découvrir mon havresac posé sur une commode basse. J'étais sur le point de me sortir des habits propres quand un léger coup à la porte me fit sursauter.

— Je peux entrer ? lança Rachel.

— Naturellement, répondis-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

Elle entra et m'observa longuement.

— J'ai l'impression que tu mériterais de dormir quelques heures de plus, décréta-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Se dirigeant sans bruit vers les rideaux, elle les referma avant de se tourner vers moi.

— Nous allons devoir rester enfermés, dit-elle.

— Pas de problème.

Ma voix était rauque, cassé.

— Tu as soif ?

— Ça va. Et vous ?

— Rien d'intenable, me rassura-t-elle en souriant. Je t'ai commandé de la nourriture. Elle t'attend dans le salon. Blaine a pris la peine de me rappeler que tu avais besoin de manger plus souvent que nous.

— Il a appelé ? m'écriai-je, soudain bien plus reveillé.

— Non. C'était avant notre départ.

Je sentis que mes traits s'affaissaient. Prenant ma main d'un geste précautionneux, elle m'entraîna dans la deuxième pièce de la suite. La télévision fonctionnait, le son au minimum. Brittany était assise, immobile, sur le bureau situé dans un coin du salon. Elle regardait les informations sans montrer une once d'intérêt. Je m'installai par terre, au pied du divan, près de la table basse sur laquelle était posé un plateau et entrepris de grappiller, indifférent à ce que j'avalais. Rachel se percha sur le bras du canapé et, comme Brittany, contempla l'écran avec un visage vide.

Je mangeai sans me presser, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à mes compagnons. Il m'apparut peu à peu qu'ils étaient trop figés. Ils ne se détournaient jamais du poste, y compris pendant les publicités. L'appétit soudain coupé, je repoussai le plateau. Rachel baissa la tête vers moi.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandai-je.

— Rien du tout.

Elle affichait une mine si sincère que je ne la crus pas.

— Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

— Nous attendons le coup de fil d'Antony.

— N'aurait-il pas dû déjà appeler ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais marqué un point. Les yeux de Rachel papillonnèrent vers le mobile posé sur son sac avant de revenir à moi.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt, des vibratos dans la gorge. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore téléphoné ?

— Parce qu'il n'a rien de nouveau à nous apprendre.

Ses intonations étaient trop lisses. L'air fut soudain plus difficile à respirer. Tout à coup, Brittany rejoignit Rachel, se rapprochant de moi comme jamais encore.

— Kurt, me dit-elle avec une douceur suspecte, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es en parfaite sécurité, ici.

— Je sais.

— Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Je notai que s'il était capable de deviner mes émotions il en ignorait les raisons.

— Tu as entendu Hunter, chuchotai-je. Sébastian est un tueur. Si jamais il se produisait quelque chose, s'ils étaient séparés ? S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, Antony, Finn... Blaine... (Je déglutis.) Si cette sauvage blesse Sarah... (Je déraillai dans les aigus, au bord de l'hystérie.) Comment pourrais-je vivre, alors que je suis responsable ? Aucun de vous ne devrait risquer sa vie pour moi...

— Kurt ! Kurt ! Stop ! m'interrompit-elle. Tu t'angoisses inutilement. Aucun de nous n'est en danger, crois-moi sur ce point-là au moins. Tu es déjà assez tendu, n'en rajoute pas avec de vains soucis. (Je détournai la tête.) Écoute ! Notre famille est forte. Nous n'avons qu'une crainte, celle de te perdre.

— Pourquoi faudrait-il que vous...

Cette fois, ce fut Rachel qui me coupa la parole. Elle effleura ma joue de ses doigts glacés.

— Blaine est resté seul pendant presque un siècle. Maintenant, il t'a. Tu n'es pas conscient des changements que tu as provoqués en lui, nous si. Penses-tu que l'un de nous tiendrait à croiser ses yeux pendant les cent prochaines années s'il devait te perdre ?

Quelque peu réconforté, je sentis la culpabilité se dissiper peu à peu. J'avais néanmoins conscience qu'il valait mieux me méfier de mes émotions quand Brittany était dans les parages.

Ce fut une journée très, très longue.

Nous la passâmes dans le salon. Rachel avertit la réception pour leur demander d'annuler le service en chambre. Les fenêtres restèrent closes, la télé allumée, bien qu'aucun de nous ne la regardât. De la nourriture m'était livré à intervalles réguliers. Le portable argent posé sur le sac de Rachel paraissait grossir d'heure en heure.

Mes anges gardiens avaient l'air de supporter le suspense mieux que moi. Tandis que je m'agitais et tournais en rond, cédant à l'impatience, eux se figeaient de plus en plus, telles deux statues dont les yeux auraient imperceptiblement suivi chacun de mes mouvements. Je m'occupai en mémorisant la pièce – les rayures des canapés alternant le beige, le pêche, le crème, l'or terne puis de nouveau le beige ; je m'attardai sur les peintures abstraites, décelant au hasard des images dans leurs dessins – de la même façon qu'enfant je m'étais amusé à donner des formes aux nuages. J'imaginai ainsi une main bleue, une femme à sa coiffure, un chat qui s'étirait. Lorsque le cercle rouge pâle se transforma en prunelle, je regardai ailleurs.

L'après-midi s'étirant sans fin, je retournai me coucher. J'espérais que, seul dans le noir, je parviendrais à céder aux peurs affolantes qui rôdaient à la lisière de ma conscience et que le contrôle vigilant exercé par Brittany empêchait de s'exprimer.

Malheureusement, Rachel m'emboîta le pas avec décontraction, comme si, par quelque heureuse coïncidence, elle en avait elle aussi eu assez du salon. Je commençais à m'interroger sur les instructions que Blaine avait bien pu lui donner. Je m'allongeai en travers du lit, elle s'y assit en tailleur, près de moi. Au début, je l'ignorai, prise d'un coup de barre. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, la panique qui, en présence de Brittany, s'était tenue tranquille, resurgit. J'abandonnai l'idée de dormir et me roulai en boule, bras autour des jambes.

— Rachel ?

— Oui ?

— Que penses-tu qu'ils fassent en ce moment ?

— Antony voulait entraîner le traqueur le plus au nord possible, attendre qu'il se rapproche puis faire demi-tour et lui tendre une embuscade. Sarah et Santana étaient censées rouler vers l'ouest tant que la femelle les suivait. Si elle abandonnait, elles devaient retourner à Forks et garder un œil sur ton père. S'ils ne téléphonent pas, c'est que ça se passe bien, j'imagine. C'est que Sébastian est tout près et qu'ils préfèrent éviter d'être espionnés.

— Et Sarah ?

— Elle est sûrement à Forks. Elle n'appellera pas non plus s'il y a un risque que la femelle la surprenne. Je suppose qu'ils se montrent seulement très prudents.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne risquent rien ?

— Kurt, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que nous ne courons aucun danger ?

— Tu ne me mentirais pas ?

— Non. Je te dirai toujours la vérité.

Elle paraissait sincère. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je décidai de la tester.

— Alors explique-moi... comment devient-on vampire ?

Ma question la décontenança. Elle ne répondit pas. Roulant sur le côté, je la dévisageai. Elle me parut partagé.

— Blaine m'a interdit de te le révéler.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas d'accord.

— Ce n'est pas juste. Il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir.

— En effet.

Je continuai de la fixer, têtu.

— Il va être _vraiment _furieux, soupira-t-elle.

— Ça ne le regarde pas. C'est entre toi et moi. Rachel, je te le demande comme à une amie.

Car c'est ce que nous étions désormais, en quelque sorte, comme elle en avait sûrement eu la vision dès le début. Elle me contempla de ses magnifiques yeux sages, tout en délibérant.

— Bon, d'accord, finit-elle par céder, mais je te préviens, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon propre cas, et je ne l'ai jamais fait ni vu faire. Donc, n'oublie pas que c'est de la pure théorie.

J'attendis.

— En tant que prédateurs, reprit-elle, nous possédons quantité d'armes dans notre arsenal physique... beaucoup, beaucoup plus que nécessaire. La force, la vitesse, les sens aiguisés, sans parler de ceux qui, comme Blaine, Brittany et moi sont dotés de talents supplémentaires. Comme des plantes carnivores, nous sommes également très attirants pour nos victimes.

Je me rappelais en effet la façon dont Blaine me l'avait prouvé dans la clairière.

— Nous avons aussi une arme totalement superflue, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire menaçant qui dévoila ses dents luisantes. Nous sommes venimeux. Le venin ne tue pas, il sert juste à paralyser en se répandant lentement à travers le système sanguin. Une fois mordue, notre proie souffre tellement qu'elle est incapable de s'enfuir, ce dont nous n'avons pas besoin puisque, lorsque nous sommes aussi près d'elle, elle ne peut nous échapper. Certes, il y a des exceptions, Antony, par exemple, qui a réussi à se traîner dans sa cachette.

— Alors, le venin agit et...

— Il faut quelques jours pour que la transformation s'accomplisse, selon la dose injectée et la proximité du cœur. Tant que celui-ci bat, le poison se diffuse, soignant et changeant le corps qu'il contamine. Finalement, il s'arrête, et la conversion est achevée. Mais, durant tout ce temps, à chaque minute passée, la victime aura subi de telles tortures qu'elle aura souhaité mourir. (Je frissonnai.) Tu vois, ce n'est guère plaisant.

— Blaine m'a dit que c'était très difficile à accomplir... Pourquoi ?

— Nous sommes des requins, dans notre genre. Une fois que nous avons goûté au sang ou que nous l'avons juste senti, même, il nous est extrêmement ardu de résister à l'envie de le boire. Au point que c'est parfois impossible. Mordre quelqu'un, s'abreuver à son sang, déclenche une véritable frénésie en nous. Une transformation est dure des deux côtés – la soif de l'un, la douleur de l'autre.

— Pourquoi ne te rappelles-tu pas la tienne, à ton avis ?

— Je l'ignore. Pour les autres, ce passage éprouvant est le souvenir le plus fort de leur vie d'avant. Moi, je n'ai aucune mémoire d'avoir été humaine.

Sa voix avait pris des accents nostalgiques.

Le silence s'installa, chacun de nous perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et j'avais presque oublié sa présence quand, tout à coup, elle sauta du lit et atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds. Étonné, je la regardai.

— Quelque chose a changé ! lança-t-elle avec une urgence qui ne s'adressait pas à moi.

Elle atteignit la porte à l'instant où Brittany l'ouvrait. Visiblement, il avait entendu notre conversation et la soudaine exclamation de Rachel. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci, il la ramena vers moi.

— Que vois-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle gravement en scrutant son visage.

Les yeux de Rachel étaient focalisés sur quelque chose de très lointain. Je me penchai pour entendre son murmure saccadé.

— Une salle. Longue. Avec des miroirs partout. Au sol, un plancher. Il est là, il attend. Il y a de l'or... un ruban doré qui traverse les glaces.

— Où se trouve cette pièce ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il manque quelque chose... une décision reste à prendre.

— Dans combien de temps ?

— Bientôt. Il sera là aujourd'hui, encore demain peut-être. Tout dépend. Il a besoin de quelque chose. Il est dans le noir, maintenant.

— Que fait-il ?

Brittany était calme, méthodique, apparemment rompu à ces interrogatoires.

— Il regarde la télévision... Non, c'est une cassette. Dans l'obscurité. Une autre pièce.

— Où ?

— Je ne vois pas. Il fait trop sombre.

— Et la première salle, qu'y a-t-il d'autre dedans ?

— Rien que des miroirs et de l'or qui forme une bande le long des murs. Une table noire avec une grande chaîne stéréo et un poste de télé. C'est là qu'il touche la cassette, mais il la visionne dans la deuxième pièce, la noire. C'est là qu'il patiente.

Reprenant vie, les yeux de Rachel se tournèrent vers Brittany.

— Rien d'autre ? insista cette dernière.

Elle secoua la tête, et elles se dévisagèrent sans bouger.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? m'enquis-je.

— Que ses plans ont changé, annonça Brittany. Il a pris une décision qui l'a amené dans ces pièces.

— Et nous ignorons où elles se trouvent ?

— Oui.

— En revanche, il est certain qu'il a quitté les montagnes du nord de l'État de Washington, précisa Rachel, lugubre. Il leur a échappé.

— Faut-il les prévenir ?

Ils se consultèrent du regard, indécis. À cet instant, le téléphone sonna. Rachel fila dans le salon avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir. Nous nous précipitâmes derrière elle. Le mobile à l'oreille, elle écoutait.

— Antony, souffla-t-elle, sans montrer ni étonnement ni joie, contrairement à moi.

— Oui, marmonna-t-elle avec un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Elle garda le silence un long moment.

— Je viens de le voir, poursuivit-elle ensuite en décrivant sa vision. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il a pris cet avion, elle l'a conduit à ces deux endroits, conclut-elle avant de se taire de nouveau. D'accord.

Sur ce, elle me tendit l'appareil. Je me ruai dessus.

— Allô ?

— Kurt, dit la voix de Blaine.

— Oh, Blaine, j'étais tellement inquiet.

— Kurt, soupira-t-il, je t'ai interdit de te soucier d'autre chose que de toi-même.

C'était tellement bon de l'entendre. La nuée de désespoir qui planait au-dessus de moi s'éloigna.

— Où es-tu ?

— Près de Vancouver. Désolé, nous l'avons perdu. Il se méfiait de nous, il est resté juste assez loin pour que je ne lise pas dans ses pensées. Il a filé. En avion. D'après nous, il a regagné Forks pour y reprendre ta traque.

Derrière moi, Rachel mettait Brittany au courant.

— Je sais. Rachel l'a vu ailleurs.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Rien ne le mènera à toi. Contente-toi de rester là-bas et d'attendre que nous lui ayons mis la main dessus.

— Tout ira bien. Sarah est avec Antony ?

— Oui. La femelle était en ville. Elle est allée chez vous pendant que Burt travaillait. Mais elle ne l'a pas approché, donc inutile d'avoir peur. Sarah et Santana montent la garde, il ne risque rien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, cette Bree ?

— Elle espère sans doute flairer une trace. Elle a écumé Forks toute la nuit. Santana l'a suivie dans toutes les rues, au lycée... Elle te traque, Kurt, mais il n'y a rien à trouver.

— Tu es sûr que Burt est en sécurité ?

— Oui. Sarah ne le perdra pas de vue. Et nous serons bientôt là-bas nous aussi. Si le chasseur s'approche de Forks, nous l'attraperons.

— Tu me manques, chuchotai-je.

— Je sais, Kurt. Toi aussi. C'est comme si tu avais emporté la moitié de moi-même avec toi.

— Alors, viens la rechercher.

— Dès que ce sera possible. D'abord, je vais m'assurer que tu ne cours aucun danger.

— Je t'aime.

— Ça paraît absurde mais, en dépit de tout ce que tu traverses à cause de moi, je t'aime aussi.

— Je te crois.

— Je serai là très vite.

— Je t'attendrai.

Dès que la ligne fut coupée, les nuages revinrent, insidieux. Je me tournai pour rendre son portable à Rachel et découvris qu'elle et Brittany étaient courbées sur la table basse. Rachel dessinait sur un morceau de papier à en-tête de l'hôtel. Me penchant, je regardai au-dessus de son épaule. Une longue salle rectangulaire dotée, au fond, d'une section plus étroite et carrée ; des lattes de plancher qui couvrait tout le sol ; aux murs, des lignes marquant les séparations entre les miroirs ; filant le long des parois, à hauteur de taille, un ruban. Celui dont Rachel avait précisé qu'il était doré.

— C'est un studio de danse, déclarai-je.

Elles levèrent la tête, surprises.

— Tu connais cette pièce ? demanda Brittany avec une sérénité qui n'était qu'apparente.

Rachel se remit au travail, traçant rapidement une sortie de secours au fond de la salle, puis la stéréo et la télévision posées sur une table dans le coin droit avant.

— Ça ressemble à un endroit où j'ai pris des cours de danse quand j'avais huit ou neuf ans. Là étaient les toilettes, poursuivis-je en posant le doigt sur la section la plus étroite. La chaîne se trouvait à gauche, pas à droite, et elle était plus vieille. Il n'y avait pas de télé, à l'époque. La salle d'attente était percée d'une fenêtre. C'est à partir de cette perspective que tu as représenté le studio, Rachel.

Mes compagnes étaient bouche bée.

— Es-tu certain qu'il s'agit du même lieu ? insista Brittany.

— Non, pas du tout. J'imagine que toutes ces salles se ressemblent... les miroirs, la barre... (Mon doigt suivit la courbe du « ruban doré » dessiné par Rachel.) Disons juste que c'est très familier.

J'effleurai les contours de la porte, sise exactement à la même place que dans mon souvenir.

— Aurais-tu une raison de retourner là-bas ? voulut savoir Rachel.

— Non, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis presque dix ans. J'étais si nul qu'ils me collaient toujours au fond, pendant les récitals.

— Aucun lien actuel entre toi et cet endroit, alors ? continua-t-elle, anxieuse.

— Il est situé pas très loin de chez ma mère. J'y allais à pied après l'école...

Leur coup d'œil ne m'échappa pas.

— Ici, à Phoenix ? s'enquit Brittany sans se départir de son calme.

— Oui, chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise. À l'angle de la Cinquante-huitième rue et de Cactus boulevard.

Le silence s'installa tandis que nous examinions le croquis.

— Rachel, la ligne de téléphone est-elle sûre ? finis-je par demander.

— Oui. On ne peut la remonter que jusqu'à l'État de Washington.

— Ça ne pose pas de problème si j'appelle ma mère ?

— Je croyais qu'elle était en Floride.

— Elle doit bientôt revenir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre si...

Ma voix se cassa. Je repensai à ce qu'avait dit Blaine de la femme au teint bronzé qui avait fureté chez Burt, au lycée où se trouvait mon dossier.

— Elle est joignable ?

— Seulement sur le fixe de la maison. Elle est censée consulter ses messages régulièrement.

— Brittany ?

— Ça devrait aller, répondit-il après avoir réfléchi. Fais juste attention de ne pas préciser où tu es.

Je m'emparai prestement de l'appareil et composai le numéro. Au bout de quatre tonalités, la voix aérienne de ma mère me pria de laisser un message.

— Maman, c'est moi. Écoute, c'est important. Dès que tu auras eu mon message, appelle-moi à ce numéro. (Rachel était déjà à côté de moi, l'écrivant en bas de son dessin. Je le lus lentement, deux fois.) Je t'en supplie, ne bouge pas avant de m'avoir contacté. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, mais je dois te parler très vite. N'importe quelle heure conviendra. D'accord ? Je t'aime, maman. Salut.

Je fermai les paupières, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'aucun plan de dernière minute ne la ramène à l'impromptu à Phoenix. Puis je m'installai sur le canapé et mordillai des fruits, m'apprêtant à endurer une soirée interminable. Je faillis téléphoner à Burt, mais j'écartai cette perspective trop pénible. Je me concentrai sur les informations, l'oreille aux aguets, des fois qu'on mentionne la Floride, des grèves, des typhons, des attentats, n'importe quoi risquant d'avancer le retour d'Elisabeth.

L'immortalité doit s'accompagner d'une patience infinie, car ni Brittany ni Rachel ne semblaient éprouver le besoin de s'occuper. Un moment, Rachel dessina les contours de la pièce sombre qu'elle avait également vue, croquis vague, la faible lueur de l'écran allumé ne lui ayant pas permis de distinguer grand-chose. Cela accompli, elle se contenta de rester assise, le regard rivé sur les murs blancs, aussi dénuée d'expression que Brittany. Pas comme moi, qui marchais de long en large, soulevais les rideaux, fonçais dans l'autre pièce pour hurler mon angoisse.

Je finis par m'endormir sur le divan. Les mains froides de Rachel me réveillèrent brièvement quand elle me porta au lit, mais j'avais sombré à nouveau avant que ma tête eût touché l'oreiller.

* * *

Et voilà ! à demain n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ^^


	22. Chapter 21

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Hello ! Ok c'est un chapitre assez court mais le prochains sera plus long promis ^_^ Un très grand merci à Klaiine-Cindy pour c'est conseil et de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser une review, un très bon courage pour ta fiction je l'adore ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Au réveil, j'eus l'intuition qu'il était, une fois de plus, trop tôt et que j'avais tendance à inverser les jours et les nuits. Allongé, j'écoutai Rachel et Brittany converser dans la pièce attenante. Il me parut étrange de les entendre, elles si discrètes d'habitude. Roulant sur le côté, je me mis debout et allai les retrouver d'un pas chancelant.

L'horloge de la télévision indiquait deux heures du matin. Rachel et Brittany étaient assises sur le canapé – Brittany observait par-dessus son épaule ce que Rachel était en train de dessiner. Ils ne levèrent pas les yeux quand j'entrai, absorbés par le travail de Rachel. Je m'approchai pour regarder.

— Elle a vu quelque chose de neuf ? demandai-je à Brittany en chuchotant.

— Oui. Pour une raison quelconque, il est revenu dans la salle à la vidéo, mais il fait jour, maintenant.

J'étudiai le croquis. Une pièce carrée avec un plafond bas aux poutres apparentes. Les murs étaient lambrissés, dans un bois un peu trop sombre à mon goût, démodés. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette sombre à motifs. Un des murs était percé d'une baie vitrée ; adjacente, une salle à manger ; une vaste cheminée en pierre reliait les deux pièces. La télévision et le magnétoscope posés en équilibre sur une table trop petite étaient situés dans le coin sud-ouest du salon. Un canapé d'angle usé leur faisait face, séparé d'eux par une table basse.

— Le téléphone se trouve là, murmurai-je en indiquant l'endroit du doigt.

Quatre yeux immortels me dévisagèrent.

— C'est la maison de ma mère.

Aussitôt, Rachel bondit sur ses pieds ; son portable en main, elle composait déjà un numéro. Je contemplai la reproduction précise du salon d'Elisabeth. Exceptionnellement, Brittany se rapprocha de moi. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon épaule, et ce contact physique sembla renforcer son charisme apaisant. La panique resta confinée, sous-jacente.

Les lèvres de Rachel bourdonnaient à toute vitesse. Je ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, j'étais incapable de me concentrer.

— Kurt ? me lança-t-elle, et je la regardai avec hébétude. Blaine va venir. Lui, Finn et Antony t'emmèneront dans un endroit sûr. Tu t'y cacheras pendant quelque temps.

Ces paroles me réconfortèrent immédiatement.

— Blaine ?

— Oui. Par le premier avion. Nous le retrouverons à l'aéroport, et tu partiras avec lui.

— Mais, ma mère... Ce type est venu la chercher !

En dépit de Brittany, l'hystérie n'était pas loin.

— Nous deux resterons ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne craigne plus rien.

— Le partie est perdue, Rachel. On ne peut pas protéger quelqu'un indéfiniment. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce qu'il trafique ? Il n'a pas besoin de me traquer. Il veut s'attaquer à une personne que j'aime...

— Nous l'aurons, Kurt.

— Et s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ? Tu crois que je m'en remettrai ? Que je ne tiens qu'à mes parents ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Brittany. Brusquement, un épais brouillard léthargique me submergea, et mes paupières se fermèrent malgré moi. Devinant ce qui se passait, je résistai. Je m'obligeai à ouvrir les yeux et m'éloignai de Brittany.

— Je ne veux pas dormir ! protestai-je.

Je repartis dans la chambre afin de craquer en toute tranquillité. Cette fois, Rachel ne me suivit pas. Trois heures et demie durant, j'examinai le mur, roulé en boule, en me balançant. Mon cerveau tournait en rond, cherchant en vain une solution. Il n'y en avait pas, non plus que de sursis. Je n'envisageais qu'un dénouement possible, fatal. La seule question était le nombre de personnes qui risquaient de souffrir avant que je ne l'atteigne.

Mon unique consolation, mon unique espoir était Blaine. Si j'avais le temps de revoir son visage, je parviendrais peut-être à la solution qui m'échappait pour l'instant.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, je retournai dans le salon, un peu honteux. J'espérais n'avoir offensé aucune de mes deux gardes du corps ; j'espérais surtout qu'elles savaient à quel point je leur étais reconnaissant des sacrifices qu'elles faisaient pour moi.

Rachel avait pris la communication, aussi volubile que d'habitude. Brittany avait disparu. L'horloge m'apprit qu'il était cinq heures et demie du matin.

— Ils embarquent à l'instant, m'annonça Rachel. Ils atterriront à dix heures moins le quart.

Ouf ! Plus beaucoup de temps à tenir avant qu'il ne soit là.

— Où est Brittany ?

— Elle est descendu payer la note.

— Vous ne restez pas ici ?

— Non. Nous préférons nous rapprocher de chez ta mère.

Ces mots me tordirent le ventre, mais je fus distrait par un nouvel appel. Rachel parut surprise. Je m'étais déjà approché, main tendue, priant pour ce que fût ma mère.

— Allô ? Il est juste là. Je vous le passe.

— Allô, maman ?

— Kurt ? Kurt ?

Ses accents d'angoisse familiers me rappelèrent ceux que j'avais entendus un millier de fois dans mon enfance, dès que j'avais eu le malheur de marcher un peu trop près de la rue ou de m'éloigner dans la foule. Malgré mon message pas trop alarmiste, je m'étais préparé à cette réaction.

— Du calme, maman, soupirai-je en m'éloignant de Rachel parce que je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à mentir calmement sous le feu de son regard. Tout va bien. Laisse-moi juste une minute pour que je t'explique.

Je me tus, soudain étonné qu'elle ne m'eût pas encore interrompue.

— Maman ?

— N'ajoute rien tant que je ne t'en aurais pas donné la permission.

Cette voix-là était aussi étrangère qu'inattendue. Un ténor très plaisant, formaté, de ceux qui résonnent à l'arrière-plan d'une publicité pour les voitures de luxe. Il parlait très vite.

— Bon, je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à ta mère, alors obéis-moi au doigt et à l'œil, et il ne lui arrivera rien. (Une pause de quelques secondes, tandis que je me pétrifiais d'horreur.) Très bien, me félicita-t-il. Maintenant, dis : « Non, maman, reste où tu es. »

— Non, maman, reste où tu es, répétai-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

— J'ai l'impression que ça va être difficile, reprit-il sur un ton amusé, léger et amical. Et si tu t'isolais, histoire que l'expression de ton visage ne gâche pas tout ? Il n'y a aucune raison que ta mère souffre. Pendant que tu changes de pièce, dis : « Maman, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ». Vas-y.

— Maman, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, suppliai-je en me dirigeant lentement vers la chambre, conscient des yeux inquiets de Rachel dans mon dos.

Je fermai la porte en luttant contre la terreur qui bloquait mon esprit.

— Très bien, tu es seul ? Réponds par oui ou non.

— Oui.

— Mais ils t'entendent sûrement.

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas, dis : « Fais-moi confiance, maman. »

— Fais-moi confiance, maman.

— Tout a fonctionné bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais devoir attendre, mais ta mère est arrivée un peu plus tôt que prévu. C'est tellement plus facile, tu ne trouves pas ? Moins de suspense, moins d'anxiété pour toi.

Je ne réagis pas.

— Maintenant, écoute-moi très attentivement. Tu vas fausser compagnie à tes amies. Tu crois en être capable ? Réponds par oui ou non.

— Non.

— Comme c'est fâcheux ! J'espérais que tu te montrerais un peu plus inventive. Penses-tu que tu parviendrais à te débarrasser d'eux si la vie de ta mère en dépendait ? Réponds par oui ou non.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen. Je me souvins que nous comptions aller à l'aéroport. Sky Harbor International : encombré, plein de couloirs et de recoins...

— Oui.

— C'est déjà mieux. Je devine que ce ne sera pas facile, mais si j'ai le moindre soupçon d'une présence à ton côté, ta mère risque fortement d'en pâtir. Tu en sais probablement assez sur nous pour te douter de la vitesse avec laquelle je serais au courant si tu tentais de me doubler. Et de celle qu'il me faudrait pour m'occuper de ta mère. C'est clair ? Réponds par oui ou non.

— Oui, chuchotai-je d'une voix brisée.

— Bravo, Kurt ! Alors, voici tes instructions. Tu vas venir chez ta mère. Près du téléphone, tu trouveras un numéro. Appelle-le, et je t'indiquerai où te rendre ensuite.

J'avais déjà deviné où et comment tout cela se terminerait. Néanmoins, je suivrais ses instructions au pied de la lettre.

— Compris ? continuait-il. Réponds par oui ou non.

— Oui.

— Avant midi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

— Où est Will ?

— Attention, Kurt ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler avant que je ne t'en donne la permission.

J'attendis.

— Il est extrêmement important que tes amis n'apprennent rien de notre petite conversation. Dis-leur que ta mère a appelé, et que tu l'as convaincue de ne pas rentrer chez elle pour l'instant. Répète après moi : « Merci, maman. » Je t'écoute.

— Merci, maman.

Je tâchai de lutter contre les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

— Dis : « Je t'aime, maman. À bientôt. ». Vas-y, maintenant !

— Je t'aime, maman. À bientôt.

— Au revoir, Kurt. Il me tarde de te retrouver.

Il raccrocha. Je gardai l'appareil collé à mon oreille, tétanisé par la peur, incapable de dénouer mes doigts. Il fallait que réfléchisse, j'en étais conscient, mais ma tête était pleine de la panique de ma mère. Je mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Lentement, très lentement, mes idées commencèrent à briser l'épais mur de douleur. À former un plan. Je n'avais plus le choix, désormais, sinon celui de me rendre dans la salle aux miroirs pour y mourir. Je n'avais aucune garantie qu'Elisabeth survivrait, seulement le faible espoir que Sébastian se satisferait d'avoir gagné la partie, d'avoir vaincu Blaine. La détresse me serrait le cœur. Je n'étais pas en mesure de marchander, je n'avais rien à offrir ni à refuser qui puisse l'influencer. J'étais coincé.

Je refoulai ma terreur du mieux que possible. Ma décision était prise. Inutile de perdre du temps à se lamenter sur ce qui en ressortirait. Il était indispensable que je sois maître de moi devant Rachel et Brittany. Leur échapper était absolument essentiel et me paraissait... totalement impossible. J'étais soulagé que Rachel fût sortie. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait aussitôt perçu mon angoisse, et je n'aurais pu l'empêcher de nourrir des soupçons. Je ravalai mon épouvante et mon affolement. Ce n'était pas le moment. À la place, je me concentrai sur mon évasion. Espérant que ma connaissance de l'aéroport fît tourner les événements en ma faveur.

Rachel patientait dans le salon, sûrement curieuse. J'avais cependant un dernier deuil à faire avant de la rejoindre. J'étais en effet obligé d'admettre que je ne reverrais plus jamais Blaine. Même pas un bref aperçu de son visage à emporter avec moi dans la salle aux miroirs. J'allais le blesser, je ne lui dirais pas au revoir. Je m'autorisai à fondre en larmes. Un peu plus tard, je me ressaisis et sortis affronter Rachel.

Mon expression parut l'inquiéter, et je m'empressai de parler avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions. Je n'étais pas en état d'improviser.

— Ma mère est soucieuse, elle souhaitait rentrer à la maison. Mais tout va bien, je l'en ai dissuadé.

— Nous veillerons à ce qu'elle soit saine et sauve, Kurt, tranquillise-toi.

Je me détournai. Impossible de lui montrer mon visage. Je découvris alors un calepin aux armes de l'hôtel sur le bureau. Je m'en approchai, concoctant déjà un plan. Il y avait également des enveloppes, ce qui serait pratique.

— Rachel, lançai-je en m'évertuant à garder une voix égale, si j'écris une lettre à ma mère, tu voudras bien la lui remettre ? Tu n'auras qu'à la laisser chez elle.

— Bien sûr, Kurt.

Son ton était prudent. Elle pressentait que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Je repartis vers la chambre et m'agenouillai près de la table de nuit.

_Blaine, écrivis-je, la main tremblante, mes mots à peine lisibles. Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé. Il tient ma mère, et je dois tenter quelque chose. Je suis conscient des risques. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. _

_N'en veux pas à Rachel et Brittany. Si j'arrive à les semer, ça sera un miracle. Remercie-les de ma part. Surtout Rachel, s'il te plaît. _

_Et, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne le cherche pas. C'est ce qu'il veut, je crois. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un coure à sa perte à cause de moi, surtout toi. Comprends bien : c'est la seule chose que je peux te demander à présent. Fais-le pour moi. _

_Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. _

_Kurt. _

Je pliai soigneusement ma missive et fermai l'enveloppe. Il finirait par la trouver. J'espérais qu'il se rangerait à mes raisons, ne serait-ce que cette fois.

Ensuite, je fermai soigneusement mon cœur.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ à demain tout le monde et tant qu'à faire je dédis ce chapitre à mon frère qui fête aujourd'hui ses 12 ans !


	23. Chapter 22

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Merci à Klaiine-Cindy et Eleasasha pour leur reviews quasi quotidiennes

Pour les autres une très bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

La terreur, le désespoir, mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux, tout cela avait pris moins de temps que ce que j'avais prévu pour me sauter à la figure. Désormais, les minutes s'écoulaient plus lentement que d'ordinaire. Lorsque je rejoignis Rachel, Brittany était toujours absente. J'avais peur de me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, peur qu'elle ne devine... et j'avais peur de la fuir, pour les mêmes raisons.

J'avais cru avoir épuisé mes capacités d'étonnement tant j'étais torturé et déstabilisé, mais je fus vraiment déconcerté en voyant Rachel agrippée au bureau, comme prostrée.

— Rachel ?

Elle m'ignora. Elle se balançait de gauche à droite, et son allure m'effraya – ses yeux étaient vides, hallucinés. Je pensais aussitôt à ma mère. Était-il déjà trop tard ? Réflexe bien humain, je me précipitai vers elle pour la réconforter.

— Rachel ! claqua la voix de Brittany.

Immédiatement, elle fut derrière Rachel, l'arrachant à la table. À l'autre bout de la pièce, la porte se referma avec un petit clic.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Rachel enfouit son visage dans la poitrine à Brittany.

— Kurt ? murmura-t-elle.

— Je suis ici.

Elle tourna la tête, et ses pupilles se fixèrent sur moi, toujours aussi étrangement inexpressives. Je compris aussitôt que ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle s'était adressée, mais qu'elle avait répondu à la question de Brittany.

— Qu'as-tu vu ? lançai-je platement.

Brittany me contempla avec acuité, et je m'appliquai à ne rien laisser deviner. Dérouté, son regard fit l'aller-retour entre Rachel et moi, flairant une catastrophe. Je pressentais quelle vision Rachel avait pu avoir. Soudain, une atmosphère sédative m'enveloppa, et je l'accueillis avec plaisir, l'utilisant pour contrôler mes émotions. Rachel, elle aussi, se calma.

— Rien d'important, finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix remarquablement paisible et convaincante. La même pièce qu'avant, c'est tout. Veux-tu un petit-déjeuner ? ajouta-t-elle en osant enfin affronter mon regard, stoïque, imperturbable.

— Non merci, je mangerai à l'aéroport.

Moi aussi, j'étais parfaitement calme. Je sortis me doucher. Comme si j'avais emprunté à Brittany son drôle de don sensoriel, j'avais perçu l'envie frénétique qu'avait Rachel, quoiqu'elle la dissimulât à merveille, de me voir quitter les lieux afin d'être seule avec Brittany. Afin de lui confier sans doute qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre une erreur et d'échouer...

Je me préparai avec méthode en me concentrant sur chaque détail. Je ne me coiffa pas. L'humeur détendue créée par Brittany m'aidait à réfléchir de façon claire. Et efficace. Je fouillai mon sac à la recherche de la chaussette contenant mes économies et vidai ces dernières dans ma poche.

J'avais hâte d'arriver à l'aéroport et accueillis avec joie notre départ, vers sept heures. Cette fois, j'étais assis seul sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Rachel était appuyée contre la portière, tournée vers Brittany, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me lancer des coups d'œil constants derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

— Rachel ? lançai-je d'une voix neutre.

— Oui ?

Prudent.

— Comment ça fonctionne, tes visions ? Blaine m'a dit que ce n'était pas fiable... que les choses changeaient.

Affichant l'indifférence, voire l'ennui, je regardais par la fenêtre. Pourtant, il me fut désagréablement difficile de prononcer son prénom. Blaine. Cela dut alerter Brittany, car une nouvelle onde relaxante emplit l'habitacle.

— Oui... elles changent, murmura-t-elle comme si elle espérait que ce serait aussi le cas cette fois. Certaines sont plus sûres que d'autres. La météo, par exemple. Avec les gens, c'est moins aisé. Je ne discerne leurs actes que tant qu'ils s'y consacrent. Dès qu'ils passent à autre chose, qu'ils prennent une nouvelle décision, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, le futur se transforme.

— C'est ainsi que tu n'as pas prévu que Sébastian viendrait à Phoenix avant qu'il ait résolu de s'y rendre.

— Oui, admit-elle avec circonspection.

À l'identique, elle ne m'avait pas repérée dans la pièce aux miroirs tant que je ne m'étais pas déterminé à y rejoindre Sébastian. Je m'interdis de penser à ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Inutile que mon angoisse les rende encore plus soupçonneux. De toute façon, ils allaient me surveiller d'encore plus près, maintenant. Ça allait être vraiment difficile de leur échapper.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Soit chance, soit fruit du hasard, l'avion de Blaine atterrirait au terminal 4, le plus vaste, celui qui accueillait le plus de vols. Rien de très étonnant donc, mais c'était exactement celui dont j'avais besoin, car il était immense et en général bondé. Par ailleurs, il existait au troisième niveau une porte qui risquait de m'offrir ma seule opportunité de fuir.

Nous nous garâmes au quatrième étage du gigantesque parking. Je pris la direction des opérations puisque, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'en savais plus sur l'endroit que mes compagnes. Nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième niveau, celui des arrivées. Rachel et Brittany s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation du tableau d'affichage des départs, discutant les mérites et les inconvénients de New York, Atlanta, Chicago. Des villes que je ne connaissais pas. Et ne connaîtrais jamais.

Je guettais le bon moment, impatient, incapable de me retenir de taper du pied. Nous étions assis dans les longues rangées de sièges installées près des détecteurs de métaux. Mes compagnes faisaient semblant d'observer les passants – en réalité, c'est moi qu'elles surveillaient. Le moindre de mes mouvements était enregistré. J'étais coincé. Me sauver à toutes jambes ? Oseraient-elles m'en empêcher en recourant à des moyens physiques dans un endroit aussi fréquenté ? Ou se contenteraient-elles de me suivre ?

Tirant l'enveloppe blanche de ma poche, je la posai sur les genoux de Rachel. Elle me regarda.

— Ma lettre, précisai-je.

Elle acquiesça et la glissa dans son sac en cuir noir. Blaine l'aurait bien assez tôt.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, nous rapprochant de l'heure fatidique. Chaque cellule de mon corps paraissait sentir – espérer – la prochaine arrivée de Blaine. C'était une émotion assez stupéfiante. Et difficile à supporter. Je me surpris à me chercher des excuses pour rester, pour l'apercevoir une dernière fois avant de me sauver. En même temps, j'avais conscience que c'était irréaliste si je voulais vraiment les semer.

Rachel proposa à plusieurs reprises de m'accompagner prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je déclinai toutes ses invitations, prétendant ne pas avoir faim. Focalisé sur le tableau d'affichage, je vis les avions se poser à l'heure les uns après les autres. Celui en provenance de Seattle grimpait peu à peu vers le haut de l'écran. Tout à coup, alors qu'il ne me restait que trente minutes pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, les horaires furent bouleversés – il avait dix minutes d'avance. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

— J'ai faim, annonçai-je aussitôt.

— Je t'accompagne, dit précipitamment Rachel en sautant sur ses pieds.

— Je préférerais que ce soit Brittany, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je me sens un peu...

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, estimant que mes yeux devaient être assez égarés pour transmettre le message.

Brittany se leva donc. Rachel parut hésiter mais, à mon grand soulagement, elle ne sembla rien soupçonner. Elle attribuait sans doute l'évolution de sa vision à une manœuvre quelconque du traqueur plutôt qu'à une trahison de ma part. Brittany m'escorta en silence, sa main frôlant mon dos comme si elle me guidait. Je feignis de me désintéresser des premiers cafés de l'aéroport tandis que je cherchais du regard l'endroit que je visais. Il se trouvait à deux pas de là, au détour d'un couloir, hors de vue de la perspicace Rachel : les toilettes pour hommes du troisième niveau.

— Tu permets ? lançai-je au moment où nous passions devant. J'en ai pour une minute.

— Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur moi, je détalai. Je n'avais pas oublié le jour où je m'étais perdue parce que ces toilettes avaient deux sorties. Seuls quelques mètres séparaient celle du fond des ascenseurs et, si Brittany tenait sa promesse de m'attendre de l'autre côté, elle ne me repérerait pas. Je filai sans me retourner. C'était ma seule chance, et je devais la saisir, qu'elle m'aperçoive ou non, d'ailleurs. Les badauds me dévisagèrent avec étonnement, je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'atteignis les ascenseurs et glissai une main entre les portes de celui qui se refermait. Il était plein. Par bonheur, il descendait. Je me faufilai entre des voyageurs agacés après avoir vérifié que le bouton du niveau 1 était bien allumé.

Aussitôt que les portes se rouvrirent, je me ruai dehors, poursuivie par des murmures irrités. Je ralentis devant les agents de sécurité postés près des tapis où l'on récupérait les bagages, puis repartis de plus belle en me rapprochant de la sortie. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si Brittany était déjà sur mes traces. S'il décidait de flairer ma piste, je n'avais que quelques secondes devant moi. Je déboulai dehors, manquant de heurter les portes en verre automatiques dans ma précipitation.

Il n'y avait pas un taxi en vue le long du trottoir bondé.

Vite ! Soit Rachel et Brittany étaient en train de se rendre compte que j'avais filé, soit c'était déjà fait, et elles n'allaient pas tarder à me retrouver.

Une navette à destination de l'hôtel Hyatt fermait déjà ses portes, à quelques mètres de moi.

— Attendez ! criai-je au chauffeur en agitant le bras.

— Je vais au Hyatt, me dit-il, surpris.

— Je sais, haletai-je en me ruant dans le bus, moi aussi.

Méfiant, il ne manqua pas de remarquer mon absence de bagages mais finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. La plupart des sièges étaient vides. Je m'installai aussi loin que possible des autres passagers et me perdis dans la contemplation du paysage tandis que nous nous éloignions de l'aéroport. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer Blaine debout au bord du trottoir lorsqu'il aurait repéré ma trace. Je m'interdis de pleurer – j'avais encore du pain sur la planche.

La fortune semblait ne pas me quitter. Devant le Hyatt, un couple à l'air hagard sortait sa dernière valise du coffre d'un taxi. Bondissant de la navette, je me précipitai dans l'auto, sous les regards réprobateurs de tous. Au chauffeur ébahi, je lançai l'adresse de ma mère.

— Je suis extrêmement pressé, ajoutai-je.

— Mais c'est dans le quartier de Scottsdale ! maugréa-t-il.

Je jetai un billet de vingt dollars sur le siège avant.

— Ça suffira ?

— Pas de problème, jeune homme !

Je m'adossai contre la banquette arrière, bras croisés sur les genoux. La ville familière défilait derrière la vitre, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, trop occupé à garder le contrôle de mes nerfs. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas craquer, maintenant que mon plan avait fonctionné. Il ne servait à rien d'ouvrir les vannes à la terreur ou à l'angoisse. Ma route était tracée, ne me restait plus qu'à la suivre. Bref, au lieu de paniquer, je fermai les yeux et passai les vingt minutes que dura le trajet en compagnie de Blaine.

Je rêvai que j'étais resté à l'aéroport pour l'accueillir. Je me serais dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir au plus vite son visage. Il aurait fendu la foule nous séparant avec grâce et aisance puis, toujours aussi téméraire, j'aurais couru me jeter dans ses bras de marbre avec un immense sentiment de sécurité. Je me demandai où nous serions allés. Quelque part dans le Nord, pour qu'il puisse sortir au grand jour. Ou dans un endroit très reculé où nous aurions lézardé ensemble au soleil. Je l'imaginai sur la plage, sa peau étincelant comme la mer. Nous serions restés cachés autant de temps que nécessaire – ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Être coincé dans un hôtel avec lui aurait été une sorte de paradis sur terre. J'avais encore tellement de questions à lui poser. J'aurais pu lui parler à l'infini, sans jamais dormir, sans jamais le quitter. Son visage m'apparaissait de façon si claire, à présent... j'entendais presque sa voix. Et, malgré l'horreur et le désespoir, je fus heureux, l'espace d'un instant. Plongé dans la rêverie qui me permettait d'oublier la réalité, j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

— Hé ! C'est quel numéro ?

L'intervention du chauffeur de taxi me tira de mes pensées fantaisistes, effaçant les si jolies couleurs de mon délire. L'épouvante, triste et implacable, se rua aussitôt dans la place vacante.

— 5821.

Mes accents étaient tellement étouffés que le type me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, histoire de s'assurer que je n'étais pas en pleine crise d'asthme.

— Nous y voilà, s'empressa-t-il d'annoncer, sûrement désireux de me voir quitter sa voiture au plus vite et espérant que je ne réclamerais pas ma monnaie.

— Merci, murmurai-je.

Inutile d'avoir peur, me rappelai-je. La maison était vide. Il fallait que je me dépêche ; ma mère attendait, terrorisée ; sa survie dépendait de moi. Je me ruai vers l'entrée et tendis automatiquement la main vers l'avant-toit pour m'emparer de la clé de secours. Je déverrouillai la porte. À l'intérieur, tout était sombre, vide et normal. Je courus vers le téléphone, allumant les lampes de la cuisine au passage. Sur le tableau blanc des courses, tracé d'une petite écriture nette, un numéro de dix chiffres que je composai. Mes doigts tremblaient tant que je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver. C'est une main vacillante que je portai à mon oreille. Il n'y eut qu'une seule tonalité.

— Allô, Kurt ? lança la voix détendue du traqueur. Tu as fait vite. Je suis très impressionné.

— Ma mère va bien ?

— Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne présente aucun intérêt pour moi. Sauf si tu n'es pas seul, bien sûr.

— Je le suis.

Je ne l'avais jamais été autant de toute mon existence.

— Parfait. Tu connais le studio de danse qui se trouve dans ton quartier ?

— Oui. Je sais où il est.

— À tout de suite, alors.

Je raccrochai.

Je filai aussitôt et me propulsai dans la chaleur infernale. Je ne m'attardai pas devant la maison. À quoi bon ? Elle était vide, elle incarnait l'épouvante et non plus le sanctuaire qu'elle avait pu représenter autrefois. La dernière personne à avoir arpenté les pièces familières était mon ennemi.

Je voyais presque ma mère, debout à l'ombre du grand eucalyptus où j'avais joué, enfant. Ou agenouillée près du petit coin de terre situé au pied de la boîte aux lettres, cimetière de toutes les fleurs qu'elle avait tenté de faire pousser. Les souvenirs valaient mieux que la réalité qui m'attendait aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je les fuis, galopant à fond de train, abandonnant tout derrière moi.

J'avais l'impression de me traîner, comme si j'avais couru dans le sable mouillé, comme incapable de trouver une prise sur le trottoir en béton. Je trébuchai à plusieurs reprises, tombai une fois, même, m'écorchant les mains en voulant amortir ma chute, titubant pour mieux retomber ensuite. Mais je réussis à atteindre le premier carrefour. Plus qu'une rue ! Je fonçais, je haletais, j'étais en sueur. Le soleil me brûlait la peau. Violent, il m'éblouissait en se réfléchissant sur le sol blanc. Je me sentais dangereusement exposé. Je regrettai les forêts vertes et protectrices de Forks avec plus de vigueur que je ne m'en serais crue capable. Forks... la maison.

Quand je débouchai à l'angle de Cactus boulevard, j'aperçus le studio, tel que je me le rappelais. Le parking était vide, les stores tirés. J'étais hors d'haleine. L'épuisement et l'effroi m'avaient vidé. Seule la pensée de ma mère me permit de poursuivre mon chemin. M'approchant, je découvris l'affichette scotchée de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. Manuscrite sur papier rose, elle stipulait que l'école était fermée pour les vacances de Pâques. Je tournais prudemment la poignée, le verrou n'était pas tiré. Le souffle court, j'ouvris le battant.

Le hall était sombre et désert, frais aussi, car l'air conditionné fonctionnait. Les chaises en plastique moulé étaient empilées le long des murs, et la moquette exhalait des senteurs de nettoyant industriel. À travers la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, je distinguai la petite pièce plongée dans la pénombre. L'autre studio, le plus grand, était allumé, lui. Mais ses volets étaient clos.

La frayeur qui s'empara de moi était si puissante qu'elle me piégea littéralement. Je me pétrifiai sur place. À cet instant, la voix de ma mère résonna.

— Kurt ? Kurt ?

Les mêmes accents de panique hystérique que lors du coup de fil passé à cinq heures et demie du matin. Je me ruai dans cette direction.

— Kurt, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais ! continuait-elle.

Une fois dans la grande salle de danse, je regardai autour de moi, essayant de détecter l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle rit, et je me retournai brusquement.

Elle était là : sur l'écran de télévision, ébouriffant mes cheveux avec soulagement. C'était Thanksgiving, et j'avais douze ans. Nous avions rendu visite à ma grand-mère, en Californie, l'année précédant sa mort. Un jour, nous étions allés à la plage, et je m'étais trop approché du bord de la jetée. Ma mère m'avait vu juste à temps, au moment où j'essayais de reprendre mon équilibre, un pied en l'air. « Kurt ? Kurt ? » avait-elle crié, affolée.

L'écran devint bleu.

Je pivotai lentement sur mes talons. Il se tenait, immobile, près de la sortie de secours, si figé que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Sa main était fermée sur la télécommande. Nous nous dévisageâmes longtemps, puis il sourit. Il me frôla presque en allant reposer l'objet près de la télé. Je l'observai minutieusement.

— Désolé, Kurt, mais il valait mieux que ta mère ne soit pas impliquée, tu ne penses pas ?

Il était courtois, presque gentil. Alors, je compris. Ma mère ne risquait rien. Elle se trouvait toujours en Floride, n'avait jamais eu mon message. N'avait jamais été terrifié par ces yeux rouge sombre enfoncés dans la peau anormalement blême de la créature qui se tenait devant moi. Elle était saine et sauve.

— Si, répondis-je, immensément soulagé.

— Tu ne sembles pas furieux du petit tour que je t'ai joué.

— Je ne le suis pas.

Ma soudaine euphorie me donnait du courage. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Ce serait bientôt fini. Burt et maman ne seraient pas atteints, ils n'auraient pas à avoir peur. J'en étais presque étourdi. Au fond de moi, une petite voix m'avertit pourtant que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer.

— Comme c'est étrange. Tu es sincère.

Ses prunelles foncées me jaugeaient avec intérêt. Les iris en étaient quasiment noirs, bordés d'une trace rubis. Il était assoiffé.

— Je dois reconnaître ça à ta race, reprit-il. Vous autres humains vous révélez parfois passionnants. Tes motivations me désarçonnent. On dirait qu'une part de toi n'a aucun instinct de survie... c'est fascinant.

Bras croisés, il m'étudiait avec curiosité. Ni son attitude ni ses traits n'étaient menaçants. Il était tellement banal. Seuls le teint blafard et les yeux creusés auxquels j'avais fini par m'habituer le trahissaient. Il portait une chemise bleue à manches longues et un jean délavé.

— J'imagine que tu vas me jurer tes grands dieux que ton petit ami te vengera ? lança-t-il avec ce qui me parut des accents bravaches.

— Non. En tout cas, je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire.

— Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

— Je ne sais pas, je lui ai seulement laissé une lettre.

Quelle drôle de situation c'était de converser avec ce prédateur mondain !

— Une lettre, comme c'est romantique ! Respectera-t-il tes dernières volontés ?

Ses intonations s'étaient durcies, et le sarcasme sous-jacent démentait son affabilité.

— Je l'espère.

— Hum... Dans ce cas, nos espérances diffèrent. Tu vois, tout cela a été un peu trop facile et rapide. Pour être franc, je suis déçu. J'attendais un défi plus relevé. Après tout, il ne m'a fallu qu'un brin de chance.

Je ne répondis rien.

— Quand Bree n'a pas réussi à approcher ton père, je lui ai ordonné d'enquêter sur toi. Il ne servait à rien d'arpenter la planète à te traquer en vain alors qu'il me suffisait de t'attendre confortablement dans un lieu de mon choix. Bref, après avoir parlé à Bree, je suis venu ici, à Phoenix, histoire de rendre une petite visite à ta mère. Je t'avais entendu dire que tu voulais rentrer chez elle. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu du mal à croire que tu étais sérieux. Puis j'ai réfléchi. Les humains peuvent se montrer très prévisibles, ils aiment les places familières et sûres. Et quelle machination admirable – te rendre, alors que tu étais censé te cacher, dans le plus évident des endroits, celui-là même où tu avais affirmé aller. Naturellement, ce n'était qu'une intuition. D'ordinaire, j'ai toujours un pressentiment, concernant la proie que je chasse, un sixième sens, si tu veux. J'ai eu ton message en arrivant ici. Bien sûr, j'ignorais d'où tu avais appelé. Avoir ton numéro était très utile, mais tu aurais pu aussi bien être en Antarctique, à ce stade. Or le jeu ne fonctionnerait qu'à condition que tu te trouves tout près.

Je l'écoutais dévider sa petite histoire, imperturbable.

— Puis ton cher et tendre a pris un avion pour Phoenix. Bree les surveillait pour mon compte, évidemment. Dans une partie impliquant autant de joueurs, il m'était impossible de faire cavalier seul. Bref, ils m'ont appris ce que je voulais savoir : tu étais ici. Je m'étais préparé. J'avais déjà visionné tous vos délicieux petits films de famille. Ensuite, ça n'a plus été qu'une question de bluff. Vraiment très simple, comme tu le constates, très loin de mes standards habituels. C'est pourquoi je souhaite sincèrement que tu te trompes pour ce qui est de ton jeune amoureux, comprends-tu ? Blaine, si je ne m'abuse.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot. Mon courage commençait à flancher. Je devinai qu'il arrivait au terme de ses fanfaronnades. Ce discours ne m'était sûrement pas destiné, d'ailleurs. Quelle gloire avait-il à me vaincre, moi la misérable humain ?

— Cela t'ennuierait-il beaucoup si je laissais à mon tour une lettre de mon cru au cher Blaine ?

Reculant, il s'empara d'une petite caméra digitale posée en équilibre au sommet de la stéréo. Un voyant rouge indiquait qu'elle tournait déjà. Il régla minutieusement la prise de vue, élargissant le champ. Je le contemplai, épouvanté.

— Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il résistera à l'envie de me chasser une fois qu'il aura regardé ça. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il rate quelque chose. Tout ça n'était que pour lui, tu sais. Tu n'es qu'un humain qui, malheureusement, s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et qui fréquente indubitablement les mauvaises personnes, si je puis me permettre.

Il avança vers moi, souriant.

— Avant de commencer...

Une vague de nausée me tordit l'estomac. Je n'avais pas prévu ce film amateur.

— ... juste une petite précision. Tu aurais pu m'échapper dès le début. Si tu savais combien j'ai craint que ton soupirant y songe et me gâche mon plaisir. Car c'est arrivé, figure-toi. Oh, il y a des siècles ! La seule et unique fois où ma proie m'a échappé. Mon rival était si bêtement entiché de la jeune fille qu'il s'est résolu à accomplir ce que ton Blaine a été trop faible pour entreprendre. Quand il a deviné que j'en avais après elle, il l'a enlevée de l'asile où il travaillait – je ne comprendrais décidément jamais l'obsession de certains d'entre nous pour les humains – et l'a sauvée aussitôt que libérée. Elle n'a même pas paru ressentir la douleur, cette pauvre chérie. Elle avait été confinée dans ce trou de basse-fosse pendant si longtemps. Cent ans plus tôt, on l'aurait brûlée vive pour avoir eu ces visions. Dans les années 1820, c'était la maison de fous et les électrochocs. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux, toute pleine des forces de sa nouvelle jeunesse, c'était à croire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu le soleil. Le vieux vampire l'avait transformée en l'une des nôtres. Je n'avais plus de raisons de la toucher. Par vengeance, j'ai détruit son créateur, précisa-t-il en soupirant.

— Rachel, soufflai-je, ahuri.

— Oui, ton amie. J'ai été vraiment surpris de la retrouver. Son clan devrait arriver à en tirer un peu de réconfort. Après tout, c'est donnant-donnant : toi contre elle, l'unique victime qui m'ait échappé. Quel honneur ! Et elle sentait tellement bon. Encore aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir goûtée... Son odeur était plus enivrante que la tienne, même. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Ton parfum est délicieux, un peu floral.

Il avança jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Se penchant sur moi, il huma délicatement mon coup avant de se remettre en place, et je sentis le bout glacé de ses doigts contre ma gorge. Il m'effleura rapidement la joue de son pouce, le visage curieux. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir à toutes jambes, j'étais pétrifié. Je ne tressaillis même pas.

— Non, murmura-t-il en laissant retomber la main, je ne saisis pas. Bon, soupira-t-il, il faudrait que nous nous mettions au travail. Ensuite, j'appellerai tes amis pour leur signaler où tu es ainsi que mon petit message.

J'étais vraiment nauséeux, maintenant. J'allais souffrir – je le lisais dans ses pupilles. Il ne lui suffirait pas de gagner, de se nourrir et de partir. La fin rapide que j'avais escompté me serait refusé. Mes genoux se mirent à flageoler, et j'eus peur de tomber.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et me contourna avec décontraction, comme s'il essayait de trouver un meilleur angle de vue en admirant une statue dans un musée. Son visage ne se départit pas de son expression avenante tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Soudain, il bondit, adoptant cette position accroupie qui commençait à m'être familière, et son sourire aimable s'élargit lentement, s'agrandissant jusqu'à n'être plus un sourire mais un rictus fait de dents découvertes et luisantes. Alors, ce fut plus fort que moi – je tentai de fuir. Bien que j'eus conscience de la futilité de mon geste et de mes jambes flageolantes, la panique l'emporta et je fonçai vers la sortie de secours. Il se dressa devant moi en un éclair. J'ignore s'il se servit de sa main ou de son pied, il fut trop rapide. Un coup violent frappa ma poitrine, et je partis à reculons. J'entendis le fracas des miroirs lorsque ma tête tapa dedans. Les glaces explosèrent dans une averse de débris. La surprise m'empêcha d'avoir mal. J'avais le souffle coupé.

Il se rapprocha lentement.

— Très joli effet, commenta-t-il, de nouveau amical, en examinant le verre brisé. Je me suis dit que cette pièce donnerait de l'ampleur dramatique à mon petit film. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie. Elle est parfaite, non ?

L'ignorant, je rampai à quatre pattes en direction de l'autre porte. Une fois encore, il fut sur moi en un clin d'œil, et son pied s'écrasa sur mon tibia. Je perçus le craquement écœurant avant même d'en éprouver la souffrance. Mais lorsque celle-ci me submergea, je ne pus retenir un hurlement de martyre à l'agonie. Je me dévissai le cou pour voir ma jambe. Il me dominait, hilare.

— Souhaites-tu réviser ta dernière requête ? me demanda-t-il plaisamment.

Ses orteils frôlèrent mon membre cassé, et un nouveau hurlement retentit. Choqué, je m'aperçus avec un moment de retard qu'il s'agissait du mien.

— Tu ne préférerais pas que Blaine se lance à mes trousses ? insista-t-il.

— Non, croassai-je. Non. Blaine, je t'en sup...

Quelque chose percuta mon visage, me renvoyant dans les glaces brisées. Par-dessus la douleur qui émanait de mon tibia, je sentis un éclat de miroir entamer mon cuir chevelu, puis un liquide chaud se répandit dans mes cheveux à une vitesse affolante, imbibant mon col et mes épaules, gouttant sur le plancher. L'odeur me tourna le cœur.

Au-delà de ma nausée et du vertige, j'eus une brusque bouffé d'espoir. Ses prunelles, si froides auparavant, brûlaient désormais d'un feu incontrôlé. Le sang qui teintait de pourpre ma chemise blanche et tachait le sol rendait sa soif irrésistible. Quelles qu'aient été ses intentions premières, il n'allait pas réussir à se retenir très longtemps.

Qu'il en termine. Telle fut ma dernière pensée avant que l'hémorragie n'avale le peu de conscience qui me restait. Mes paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, lourdes de fatigue.

J'entendis, de façon sourde comme si j'avais été sous l'eau, le grognement du prédateur. Je devinai à travers les longs tunnels étroits qu'étaient devenus mes yeux sa silhouette sombre qui s'approchait. Dans un ultime effort, ma main se porta instinctivement devant mon visage pour le protéger. Je…

* * *

Et voilà à demain pour la suite ^^


	24. Chapter 23

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Hello tout le monde ! Merci à Klaiine-Cindy et Eleasasha pour leur reviews c'est super gentil. Cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin il ne reste plus que un chapitre et l'épilogue.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Je rêvai.

Je flottais entre deux eaux. Brisant la surface sombre sous laquelle je me trouvais, me parvint le plus joyeux des sons que mon esprit fut à même d'évoquer, aussi beau et envoûtant qu'il était fantomatique ; un autre grognement, un rugissement plus grave qui tremblait de fureur.

Une vive douleur qui mordait ma main levée me ramena soudain vers la conscience, presque à la surface, mais je m'égarai en route et ne réussis pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Alors, je compris que j'étais mort.

Parce que, au-delà des eaux profondes, un ange m'appelait, m'invitant vers le seul paradis dont j'eus envie.

— Oh non, Kurt ! s'écriait-il, horrifié.

Derrière cette musique si ardemment désiré retentissait un tumulte affreux que mon esprit tentait de fuir. Une basse rageuse qui grommelait, un craquement repoussant, une mélopée aiguë qui s'interrompait brusquement. Je me concentrai sur la voix angélique.

— Kurt, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, Kurt, je t'en prie ! Kurt !

« Je suis là », voulais-je lui répondre. Rien. Je ne retrouvais pas mes lèvres.

— Antony ! hurlait l'ange qui paraissait souffrir mille morts. Kurt, Kurt, non, oh par pitié, non, non !

Il sanglotait, de ces sanglots heurtés et sans larmes. Il n'aurait pas dû pleurer, c'était mal. J'avais envie de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais l'eau lourde m'oppressait, et je n'arrivais pas à respirer.

On appuya sur ma tête. Aïe ! La souffrance transperça l'obscurité pour m'atteindre et, soudain, d'autres douleurs, plus vives, suivirent. Je poussai un cri d'agonie qui rompit les eaux noires.

— Kurt ! s'exclama l'ange.

— Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la blessure n'est pas profonde, intervint une autre voix, calme. Attention à sa jambe, elle est cassée.

Un ululement de rage mourut sur les lèvres de l'ange. Un brusque élancement me déchira le flanc. Tout cela ne pouvait être le paradis. J'avais trop mal.

— Quelques côtes aussi, je pense, poursuivait Antony avec méthode.

Puis mes diverses souffrances s'estompèrent, balayées par une concurrente, une incandescence abominable dans ma main qui éclipsait tout le reste. On me brûlait.

— Blaine...

Malheureusement, ma prononciation était si lente et sourde que je ne me compris pas moi-même.

— Tout va s'arranger, Kurt. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime.

— Blaine...

— Je suis près de toi.

— J'ai... mal...

— Je sais, Kurt, je sais... chuchotait l'ange, rassurant, tout proche. Tu ne peux rien faire ? ajoutait-il, plus éloigné, avec des accents angoissés.

— Passe-moi ma sacoche, s'il te plaît... Retiens ton souffle, Rachel, ça sera plus facile.

— Rachel...

— Elle est là aussi, c'est elle qui t'a trouvé.

— Ma main... elle brûle.

— Antony va te donner de quoi calmer la douleur.

— Ma main brûle ! m'époumonai-je en jaillissant enfin du néant ténébreux.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne distinguai pas son visage. Quelque chose de sombre et de chaud voilait ma vue. Pourquoi n'éteignaient-ils pas l'incendie qui me ravageait ?

— Kurt ?

Il semblait effrayé.

— Le feu ! Arrêtez le feu ! hurlai-je, torturé par d'atroces souffrances.

— Antony ! Sa main !

— Il l'a mordu.

La sérénité d'Antony avait cédé la place à la consternation. Blaine hoqueta d'horreur.

— Tu dois le faire, Blaine.

Rachel. Tout près de ma tête. Ses doigts frais essuyaient le liquide obturant mes yeux.

— Non !

— Rachel...

— Il y a peut-être une autre solution, dit Antony.

— Laquelle ?

— Essaie de sucer le venin. La plaie est propre.

Tout en parlant, il tripotait mon crâne, enfonçant et tirant sur la peau, provoquant une souffrance qui se diluait dans celle du brasier.

— Ça va marcher ? demanda Rachel, tendue comme un arc.

— Aucune idée. En tout cas, il faut faire vite.

— Antony, je... je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, murmurait Blaine, sa belle voix au supplice.

— Il le faut, pourtant. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je dois m'occuper de stopper cette hémorragie, surtout si tu lui tires du sang par la main.

Je me débattis, ce qui réveilla la douleur de ma jambe.

— Blaine !

Je m'aperçus que j'avais fermé les yeux, et je les rouvris, espérant l'apercevoir. Oui ! Son visage parfait était penché sur moi, partagé entre chagrin et incertitude.

— Rachel, trouve-moi de quoi caler sa jambe. Décide-toi, Blaine, ou il sera trop tard.

Soudain, une détermination féroce remplaça le doute dans les prunelles de Blaine. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses doigts frais et forts emprisonnèrent ma main incandescente. Puis il courba la tête, et ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur ma peau.

D'abord, la souffrance fut encore plus vive. Je hurlai et luttai contre les bras qui me ceinturaient. Rachel prononçait des paroles apaisantes. Quelque chose de lourd maintenait ma jambe au sol, et Antony avait coincé mon crâne dans l'étau de son coude. Mais je finis par me calmer, lentement, au fur et à mesure que ma main s'engourdissait et que la douleur s'atténuait. Le feu faiblit, lueur rouge de plus en plus lointaine. Je me sentis de nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience et j'eus peur de retomber dans les eaux noires et de perdre Blaine dans les ténèbres. Je tentai de l'appeler. Je ne m'entendis pas. Eux, si.

— Il est juste à côté, Kurt, me rassura Rachel.

— Reste, Blaine, reste avec moi...

— Je ne te quitte pas, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il, épuisé mais également triomphant.

Je poussai un soupir de contentement. Le feu s'était éteint, les autres souffrances étaient contenues par la léthargie qui s'emparait de mon corps.

— Tout est sorti ? s'enquit Antony quelque part très loin.

— Son sang est propre, murmura Blaine, j'ai perçu le goût de la morphine.

— Kurt ? m'appela Antony.

— Mmm ?

— Le feu a disparu ?

— Oui, soufflai-je. Merci, Blaine.

— Je t'aime.

— Je sais.

J'étais éreinté. Tout à coup retentit ma mélodie préféré, le rire tranquille et soulagé de Blaine.

— Kurt ? répéta Antony.

— Quoi ?

J'étais fatigué, je voulais dormir.

— Où est ta mère ?

— En Floride. Il m'a eu. Il a regardé nos films de vacances.

Mes accents outragés étaient ridiculement faibles. Brusquement, je me souvins d'un détail et j'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Rachel... la vidéo... il te connaissait, Rachel, il savait d'où tu venais. (Malgré mes efforts, ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis.) Ça sent l'essence, ajoutai-je, surpris en dépit de mon hébétude.

— Il est temps de filer, annonça Antony.

— Non, je veux dormir.

— Dors, chéri, je vais te porter, murmura Blaine.

Je me retrouvai alors dans ses bras, bercé contre son torse, flottant, toute peine envolé.

— Dors, Kurt !

Tels furent les derniers mots qui me parvinrent.

* * *

Et voilà ! c'est un chapitre cours mais je me rattrape demain ^^


	25. Chapter 24

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Hello tout le monde ! Merci à Klaiine-Cindy et Eleasasha pour leur reviews je vous adore. Il ne retes plus que l'épilogue et cette première fiction s'achèvera. Un grand merci également à celles (ceux) qui me suive.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

J'ouvris les yeux sur une lumière éclatante. Je me trouvais dans une pièce inconnue et blanche. Le mur le plus proche de moi était couvert de longs stores verticaux ; au-dessus de ma tête, des lampes éblouissantes m'aveuglaient. J'étais couché sur un lit dur et bosselé doté de barreaux. Les oreillers étaient plats et mous. Quelque part, un bip résonnait de manière agaçante. Pourvu que cela signifiât que j'étais toujours en vie. La mort ne pouvait décemment être aussi inconfortable.

Mes mains étaient enchevêtrées dans un réseau de tubes transparents, et quelque chose était collé sous mon nez. Je tentai de l'arracher.

— Oh non, pas question !

Des doigts froids retinrent mon geste.

— Blaine !

Je tournai légèrement la tête, et son délicieux visage m'apparut, à quelques centimètres du mien, le menton sur mon oreiller. J'étais bien vivant et j'en fus heureux.

— Oh, Blaine ! Je suis tellement désolé !

— Chut ! Tout va bien, maintenant.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Mes souvenirs étaient flous, et mon cerveau paraissait se rebeller contre tout effort.

— J'ai failli arriver trop tard, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tourmentée.

— J'ai été idiot, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma mère.

— Il nous a tous roulés.

— Il faut que j'appelle Burt et Elisabeth.

— Rachel s'en est chargée. Elisabeth est ici, à l'hôpital. Elle est allée manger un morceau.

— Quoi ?

Je voulus m'asseoir mais fus pris de vertige, et il me repoussa doucement.

— Elle va bientôt revenir. Quant à toi, tu dois rester tranquille.

— Mais que lui as-tu raconté ?

Je me fichais comme d'une guigne d'être choyé. Ma mère était là, et j'étais en train de me remettre de l'attaque d'un vampire, ce qui m'inquiétait beaucoup plus.

— Comment lui as-tu expliqué mon séjour ici ? insistai-je.

— Après avoir dégringolé deux volées d'escalier, tu es passé par une fenêtre. Avoue que ce n'est pas si irréaliste, te connaissant, osa-t-il préciser après une courte pause.

Je poussai un soupir qui me fit mal. J'examinai mon corps sous le drap, l'énorme bosse de mon plâtre.

— Je suis très amoché ?

— Une jambe et quatre côtes brisées, quelques entailles sur le crâne, des bleus un peu partout, et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils t'ont fait des transfusions. Ça ne m'a guère plu. Pendant un moment, tu as senti bizarre.

— Ça a dû être un changement agréable pour toi.

— Non, j'aime ton odeur.

— Comment as-tu réussi ?

Il comprit tout de suite de quoi je parlais.

— Je ne sais pas trop.

Détournant la tête, il souleva doucement ma main bandée en prenant soin de ne pas déranger les fils qui me reliaient à l'un des moniteurs. J'attendis patiemment la suite. Il soupira.

— Ça paraissait impossible, murmura-t-il, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je dois vraiment t'aimer, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

— Mon goût s'est-il révélé décevant au regard de mon odeur ? plaisantai-je.

Je lui retournai son sourire, ce qui déclencha un spasme de souffrance dans tout mon visage.

— Tu parles ! Tu es bien meilleur. Encore plus que ce que j'imaginais.

— Navré !

— Comparé au reste, c'est vraiment un détail ! s'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Quelles sont donc les bêtises pour lesquelles je devrais présenter des excuses ?

— Tu as failli me quitter à jamais.

— Désolé.

— Tu avais de bonnes raisons. N'empêche, ça a été irrationnel. Tu aurais dû m'attendre, m'avertir.

— Tu m'aurais interdit d'y aller.

— Non.

Des souvenirs très déplaisants commençaient à me revenir. Mes frissons provoquèrent un nouvel élan douloureux, et je grimaçai.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Blaine.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Sébastian ?

— Finn et Brittany se sont occupés de lui.

Il avait l'air de regretter de ne pas avoir participé au carnage.

— Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vus.

— Ils ont été obligés de sortir... il y avait beaucoup de sang.

— Mais toi, tu es resté.

— Oui.

— Rachel et Antony aussi...

— Ils t'aiment, tu sais.

Je me souvins brusquement des derniers mots que j'avais adressés à Rachel.

— A-t-elle visionné la vidéo ?

— Oui, admit-il, avec des intonations de haine absolue cette fois.

— Elle a toujours été enfermée dans le noir, quand elle était humaine. Voilà pourquoi elle a tout oublié.

— Elle l'a compris, à présent.

Si sa voix s'était apaisée, ses traits étaient assombris par la rage. Je voulus toucher sa joue de ma main libre, quelque chose m'en empêcha – une perfusion, apparemment.

— Beurk, maugréai-je.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, vaguement distrait de ses idées noires.

— Les aiguilles, expliquai-je en évitant de regarder ma main.

Malgré les élancements dans mes côtes, je m'efforçai de respirer profondément.

— Il a peur des piqûres, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Un vampire sadique prêt à la torturer à mort ne lui pose aucun problème, il se jette même dans ses bras ! Une simple perfusion en revanche...

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

— Explique-moi un peu ce que tu fabriques ici.

Il me dévisagea, d'abord surpris puis peiné.

— Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je veux seulement savoir comment tu as expliqué ta présence ici à ma mère. Histoire de lui servir le même conte.

— Je suis venu à Phoenix pour essayer de te persuader de rentrer à Forks. (Ses grands yeux semblaient tellement sincères que je manquais de le croire moi aussi.) Tu as accepté de me rencontrer, et je t'ai conduit à l'hôtel où je résidais avec Antony et Rachel. Car, naturellement, j'étais sous contrôle parental, précisa-t-il, icône de la vertu. Mais tu as glissé dans l'escalier en montant dans ma chambre et... tu connais la suite. Inutile que tu te rappelles tous les détails. Après ce par quoi tu es passé, il est normal que tu aies oublié l'essentiel.

— Il y a des trous dans ta fable, répondis-je au bout de quelques instants de réflexion. Qu'en est-il de la fenêtre cassée ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Rachel a eu beaucoup de plaisir à fabriquer des preuves. Nous avons veillé à tout très soigneusement. Tu pourrais même attaquer l'hôtel en justice si tu le voulais. Calme-toi, ajouta-t-il en me caressant la joue, tu n'as plus qu'à guérir, maintenant.

Mon corps endolori et les calmants ne me plongeaient pas dans une hébétude suffisante pour que je ne réagisse pas à son contact. Le moniteur se mit à biper de manière erratique. Blaine n'était plus le seul à pouvoir entendre que mon cœur se tenait mal.

— Voilà qui est sacrément embarrassant, bougonnai-je.

Il rigola, et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur spéculative.

— Hum, je me demande...

Il se pencha lentement, et la machine s'emballa avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes. Quand elles le firent, légères comme un papillon, les bips s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Il recula brusquement, anxieux, puis sembla soulagé lorsque l'appareil recommença à mesurer les battements de mon pouls.

— Je vais devoir me montrer encore plus prudent que d'habitude, sourcilla-t-il.

— Hé ! Je n'ai pas fini de t'embrasser. Je crois que je vais avoir un malaise.

Hilare, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ma bouche – le moniteur perdit toute mesure. Soudain, Blaine se raidit et se redressa.

— Ta mère arrive, annonça-t-il.

— Ne t'en va pas !

— Je serai là, promit-il avec solennité. Je crois que je mérite une petite sieste, rigola-t-il.

Quittant la chaise de plastique dur installée près de mon lit, il alla s'allonger dans le relax en faux cuir turquoise et ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, il était parfaitement immobile.

— N'oublie pas de respirer, persiflai-je.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

J'entendais ma mère discuter dans le couloir avec quelqu'un, une infirmière peut-être. Elle semblait fatiguée et bouleversée. J'aurais voulu sauter du lit et me précipiter vers elle pour la rassurer, mais je n'étais pas du tout en état de bondir où que ce fût. Je me contentai de l'attendre impatiemment.

La porte s'entrebâilla, et elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

— Maman ! chuchotai-je.

Apercevant la silhouette de Blaine dans la chaise longue, elle s'approcha de moi sur la pointe des pieds.

— Il a décidé de camper ici ou quoi ? grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

— Je suis tellement content de te voir, maman.

Elle me serra tout doucement contre elle, et je sentis ses larmes tomber sur mes joues.

— J'ai eu si peur, Kurt !

— Pardonne-moi. Tout va bien, maintenant.

— Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu aies enfin repris conscience, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

— J'ai dormi longtemps ? m'enquis-je.

— Plutôt oui, chéri. Nous sommes vendredi.

— Vendredi ?

Ce fut un choc. Je tentai de me rappeler quel jour s'étaient déroulés... les événements, puis décidai que je n'avais pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant.

— Ils ont dû te garder sous sédatifs pendant un moment. À cause de tes blessures.

— J'ai cru comprendre.

En tout cas, je les _sentais_.

— Tu as eu de la chance que le docteur Anderson soit là. C'est un homme charmant... très jeune aussi. Et il ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'à un médecin...

— Tu as rencontré Antony ?

— Et la sœur de Blaine, Rachel. Une très jolie jeune fille.

— C'est vrai.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais d'aussi bons amis à Forks, continua-t-elle après avoir regardé par-dessus son épaule en direction de Blaine, toujours « endormi » sur son fauteuil.

Je sursautai, ce qui déclencha mes gémissements.

— Où as-tu mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, oubliant Blaine.

Ce dernier ouvrit instantanément les yeux, anxieux lui aussi.

— Ça va, la rassurai-je. Il faut juste que je me rappelle de ne pas bouger le petit doigt.

Blaine retourna à son assoupissement feint, et je profitai de la distraction momentanée de ma mère pour l'éloigner du sujet de mes mensonges par omission.

— Où est Will ?

— En Floride. Oh, Kurt, tu ne devineras jamais ! Juste au moment où nous nous apprêtions à partir, nous avons eu des nouvelles épatantes.

— Will a été engagé ?

— Oui ! Comment as-tu deviné ? L'équipe de Jacksonville, tu te rends compte ?

— Génial, maman.

— Tu vas adorer la Floride ! continua-t-elle à babiller sous mon regard ahuri. J'étais un peu inquiet quand Will s'est mis à parler d'Akron. Il neige tellement, au Colorado, et tu sais combien je déteste le froid. Mais Jacksonville ! Il y fait toujours beau, et l'humidité n'est pas si difficile à supporter. Nous avons déniché une maison délicieuse, jaune à parements blancs, avec un porche comme dans les vieux films, et un énorme chêne, à quelques minutes à peine de l'océan. Tu auras ta salle de bains personnelle, et...

— Une minute ! l'interrompis-je en remarquant que Blaine paraissait bien trop tendu pour un dormeur, même s'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. De quoi parles-tu ? Il n'est pas question que j'aille en Floride. J'habite à Forks, désormais.

— Mais ce n'est plus la peine, petit sot, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Will devrait se déplacer beaucoup moins dorénavant. Nous en avons discuté, et je suis arrivée à un compromis : la moitié du temps avec toi, l'autre avec lui.

— Maman, objectai-je en m'extirpant des trésors de diplomatie. Je _veux _rester à Forks. Je me suis bien fait au lycée, et j'ai deux amies... (Elle tiqua à ce mot et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Blaine. Aussi, je changeai de sujet.) Et puis, Burt a besoin de moi. Il est vraiment très seul, et il est nul en cuisine.

— Tu veux rester à Forks ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle était dépassée tant l'idée lui semblait saugrenue.

— Je viens de te le dire, le lycée, Burt...

Je haussai les épaules, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Aussitôt, elle fut sur moi, ses mains papillonnant, inutiles, cherchant un endroit où me caresser sans danger. Elle dut se contenter de mon front.

— Kurt, mon chéri, tu détestes Forks.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre Blaine et moi, délibérément cette fois. Elle plissa le front.

— C'est à cause de ce garçon ? chuchota-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui mentir, mais elle me scrutait avec tant d'intensité que je compris qu'elle ne s'y laisserait pas prendre.

— En partie, avouai-je. (Inutile de lui préciser l'ampleur de cette partie.) As-tu eu au moins l'occasion de parler avec lui ?

— Oui. (Elle hésita, observant la silhouette immobile.) Et j'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec toi.

Houps !

— À propos de quoi ?

— Je crois que ce garçon est amoureux de toi, lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

— C'est également mon avis, confessai-je.

— Et toi ? Qu'éprouves-tu pour lui ?

Elle avait du mal à cacher la curiosité qui la dévorait. Je me détournai. J'avais beau adorer ma mère, ce n'est pas un sujet que j'avais très envie d'aborder avec elle.

— Je suis dingue de lui.

Là ! On aurait dit une pré-ado évoquant son premier petit copain.

— Eh bien, il me _paraît _très gentil et, mon Dieu, il est incroyablement beau, mais tu es si jeune, Kurt...

Elle manquait d'entraînement. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était la première fois depuis mes huit ans qu'elle essayait de faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité parentale. Je reconnaissais ses intonations raisonnables-mais-fermes de nos premières discussions sur les hommes.

— Je sais, maman. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'une amourette.

— Exactement ! renchérit-elle en se laissant convaincre un peu trop facilement.

Avec un petit soupir, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la grosse pendule ronde accrochée au mur.

— Tu dois partir ?

— Will est censé m'appeler, reconnut-elle, piteuse, en se mordant les lèvres. J'ignorais quand tu allais te réveiller...

— Aucun problème. Je ne suis pas seul.

Je tâchai de dissimuler mon soulagement. À quoi bon la blesser ?

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'ai dormi ici, tu sais, annonça-t-elle, très fière d'elle.

— Oh, maman ! Ce n'était pas la peine ! Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu.

— Je n'étais pas tranquille, à la maison, confessa-t-elle à regret. Un crime a été commis dans le voisinage, et je n'aime pas être là-bas toute seule.

— Quoi ?

— Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans ce studio de danse pas très loin de chez nous et l'a incendié. Il ne reste plus rien ! Ils ont aussi laissé une voiture volée devant. Tu te rappelles que tu y avais pris des cours, chérie ?

— Oui, admis-je en frissonnant.

Aïe !

— Si tu veux, je peux rester.

— Non, ça ira. Il y a Blaine.

Ce qui parut lui donner une bonne raison de ne pas s'en aller.

— Je reviendrai ce soir, décida-t-elle.

Un avertissement aussi bien qu'une promesse.

— Je t'aime, maman.

— Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Essaie d'être un peu plus prudent quand tu marches, chéri, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Blaine n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais un immense sourire traversa son visage. À cet instant, une infirmière débarqua pour vérifier mes tubes et mes fils. Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front, tapota ma main bandée et partit. L'infirmière consulta le compte-rendu du moniteur.

— Tu te sens anxieux, petit ? me demanda-t-elle. Ton pouls a eu quelques sautes de tension.

— Non, ce n'est rien.

— Je vais prévenir la responsable que tu es réveillé. Elle viendra te voir dans une minute.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Blaine bondit près de moi.

— Vous avez volé une voiture ? lançai-je en sourcillant.

— Une très bonne voiture, admit-il avec une grimace joyeuse qui n'avait rien de repentant. Rapide.

— Bien dormi ?

— J'ai fait des rêves extrêmement intéressants.

— Pardon ?

— Je suis étonné. Je pensais que la Floride... ta mère... bref, j'avais cru que c'était ce que tu voudrais.

— Mais tu serais cantonné à l'intérieur toute la sainte journée, en Floride ! Tu ne pourrais sortir que la nuit, comme un vrai vampire.

Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres, puis il devint grave.

— Je comptais rester à Forks, Kurt. Ou ailleurs, dans un endroit où je ne pourrai plus te faire de mal.

D'abord, je ne compris pas et je le contemplai avec stupéfaction. Puis les mots prirent leur sens, tel un puzzle abominable. J'eus à peine conscience du bruit de mon pouls qui s'affolait bien que je me sois mis à haleter. Par contre, je sentis très bien la douleur aiguë qui déchirait mes côtes. Il m'observa avec inquiétude, bien que cette nouvelle souffrance n'eût rien à voir avec mes blessures. Elle était si violente que je crus qu'elle allait m'anéantir.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle infirmière entra dans la chambre d'un pas résolu. Avec l'aisance de l'expérience, elle eut tôt fait de décrypter mon expression.

— Je crois qu'il est l'heure de te donner d'autres analgésiques, mon chéri, annonça-t-elle gentiment en tapotant la perfusion.

— Non, non, protestai-je en tâchant de composer mes traits. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

— Pas la peine de jouer les héros, tu sais. Le stress ne te vaut rien, dans ton état.

Elle attendit, mais je secouai la tête.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Appuie sur ce bouton quand tu auras changé d'avis.

Elle lança un ultime coup d'œil soucieux au moniteur, puis ressortit, non sans avoir toisé Blaine avec sévérité. Immédiatement, celui-ci posa ses mains fraîches sur mon visage. Je le fixai, hébété.

— Calme-toi, Kurt.

— Ne me quitte pas, le suppliai-je.

— D'accord. Et maintenant, détends-toi, sinon je rappelle cette fille pour qu'elle t'assomme de drogues.

Malheureusement, mon cœur refusait de s'apaiser.

— Kurt, reprit-il en caressant mes joues, je serai là tant que tu en éprouveras le besoin.

— Jure de ne pas me quitter !

— J'en fais le serment.

L'odeur de son haleine était reposante, et j'eus l'impression de respirer plus librement. Il soutint mon regard tandis que mon corps se relaxait peu à peu, et que les bips reprenaient un rythme normal. Ses pupilles étaient très sombres, plus proches du noir que de l'or.

— Ça va mieux ?

— Oui.

Secouant la tête, il marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, même si je crus saisir les mots « trop émotif ».

— As-tu envie que nous nous séparions, Blaine ? En as-tu assez de me sauver la vie tout le temps ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, Kurt. Et veiller sur toi ne me pose aucun problème. Mais c'est moi qui te mets en danger... c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C'est _grâce _à toi que je suis vivant.

— Tu parles d'un vivant ! Bandé et plâtré des pieds à la tête comme une momie.

— Je ne faisais pas forcément allusion à ma dernière expérience avec la mort, tu sais. Je pensais aux autres – et multiples – fois. Sans toi, je serais en train de pourrir dans le cimetière de Forks.

— Il y a pire, reprit-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Ce n'est pas de t'avoir vue gisant sur le plancher, prostré, blessé. Ni d'avoir été en retard. Ni même d'avoir entendu tes hurlements de douleur. Aucun de ces souvenirs insupportables qui m'accompagneront dans l'éternité n'est le pire... Le plus horrible, ça a été de sentir... que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. De savoir avec certitude que j'aurais pu te tuer.

— Ça ne s'est pas produit.

— Ça aurait pu. Si aisément.

J'avais conscience qu'il me fallait rester calme. Sauf qu'il était en train de se convaincre sous mes yeux qu'il devait me quitter, et la panique bloqua mes poumons, incapable d'en sortir.

— Promets-moi quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Son entêtement à ne voir que le négatif commençait à m'irriter prodigieusement. Il perçut mon changement d'humeur. Son front se plissa.

— Visiblement, lança-t-il avec brutalité, je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner de toi. J'imagine que tu arriveras à tes fins, que ça te tu ou non.

— Bien.

Je notai cependant qu'il ne m'avait rien promis.

— Tu m'as dit que tu étais parvenu à t'arrêter... Je veux savoir pourquoi.

— Comment ça, pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé le venin me contaminer ? Je serais comme toi, maintenant.

Il se renfrogna, et je me rappelai – trop tard – que je n'étais pas censé être au courant. Rachel avait dû être trop préoccupée ou bien elle avait surveillé de très près ses pensées en sa compagnie, car il était évident qu'il ignorait qu'elle m'avait tout révélé des mécanismes de création d'un vampire. Il était décontenancé et furibond. Ses narines palpitèrent, et sa bouche se durcit.

— J'admets volontiers ne pas être une spécialiste des relations amoureuses, enchaînai-je quand je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me répondre. Mais il me paraît logique qu'un couple soit... à égalité. L'un d'eux ne peut passer son temps à se porter au secours de l'autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, chacun est là pour sauver l'autre.

Il croisa les bras. Ses traits ne trahissaient plus rien, il dominait sa rage. Il avait visiblement décidé que _je _n'en étais pas l'objet. Je priai pour avoir l'occasion d'avertir Rachel avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle.

— Tu m'as sauvé, murmura-t-il.

— Je refuse de me cantonner au rôle de Lois Lane, insistai-je. Je veux aussi être Superman.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il tendrement.

— Je crois que si.

— Non, Kurt. J'ai eu presque un siècle pour y réfléchir, et je n'ai toujours pas d'opinion arrêtée.

— Regrettes-tu l'intervention d'Antony?

— Non. Mais la vie m'abandonnait, je n'avais rien à perdre.

— C'est toi, ma vie. Tu es la seule chose que je ne supporterais pas de perdre.

Il m'était de plus en plus facile d'avouer à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

— Je ne peux pas le faire, Kurt, décréta-t-il très calmement, déterminé. Je ne te ferai pas ça.

— Pourquoi pas ? m'entêtai-je, la voix plus rauque que je l'eusse voulu. Ne me dis pas que c'est trop difficile. Pas après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... il y a quelques jours, plutôt. Enfin, peu importe, ce devrait n'être rien du tout.

— Et la douleur ? rétorqua-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

À ce stade, je blêmis. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Malgré tout, je m'appliquai à dissimuler l'horreur qu'éveillait en moi le souvenir du feu dans mes veines.

— Ça, c'est mon affaire, plastronnai-je. Je suis capable de l'affronter.

— Il est des fois où le courage confine à la folie.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. Trois jours. Fastoche ! Blaine grimaça une nouvelle fois en découvrant que j'en savais autant mais il ravala sa colère et devint songeur.

— Et Burt ? lança-t-il. Et Elisabeth ?

Le silence tomba. J'ouvris la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Je la refermai. Il patientait, de plus en plus triomphant au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait qu'il m'avait coincé.

— Écoute, finis-je par marmotter, pas très convaincant, comme toujours lorsque je mentais. Ce n'est pas un problème non plus. Elisabeth s'est toujours rangée aux choix qui lui convenaient, elle voudrait que j'en fasse autant. Quant à Burt, il est résistant et il a l'habitude d'être tout seul. Je ne peux pas prendre soin d'eux toute ma vie. J'ai la mienne aussi.

— Exactement ! aboya-t-il. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en priver.

— Si tu attends que je meurs de ma belle mort, je te rappelle que ça a failli arriver et que c'est ta faute si je suis encore vivant !

— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Histoire de me calmer, j'inspirai profondément, ignorant le retour de la douleur provoqué par ce mouvement. Je le toisai, il me rendit la politesse. Il n'était prêt à aucun compromis.

— Pourtant, je vais mourir, finis-je par lâcher.

Il parut étonné.

— Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'auras qu'une ou deux cicatrices...

— Je vais mourir, répétai-je.

— Franchement Kurt, protesta-t-il, anxieux à présent, tu sortiras d'ici dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

— Peut-être pas maintenant, mais ça finira par arriver. Je m'en rapproche à chaque seconde qui passe. Et je vais devenir _vieux_.

Il se renfrogna, appuya ses doigts contre ses tempes et ferma les yeux.

— C'est ce qui est censé se produire. Ce qui devrait se produire. Ce qui se serait produit si je n'avais pas existé – et je ne devrais pas exister.

— Ah ! N'importe quoi ! C'est comme si tu allais trouver un type qui vient de gagner au loto, que tu lui prenais tout son argent en lui disant : « Hé, mon pote, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est mieux ainsi. » Je réfute cet argument.

— Je ne suis pas le gros lot.

— En effet. Tu vaux beaucoup plus.

— Kurt ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. Je refuse de discuter de cela plus longtemps avec toi. Pas question que je te condamne à une nuit éternelle. Un point c'est tout !

— Si tu crois que je renoncerai, c'est que tu me connais bien mal. Tu n'es pas le seul vampire du coin.

—Rachel n'oserait pas !

L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'air si effrayant que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison – personne ne serait jamais assez brave pour le défier ainsi.

— Elle sait, hein ? C'est pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement. Elle a vu que je serais comme toi... un jour.

— Elle se trompe. Elle t'a aussi vue mort, et ce n'est pas arrivé.

— Je ne parierais pas contre elle.

Nous nous dévisageâmes avec colère pendant quelques minutes dans un silence que rompait seulement le bourdonnement des appareils, le bruit du goutte-à-goutte et le tic-tac de la pendule. Il céda le premier et une vague de tendresse inonda ses prunelles.

— Bon, repris-je, où tout cela nous mène-t-il ?

— À rien, rigola-t-il. J'ai bien peur qu'on appelle ça une impasse.

Je serrai les poings et poussai aussitôt un petit cri de douleur.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en regardant le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière.

— Oui, mentis-je.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

— Il faut que tu te reposes. Ces disputes ne te valent rien.

— Tu n'as qu'à céder, dans ce cas.

— Bien essayé.

Il tendit la main vers le bouton.

— Non !

Il m'ignora.

— Oui ? couina l'interphone.

— Nous sommes prêts pour les antalgiques, annonça-t-il sereinement en négligeant mes coups d'œil furibonds.

— Je vous envoie quelqu'un, répondit l'interlocuteur anonyme, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

— Je ne prendrai rien, persistai-je.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agira d'un produit à avaler, riposta-t-il avec un coup d'œil à la perfusion suspendue à côté de mon lit.

Mon cœur s'emballa, Blaine lut la peur dans mes yeux et soupira.

— Kurt, tu as mal. Pourquoi fais-tu tant de difficultés ? Ils ne vont pas te piquer.

— Je n'ai pas peur des piqûres, marmonnai-je, juste de fermer les yeux.

Il me décocha son sourire en coin et prit mon visage entre ses paumes.

— Je t'ai juré de ne pas m'éloigner. Alors, arrête de paniquer. Tant que ça te rendra heureux, je serai près de toi.

— Tu es en train de t'engager pour toujours, je te signale.

— Oh, tu te lasseras vite. Ce n'est qu'une amourette, après tout.

— J'ai été ahuri qu'Elisabeth avale celle-là. Toi, je te croyais plus futé.

— C'est ce qui est formidable avec les humains. Ils changent d'avis tout le temps.

— Rêve !

Il riait quand l'infirmière entra en brandissant une seringue.

— Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle brusquement.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour s'adosser contre le mur du fond. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux.

— Eh voilà, mon chéri, annonça la femme après avoir injecté les médicaments dans le tube, tu vas te sentir bien mieux.

Je marmonnai un merci à peine poli. L'effet fut rapide. Une torpeur m'envahit presque immédiatement.

— Ça devrait suffire, murmura-t-elle tandis que mes paupières se fermaient.

Elle était sans doute sortie, car quelque chose de frais et de lisse effleura ma joue peu après.

— Reste, bredouillai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

— Promis, chantonna sa belle voix, pareille à une berceuse. Tant que ça te rendra heureux... tant que c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux pour toi.

Je voulus secouer la tête, mais elle était trop lourde.

— Pas... la... même... chose... marmottai-je.

— Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant, Kurt. Nous nous disputerons quand tu seras réveillé.

— D'ac...cord.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi... aussi.

— Je sais.

Je tournai un peu le menton dans sa direction. Il comprit et m'embrassa légèrement.

— Merci.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je me sentais partir, mais luttai néanmoins contre l'engourdissement, car je comptais bien avoir le dernier mot.

— Blaine ?

— Oui ?

— Je parie sur Rachel.

Puis la nuit se referma sur moi.

* * *

Et voilà, à demain pour l'épilogue !


	26. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Youyoulita

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy & Co et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas je ne fais bien que m'inspirer de Stephanie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Kurt dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé où il vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Il croit renoncer à tout ce qu'il aime, certain qu'il ne s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à Forks où L'anonymat est interdit. Mais il rencontre Blaine, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante. Quels mystères et quels dangers cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeante ? A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, Blaine Anderson n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Kurt en est certain…

**Rating :**T pour être sûre ^^

**Note : **Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre pour cette fiction. Comme je souhaite prendre un peu d'avance pour la suite je ne commencerai que après-demain comme ça votre attente ne sera pas trop longue ^_^. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui mon encourageai à poursuivre ma fiction et qui mon laisser des reviews comme Klaiine-Cindy, EleaSasha, Aprile, Manon, Guest, Mia-zure, Cecile78, klainia et zariapotter ainsi qu'à mais adorable suiveur anonyme. Voilà j'espère n'avoir oubliée personne ^_^ et espère vous retrouver tous pour la suite !

* * *

**Épilogue**

Blaine m'aida à monter dans sa voiture en veillant à ne froisser ni la soie de ma chemise bleu ni la veste qui avait l'air incroyablement chère, de ne pas décoiffer les cheveux que l'on avait savamment arrangés pendant près d'une demi-heure, et de placer correctement mon énorme plâtre. Ma bouche furibonde parut ne pas le déranger. Ensuite, il s'assit derrière le volant et recula dans la longue allée étroite.

— Quand vas-tu te décider à me révéler ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, maussade.

J'avais horreur des surprises, et il le savait très bien.

— Je m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas encore deviné, riposta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur qui me coupa le souffle.

M'habituerais-je un jour à sa perfection ?

— T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais beau, comme ça ?

— Oui, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu vêtu de noir, et cette couleur, par contraste avec sa peau, rendait encore plus irréelle sa splendeur. C'était indéniable, même si le fait qu'il arbore un smoking me rendait drôlement nerveux. Pas autant que le mien, cependant. Ou ma chaussure. Rien qu'une, puisque mon autre pied était encore invalide. La chaussure lustrait à souhait e serait peut-être pas aussi jolie une fois que j'aurai sautillé dans celle-ci pour me déplacer.

— Je ne reviendrai plus si Rachel s'entête à me traiter comme un cochon d'Inde Barbie, grognai-je.

J'avais, victime impuissant, passé l'essentiel de ma journée dans la salle de bains aux proportions renversantes de sa sœur qui s'était amusée à jouer à la coiffeuse et à l'esthéticienne. Lorsque j'avais eu le malheur de m'agiter ou de me plaindre, elle m'avait rappelé que, n'ayant pas de souvenirs de sa vie humaine, elle me priait de ne pas gâcher son plaisir par procuration. Ensuite, elle m'avait habillé du smoking le plus ridicule qui fût – bleu sombre, avec des étiquettes en français que j'avais été incapable de déchiffrer –, une tenue plus adaptée à un défilé de mannequins qu'à Forks. Que nous soyons tous deux sur notre trente et un ne me disait rien qui vaille. À moins que... j'avais trop peur d'exprimer mes soupçons, même intérieurement.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me tira de mes réflexions. Blaine sortit son mobile de la poche de sa veste et vérifia l'identité de son correspondant avant de répondre.

— Allô, Burt ? lança-t-il avec précaution.

— Burt ? répétai-je, abasourdi.

Mon père s'était montré... difficile, depuis mon retour à Forks. Il avait adopté deux attitudes bien distinctes depuis ma mésaventure. Envers Antony, il était d'une gratitude confinant à l'idolâtrie. En revanche, cette tête de mule était convaincue que Blaine était responsable de mes ennuis – ne serait-ce que parce que j'étais parti par sa faute, avis que Blaine partageait d'ailleurs. J'avais eu droit à des règles nouvelles : couvre-feu, heures de visite…

Une des phrases de Burt fit ouvrir de grands yeux ahuris à Blaine, suivi aussitôt après d'un non moins grand sourire.

— Vous plaisantez ! rigola-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

Il m'ignora.

— Passez-le-moi donc, répondit-il en jubilant. Salut, David, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes, c'est moi, Blaine Anderson.

Sous des dehors affables, je perçus la menace dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que David fichait chez moi ? La vérité, affreuse, commença à m'apparaître. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil au smoking absurde que Rachel m'avait forcé à enfiler.

— Je suis navré qu'il y ait eu un malentendu, mais Kurt n'est pas libre ce soir.

Le ton avait changé, et la menace se fit soudain beaucoup plus évidente quand il poursuivit.

— Pour être franc, il ne sera libre aucun des soirs à venir, du moins tant qu'il s'agira de sortir avec un autre garçon que moi. Sans rancune ? Et encore désolé d'avoir gâché ce grand jour.

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout quand il raccrocha. Au contraire, il semblait très satisfait de lui. Je sentis la colère empourprer mon visage et mon cou, et des larmes de rage noyèrent mes yeux. Il me regarda, surpris.

— Tu m'emmènes au bal de fin d'année ? hurlai-je.

C'était tellement évident, que j'étais gêné de ne pas avoir saisi. Si j'y avais prêté attention, j'aurais remarqué la date mentionnée sur les affiches qui décoraient les bâtiments du lycée. Mais je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer qu'il aurait le culot de me soumettre à ce genre de torture. Il me connaissait donc si mal ? La violence de ma réaction le déstabilisait. Il pinça les lèvres et plissa le front.

— Ne sois pas pénible, Kurt.

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs à travers la vitre. Nous étions déjà à mi-chemin du lycée.

— Pourquoi me fais-tu un truc pareil ?

— Honnêtement, répliqua-t-il en montrant son smoking, tu pensais aller où ?

J'étais mortifié. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas compris l'évident. Ensuite, parce que les vagues supputations – des souhaits, en vérité – auxquelles je m'étais livré pendant que Rachel tentait de me transformer en mannequin de beauté avaient été si loin du compte. Mes timides espoirs m'apparaissaient vraiment idiots, à présent. J'avais bien deviné qu'une espèce de cérémonie était au menu. Mais _le bal de fin d'année _! Cette idée ne m'avait pas effleuré.

Des larmes furieuses roulèrent sur mes joues

— C'est complètement ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il, ennuyé. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Parce que je suis fou de rage !

— Kurt, reprit-il plus doucement en tournant vers moi toute la puissance de ses prunelles dorées au pouvoir destructeur.

— Quoi ? marmonnai-je, ébloui.

— Fais-moi plaisir.

Le feu de ma fureur se noya dans ses iris. Impossible de me battre avec lui quand il trichait de cette façon. De mauvaise grâce, je rendis les armes.

— Très bien, boudai-je, déçu de ne pas réussir à le fusiller du regard, je me tiendrai tranquille, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. J'ai toujours la poisse, je te signale. Je vais sûrement me casser l'autre jambe. Non mais vise un peu cette godasse ! Je vais me tuer !

Pour faire bonne mesure, je tendis ma jambe valide, sur laquelle un pantalon de smoking assez serré l'emprisonnait, au-dessus des sièges avant. Il la contempla plus longtemps que nécessaire.

— Hmm, rappelle-moi de remercier Rachel, tout à l'heure.

— Elle sera là ? m'écriai-je, quelque peu réconforté.

— Ainsi que Finn, Brittany et... Santana.

Mon soulagement s'évapora aussitôt. Mes relations ne s'étaient en rien améliorées avec cette dernière, bien que je fus en excellents termes avec son épouse occasionnel. Finn me trouvait très amusant, et mes réactions humaines avaient tendance à déclencher son hilarité... à moins que ce ne fussent mes innombrables chutes. Santana, elle, faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables. Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

— Burt est dans la combine ? demandai-je, suspicieux.

— Bien sûr, rigola Blaine. Mais pas David, visiblement.

Je grinçai des dents. Les fantasmes de David me dépassaient. Au lycée, où Burt ne pouvait se mêler de nos affaires, Blaine et moi étions inséparables. Sauf les rares jours de soleil.

Nous étions arrivés. La décapotable de Santana était garée bien en évidence sur le parking. La couverture nuageuse était fine et, à l'ouest, quelques rayons parvenaient à la traverser. Blaine sortit, fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit ma portière et me tendit la main. Têtu, je ne bronchai pas. L'endroit était bondé de gens apprêtés – de témoins. Il ne pourrait décemment me tirer de force de la Volvo, ce qui ne l'aurait sans doute pas dérangé le moins du monde si nous avions été seuls.

— Quand on essaie de te tuer, tu es courageux comme un lion. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de danser...

Danser. J'avalai ma salive.

— Kurt, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Même pas toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, juré !

Je réfléchis à cette promesse et me sentis tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Il le lut sur mon visage.

— Allez, insista-t-il gentiment, ça ne va pas être si terrible.

Se penchant, il passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je pris la main qu'il m'offrait et me laissai extraire de la voiture. Il continua à me soutenir tandis que je boitillai jusqu'à la porte.

À Phoenix, les bals étaient organisés dans des hôtels. Ici, ça se passait évidemment dans le gymnase, sûrement la seule salle assez grande pour accueillir ce genre de manifestation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Des portiques de ballons avaient été installés, et des guirlandes de papier crépon aux couleurs pastel ornaient les murs.

— On dirait le décor d'un film d'horreur, me moquai-je.

— Mais c'est que nous avons notre lot de vampires, murmura-t-il, complice.

Nous approchâmes de la table où l'on vendait les billets. Je contemplai la piste. Un grand vide s'était formé en son milieu, où deux couples évoluaient avec élégance. Les autres danseurs se pressaient sur les bords pour leur laisser la place, personne ne tenant à se frotter à autant d'éclat. Finn était intimidant et parfait dans son smoking de facture classique. Rachel était époustouflante dans une robe de satin noir dont les découpes géométriques dévoilaient de grands triangles de peau blanche comme neige. Brittany était vêtue d'une courte robe verte-pomme qui mettait ses cheveux blonds en avant. Quant à Santana... elle était indescriptible. Son fourreau d'un écarlate aveuglant s'évasait à hauteur de ses mollets en une traîne mousseuse. Son dos était entièrement dénudé, et son décolleté plongeait jusqu'à son nombril. J'eus pitié pour toutes les filles de l'assistance.

— Veux-tu que je verrouille les portes afin que tu puisses massacrer les innocents ? chuchotai-je avec des accents de conspirateur.

— Dans quel groupe te places-tu ?

— Moi ? Avec les vampires, bien sûr !

— Prêt à tout pour ne pas danser, hein ?

— Absolument tout.

Il acheta nos entrées, puis me conduisit sur la piste en me traînant presque.

— J'ai toute la nuit devant moi, menaça-t-il face à mes réticences.

Il finit par m'amener près de ses frères et sœurs qui continuaient à tournoyer avec grâce dans un style qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique et les mouvements contemporains. J'étais horrifié.

— Blaine, couinai-je, la gorge sèche, tout proche de la panique, je te jure que je ne sais pas danser.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, bêtas, moi je sais.

Mettant mes bras autour de sa nuque, il me souleva et glissa ses pieds sous les miens. Puis il m'emporta dans un tourbillon.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, ris-je au bout de quelques minutes à valser sans effort.

— Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir cinq ans, murmura-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Le regard de Rachel croisa le mien, et elle me lança un sourire encourageant. Je me surpris à sourire aussi, étonné de constater que je m'amusais... un peu.

— D'accord, reconnus-je, ça n'est pas si mal.

Blaine cependant fixait les portes avec colère. Intrigué, je me dévissai le cou et finis par apercevoir ce qui l'ennuyait. Elliott Gilbert, pas en habit de soirée mais en chemise blanche à manches longues et cravate, ses cheveux tirés en queue-de-cheval, venait vers nous. Revenue de ma stupeur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui. Il était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, j'y décelai une lueur d'excuse. Blaine poussa un grondement étouffé.

— Tiens-toi correctement ! le morigénai-je.

— Il veut te parler, lâcha-t-il, glacial.

Elliott nous avait rejoints, maintenant, plus embarrassé et désolé que jamais.

— Salut, Kurt. J'espérais te trouver ici.

Son ton laissait supposer le contraire, même si son sourire était aussi craquant que d'habitude.

— Salut, Elliott. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-il prudemment à mon cavalier.

Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête. Il avait dû encore grandir depuis notre dernière rencontre. Le visage de Blaine ne trahissait rien. Il se contenta de me poser prudemment sur mes pieds et de reculer d'un pas.

— Merci, dit Elliott.

Blaine acquiesça et tourna les talons, non sans m'avoir auparavant intensément dévisagé. Elliott posa la main sur ma taille, et je tendis les bras pour m'accrocher à ses épaules.

— Bon sang, Elliott, tu mesures combien ?

— Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Nous ne dansions pas vraiment, à cause de ma jambe, nous nous balancions plutôt maladroitement de gauche à droite sans bouger les pieds. Ce qui était aussi bien. Sa récente montée en graine l'avait rendu dégingandé et maladroit. Sans compter qu'il ne devait pas être meilleur danseur que moi.

— Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu ? m'enquis-je.

Vu la réaction de Blaine, je me doutais de la réponse.

— Mon père a craché vingt dollars pour que j'assiste au bal, tu le crois ? avoua-t-il, un peu honteux.

— Hélas oui. Eh bien, j'espère que tu t'amuseras. Tu as repéré quelqu'un qui te plaisait ? me gaussai-je en désignant du menton un groupe de filles et garçons alignées le long d'un mur comme des bonbons.

— Oui, soupira-t-il, mais il est pris.

Il baissa brièvement les yeux vers moi, et nous nous détournâmes, gênés.

— Au fait, tu es très beau, ajouta-t-il timidement.

— Euh, merci. Alors, pourquoi Paul a-t-il payé ton billet ?

Elliott rougit, hésitant.

— Il a dit que c'était un endroit « sûr » pour discuter avec toi, finit-il par chuchoter. Il perd la boule, si tu veux mon avis. (Il rit, et je l'imitai faiblement.) Passons. Il a promis de m'acheter ce maître-cylindre dont j'ai besoin si j'acceptais de te parler.

— Vas-y. J'ai envie que tu termines ta voiture.

En tout cas, il ne croyait pas à ces histoires, ce qui rendait la situation un peu plus facile. Adossé à un mur, Blaine m'observait, les traits dénués d'expression. Je remarquai qu'une fille de seconde le contemplait, pleine d'espoir, mais il ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

— Ne te fâche pas, reprit Elliott, encore une fois penaud.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je n'en voudrai même pas à Paul. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as à me dire.

— C'est... c'est vraiment idiot. Je suis désolé, Kurt... il souhaite que tu rompes avec ton petit copain. S'il te plaît, a-t-il précisé.

Dégoûté, il secoua la tête.

— Toujours aussi superstitieux, hein ?

— Oui. Il... il a très mal réagi quand il a appris que tu avais été blessé à Phoenix. Il n'a pas cru...

Embarrassé, il s'interrompit.

— Je suis tombé, affirmai-je sèchement.

— Je sais.

— Il pense que Blaine est pour quelque chose dans cet accident, hein ?

Ce n'était pas une question et, malgré ma promesse, j'étais furieux. Elliott n'osait pas me regarder. Nous ne prenions même plus la peine de bouger au rythme de la musique.

— Écoute, tant pis si Paul n'y croit pas, mais je tiens à ce que toi, tu sois au courant. Blaine m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui et son père, je serais mort.

— Je sais, répéta-t-il.

J'eus l'impression que mes paroles sincères l'avaient touché. Il arriverait peut-être à persuader Paul de ça, sinon du reste.

— Navré que tu aies écopé de cette mission. Enfin, tu auras au moins gagné tes pièces détachées.

— Oui, marmotta-t-il en regardant ailleurs, très ennuyé.

— Autre chose ?

— Laisse tomber. Je me dégoterai un boulot, j'économiserai.

Je le fixai jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de rencontrer mes yeux.

— Crache le morceau, Elliott.

— C'est nul.

— Je m'en fiche.

— Très bien... Tu vas mal le prendre. Il m'a demandé de te dire, de te prévenir, que nous – et le pluriel est de lui, je n'y suis pour rien – ne relâcherions pas notre garde.

Il m'examina d'un air inquiet, guettant ma réaction. J'éclatai de rire : tout ça faisait tellement mafia.

— Quelle sale mission il t'a confiée ! persiflai-je.

— Il y a pire, assura-t-il avec un sourire soulagé tout en jaugeant ma tenue d'un air appréciateur. Bon, dois-je lui faire savoir qu'il se mêle de ses oignons ?

— Non, soupirai-je, remercie-le de ma part. Il n'a que de bonnes intentions, après tout.

Sur ce, la chanson s'acheva. Les paumes d'Elliott hésitèrent autour de mes hanches, et il envisagea furtivement ma jambe plâtrée.

— Tu veux continuer à danser ou préfères-tu que je t'accompagne à une chaise ?

Blaine répondit à ma place.

— T'inquiète, Elliott, je prends le relais.

Le jeune Indien tressaillit et examina avec des yeux ronds Blaine qui se tenait juste à côté de nous.

— Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu, balbutia-t-il. À un de ces jours, Kurt.

Il recula et m'adressa un petit geste de la main.

— C'est ça, à plus, lançai-je avec un sourire.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau avant de gagner la sortie.

Les bras de Blaine s'emparèrent de ma taille pour la danse suivante. L'air était un peu trop entraînant pour un slow, mais ça lui semblait égal. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule, heureux.

— Soulagé ? raillai-je.

— Pas vraiment.

— Ne sois pas en colère après Paul. Il s'inquiète pour moi au nom de son amitié avec Burt. N'y vois rien de personnel.

— Je ne suis pas en colère après Paul, assena-t-il d'une voix cinglante. C'est son fils qui m'irrite.

— Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je en me détachant de lui.

Il paraissait sérieux.

— Pour commencer, il m'a obligé à trahir ma parole.

— Pardon ?

— J'avais promis de ne pas te quitter d'une semelle.

— Oh. Je te pardonne.

— Merci. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

J'attendis patiemment.

— Il a dit que tu étais _beau_, finit-il par lâcher en sourcillant. C'est presque insultant. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça.

— Tu es de parti pris, m'esclaffai-je.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai une excellente vue.

Nous tournoyions, mes pieds sur les siens, étroitement enlacés.

— Vas-tu m'expliquer la raison de notre présence ici ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Surpris, il me dévisagea tandis que je faisais exprès d'admirer les guirlandes de papier crépon. Il médita quelques instants puis, changeant de direction, m'entraîna en valsant à travers la foule jusqu'à la porte arrière du gymnase. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir Quinn et Puck qui dansaient en nous contemplant d'un air étonné. Quinn me salua de la main, et je lui adressai un bref sourire. Tina était là elle aussi, rayonnante dans les bras de Mike ; elle ne leva pas les yeux, plongés dans ceux de son partenaire, plus petit qu'elle de quinze bons centimètres. Ryder et Marley, Jake et Lauren, laquelle nous jeta un regard mauvais ; je pouvais nommer tous les visages qui virevoltaient autour de moi. Puis nous fûmes dehors, dans la lumière fraîche et trouble du soir.

Dès que nous fûmes seuls, Blaine me prit dans ses bras et m'emporta de l'autre côté des terrains de sport, jusqu'au banc qu'abritait un arbousier. Il s'y assit sans me lâcher, serré contre lui. La lune s'était déjà levée, visible derrière les nuages arachnéens, et sa blancheur rendait la peau de Blaine encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

— Alors ?

— C'est le crépuscule, murmura-t-il. Encore une fois. Une autre fin. Aussi parfait qu'ait été le jour, il faut qu'il meure.

— Certaines choses sont éternelles, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, brusquement tendu.

Il soupira.

— Je t'ai emmené au bal, dit-t-il d'une voix lente, parce que je ne veux pas que tu rates quoi que ce soit. Je refuse que mon existence te prive de quelque chose, si je peux l'éviter. Je désire que tu sois humain. Que ta vie se déroule comme elle l'aurait fait si j'étais mort en 1918 comme prévu.

Ces mots me firent frissonner, et je me débattis, furieux.

— Dans quelle étrange dimension parallèle serais-je jamais allée au bal de moi-même ? Si tu n'étais pas mille fois plus fort que moi, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé agir.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, sans toucher ses yeux.

— Ce n'était pas si mal, tu l'as reconnu.

— Parce que j'étais avec toi.

Le silence tomba. Il se concentrait sur la lune, moi sur lui. J'aurais tant voulu réussir à lui expliquer combien une vie humaine normale m'indifférait.

— J'ai une question, reprit-il un peu plus tard. Y répondras-tu ?

— N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours ?

— Promets juste de ne pas te dérober.

— D'accord.

Je devinai aussitôt que j'allais le regretter.

— Tu as paru sincèrement étonné quand tu as compris que je t'amenais ici...

— Je l'étais, l'interrompis-je.

— Certes, mais tu devais bien avoir envisagé autre chose... Je serais curieux d'apprendre ce à quoi tu as pensé quand je t'ai demandé de t'habiller.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! J'hésitai.

— Je ne veux pas te le dire.

— Tu as promis.

— Je sais.

— Alors ?

— J'ai peur que ça t'énerve... ou que ça te rende triste.

— Aucune importance. S'il te plaît ?

Il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer.

— Eh bien... j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait... d'une espèce de célébration. Pas un minable bal humain !

— Humain ? releva-t-il platement.

Le seul mot vraiment important de ma phrase. Je baissai les yeux, tripotant un pan de ma veste. Il attendit sans rien dire.

— Très bien, confessai-je, j'espérais que tu avais changé d'avis et que... tu allais finalement procéder à ma transformation.

Diverses émotions traversèrent son visage. Colère, peur... Puis il parut se ressaisir, et l'amusement prit le dessus.

— Tu as cru que je porterais une cravate noire pour l'occasion ? se moqua-t-il.

Je me renfrognai pour cacher mon embarras.

— Je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon dont ces choses-là se font. En tout cas, ça me semble plus rationnel que pour un bal de fin d'année. Ce n'est pas drôle, ajoutai-je parce qu'il riait aux éclats.

— Tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas, admit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Mais j'ai préféré croire que tu plaisantais.

— Ce n'est pas le cas.

— J'en suis conscient, hélas. Tu le désires à ce point-là ?

La douleur était revenue dans ses prunelles. Je me mordis la lèvre et acquiesçai.

— Si prêt à mourir, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. À connaître le crépuscule de ta vie, alors qu'elle a à peine commencé. À tout abandonner.

— Ce n'est pas une mort, c'est une renaissance, chuchotai-je.

— Je ne le mérite pas, souffla-t-il, chagrin.

— Te rappelles-tu le jour où tu m'as dit que je ne me voyais pas de façon très claire ? Visiblement, tu es atteint de la même cécité.

— Je sais ce que je suis.

Soudain, son humeur changea de nouveau. Plissant les lèvres, il me scruta un très long moment.

— Tu es prêt, là, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

— Euh... oui ?

Souriant, il inclina lentement sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres froides frôlent la peau de mon cou.

— Tout de suite ? chuchota-t-il, son haleine glaçant ma gorge.

Je ne pus retenir un frisson.

— Oui, répondis-je, tout bas pour que ma voix ne se brise pas.

S'il pensait que je bluffais, il allait être déçu. J'avais choisi, j'étais sûr de moi. Tant pis si mon corps était rigide comme une planche, mes poings serrés et ma respiration heurtée... Avec un rire sombre, il se recula. Il paraissait déçu.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que je cèderais si facilement, railla-t-il.

— On a le droit de rêver.

— C'est donc ce à quoi tu rêves ? Devenir un monstre ? — Pas tout à fait, répliquai-je, piqué par l'emploi du mot. (Un monstre, non mais je vous jure !) Mon rêve, c'est surtout d'être avec toi pour l'éternité.

Son visage prit une expression à la fois tendre et mélancolique quand il perçut ma peine.

— Kurt. Je resterai toujours avec toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Ses doigts dessinaient légèrement les contours de mes lèvres, et je souris.

— Ça ne l'est que pour l'instant.

Ma ténacité lui déplaisait. Aucun de nous deux ne comptait s'avouer vaincu, ce soir. Il poussa un soupir, presque un grognement. Je caressai son visage.

— Écoute, continuai-je, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

— Si, ça l'est, admit-il en se détendant. Pour l'éternité.

Sur ce, il se pencha et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres glacées contre mon cou.

* * *

Et voilà à dans deux jour pour la suite dans ma nouvelle fiction ^_^


End file.
